


Buffy's Blackmailing Little Sister

by MTL17



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Caught, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Dawn, bottom buffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 143,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Dawn is determined to save her sister from a loveless marriage.This story was co-written with another author who wishes to remain anonymous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS), nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Buffy walks out of the bathroom of her hotel room wearing a white dressing gown with a small white hand towel in her hand. She walks over to her queen size bed and sits down on the bottom of it in the middle and starts to dry her hair. As she does so Buffy thinks about the wedding dress rehearsal earlier in the evening.  
  
She can remember how good everybody looked in their finest attire, all smiling at her whenever she looked at them or they looked at her. Whenever that happened she smiled back at them doing her best to look as though she was as happy as she looked when in point of fact she was anything but. Not that any of them could have noticed what with Riley doing his best to make sure the dress rehearsal went perfectly as if it where some military parade rather than a wedding luckily it only took a couple of practices of the whole getting married routine before he was satisfied with the results. Once he was finally satisfied he asked her how she felt about it and she told him she was happy as well, even though she was happy with how the rehearsal went the first time they did it.  
  
It's hard for Buffy to believe that years ago this would have been her dream come true to get married to the man she loved and have a nice normal life.  
  
Well one out of three isn't bad.  
  
She's getting married, however her life isn't going to be normal the way she defines normal, or at least not the way she used to define normal. After her honeymoon it's back to Sunnydale and back to putting her life on the line in order to protect the world from daemons, vampires and all sorts of other creatures while her husband goes off playing soldier in dark jungles with his army buddies.  
  
To an outsider looking in you could say in 9 days her life will be complete. All of her friends are either married like Xander and Anya or in serious relationships like Willow and Tara and Faith and Cordelia.  
  
Buffy closes her eyes at the thought of her sister-slayer being in a serious relationship with her former high school enemy.  
  
And she is about to marry a great guy named Riley Finn.  
  
As Buffy thinks about Riley's surname she thinks about what her surname is soon going to be once she is married.  
  
Buffy Finn.  
  
No matter how many times she refers to herself by the name she still can't get used to it and although she is going to try her best to do so she can't imagine that she ever will get used to it. She tried convincing Riley to let her keep her surname and adding his so she would become Buffy Summers Finn but he refused and would only accept her taking his surname because in his eyes that is traditional.  
  
"Buffy Summers Finn." Buffy says aloud to herself, "Buffy Finn."  
  
Neither name really appeals to her. Buffy likes her surname, and while she always thought for the right guy she would give it up somehow 'Finn' just seems wrong, like it doesn't fit her, however she has to continue to make it seem like everything is ok and that means making some sacrifices, one of which is going to be her surname.  
  
Another thing Buffy has had to sacrifice is being able to get married in Sunnydale although she is sure that is a good thing after Xander and Anya's wedding. However if they were still in Sunnydale at least she would have been able to continue doing her job every night. Buffy doubts there were a lot of vampires in Iowa but at least it would give her an excuse to go out at night and clear her head. It would also mean she wouldn't have to entrust the protection of Sunnydale, and perhaps the world itself, to Spike.  
  
Spike. Even after everything that has happened Buffy still hates him. The only reason she gave him the assignment of nightly slayage in her absense is because of the chip in his head which stops him feeding off of humans and although so far there has been no problem with the chip as far as malfunctions or it not working at all is conserned it has been a few years since the Inishative placed the chip in his head and Buffy knows that one day the chip will stop working. The chip wasn't made to last forever, Riley always pointed that out in the many 'we need to kill Spike' conversations they had, but while Spike could still be useful in situations like this Buffy had a problem with killing him. The fact that he had, rather reluctantly, helped to save the world and her friends on more than one occasion also was a factor in her decision not to kill him, but often she debated whether or not it was the right one.  
  
All of a sudden Buffy's thoughts are disturbed by somebody knocking on her hotel room door. She stops drying her hair with the hand towel and looks over at the alarm clock on the night stand on the right side of her bed. The clock reads midnight.  
  
Buffy leaves the hand towel on the bed and walks over to the door secretly praying that it isn't Riley having come to try and convince her that they should spend the night together due to her having managed to convince him that they should not sleep together until their wedding night. Despite having told him that it was to make their wedding night special she has ulterior reasons for saying it however Riley reluctantly agreed. Since they made the deal every now and then he has tried his luck but she has stood firm on the agreement and used the fact that he likes to consider himself a gentleman against him saying that a gentlemen would not break a deal he has made with the woman he loves.  
  
Buffy reaches the door takes a deep breath doing her best to try and prepare herself for another round of trying to convince Riley that they should wait until their wedding night as she opens the door and is both shocked and relived to find that it isn't Riley standing on the other side of the door but her little sister Dawn.  
  
Dawn looks at Buffy and as she does so her throat goes dry at seeing her.  
  
"Hi Dawnie." Buffy says genuinely happy to see her kid sister due to her having not had a lot of time to spend with her since they arrived in Riley's hometown of Huxley Iowa.  
  
"Hi Buffy." Dawn says swallowing hard and doing her best to smile at her sister now that she is face to face with her she can't help but feel nervous and yet deep down she knows she has to do this despite how nervous she is feeling.  
  
"It's ah... it's very late Dawn." Buffy says noticing Dawn's nervousness and not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable or anything but feeling the need to point this out to her for some reason.  
  
"Yeah I know... it's just there's um... there's something I wanted to talk to you about and... and it couldn't wait until tomorrow." Dawn says confident that if she had waited until tomorrow she would have decided against doing what she is about to do either that or she wouldn't have found the chance to do what she is about to do... what she has to do for her sister's own good.  
  
"Ok." Buffy says able to tell from the tone in her younger sister's voice that whatever this thing is it's obviously important, "Come on in."  
  
Buffy steps aside to allow her sister to enter.  
  
Dawn takes a deep breath and swallows hard as she enters Buffy's hotel room looking around as she does so.  
  
"Nice room." Dawn says doing her best to try and make herself relax as she slowly turns to look at her sister who is standing in front of a now closed hotel room door.  
  
Buffy smiles at Dawn.  
  
"I doubt it is any different to your room." Buffy says as she walks back over to the bed and sits back down in the same spot she was sitting in before she answered the door.  
  
Dawn smiles at Buffy as she gives the room a proper look.  
  
"Apart from the queen size bed it's pretty much the same." Dawn confesses.  
  
"So." Buffy says as she picks up the hand towel and continues drying her hair with it before looking at her sister and noticing for the first time that she has an envelope in her right hand, "What did you want to talk to me about Dawnie?"  
  
Dawn looks at Buffy, wanting to go over and dry her sister's hair for her due to her always having done in the past back when they where both younger. Despite this desire she stays where she is and watches her sister like a hawk, doing her best to try and set what she is about to say and do out right in her head before she says or does anything.  
  
"Well." Dawn says again swallowing hard having never been this nervous in her whole entire life, "I er... I wanted to ask you a question. And I want the truth."  
  
Dawn looks down at the ground due to her not being able to look at Buffy due to her already knowing the answer to this question and knowing the answer her sister will give her even though they both know it is the wrong one.  
  
Buffy stops drying her hair, partly because it is dry, and partly due to her being shocked by what Dawn has just said due to the fact that ever since she got over being brought back from the dead by Willow and the others she has done her best to protect her little sister but she has also tried to treat her sister the way she has wanted to be treated like an equal and not just her kid sister.  
  
"If I can I will." Buffy says not sure what else to say in response to what Dawn has just said.  
  
Dawn slowly lifts her head and looks at Buffy who is staring at her despite knowing what Buffy is going to say there is a part of Dawn that needs to both hear her say it and look into her eyes when she says it.  
  
"Do you... do you love Riley?" Dawn asks forcing herself to keep looking at her only living relative and sibling.  
  
Buffy is even more shocked by her sister's question than what she said a few minutes ago she picks up the hand towel again and starts rubbing her hair even though it is already dry.  
  
"Of course I love him." Buffy says doing her best to sound convincing, "What makes you ask that?"  
  
Buffy laughs softly, doing her best to sound amused when in point of fact she sounds nervous.  
  
Dawn closes her eyes hating the fact that her sister is lying not just to her but also to herself.  
  
"I don't know." Dawn says lying herself now, "It's just... for a while now I've had this gut feeling."  
  
"What sort of gut feeling?" Buffy asks watching her sister as she stops drying her hair and puts the hand towel back on the bed.  
  
"That you're hiding things from me." Dawn says opening her eyes and looking at Buffy.  
  
"Dawn I told you that..." Buffy begins.  
  
"I know." Dawn says interrupting Buffy from saying what she was about to say, quoting the verbal agreement the two sisters had made years ago, "You told me that if you could tell me everything you would and I told you that if you couldn't I would trust that it was better I didn't know."  
  
"That's right." Buffy says feeling as though this problem whatever it was has been solved.  
  
"It's just." Dawn says but then stops and hangs her head.  
  
Buffy looks at her sister really concerned and worried as to what this thing is that is affecting her sister so much.  
  
"Just what Dawn?" Buffy asks.  
  
"The things that I feel your hiding from me... I feel you could tell me if you wanted too." Dawn says lifting her head once again and looking at Buffy.  
  
Buffy swallows now really worried but not for the reasons she was just a moment ago.  
  
"And what is it that you think I am hiding from you?" Buffy asks doing her best to remain calm.  
  
"Lots of things." Dawn says acting upset.  
  
"Such as?" Buffy asks pushing Dawn for examples.  
  
"The fact that you're not really happy." Dawn says.  
  
Buffy just looks at Dawn in shock knowing she should be denying this accusation and yet too stunned that Dawn has figured this out due to her having thought she had been putting on a pretty good fa�ade.  
  
"And the fact that you don't really love Riley." Dawn adds, knowing from Buffy's silence that what she is saying is true.  
  
Dawn has known these things for a long time and yet she had hoped eventually her older sister would have done the right thing and if not told her at least told somebody this stuff, but after having watched her go through the wedding rehearsal with the same fake 'I'm so happy' smile as Dawn had named it smile on her face that she had used since she and Riley got back together she knew Buffy wasn't going to tell anybody how she really felt and so she had to make Buffy face the truth. Despite how much it hurt her older sister she knows it will be good for her in the end.  
  
"I'm right aren't I Buffy." Dawn says after a brief silence between them not so much asking as stating a fact and just wanting Buffy to confirm it as such.  
  
Buffy hangs her head picking up the hand towel again and moving it towards her head.  
  
"Your hair's dry." Dawn says causing Buffy to stop and look at her sister who is looking at her and slowly she puts the hand towel back down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Riley's a good man." Buffy says finally looking at her kid sister still unable to believe how she was able to see through her fa�ade so easily.  
  
"Yes he is." Dawn says in agreement.  
  
"And he is happy. Happier than I have ever seen him." Buffy adds swallowing hard due to her knowing the truth as far as her feelings are concerned, "He's really looking forward to walking down the isle and having me become Mrs Finn."  
  
"And what about you Buffy?" Dawn asks, "Are you as happy as Riley? Are you looking forward to walking down that isle in 9 days time and becoming Mrs Finn?"  
  
Buffy hangs her head and closes her eyes for some reason despite part of her wanting to she can't bring herself to lie to Dawn not now that she has seen through the lie she has been living.  
  
"In 9 days time. I'm going to walk down that isle and become his wife." Buffy says not sure who she is trying to convince her sister or herself.  
  
"Do you love him?" Dawn asks watching Buffy like a hawk again.  
  
Buffy's head snaps up as she looks at Dawn who is staring at her.  
  
"I will learn to love him." Buffy says, doing her best to convince herself more than her sister on what she has just said.  
  
"It won't be real love." Dawn says almost wanting to cry at what her sister has just said due to her knowing and feeling that her older sister deserves so much more than what she is settling for, a loveless marriage to a man who is a very decent man if a little old fashioned in his thinking, "It won't be the type of love you had for Angel."  
  
Buffy smiles a sad smile.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever find that type of love again." Buffy says in a weird way wishing that Angel had come to the wedding even though she understands why he didn't.  
  
A part of Buffy is glad he didn't due to her knowing deep down she couldn't stand to have him watch her marry another man any more than he could, and yet the part of her that wanted him to be there was because she thought in a crazy way that maybe him being there would have made her going through with this easier some how.  
  
"It looked as though you had found it with Faith." Dawn then says causing the smile to disappear from Buffy's face as she turns and looks back at her sister again now in even more shock than she has been all night.  
  
"What... what are you talking about?" Buffy asks doing her best to act ignorant and yet again she is more shocked than the way she is trying to sound.  
  
Dawn slowly opens the envelope she has been holding and pulls out the photographs in it and holds them up showing them to Buffy one at a time.  
  
"I'm talking about this." Dawn says as she flips through each photo giving Buffy enough time to look at them and see what is going on in each one of them.  
  
Buffy's eyes bulge in shock horror and disbelief as she looks at each photo. Each one is of her and Faith in a compromising position or doing something kinky to say the very least.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Buffy asks looking from the photos to Dawn.  
  
"Remember a few months ago when we went to LA to help Angel save the world?" Dawn asks.  
  
Buffy slowly nods her head remembering that really she and the others weren't needed Angel had called asking for Willow to go to LA because he needed her magic however Buffy wasn't about to let her best friend walk into a dangerous situation not when her and Tara had just gotten back together. Another reason why she decided to tag along was because she wanted to see how Angel and Faith where but she knew she couldn't go to LA with Willow and leave the others in Sunnydale to take care of the potential Big Bad's still there and so she decided that they would all go and leave the nightly slayage for Spike to deal with.  
  
In the end everybody except for Dawn went to face the Big Bad that was threatening to destroy the world. And while they did Dawn stayed behind at the hotel which was Angel Investigations base of operations.  
  
"Well while you where off saving the world I decided to take the opportunity to sneak into Faith's room to see if I could find any evidence that you and her had been together an I found these photos." Dawn says.  
  
Buffy looks at Dawn unable to believe what she has just heard and yet seeing no lie in her young sister's eyes and partly shocked that Faith had kept anything of their time together due to the incident they are talking about having taken place a while after she had ended their relationship.  
  
Doing her best to look and act authoritive Buffy reaches out her hand towards Dawn.  
  
"Give them to me." Buffy says, doing her best to sound in control.  
  
Dawn smiles at her older sister.  
  
"Sure." Dawn says and with that she takes a couple of steps forward until she is within reach of Buffy's outstretched arm.  
  
As soon as she is within reach Buffy snatches the set of photos out of Dawn's hand and rips them in half.  
  
Dawn simply steps back until she is once again standing where she was before Buffy snatched the photos out of her hand and watches as her sister rips the photos in half, turns them around and rips them in half again.  
  
"Feel better?" Dawn asks completely at ease with what Buffy has just done.  
  
Buffy looks at Dawn with a smile.  
  
"Do you really think those were the originals?" Dawn then asks her.  
  
Buffy's smile immediately disappears.  
  
"You didn't think I would risk bringing the originals knowing that you would react the way you have. Those where just one set of copies I have plenty more up in my hotel room ready and waiting to be either destroyed or given to every single person who goes to the wedding." Dawn adds.  
  
Buffy looks at Dawn unable to believe her own sister is doing this to her.  
  
"You can't do this." Buffy says not so much afraid of how her friends would react, no doubt they would be shocked but they would forgive her eventually.  
  
However as far as Riley and his family are concerned there is no way in the world they would forgive Buffy or allow Riley to marry her due to the whole family Riley included being exceedingly homophobic. Riley is probably the most homophobic out of his whole family due to the fact that after he found out about Willow being a lesbian Riley tried to make Buffy stop being friends with Willow simply because she was gay. He tried to make it seem like it was because she was a witch or using magic but Buffy found out that it was because Willow was gay and she almost ended the relationship because of it. She had tried, but he had promised to change and it just seemed easier to give him another chance and it's a flaw Buffy has chosen to overlook, even though she knows deep down he is just as homophobic as ever. It wasn't his fault though, it was just how he was brought up, and it wasn't like he was hostile towards Willow and Tara or anything.  
  
He would never be able to accept it if he saw those photos though, especially if he saw the one showing Faith fucking her in her old UC Sunnydale dorm room which would let Riley know that she had cheated on him with Faith at the start of their first attempt at a relationship.  
  
"I'll do it Buffy." Dawn says not wanting to embaresse or humiliate her older sister and yet determined to do so if she has to.  
  
"Why?" Buffy snaps angrily and upset at the same time, "What have I done to make you hate me so much that you would do this?"  
  
"I don't hate you." Dawn says honestly.  
  
"Then why would you do this to me?" Buffy yells.  
  
"I don't want to do this to you but I will if I have to if it saves you from a loveless marriage!" Dawn yells back, before calming herself, "There is a way in which you can stop what I'm threatening to do from happening."  
  
"How?" Buffy asks looking at Dawn on the verge of tears.  
  
"First I want you to tell me how long you and Faith have been together." Dawn says.  
  
Buffy slowly nods her head figuring she has no choice but to tell her younger sister how she and her former lover got together and how they ended.  
  
"Me and Faith's... thing... affair... whatever you want to call it started on the very first night she came to Sunnydale. Right from the start of our... relationship Faith... dominated me and when she turned evil our relationship continued only it became a lot more abusive and kinky. As horrible as it sounds I... I liked it. I loved it. I don't know if it was because it was kinky or what some would consider wrong or if it was because I was in love with Faith... which I was at the time, but whatever the reason I loved what she did to me... how she made me feel." Buffy says hanging her head due to her talking about Faith is bringing back both good and bad memories, "When she went to jail... I was devastated."  
  
"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Dawn asks causing Buffy to lift her head and look at her, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Dawn isn't angry or hurt, just confused as to why her older sister wouldn't tell her due to them having kept all kinds of secrets before. Nothing as big as this at the time but still if Buffy had told her not to tell anybody she would have not told a soul.  
  
"To begin with when me and Faith first started because it was new and because I was afraid you and the others wouldn't accept it. When she turned evil and things got more... abusive I was ashamed. By the time it was finally over I had become an expert at lying to everybody and acting like everything was ok. I thought I had everybody fooled including you." Buffy says honestly.  
  
"What happened when Faith was paroled?" Dawn asks curious to find out why the relationship didn't either continue or start back up again.  
  
"Well." Buffy says swallowing hard due to this part of the story still being a sore spot for her, "When I found out through Giles about Faith's impending release I called her up and invited her back to Sunnydale. When she got back we met in one of the crypts we used to... be together secretly and I told her I wanted her back, but this time things would be different. This time I wouldn't insist we sneak around or hide from you or the others, this time we could be open about our relationship, that I didn't care what she'd done or what we'd been through I just wanted to be with her... I just wanted to be hers... and that's when she told me that we where finished. She told me she had moved on and had found somebody new... somebody better. I asked her who it was but she told me that wasn't important the only thing I needed to know was that we were done and unless the world was ending she wasn't coming back to Sunnydale ever again. She then told me that Angel had offered her a job with him and she was going to take it... that was pretty much the end of the conversation and the last conversation we had until I saw her here at the hotel."  
  
"Didn't you guys talk when we went to LA that time?" Dawn asks.  
  
"We where as civil as two ex-lovers can be. But we didn't really talk not properly at least like you and me are talking now." Buffy answers.  
  
"Cordelia?" Dawn asks.  
  
Buffy looks at Dawn a tad confused by the question.  
  
"The other person Faith had found and was... going to get with when she left prison. Was it Cordelia?" Dawn asks and explains at the same time feeling tempted to ask if it was Cordelia that Faith was basically dumping Buffy for however deciding against it and saying what she had just said instead.  
  
Buffy nods her head looking at Dawn once again on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy." Dawn says really meaning what she says and feeling what she says.  
  
"I'm over it." Buffy says doing her best to smile, "She's moved on... and so have I."  
  
Dawn slowly hangs her head able to see from the look in her sister's eyes that she isn't over it and hasn't totally if at all moved on.  
  
"How long after Faith ended your relationship was it that you and Riley got back together for the second time?" Dawn asks having a gut feeling she already knows the answer to this.  
  
"Not long." Buffy says not wanting to say how long exacterly due to her already knowing what Dawn is no doubt thinking and not wanting to confirm her suspicions.  
  
"So was that it? Are we done?" Buffy asks, hoping to change the subject from Faith and Riley back to how she can stop Dawn from humiliating and embarrassing her in front of her friends and Riley and his family by showing them the photos of her and Faith.  
  
Dawn takes a deep breath doing her best to refocus her attention from what she has just heard to the other thing she wants Buffy to do.  
  
"The other thing I want you to do Buffy..." Dawn says taking a deep breath due to her knowing that this is the main thing she wants her sister to do for her, "Is I want you to spend the next week doing whatever I want."  
  
Buffy looks at Dawn in confusion, unable to believe the way this night has turned out from being a simple dress rehearsal to her revealing to her younger sister her relationship with Faith and now having her sister blackmail her.  
  
"What is it that you want me to do?" Buffy asks finally not saying that she will do it but willing to hear what Dawn wants her to do.  
  
"I want the same thing you want Buffy." Dawn says with a smile confident that she is going to get what she wants and what Buffy wants deep down.  
  
Buffy frowns in confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Do you remember January 28th 1998?" Dawn asks back.  
  
Buffy thinks about the date she has just been told and slowly shakes her head even more confused.  
  
"So you don't remember that night moaning 'oh fuck me Dawnie fuck me hard'." Dawn asks impersonating the way Buffy moaned her name that night.  
  
Buffy's eyes go wide wider than they have before as she does remember that night due to Dawn's impersonation of her.  
  
"You remember it now don't you." Dawn says able to see the realisation all over Buffy's face.  
  
Buffy just stares at her younger sister.  
  
"But how..." Buffy begins.  
  
"How do I know about that night?" Dawn says, finishing off Buffy's question for her.  
  
Buffy nods her head.  
  
"Well because to start off with I was in the next room listening to you moaning. I was supposed to be at a sleepover but one of the other girls got sick so we called it off and I came home. Mom was away because of the gallery and I got home before you did. I heard you come in, but by then I was in bed and I didn't let you know I was here until the morning, at which point I pretended I was just coming home. I had too after that night. I mean to begin with I thought you where just... playing with yourself but then I heard the bed springs start to move which told me you weren't playing with yourself somebody was in there with you and I couldn't resist trying to find out who. So I crept out of my bed into the hall and down to your bedroom door which was open a fair bit. Not all the way, but just enough for me to get a good view of what was going on in your bed and who was with you." Dawn says smiling an ear to ear smile at the memory of seeing Faith and Buffy together for the very first time, "I stood there shocked as Faith..."  
  
"Don't say it Dawn." Buffy snaps interrupting her little sister which just makes Dawn smile more.  
  
"As she made you moan I leant against the door which caused it to creak open. You where too lost in your own little world but Faith heard it and looked over and saw me. She then turned her attention to you and told you to moan 'fuck me Dawnie' you refused at first but eventually she... convinced you and that is when you moaned 'oh fuck me Dawnie fuck me hard'." Dawn says.  
  
Buffy breaks down and cries out of shame.  
  
"So you know it wasn't my fault." Buffy pleads looking over at Dawn as the tears roll down her cheeks, "Faith made me do it... she made me pretend she was you... I swear I don't really feel that way about you Dawnie."  
  
Dawn looks at Buffy knowing that what she has just said is a lie.  
  
"Well I feel that way about you." Dawn says causing Buffy to look at her, "And ever since that night I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I can't stand to see you with Riley and I'm not going to let you marry somebody you don't love and won't give you what you need! Which is why I am doing this."  
  
Buffy simply sits where she is having stopped crying and now simply staring at Dawn not knowing what to think or say or feel right now.  
  
"You asked me what I wanted." Dawn says her eyes locked with Buffy's.  
  
Buffy slowly nods her head.  
  
"This is what I want," Dawn says, "For the next week you're going to do everything I say and you're going to help me fulfil every little sexual fantasy I have ever had about you and by the end of this week I will show you that you shouldn't be with Riley, you should be with me, or at least someone who can actually give you what you really want... what you really need."  
  
Buffy simply sits where she is staring at her little sister her brain having stopped working due to everything that has happened thus far tonight what she has confessed to what she has talked about and what she has heard and seen.  
  
She slowly hangs her head trying to get her brain to start working again so that she can try and figure out what she is going to do, however she is too shocked and confused to figure anything out.  
  
"I need to think this through." Buffy says slowly lifting her head and looking at her sister unable to believe what her sister has just said as well as what she wants, "I need some time Dawn."  
  
"You have until... 7pm tomorrow night." Dawn says tempted to give Buffy 24 hours but if she does it will be after midnight and she won't be able to do what she wants to do with her sister before they get to the good stuff, "If you really want your relationship with Faith to remain a secret come to my hotel room on the floor above at 7pm tomorrow night."  
  
Buffy simply looks at Dawn wanting to believe that she is dreaming or rather having a nightmare and any minute now she is going to wake up and yet at the same time she knows or rather doubts that this is a dream or a nightmare as she slowly nods her head.  
  
Dawn nods her head back and with that she turns and heads for the door stopping once she reaches it and turns to look at Buffy who has her head hung.  
  
"And Buffy." Dawn says with an ear to ear smile on her face.  
  
Buffy lifts her head and turns to face her sister.  
  
"Wear something sexy." Dawn says.  
  
***  
  
Buffy takes a deep breath, feeling nervous about what is going to happen once she knocks on the door in front of her, unable to believe she is actually going to go through with this.  
  
As she continues to stand where she is Buffy thinks about what happened almost 24 hours ago with Dawn and how she has been unable to think about anything else since then. She tried to put it to the back of her mind long enough for her to get to sleep but she just couldn't stop herself from thinking over and over and over again about it. It became an obsession, Buffy practically sleepwalking through the whole day as she desperately tries to think up an explanation for what is happening and how to get out of it.  
  
Amongst the many, many different thoughts throughout her day Buffy considered breaking into Dawn's hotel room, bribing her sister and even using physical force, but Buffy would never hurt her sister, she doubts Dawn would be stupid enough to just have one copy in her room, which at least left her with bribery but there was this nagging feeling in the pit of Buffy's stomach that Dawn didn't want anything else.  
  
Thinking back to what Dawn did and said it was so out of character for her. Dawn wouldn't do this to her, she couldn't do this to her, something has to be making her do it, something has to be manipulating her or there has to be some type of spell, whatever it is there had to be something wrong because there is no way her sweet little sister could actually want to fuck her.  
  
But throughout the night and day a terrifying thought kept circling in Buffy's head... what if Dawn really wants her?  
  
That thought led to other thoughts such as what if there is no spell to break? What if Dawn couldn't be bribed? What if there was nothing wrong with Dawn and this is how she really felt?  
  
But Buffy didn't allow herself to listen because they couldn't be true. Dawn didn't want her. Dawn couldn't want her. She is her sister, and a girl and Dawn is straight so she couldn't possibly want her. Ok, so it has been awhile since Dawn had a boyfriend, but that didn't mean anything. She could have been dating secretly or maybe she is going through an incredibly long dry spell or maybe she's the only girl her age not that interested in boys... who seems to have a lot of girlfriends... friends who are girls... was Dawn gay? No, she would have said something. Buffy isn't the most open person about her sexuality but if it was something this big, Dawn would have said something. And yet, it kind of made sense, and Dawn sort of had just come out to her... but that couldn't have been the real Dawn, or at least not a Dawn who knew what she is doing.  
  
Something or someone has to be doing this to Buffy's little sister, Buffy has to believe that, and as she is unable to think of a way out of this situation all she can do is go along with it and desperately try and find a way out before things go too far.  
  
Unfortunately as Buffy stands in front of her younger sister's hotel room, one floor above her own hotel room, she is unable to 100% convince herself that Dawn doesn't really want this, that she isn't really here because of Dawn, standing here, forced to wear... this.  
  
Buffy looks down at what she is wearing, hoping it is sexy enough for her younger sister and yet as she does so she can't believe she is actually hoping that she looks sexy enough for her own sister.  
  
She raises her head and looks at the hotel room door in front of her once again.  
  
She takes a deep breath as she quickly tries to think of another way of stopping Dawn from revealing to Riley and his family and her friends her and Faith's past without having to go through with what Dawn wants her to do, however she quickly comes to the same conclusion that she has come to all day long and that is that the only way to stop Dawn revealing what she is threatening to reveal is by doing what she wants.  
  
So Buffy slowly raises her hand up and knocks on the hotel room door and after a few minutes of waiting the door opens to reveal her younger sister.  
  
Dawn smiles the moment she see's her sister.  
  
"Hi Buffy." Dawn says her happiness evident from the tone of her voice as well as the expression on her face.  
  
"Hi Dawn." Buffy says trying to smile and yet just not feeling it.  
  
Dawn ignores her older sister's discomfort, looks quickly left and right to make sure they're alone in the corridor and then smiles mischievously before she slowly and obviously looks her sister up and down, her eyes lingering particularly on Buffy's tits as she admires her sister's cute little outfit. It's sexy, but not blatantly so, making it perfect for tonight.  
  
"Very nice." Dawn says, resisting the urge to lick her lips, "Turn around."  
  
Buffy is shocked by this as she looks down either side of the corridor making sure nobody is around as she slowly gives her younger sister a twirl letting her see all of the outfit she has on.  
  
Dawn's smile grows wider as she watches her sister, the mighty vampire slayer, do as her younger sister says, loving having this power over her as she gives Buffy another look up and down as she finishes her twirl. The twirl lasts just long enough for Dawn to check her older sister's cute butt out as she gets the full view of Buffy's outfit, a tight fitting sleeveless and backless dark brown coloured top with tight fitting light brown pants and brown shoes.  
  
"Very, very nice." Dawn says, turning her attention from the outfit to her sister's face and smiles an ear to ear smile at her, "Is my outfit sexy enough?"  
  
Dawn then gives Buffy a twirl to show her what she is wearing.  
  
Buffy looks her sister up and down and can't deny even if she wanted to that what she has on is most defiantly sexy a lot sexier than what she has on as it is more in your face type of sexy as to her reserved type of sexy. Despite Dawn's outfit being in your face sexy it also looks casual so that even if you weren't trying to look sexy you would but then again Buffy is sure that if Dawn didn't want to look sexy she would have worn something else other than the tight fitting dark black leather pants, purple long sleeve top and black leather shoes that she has on right now.  
  
Dawn smiles as she finishes her twirl able to tell from the look on Buffy's face and in her eyes that although she isn't smiling she approves of what she is wearing and pleased that she is for a number of reasons one of them being she picked this outfit out for a reason and that reason is because she wanted to make a statement with how she looks and the statement she is trying to make which she isn't 100% sure she has made is to ensure that Buffy knows this isn't going to be a friendly sister outing it's a real life proper date. However she didn't want the outfit she was going to wear out on her first date with her older sister to look too sexual.  
  
"So?" Dawn asks finally causing Buffy to turn her attention from the outfit to her sister's face, "Do I look sexy?"  
  
Buffy swallows hard.  
  
"You look nice." Buffy says softly.  
  
Dawn smiles figuring Buffy is paying her back for the comment she made about her own outfit earlier.  
  
"So." Dawn says stepping out of her hotel room completely and shutting then locking the door behind herself once she has done that she turns back around to face Buffy, "Shall we go?"  
  
Buffy nods her head and with that the two start walking towards the elevators.  
  
"Where exacterly are we going?" Buffy asks feeling the need to know.  
  
Dawn smiles at her.  
  
"Just down to the hotel restaurant." Dawn says totally at ease.  
  
"But what if..." Buffy starts to blurt out before Dawn cuts her off.  
  
"I've already checked nobody we know is going to be down there. They are either ordering room service going home to eat or going out to eat." Dawn says.  
  
Dawn knew this because she had spent the day first trying to figure out what to wear tonight and 'accidentally' bumping into Riley, Xander and Anya, Willow and Tara, and Faith and Cordelia and 'casually' chatting to them about what their plans for tonight where. Without raising any suspicions Dawn was easily able to find out that nobody was going to be eating down in the hotel restaurant, making it the perfect location for her first date with her sister.  
  
"But what if they change their minds and decide to have dinner in the restaurant downstairs?" Buffy asks thinking quickly.  
  
Dawn smiles.  
  
"Well if they see us they will just think we're having a friendly sisterly dinner together." Dawn says shrugging her shoulders as she answers her sister's question.  
  
Dawn had mainly picked the downstairs restaurant because it isn't super romantic so the setting won't freak her older sister out and most importantly of all as she has just told her sister if any of their group does come into the restaurant they will simply assume they are having a friendly sisterly dinner together.  
  
They reach the elevator and Dawn presses the call button. The elevator soon arrives and the doors open.  
  
"Age before beauty." Dawn says gesturing for Buffy to enter the lift first.  
  
Buffy looks at Dawn as she walks past her, unable to believe how relaxed her sister is.  
  
Once they are both on the elevator Dawn presses the ground floor button and the doors close and open again when they reach their destination and once again Dawn gestures for Buffy to get off first this time not saying anything.  
  
After getting off the elevator they head over and enter the hotel restaurant.  
  
As soon as they are inside Buffy immediately starts looking around making sure none of her friends or Riley or any of his family are there after having done a full sweep of the restaurant Buffy turns her head and looks at Dawn.  
  
"Happy?" Dawn asks having watched Buffy do a full sweep of the restaurant with her eyes.  
  
Buffy slowly nods her head.  
  
Dawn nods back and with that she leads the way over to a man wearing a black suit and with a black leather book in his hand.  
  
"Good evening ladies how may I help you?" He says and asks as they approach.  
  
"Reservation for Summers." Dawn tells him.  
  
"One moment please madam." The man in the suit says opening the book and looking down a list of names.  
  
"Ah yes. We have a reservation under that name. Table for two yes?"  
  
The man asks looking between Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"Yes." Dawn says.  
  
"Please follow me." He then says and with that he leads both Buffy and Dawn over to a table at the centre of the restaurant which is exacterly what Dawn asked for.  
  
The man in the suit holds out Dawn's chair for her first which she sits down on and then does the same for Buffy.  
  
"A waiter shall be along in a moment to take your orders." The man in the suit tells them.  
  
"Thank you." Dawn says smiling at him.  
  
"Enjoy your evening ladies." The man in the suit says with a smile and with that he leaves Buffy and Dawn alone at the two seater table.  
  
Once the man has left the table Dawn turns to look at Buffy who turns and looks back at her across the table. Dawn smiles warmly at her sister, who looks away and then does another sweep of the place, double checking nobody is watching them and none of their group is there. Buffy then triple checks as Dawn sighs and picks up one of the menus that were waiting on the table.  
  
After a few moments of silence a waiter approaches them and asks, "Are you ready to order?"  
  
Buffy doesn't feel that hungry but she finally reaches for her menu, until Dawn stops her.  
  
"No need, I'll be ordering for the both of us tonight." Dawn says.  
  
Buffy thinks about asking why but instead says nothing as Dawn turns to the waiter and smiles.  
  
"I think we'll have a bottle of your finest and most expensive white wine and your finest and most expensive thing on the main menu." Dawn says.  
  
"No problem." The waiter says and with that he takes the two menus from Dawn and leaves the table.  
  
Buffy looks at her sister in shock at what she has just said.  
  
"Will you be able to afford that?" Buffy asks the shock evident from the tone of her voice as well as the look on her face.  
  
Dawn looks up from the menu and over at Buffy and smiles.  
  
"Considering the fact I am not paying for tonight I think it is safe to say I will." Dawn says.  
  
Buffy's shock turns to confusion.  
  
"If your not paying then who is?" Buffy asks.  
  
Dawn's smile disappears.  
  
"Your soon to be future husband." Dawn says, not wanting to mention the man in question's name unless absolutely necessary.  
  
"Dawn we can't put this on his tab." Buffy says immediately realising what her sister is getting at.  
  
"Why not? Your going to be his wife in a couple of days." Dawn says, hoping she can stop what she has just said from happening, "He wouldn't begrudge you spending some money on yourself and your sister having a friendly dinner together before the big day would he?"  
  
Buffy glares at Dawn but she knows there's not much she can do.  
  
"Just this once." Buffy says looking over at her sister with a serious look on her face, although she knows she's in no position to stop Dawn from doing whatever she wants.  
  
"You have my word after tonight I will be paying for everything." Dawn says with a smile.  
  
Silence than falls between the two sisters for a few moments until the waiter returns with a bottle of white wine in one hand and two wine glasses in the other. He places the glasses down onto the table opens the bottle and pours equally into the two glasses and leaves the bottle on the table in between the two now equally filled wine glasses.  
  
Once he is gone both Buffy and Dawn pick up their wine glasses.  
  
Buffy goes to drink her's immediately.  
  
"Ah ah Buffy." Dawn says stopping her and causing her to look over at her, "We have to propose a toast first."  
  
Buffy reluctantly agrees.  
  
"What shall we drink to?" Buffy asks.  
  
"To the week ahead." Dawn offers raising her glass in the air.  
  
Buffy glares at her sister but slowly does the same, clinking her glass with her sister's before the two of them take a sip of their wine.  
  
The two sisters sit where they are in silence for a while, sipping their glasses of wine, neither of them sure what to say to the other or what to talk about.  
  
"So." Dawn says once she has taken another sip of her wine, "What shall we talk about while we are waiting for our meals?"  
  
Buffy thinks for a moment due to her having loads of questions she wants to ask her younger sister however there is one question that she wants to ask more than any other she just isn't sure weather here and now is the right time. Still, the place is virtually deserted and if she doesn't start asking questions soon she might not be able to get out of this. So, after thinking long and hard about it Buffy decides to start at the beginning.  
  
"Dawn... I wouldn't have any problem with it if you are... I mean my best friend is one and... I've dabbled in it, as you know... I'm just curious whether or not you're... whether you're... whether you're a full one... or half a one... or just curious... because you can tell me if you are... I just need to know... are you... are you a... you know." Buffy says, not wanting to say the word or words in public.  
  
"No what?" Dawn asks acting like she doesn't know what her sister's asking.  
  
"Dawn you know what I'm talking about." Buffy says looking at her sister seriously.  
  
"No, why don't you tell me." Dawn says playfully.  
  
Buffy frowns and then sighs.  
  
"You've... you've never had a boyfriend.. at least I can't remember ever seeing you with one..." Buffy begins.  
  
"So? Maybe I'm dating a vampire. Wouldn't be a first for a Summers girl." Dawn suggests with an ear to ear grin.  
  
Buffy glares at her.  
  
"Ok." Dawn says, pretending to get serious, "So you've never seen me with a guy... so that means you are going to ask... if I'm still a virgin?"  
  
"No... are you?" Buffy asks.  
  
Dawn wants to laugh however she manages to suppress the desire as she simply looks at her sister.  
  
"Surely your not that naive." Dawn says.  
  
Buffy just looks at her.  
  
"For your information I've had plenty of sex, both with men and women, but mostly women. Actually almost all women except one guy, but he was kind of a turn off." Dawn says, completely at ease with what she's saying.  
  
Buffy just looks at Dawn unable to believe what her sister has just told her.  
  
"So you're... so you're a... you're... you know..." Buffy can't bring herself to say it.  
  
"Gay? A lesbian? Yes, yes I am." Dawn says, finally admitting it to her sister.  
  
Really Dawn came out the night before to Buffy but saying those exact words still made Dawn feel like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders as she reveals her sexuality to the last person in the world she cares about who didn't know... the one person in the world she cares most about.  
  
"Are... are you sure?" Buffy asks.  
  
The question is beyond silly given what Dawn has just revealed but Buffy is in such a state of shock she can't help it.  
  
This reaction is far from unexpected but it disappoints Dawn nonetheless, so much so it actually shows on her face a few seconds before her disappointment is replaced by anger.  
  
"Believe me, I'm sure." Dawn says, avoiding the urge to go on a long and detailed monologue about just how much she loves women as from the looks of her sister she is unsure whether she would be able to handle it.  
  
For a few moments the sisters sit in silence, Dawn patiently waiting for Buffy to digest the information she has just given her. There is no way it should be a surprise, but the only thing Dawn can guess is that Buffy has been so preoccupied with her little blackmailing scheme it hadn't even properly sunk in until now that Dawn herself had 100% confirmed that the slayers innocent little sister is in fact gay.  
  
"Can I ask you a question now?" Dawn asks looking at Buffy a tad worried as to how her sister feels about her confession.  
  
Dawn has told all of her's and Buffy's friends but she has never told Buffy. Their friends always asked her when was she going to tell Buffy and Dawn always told them she was just nervous of telling her but the truth behind why Dawn didn't tell her older sister was and is a very different story.  
  
"Sure." Buffy says, still in a state of shock.  
  
Buffy certainly isn't homophobic considering her best friend is a lesbian and taking into consideration her own past she can't really have a go at Dawn for trying it but still hearing your own sister say the actual words or basically confirm that she is one is still a lot to take in.  
  
Dawn slowly turns her attention from Buffy down to the wine bottle as she thinks about what she can ask her older sister as she does she notices out of the corner of her eye Buffy's left hand laying flat on the table and the finger next to her little pinky which is where she had been wearing her engagement ring the night before is now naked. In other words she is no longer wearing her engagement ring.  
  
"What happened to your engagement ring?" Dawn asks curiously.  
  
Buffy looks down at where her engagement ring normally rests and closes her eyes and swallows hard having hoped Dawn wouldn't notice that she had taken it off.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy says looking at Dawn hoping she buys her answer.  
  
"Did you loose it?" Dawn asks able to tell from the look on her sister's face that she is lying.  
  
"No." Buffy says quickly proving that she was lying, "I just... didn't want to wear it tonight."  
  
"Why?" Dawn asks even more curious now.  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes.  
  
"Because I don't want to wear something that reminds me of Riley while I'm doing... this." Buffy says doing her best to try and control her anger.  
  
"Ok, after tonight though I want you to wear your engagement ring for the rest of the week." Dawn says with a smirk.  
  
Buffy looks at Dawn in disbelief.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asks with a frown, not understanding why Dawn would make her do that.  
  
Dawn's smirk turns into a smile.  
  
"Because for the next week you have to do what I say and that is something that I want you to do." Dawn says plainly and matter of factly even though that isn't the real reason.  
  
The real reason she wants her sister to wear her engagement ring is because she wants Buffy to look at it and think about Riley and the boring mediocre life she is trying to convince herself that she is willing to settle for and how that dull loveless life can't compare to what she can offer her.  
  
Buffy hangs her head knowing that she has no choice but to accept what Dawn wants and that she has to do what her younger sister tells her to do.  
  
"Ok." Buffy says lifting her head and forcing herself to look at Dawn.  
  
Dawn smiles as she picks up her glass of wine.  
  
"Your turn to ask me something now." Dawn says as she takes a sip from it.  
  
For a few moments Buffy tries to think but there is one question which is echoing in her head which just might save her which she needs to ask before it's too late and now seems as good a time as any, so taking a deep breath Buffy summons up the courage she needs to ask the question.  
  
"Last night after you told me about the time you caught me and Faith together." Buffy says keeping her voice as quiet and as low as she can so that only Dawn can hear her, "You said that you felt a certain way about me... that you thought I felt about you. And that ever since that night you haven't been able to stop thinking about me."  
  
"Yeah, and?" Dawn asks not understanding what Buffy is asking or getting at.  
  
"Well I've been thinking and I think I might know why you think you feel that way." Buffy says.  
  
"Oh really?" Dawn says smiling a small smirk interested to hear Buffy's theory on why she loves her the way that she does.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy says, not liking the smirk on her younger sister's face due to this being a serious matter.  
  
"Ok then, tell me, why do you think I feel the way I do about you?" Dawn asks her.  
  
Buffy ignores the cocky bordering on arrogant tone in her younger siblings tone of voice.  
  
"Well." Buffy says swallowing hard due to her not wanting them to go over old ground which they have both or had both dealt with years ago, "You know the spell that was used to create you?"  
  
Dawn's smirk quickly disappears at the mention of her true origins.  
  
"Yeah." Dawn says.  
  
"Well... maybe this... maybe these thoughts and feelings are a result of the spell to create you... having gone wrong." Buffy suggests. "Or perhaps someone's put a spell on you to make you think you want me the way that you claim. I mean, you can't really feel that way, someone or something has to be doing something to you, or maybe... or maybe there's a problem with the monk's original spell..."  
  
As Buffy trails of Dawn looks at her older sister, wanting to smile and yet managing to keep a straight face.  
  
"Well, those are interesting and plausible theories." Dawn says taking a sip of her wine, deciding that she is going to have to tell her older sister how she came to find out weather what she now feels for her older sibling was real or not, "However I know for a fact that neither of those theories are the right ones."  
  
Buffy looks at her sister in shock at her statement.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Buffy asks.  
  
Dawn takes another sip of her wine about to start explaining how she knows that what she feels for Buffy is real when she spots the waiter heading towards them with a tray in either hand.  
  
"I'll tell you once he's left." Dawn says keeping her focus on the waiter while talking to her sister.  
  
Buffy's head snaps around to see who the 'he' is that she is referring to and is relived to see that it is just the waiter due to her having feared it might be either Riley or Xander.  
  
The waiter reaches their table and puts the two trays down and then moves the plates of food off of the trays and puts them down in front of Buffy and Dawn before he heads off, leaving Buffy and Dawn alone again with their meals.  
  
"Bon appetite." Dawn says smiling a small smile at her sister before tucking in to her meal.  
  
Buffy just sits there, watching Dawn eat.  
  
"Come on Buffy, eat something. You'll need the energy." Dawn says smiling, before adding after Buffy glares at her, "Eat a little and I'll tell you what you want to know..."  
  
Buffy glares again, but does as she's told, eventually earning herself the story.  
  
"After the night I caught you and Faith together." Dawn says starting to tell Buffy the story of how she came to find out that her feelings for her sister where and are real as they eat, "And you said what you did..."  
  
"Faith made me say that." Buffy snaps keeping her voice down but making sure Dawn knows that she didn't want to say what she did.  
  
Dawn keeps her focus on her food hating the fact that her sister refuses to accept the truth and yet every time she denies it it simply makes her more determined to make her accept it.  
  
"After the night I caught you and Faith together... and she made you say what you did." Dawn says altering the end to please her sister, "After that night I started to think about you in a new way... and like I said last night I couldn't stop thinking about you in that new way... however while I was thinking about you in this way I was very conflicted about what I was now starting to feel for you... even after you and me had talked about whether what I felt and thought was real I still had doubts. I do admit that I did wonder if maybe I had been created wrong when those monks turned me from my original form into... this. I felt I needed to learn more about myself and I thought about who could help me."  
  
Dawn takes a moment before she continues.  
  
"I was tempted to ask Willow for her help what with her getting better at using magic and me being... magical." Dawn says with a small smirk, "I even knew what I would say if she asked why I wanted to know I was going to tell her I simply wanted to know about my past because I was curious however I was worried that even if I told her not to tell you she might still tell you I then thought about asking Giles but I was again worried that he would also tell you even if I asked him not too. Which led me to somebody I knew I could trust not to tell you if I asked them not too partly because there was a good chance you wouldn't believe him even if he had."  
  
"Spike." Buffy interrupts.  
  
Dawn nods her head.  
  
"And he helped you?" Buffy asks, anger clear in her voice.  
  
"Yes, he did." Dawn admits, hoping this admission won't lead to Buffy unnecessarily hurting her friend.  
  
Dawn is grateful to Spike for all of his help over the years, not just helping her but helping her sister and the gang. She had always had a little soft spot for him, starting from the little crush she had on him and then that crush developing into an odd friendship as he continuously came through for her. Dawn is certain he has developed a soft spot for her, not one in the sense that he is attracted to her but simply due to her always having been nice to him. Despite this though Dawn knows she can't completely trust Spike and is a little worried what could happen if he ever manages to get the chip out of his head or if it ever stops working.  
  
"He managed to find another Monk that belonged to the Order Of Dagon. When he had gotten the monk he called me and told me to meet him at his crypt which I did and sure enough the monk was there and so after I had managed to convince Spike to leave us alone for a while I asked the monk to tell me everything he knew about me and my creation nothing he told me explained why I was feeling the way I was and so I told him my dilemma... or at least an edited version of it in which I told him I wanted to know if the feelings I was having for another girl were real or not." Dawn says taking another sip of her wine, having reached the end of her glass and so she stands up and refills both her's and then Buffy's glass before sitting back down and continuing with her dinner and her story, "He told me that his brethren where in a hurry to create me so they gave me a soul which gave them a template of thoughts, feelings, emotions, etc which more or less equals a human being or more accurately who I was then and am now. The monks than did a spell where the or should I say MY template of a person was given the identity of being your sister and put me in the memories of everyone in your life for 14 years. While I wasn't really there for those 14 years. Through the spell the monks were quickly able to create a template of how I would affect things and the thoughts and feelings I would inspire in both myself and those around me. This gave them an overall template of everyone's thoughts feelings and memories before turning the key... before turning me into the template they had created and sending me to you. The monk went on to tell me that this way every decision I ever made, everything I ever did in the past was something that I would have done had I really done it because those decisions where based on the most likely decisions that my soul would make."  
  
Buffy blinks a couple of times and looks down at her half eaten dinner trying to understand and process what she has just been told.  
  
"What exacterly does that mean Dawn?" Buffy asks lifting her head and looking over at her sister.  
  
Dawn stops and looks up and across at her sister and smiles.  
  
"What it means is Buffy the way I feel about you now and the way I felt about you back then isn't due to the spell that created me having gone wrong and nobody has put a spell on me to make me think I feel the way I do about you." Dawn tells her looking Buffy dead in the eyes as she says this, "The way I felt and still do to this day and will always feel about you is real. I love you. I'm in love with you. And my love for you is pure, the purist love can possibly be. It isn't just a physical attraction because the monk told me if I fell in love with someone in the past it was because they were my soulmate, the one person in all the world who is perfect for me and I belong with. My very soul itself, the very embodiment of who I am, is totally and completely in love with you."  
  
Buffy's brain almost immediately goes dead on her, leaving her unable to think or speak or do anything but look at her sister in shock and disbelief at what she has just heard her say. Slowly she manages to break eye contact with her younger sibling and looks down at her half eaten meal and slowly picks up her knife and fork and starts to eat it, again still not able to say anything and the only thing going through her head is what Dawn has just said.  
  
Dawn watches her sister continue to eat her meal in silence. To begin with she is worried at how Buffy has reacted to what she has just told her due to her having expected Buffy to explode at her telling her things like what she has just said not being true and that she is sick etc. Although she would be embarrassed and humiliated Dawn almost wishes her sister had reacted like that and yet at the same time she is glad she has reacted this way if only to save her from being humiliated and embarrassed in front of complete strangers.  
  
Although she expected Buffy to react differently the way she is reacting or has reacted was also a possibility that Dawn had anticipated and rather than try and make her sister talk Dawn simply does her best to enjoy the silence as she finishes her meal watching Buffy as she does so.  
  
Up until now the evening has gone brilliantly from Dawn's point of view. Both of them have had a wonderful evening together and it hasn't been super romantic however it has felt like a date, at least to Dawn, although she is sure Buffy feels the same way if she thought about it, and up until now there has been only one type of tension between them. Although she is sure Buffy would deny it being there Dawn has been able to feel it, as she is sure Buffy has as well, and that tension was a sexual type of tension.  
  
Once they have both finished their meals the waiter returns with a tray and collects their empty plates.  
  
"Would you like to look at the desert menu?" He asks them.  
  
Dawn looks over at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn says.  
  
Buffy doesn't say anything she just continues to look at Dawn evidently she hasn't been able to digest what she told her yet.  
  
"No thank you." Dawn says turning her attention from her sister to the waiter.  
  
"Very well. I shall bring you the cheque then." The waiter says evidently conserned by Buffy's silence due to his tone of voice and the way he turns his attention halfway through the sentence from Dawn to Buffy..  
  
"No." Dawn says quickly doing her best to remain focused stopping the waiter before he leaves causing him to turn back around and face her, "Put the bill on Riley Finn's tab."  
  
The waiter looks at her.  
  
"Please wait here a moment." He says and with that he walks off only to soon return, "The bill has been put on Mr. Finn's tab madam."  
  
Dawn smiles.  
  
"Thank you." Dawn says and with that she get's up and walks around the table and stands next to Buffy who looks up at her sister, "Shall we go?"  
  
Buffy nods her head and slowly get's to her feet and with that the two of them leave the restaurant and head over to the lifts this time Buffy presses the call button the lift arrives and they both get in with Buffy pressing the button for Dawn's floor. The doors close and soon open again when they arrive on the floor of Dawn's hotel room the two walk down to the actual door of Dawn's room which Dawn unlocks and opens.  
  
"Once again age before beauty." Dawn says allowing Buffy to enter the room first.  
  
Without a word Buffy walks past her and into the room. Once she is inside the room Buffy looks around and see's that what Dawn said the previous night is true, apart from her having a queen size bed and Dawn having a big single bed her hotel room and Dawn's really aren't that different in appearance.  
  
Buffy slowly turns around and see's Dawn standing in front of a now closed hotel room door, almost as if she is blocking her exit or making sure she knows that there is no escape from what is about to happen.  
  
Dawn watches as Buffy turns around and faces her able to see the realisation of what is about to happen cross her face which causes Dawn to smile as she slowly makes her way towards her older sister and stops a short distance in front of her.  
  
After a few minutes of the two sisters simply standing where they are staring at one and other Dawn slowly moves in closer until the two Summers girls are almost touching noses.  
  
They both stare into one and other's eyes for a few minutes until Dawn moves forward closing the small gap between them and closing her eyes as she places her lips gently but at the same time firmly against Buffy's.  
  
The moment Buffy feel's her sister's lips touch her's her whole entire body goes as stiff as a board.  
  
Dawn feels Buffy suddenly go stiff. In an attempt to try and relax her she runs her tongue across her sister's top and then bottom lip however this doesn't do anything and so she decides to try something else. So Dawn does the same thing again only this time she also runs her tongue across where Buffy's top and bottom lips meet.  
  
Despite how much what Dawn is doing sends a tingle of pleasure through Buffy's body she keeps her lips firmly shut, her body having relaxed however now she is simply refusing her sister access to her mouth.  
  
Dawn slowly opens her eyes and looks into Buffy's able to see the determination to resist her in her eyes. After a minute or two she breaks the kiss and takes a step back, keeping her eyes locked with Buffy's.  
  
Buffy watches Dawn as she takes a step back away from her, wondering what her younger sister is about to do due to the look on her face being one she hasn't seen before. It's kind of a mix of hurt and anger, but while Dawn has been angry at her before seeing Dawn angry has never scared Buffy like the look of anger her younger sister has on her face and in her eyes right now does.  
  
Dawn takes a deep breath and exhales heavily, part of her having hoped she wouldn't have to do what she is about to do so soon and yet being able to see that she has no alternative. So Dawn slowly turns and heads towards the bottom of the big single bed. Once Dawn reaches it she turns around and sits down in the middle at the bottom in almost the same exact spot Buffy was sitting on her bed the night before.  
  
Buffy watches every move Dawn makes continually mentally asking herself what her kid sister is going to do.  
  
Dawn looks Buffy in the eye having hoped maybe in the time it took her to sit down the determination for her to resist would have gone however it is still there, as strong as it was when she first saw it.  
  
Dawn takes another deep breath and this time exhales slowly and gently.  
  
"Pull your pants and panties down." Dawn says firmly.  
  
Buffy blinks a couple of times as if she has been hypnotised and is just now starting to come out of it.  
  
"What?" Buffy asks, not sure she just heard Dawn correctly.  
  
"I said pull down your pants and panties." Dawn says repeating herself with a slight hint of anger at having to do so in her voice.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asks unable to stop herself.  
  
Dawn is starting to get really annoyed with all of her older sister's questions.  
  
"Because you obviously need to be reminded who's in charge here." Dawn says doing her best to control her anger.  
  
Buffy goes to say something however before she can utter a word she is interrupted by Dawn.  
  
"I'm going to count to three." Dawn says using a technique their Mom always used to use whenever they didn't do something she wanted when she wanted them to do it or they weren't fast enough in doing it, "And when I get to three I'm going to go to Riley's hotel room and hand him some pretty pictures."  
  
Buffy swallows hard staring at her sister in disbelief, and yet while she is in shock at what her sister has just said she is in no doubt she means it.  
  
"One." Dawn says starting the count.  
  
Buffy thinks real quick about her options.  
  
"Two." Dawn says not wanting to have to do what she has threatened but she will if she has too.  
  
"Th-" Dawn starts to say however stops as she see's Buffy bend over and pull her bottoms down and then does the same thing with the light brown thong she is wearing underneath and stands up, allowing Dawn to see her naked from her waist down.  
  
Dawn smiles glad to see that her older sister is finally starting to co-operate. Her smile gets even bigger when she notices the thong.  
  
"Mmmmm, a thong... you really did dress up nice and sexy for me." Dawn teases, loving the blush that appears on Buffy's face. Buffy's face turns even redder when she see's Dawn pats her knee and says, "Now come over here and lay face down across my lap."  
  
Buffy looks at Dawn knowing she has no choice but to do what she is told however despite knowing this she does her best to either resist or try and convince Dawn not to do it.  
  
"You can't be serious Dawn." Buffy says.  
  
Dawn looks at Buffy in shock having hoped that she wouldn't do anything except what she is told after what she has just done.  
  
"Does it look like I am joking?" Dawn asks the anger once again starting to slip through into her voice.  
  
"I'm not going to let you spank me." Buffy says and with that she bends down to pull her thong and bottoms back up.  
  
"Fine." Dawn says causing Buffy to lift her head and look at her, "Go ahead and pull your underwear and pants back up. I'll just give Riley a call and ask him if he doesn't mind coming to my hotel room for a couple of minutes. Then when he get's here I'll give him the photos and tell him what he needs to know."  
  
Buffy swallows hard unwilling to show any fear.  
  
"How do you know he's back from his parents house?" Buffy asks due to Riley having gotten a hotel room on the same floor as her due to him wanting to be as close to his bride as he could be at least that is the story he told his parents however she is sure he just did it because he was hoping to get with her physically before their wedding.  
  
"He told me what time he would be back from their's." Dawn says with a smirk, "Your welcome to stay if you want. I'm sure once he has seen the photos and heard what I've got to say he'll want to talk to you. Then again your on the floor below us and Faith is on this floor with me so maybe he'll go and talk to her first."  
  
Buffy swallows hard, able to imagine how a meeting between Faith and her soon to be husband would end after he has seen the photos of them together as well as heard what Dawn has to tell him. Riley may be homophobic but she doubts the fact that Faith is a lesbian will stop Riley taking a swing at her even though he considers himself a gentlemen sometimes anger makes you forget everything except the fact that your angry.  
  
Buffy looks back down at her thong which is still wrapped around her ankles but also in her hands and she slowly let's go of it and stands back up straight and immediately starts to walk like a penguin over to where her younger sister is sitting and slowly lays down across her lap looking down at the floor trying to mentally and physically prepare herself for what she knows is coming next.  
  
A shiver of lust runs through Dawn's body as her big sister, the mighty slayer Buffy Summers, lays across her lap ready for a spanking, but the littlest Summers is more concerned about making sure Buffy doesn't freak out and pointing out to her this is what has to happen rather than concentrate on the sheer joy of having her elder sister face down across her lap.  
  
"You understand don't you? That I have to punish you for not doing what I wanted?" Dawn rhetorically asks as she places her right hand on one of her sister's fairly well tanned and toned butt cheeks and then slowly starts to run her hand over her sister's tight ass, "However since you eventually did what I told you to do I promise this will be gentle... well, as gentle as a punishment can be."  
  
Buffy closes her eyes, doing her best not to allow herself to fall into a false sense of security due to Faith having said the very same words or words similar to the ones her sister has just used and yet having always ended up with a major sore behind when she had finished punishing her even when she hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
In a sense Buffy feels as though she hasn't really done anything to deserve the spanking she is about to get now and yet at the same time there is a another part of her that does feel as though she deserves this spanking. After all, isn't it her fault she's here? She's the one with the past which could destroy her current life, if she had been more careful she wouldn't be in this position. Also deep down there is a part of her which is actually wanting to get spanked, even if it is a her own sister, and not just because she feels like she should be punished, but because some twisted part of her will enjoy it, which just makes Buffy feel like she should be punished all the more.  
  
After a few minutes Buffy feels Dawn's hand stop travelling all over her left and right ass cheek and then feels Dawn remove her hand from her ass completely, knowing that her spanking is about to begin.  
  
Dawn looks down at her older sister's behind feeling almost conflicted, part of her wanting to give Buffy a serious spanking for not doing what she wanted her to do as well as questioning and arguing with her, and yet the other half of her doesn't want to do that due to the fact she is afraid it will overwhelm her or it will be too much on the first night.  
  
Dawn decides to listen to the half of her that feels that she shouldn't give her older sister a serious spanking at least not tonight.  
  
Much to Buffy's surprise the first hit from Dawn's hand to her backside isn't hard at all in fact it is very gentle, as is the second one, and the third, and the fourth, and the fifth. With each strike that Dawn gives her Buffy can't help but slowly start to relax and enjoy the spanking.  
  
As Dawn continues to gently spank or maybe the right word for it is pat Buffy's ass with her hand she can't help but smile each time she watches her sister's ass wobble just a little a sign that she is being just hard enough on her older sibling. As Dawn continues the punishment she thinks about all of her previous lovers and how she always used to start their spankings off maybe not as gentle as this but still gentle and then get a bit harder and rougher half the time however she'd keep the spankings gentle. The reason she did this is because unlike some other women who she knows like to spank hard and rough and will find any excuse to be hard and rough she believes that to be the wrong way of punishing a lover.  
  
If a lover or slave or whatever you wish to call the person your spanking is good then the spanking should reflect that by being gentle and loving like the spanking she is giving Buffy right now. If the lover or slave etc has been bad or done something wrong then spank them really hard. This shows the lover/slave that what they have done is wrong and it gives the slave or lover the motivation they need to be the type of lover or slave you want.  
  
Of course there is always an exception to the rule and Dawn has met only a couple of exceptions to this rule all of whom will do anything and everything in order to get there asses spanked as hard as the punisher can spank them.  
  
As she thinks more and more about her past lovers Dawn starts to remember how before Buffy had told her that Riley had asked her to marry him she had at least on some level accepted the fact that Buffy would never be her's nor would she ever accept her as anything other than her sister.  
  
However on another level deep down Dawn had never accepted this. She didn't realise it at first but slowly over time Dawn did start to realise that the only woman she had ever wanted had been her own sister. The way in which Dawn found this out was through going with what she now called 'Buffy Substitutes' and those where women with blonde hair or had a faint resemblance to Buffy as far as looks where concerned or the same build as her etc. Dawn had even gone so far as to ask a few of her 'Buffy substitutes' if she could call them Buffy. Some of them allowed her too and when they asked her why she told them she had just always had a fantasy of sleeping with a woman called Buffy. Some of the women refused her request and those that did she would still fuck but just imagine that they where Buffy and do her best not to call them by her name.  
  
Around the time that Buffy told Dawn that she had accepted Riley's proposal of marriage she had started to grow sick and tired of having 'Buffy Substitutes'.  
  
The only reason she had accepted or gone with Buffy substitutes in the first place was because she had always believed that eventually her big sis would realise that Riley wasn't right for her and find somebody who was not only that but she would find somebody who could give her what she needed and so long as they did that Dawn was willing to force herself to be happy for her big sister.  
  
But when she heard that Buffy was going to marry Riley she realised that Buffy was never going to see the truth about him and rather than dump him and find somebody who was right for her, somebody who could give her what she needed and wanted, she was willing to settle for second best something Dawn has never believed her sister deserved and something she was not and is not going to allow her sister to settle for.  
  
That was when she decided if Buffy wasn't going to see that Riley was wrong for her and that there was somebody better who could give her what she needed and wanted then she would open her sister's eyes for her.  
  
Dawn shakes her head re-focusing her attention on the present as she see's Buffy's ass starting to go a very light shade of pink which causes her to smile due to the fact that although she doesn't like or enjoy causing pain like some people she knows she does like to cause a little bit of pain on occasion especially if the ass looks as though it can take a pounding and leaving aside the fact that laying across her lap is a slayer with super human strength and healing Buffy's ass defiantly looks as though it could take a pounding but then given who her first lesbian lover was Dawn has no doubt the reason it looks like it can is because it has.  
  
Buffy grits her teeth and closes her eyes as Dawn continues to spank her not because she is getting harder with the force of her spankings but because she doesn't want to do what she is getting closer and closer to doing and that is crying out in pleasure and pain due to her having stopped worrying about weather or not Dawn will get harder and having started to actually want Dawn to spank her harder. The only thing that is stopping Buffy from crying out in both pleasure and agony at how gentle her sister is being is just that the fact that it is her sister that is spanking her.  
  
Although she is doing her best to keep telling herself mentally who it is that is spanking her the power of this thought is starting to disappear due to the pleasure and the desire for Dawn to spank her harder. Despite herself Buffy starts to moan in a barely able to hear tone of voice however the longer the spanking goes on the louder and louder her moans start to get until she is sure Dawn can hear them. Even though she still keeps the moans quiet in volume they are now loud enough for a normal human to hear.  
  
"Ok that's enough." Dawn says suddenly immediately, stopping the spanking due to her having listened to her sister's moans for a few minutes despite loving the sounds of her sister's moans apart of her wanted them to be louder and she could feel the desire to make her sister moan louder by spanking her harder grow with each moan she heard until she almost got to the point where she gave into that desire however she managed to stop herself from spanking her sister harder than she was convinced that Buffy would do something wrong a some point in the week and then she could give her a really good hard spanking.  
  
Buffy takes a deep breath and slowly exhales relived that her sister has stopped and at the same time wanting her to continue due to the fact she was really starting to enjoy the spanking she was receiving. She tries to convince herself that the only reason she enjoyed it was because of the fact she hasn't had the chance to be submissive or be treated like a submissive in a very long time and has nothing to do with who was spanking her.  
  
Suddenly Buffy feels Dawn's hand on her ass and feels her once again start to run it over both ass cheeks which causes her to moan softly due to the fact she actually likes the feeling of her sister's soft hand massaging her sore ass. Once again Buffy tries to convince herself that it's simply because it something her former lover used to do and even though the spanking was reasonably gentle her ass is feeling a little sore anyway.  
  
Eventually Dawn's hand stops rubbing her ass and slips a little farther down Buffy's backside than it should and Dawn starts to feel Buffy's pussy.  
  
Oh god no. Buffy mentally says to herself knowing what Dawn is going to find down there even though she has done her best to hide it and convince herself why she is wet down there.  
  
Dawn feels Buffy's wet pussy which causes her to smile an ear to ear smile.  
  
"Feels like you enjoyed that Buffy." Dawn says, "Did you?"  
  
Buffy doesn't say anything she simply lays where she is feeling more humiliated then any of the things Faith made her do or did to her, in fact this is the most humiliated she has ever felt in her whole entire life.  
  
"Did you enjoy that Buffy?" Dawn then asks again.  
  
Buffy keeps quiet refusing to answer Dawn's question.  
  
Dawn looks down at Buffy laying across her lap feeling tempted to make Buffy answer her by spanking her again only this time harder however she is sure Buffy would like that and for all she knows maybe that is what she is planning on her doing.  
  
She takes a deep breath and swallows hard resisting the desire to give Buffy what she wants knowing if she does that then Buffy will be in control of her rather than it being the other way around.  
  
"Stand up." Dawn says again swallowing hard.  
  
Buffy slowly get's up off of Dawn's lap and looks down at her younger sister trying not to think about the fact that the girl or rather woman sitting before her is the same one who just spanked her.  
  
"You can pull your thong and pants up." Dawn says wondering if Buffy was waiting for her permission or not.  
  
Buffy slowly bends down and pulls her thong and then her bottoms back up.  
  
Dawn smiles loving the fact that her sister is now doing what she is told without argument.  
  
"You see over there?" Dawn asks turning her head to in front of her and pointing in the direction she is looking.  
  
Buffy turns and looks in the direction her sister is pointing and see's on the other side of the room a dressing table.  
  
"You see my portable CD player?" Dawn asks having stopped pointing and is now once again looking at Buffy.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy says having gotten her sister the portable CD player that she is now looking at last Christmas.  
  
"I want you to go over to it and turn it on. On the top of it you'll find the remote control for it. I want you to bring it to me." Dawn says watching her sister.  
  
Buffy swallows hard now starting to wonder what her sister is going to have her do and what it has to do with the CD player.  
  
"Go on Buffy." Dawn says causing Buffy to turn and look at her sister who then repeats in a much more authoritive tone of voice, "Go on."  
  
Buffy slowly turns and heads over to the portable CD player on the dressing table. Once she reaches it she finds the on switch and flicks it from off to on, she then picks up the remote control turns and walks back over to Dawn offering her the remote once she reaches her.  
  
"Thank you." Dawn says with a smile, "Now stand in between the dressing table and here."  
  
Buffy slowly turns and walks until she is half way in between the dressing table and where Dawn is sitting.  
  
"Turn around and face me." Dawn says.  
  
Buffy slowly does as she is told starting to get an idea what her little sister is about to make her do and yet not being able to believe that she would actually make her or have her do that.  
  
Dawn smiles even more as the realisation once again crosses her older sister's face.  
  
She points the remote control at the CD player and presses the CD button making sure the CD player is set to play CD's and not cassette tapes or radio which it also can do. She then goes through the CD that is currently in the CD player part of the machine until she reaches the track she wants she then presses the play button twice which starts the CD with one click but pauses it with the second click.  
  
Once the CD is set Dawn turns her attention to Buffy who is staring at her.  
  
"I want you to strip for me." Dawn says matter of factly.  
  
Buffy closes her eyes having had a gut feeling that that is what Dawn had wanted her to do when she walked up to the spot she is in now.  
  
"And I want you to do it to the music I will play when your ready." Dawn says causing Buffy to open her eyes and look at her sister.  
  
"Dawn..." Buffy starts to say.  
  
"Buffy." Dawn snaps being able to tell from the way her sister just said her name that she was going to try and get out of doing what she wants her to do and quickly interrupting her due to the fact she doesn't want to hear whatever it is she has got to say and deciding to stop her sister from arguing or trying to get out of doing anything she tells her from this point on the only way she knows how, "You knocked on my door, and I gave you a couple of minutes to change your mind and walk away."  
  
Buffy looks at Dawn a tad confused by this statement.  
  
"But you didn't you stayed. Then I opened the door. Once the door had been opened that was the deal made. Once the door had been opened you agreed to do what I want for the rest of the week." Dawn tells her older sister with deadly seriousness in her voice and in the look on her face and in her eyes, "I have been patient with you but from this point on I don't want to hear anymore arguing. You don't do something I want you to do or you argue or try and get out of any of the things I tell you to do and there will be serious consequences."  
  
Buffy swallows hard, wondering what Dawn means by serious consequences. Part of her feels tempted to tell her sister to just do what she has been threatening to do simply because she is backing her into a corner and Dawn knows that she is leaving her no choice but to agree to her demands due to the fact she can't afford for Riley his family or any of her friends to find out what Dawn knows.  
  
"So." Dawn says after a few minutes of silence allowing what she has just said to her older sibling to sink in, "Are you ready? Or am I going to-"  
  
"I'm ready!" Buffy snaps not wanting her younger sister to mention Riley's name.  
  
Dawn looks at Buffy a tad surprised by her out burst.  
  
"I'm ready." Buffy then says calmer.  
  
Dawn smirks at her sister.  
  
"In that case." Dawn says once again aiming the remote control at the CD player, "Start stripping."  
  
With that she presses the play button and puts the remote control down on the bed next to her and turns her attention to her older sister who slowly starts to move to the music.  
  
Buffy cringes slightly as I'm a Slave 4 U by Britney Spears starts to play, the slayer trying to ignore the lyrics and concentrate on the beat as she starts dancing, doing her best to pretend that she isn't dancing for her younger sister but for Riley which isn't an easy thing to imagine due to the fact she can't help but feel as though he would never have her do this he's more the type of guy who is get your clothes off and get to it rather than build up to it. Despite this Buffy does her best to keep imagining that it is Riley she is doing this for and not her own sister.  
  
As she watches her sister take off her top to reveal underneath a dark brown coloured bra Dawn can't help but think about the part of the song she just listened to where Britney talks about how she may come off quiet and may come off shy and how that was her weapon when she went looking for Buffy Substitutes, acting all meek and mild until she got them into her bedroom and then showing them who was in charge.  
  
Dawn smiles as she watches her older sister take off her pants to reveal the light brown thong underneath, unable to believe that this is actually happening, that her older sister is actually stripping for her despite how often she has dreamed and fantasised and imagined this.  
  
Although in her fantasies and dreams etc Buffy is a lot better at stripping than she is in real life. Evidently this is the first time Buffy has ever stripped for somebody before which isn't that surprising given her history of lovers. Angel, let's not go there, Parker, bigger mistake than Angel if that's possible considering what Angel did, Riley, Dawn can imagine him being very straight laced and only interested in what Faith would call 'vanilla' sex, Faith, rather surprised she didn't have Buffy strip for her but then again she is very, anti-vanilla sex and very pro-kinky sex taking into consideration what the two of them are doing in the photos she has of them.  
  
Dawn shrugs her shoulders able to see that despite how bad she is at the moment there is potential for her sister to become good, all she needs is practice something which Dawn is more than happy to have her do for her.  
  
As she starts to take her bra off Buffy despite herself, and although she is still trying to imagine that it is Riley she is dancing for, can't help but feel herself getting more turned on by what she is doing more so than when Dawn spanked her due to her having always wanted to strip for her boyfriend or lover.  
  
She can remember having wanted to strip for Angel which leads her to remembering dancing the way she did with Xander in the Bronze years ago in an attempt to make Angel jealous.  
  
As for Riley right from the start Buffy kinda knew or rather doubted she would ever strip for him the way she is now, even though she is trying to maintain the mental illusion that it is him that she is doing this for due to the fact that he has always been very play by the rules and boy scout like.  
  
Last but not least Faith who is and was the exact opposite of Riley in more ways than one and the only other person apart from Angel who Buffy can imagine herself having stripped for now looking back on it. Not only that but just like Angel she really had wanted to strip for her former same sex lover only she had never gotten the chance due to Faith never asking her to do so.  
  
As the song comes to an end Buffy kicks her thong over to Dawn who catches it and although she is tempted to smell it she simply drops it onto the floor and applauds Buffy for the striptease.  
  
"Very impressive Buffy." Dawn says with a smile as she get's to her feet, "For a first time at least. A few more practices and you could turn pro."  
  
Buffy hangs her head part of her not wanting to have to do what she has just done for her sister again and yet hoping that she can maybe try and persuade Riley to let her strip for him at least once after their married because it is something she really wouldn't mind doing again for the right person.  
  
"Now it's my turn to strip for you." Dawn says causing Buffy to lift her head and look at her sister who walks up to her, "Go and sit down in the same place I was just sitting."  
  
Buffy goes to say something however stops due to the look her younger sister is giving her which reminds her of what she said before she started stripping and slowly turns and walks over towards the bed.  
  
Dawn watches Buffy go glad to see that she didn't try and argue with her as she turns and walks over to the CD player opens the top of it takes out the Britney Spears CD, puts it in it's rightful CD holder and then flips through the small collection of CD's she has next to the player until she finds the CD she is looking for. Once Dawn finds it she opens it takes out the CD puts it into the player closes the lid skips through until she comes to the track she is looking for and presses play twice causing the CD to play and then immediately pause.  
  
Once the song she wants to dance and strip to for her sister is ready Dawn turns and see's her older sister sitting in the exact spot she was just sitting in as she walks to the spot where Buffy was just standing in between the dressing table and CD player and the bed.  
  
"On the bed next to you Buffy on your right you'll see the remote control for the CD player." Dawn says watching as Buffy turns her head spots the remote control and picks it up, "When you want me to start dancing and stripping for you press play and the music will start and then I will start."  
  
Buffy turns her attention from her younger sister down to the remote control in her hand feeling the need to try and stop her sister from doing this and yet knowing what will happen if she does and so with this in mind she lifts her head and looks at her sister and slowly points the remote control at the CD player and presses play.  
  
Dawn smiles at Buffy having expected her sister to have said something in order to try and stop her from doing this and happy that she didn't as she start to slowly move to the music having practiced this routine to this music ever since she had decided that she was and is going to make Buffy realise the truth about Riley.  
  
As Buffy watches her sister dance to the techno type of music she can't help but wish she could do what she tried to do when she was dancing for Dawn and that is imagine that the person in front of her is somebody other than her little sister and yet for some reason she can't and so she forces herself to watch her baby sister as she starts to take her top off to reveal a purple bra on underneath and then she takes off the black leather pants to reveal a black thong on underneath.  
  
As Dawn continues to dance Buffy can't help but really start to notice how her little sister has turned into a very attractive young woman and as she notices this she can't help but think back to their conversation earlier in the evening about her sexuality etc and as she does she can't help but wonder why if Dawn really does feel the way she says why does she feel that way about her. She knows Dawn explained why but Buffy still finds it hard to believe that somebody as beautiful as Dawn would feel that way about her own sister when Buffy is sure that there are a lot of attractive women out there who would love to have Dawn and yet Dawn seems intent on making her big sister want her.  
  
As the music comes to an end Dawn does the same thing Buffy did when her stripping ended she tosses her thong at Buffy with her foot and Buffy manages to catch it.  
  
"Sniff them." Dawn says looking directly at Buffy.  
  
Buffy once she has caught her younger sister's thong looks at her in shock at what she has just said and slowly shakes her head.  
  
"Buffy." Dawn says in a tone of voice which makes Buffy know that she isn't joking or asking or anything like that and so after a few minutes Buffy slowly brings Dawn's thong up to her nose and sniffs them closing her eyes, doing her best to not think about what she is doing.  
  
Dawn smiles as she watches her sister sniff her thong knowing that her older sister can smell her scent in them. Quietly Dawn walks up to where her older sister is sitting and sits down next to her picking up the CD player remote control and turning the CD player off before sitting down and putting the remote control down onto the bed next to her. Dawn then turns and looks at her sister who is looking at her with her thong now in her hand.  
  
"I didn't tell you to stop sniffing my thong." Dawn says with an ear to ear smile.  
  
Buffy looks at Dawn in complete and utter total disbelief as she slowly raises the thong back up to her nose hating what she is being forced to do.  
  
"It's alright." Dawn says grabbing Buffy's hand which has her thong in it and stopping her from reaching her nose, "I'll let you off this once."  
  
Buffy allows Dawn to take her thong out of her hand and tosses it onto the floor she then slowly lowers Buffy's now empty hand down to her side and slowly moves her hand over and places it on her older sister's thigh closest to her rubbing and massaging it as she slowly makes her way from one side of her older sister's thigh to the other slipping her hand in between Buffy's crossed legs and immediately able to feel how wet her big sister's pussy is.  
  
"Wow." Dawn says shocked by how much wetter Buffy is compared to after she had spanked her, the younger Summers girl gently but firmly running the palm of her hand up and down the lips of her big sister's twat to make sure there is no mistake before smiling happily, "There's no doubt about it, you defiantly enjoyed watching me strip for you."  
  
Buffy hangs her head and closes her eyes out of shame and disgust not with Dawn so much as with herself for having gotten turned on watching her sister do exacterly what she just said which is strip for her.  
  
"Look at me Buffy." Dawn says watching as Buffy slowly lifts her head and looks at her.  
  
As she stares into her older siblings eyes Dawn notices that the resistance she once saw so clearly in her sister's eyes is now almost completely gone. This causes Dawn to wonder what would happen if she tried what she had tried earlier now and decides rather than wondering she'll find out. So Dawn slowly leans forward closing her eyes as she feels her lips touch her sister's once again and this time there is a lot less resistance from Buffy when she does so.  
  
Buffy closes her eyes and does her best to go as stiff as she did earlier when her younger sibling kissed her however for some reason this time she can't make her body do what it did earlier. In point of fact her body reacts in completely the opposite way to how she wants it too. Instead of going stiff her body slowly melts into the kiss with her lips being the last part of her to surrender to her sister's touch.  
  
Dawn smiles as she decides to try something else she tried earlier just to see if it will work this time and so she slowly slips her tongue out and runs it across Buffy's upper and then lower lips and then runs it across where Buffy's top and bottom lips meet and halfway across Buffy's mouth opens allowing her to slip her tongue in. As she does so Dawn closes her eyes, letting herself savour this special moment, her first French kiss with her sister, while continuing to rub the palm of her hand gently but firmly up and down against her pussy.  
  
While Buffy is enjoying the kiss and enjoying the feeling of her pussy being played with she continues to mentally try and ignore the fact that it is her little sister who is kissing her and playing with her however the longer the kiss and playing goes on the harder it is getting for her to ignore or pretend that it is somebody else who is kissing and playing with her and not her younger sibling.  
  
Slowly the kiss is broken and Buffy blinks a couple of times rather surprised that the kiss has been broken and yet secretly at least in part grateful due to the fact that her body, and maybe part of her mind, was starting to accept, and even enjoy, the fact that it was her baby sister doing this to her.  
  
Once the kiss is broken Dawn slowly removes her hand from Buffy's twat, able to feel that her palm is wet with her big sister's pussy juice and although she would love to lick it clean she decides to wipe it off on the bed which she does. Dawn then stands up and walks around to one side of the big single bed and climbs on laying down on her back with her head on the pillow. Once Dawn is comfortably in the position she wants to be she looks down at Buffy who hasn't moved a muscle except to turn her head and watch her sister.  
  
"Come up here Buffy." Dawn says doing her best to keep a serious expression on her face when what she really wants to do is smile however she feels the need to try and look serious for this part of her plan to work.  
  
Buffy slowly climbs up the bed next to her sister and once she reaches the other pillow she stops and looks down at her sister wondering what her younger sibling is either planning or playing at.  
  
Dawn looks up at Buffy and can't help but smile due to the look of confusion and what she is sure is curiosity on her face and in her eyes.  
  
"Climb on top of me Buffy." Dawn tells her older sister, doing her best to get the smile off of her face and replace it with a look of seriousness again.  
  
Buffy looks at her sister in shock at what she has just told her. She still feels tempted to argue or try and stop this whatever Dawn is planning from happening, however she knows what will happen if she does argue or try and stop whatever Dawn wants to have happen from happening and so she slowly climbs across and get's on top of her little sister until she's looking down into Dawn's eyes her body on top of her younger sister's unable to believe this is actually happening.  
  
"Now kiss me." Dawn says looking her sister dead in the eye.  
  
Buffy looks down at her sister taking a deep breath and swallowing hard reminding herself that she has no choice but to do what her baby sister tells her and slowly bends her head down moving her lips closer and closer towards her sisters until they are pressing against one and other's.  
  
Dawn immediately responds to Buffy kissing, her having wanted to make her older sister work for her to respond, but just having her sister's lips on her's is enough to make her crack, much to her surprise however Buffy very quickly increases the intensity of their kiss without adding her tongue.  
  
The younger sibling opens her eyes, having closed her eyes the moment her lips made contact with Buffy's or rather Buffy's made contact with her's and when she does she see's that Buffy also has her eyes closed.  
  
Dawn breaks the kiss.  
  
"Open your eyes Buffy." Dawn says causing Buffy to do as she says, "I want to be able to look into your eyes while we kiss."  
  
The second she is done talking Dawn re-attaches her lips to Buffy's which is the truth but it isn't the whole truth as to why she wants Buffy to keep her eyes open while they kiss. The real reason she wants Buffy's eyes to be open is because if she has them closed she can pretend that she isn't kissing her younger sister however if she has to look into the eyes of the person she is kissing it makes it very hard to imagine or pretend that she is kissing somebody else other than the person she is actually kissing.  
  
Buffy does her best to keep kissing Dawn the way she had been before her sister broke the kiss wanting to close her eyes and yet forcing herself not to due to what Dawn has just told her, hating the fact that she has to look into the eyes of the person she is kissing due to her having had her eyes closed so that she could block out who it is that she was kissing.  
  
Dawn, able to see the discomfort in her older sister's eyes, decides to have her move on to another part of her body and once again breaks the kiss.  
  
"I want you to start kissing my neck and slowly work your way down." Dawn says.  
  
Buffy slowly moves down Dawn's body until she reaches her neck and slowly starts to place little kisses all over it doing her best to please her baby sister as best she can grateful to her in a way that she no longer has to look her in the eye due to her having once again started enjoying the kiss and who she was kissing. Slowly Buffy goes from kissing to licking and then from licking to nibbling and finally sucking on her little sister's neck now starting to get into what she is doing while still trying to ignore who she is doing it to however now who she is doing it to doesn't bother her quite so much due to her being more focused on what she is actually doing.  
  
Slowly Dawn feels Buffy move down her body to her breasts, loving the feel of her big sister's mouth on her body unable to feel any form of resistance in her lips or what she is doing which only adds to her enjoyment as she feels her older sibling slide her tongue from the bottom of her left breast to the nipple and takes the nipple into her mouth.  
  
Buffy takes her time slowly and gently licking the nipple in her mouth before she breaks contact with it and moves on to the other nipple giving it the same treatment while she is working on the two breasts and nipples. Going back and forth Buffy suddenly feel's a hand on the back of her head cupping her to the breast which distracts her and momentarily reminds her who's breasts she is working over however as she goes back to work Buffy soon is able to forget or ignore who's breasts she is working on or rather who the breasts belong to and simply enjoy what she is doing to them massaging whatever breasts she doesn't have in her mouth with her hand while working over the other breasts with her mouth.  
  
After a while Dawn can feel Buffy once again making her way down from her breasts past her stomach until she reaches her pussy. She looks down and see's that her older sister has reached her final destination which causes her to smile having waited and wanted this all night.  
  
Buffy stares at Dawn's pussy, knowing what her little sister wants her to do now, and knowing that there is no way she can imagine or pretend that this is somebody else's pussy she is licking etc however she hopes that once she get's into doing what she is about to do she will be able to forget who's pussy it is that she is licking and simply enjoy doing it like she did with Dawn's breasts and neck.  
  
Despite herself Buffy can't help but love the smell of her younger sister's pussy, the slayer instinctively inhaling deeply and moaning softly at the sweet aroma filling her nostrils.  
  
No matter how much she has tried to deny it Buffy has missed eating pussy and just the smell of it now was really getting to her, her mouth craving that sweet taste regardless of the fact that it is her baby sister's pussy which is in front of her.  
  
Acknowledging her own body's lust for her own sister's pussy horrifies the slayer. What had she become? What is this night turning her into?  
  
"Dawnie." Buffy says, looking up at her younger sister, with desperation in her voice, "Please don't make-"  
  
"Stick out your tongue." Dawn bluntly cuts her sister off.  
  
There is a few seconds of pause and then Buffy does as she is told.  
  
"Now..." Dawn says, savouring the moment she has waited for what feels like her whole life for, "Lick my pussy."  
  
There is another pause as Buffy's mind races for something that she can do or say to get out of this, but she knows it's hopeless and the smell, the wonderful smell gets to her.  
  
Almost as if her body is acting of its own accord Buffy finds herself closing her eyes and slowly leaning forward until her face is less than an inch from little Dawnie's snatch, her tongue pressing itself at the very bottom of that little entrance and then sliding all the way up Dawn's lower lips, Buffy giving the first of many long, slow licks to her younger sibling's pussy.  
  
Immediately Dawn responds to Buffy's action with a slow drawn out moan which is possibly the most sexiest thing Buffy has ever heard.  
  
That last thought terrifies Buffy, especially because it followed a thought about her sister's delicious cunt and how after just one lick she wants nothing more than to bury her face in this sweet snatch and devour every drop of this heavenly honey she can find.  
  
Doing her best to ignore her baby sister's moans so she can indulge her pussy eating desires Buffy eagerly licks the sweet slit in front of her again, only this time going the opposite way which causes Dawn to moan even louder. The moans continue to increase in volume but Buffy just ignores them as she continues to run her tongue from the top to the bottom of this yummy pussy and back again.  
  
Dawn feels completely overwhelmed at the physical and mental stimulation she is receiving from having her big sister lapping gently at her womanhood, Dawn desperately trying to stop herself from doing or saying anything that could spoil this perfect moment.  
  
Buffy's tongue is gentle, shy even, but it's so knowing, that wonderfully soft piece of her sister's flesh skilfully sliding over Dawn's pussy lips which forces the littlest Summers to moan and writhe in pleasure on the bed.  
  
The wonderful thing is this is only the beginning and what happens next has Dawn almost literally crying with joy.  
  
After having spent some time on her outer lips Dawn feels her sister's tongue move in past her outer lips and begins to work on her inner lips which causes her to moan even more. Buffy suddenly changes her licking technique from going up and down to licking both clockwise and anti-clockwise, proof to Dawn that her older sister is really starting to get into what she is doing as she also feels Buffy change the speed she is licking going slow in one direction and then fast in the opposite direction making her moan and groan more and more with pleasure.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm." Dawn suddenly moans uncontrollably due to Buffy having intentionally or unintentionally, she isn't quite sure which, but having found her clit none the less.  
  
Either having noticed how Dawn's last moan was louder than all the others or not Buffy takes Dawn's clit into her mouth and gently begin to suck on it causing Dawn to moan even louder.  
  
Buffy let's Dawn's clit go and goes back to her pussy lips, this time sticking her tongue in between them and thrusting deep inside her baby sister.  
  
In her current state of delirious pussy hunger Buffy is of course oblivious to the fact that she is actually giving head to her little sister, her tongue thrusting with a machinelike efficiency in and out of the tight wet hole in front of her, fucking her younger sibling with it, starting off slowly but with each thrust she picks up speed, her tongue plunging deeper and deeper until she is mindlessly tongue fucking little Dawnie as hard as she can.  
  
Dawn continues to moan, each one getting louder and louder as Buffy goes from tongue fucking her to gently licking and caressing her pussy almost as if she knows how close she is to bringing her little baby sister to orgasm and decides to stop before she get's so close she can't control herself and cums which Dawn is slowly edging near and near to however this thought soon leaves Dawn's mind as she feels her older sister go back to tongue fucking or licking her cunt. Buffy soon stops the licking and seems to focus on simply tongue fucking her going faster with each and every thrust both in and out.  
  
All those nights Dawn had dreamed of Buffy's mouth and tongue, all those fantasies, all those great masturbation sessions and wonderful orgasms, none of it did any justice to experiencing the real thing.  
  
Buffy showed a level of passion and skill for eating pussy that no one Dawn had ever been with could possibly ever match. Only a few came close, but as good as they were they weren't the one person Dawn wanted above all others, they weren't her big sister Buffy so all of them paled in comparison.  
  
What Dawn is experiencing is so wonderful part of her would be happy to just spend the rest of her life like this, but as much as Dawn is loving the tongue fucking she is receiving from her sister the need to cum is to great and the littlest Summers soon finds herself scheming on how to cum in Buffy's face as soon as possible.  
  
In an attempt to encourage her older sister Dawn wraps her legs around her head while at the same time running her hands through her hair. Neither of these two things seem to bother Buffy. Either that or she simply doesn't notice as she continues tongue fucking Dawn for all she is worth.  
  
That wonderful tongue slides in and out, in and out, in and out of Dawn, driving her closer and closer to cumming until little Dawnie can't take anymore and she cums unable to warn her sister as she does so.  
  
Buffy realises that Dawn is coming as she get's the first taste of fresh pussy juice in the back of her mind tasting her own little sister's pussy juice disgusts her however at the same time she also loves it and almost immediately closes her mouth around her hole not wanting to miss a single drop of the tasty treat she is receiving no matter who is it cumming out of.  
  
While Buffy swallows her cum Dawn's body shakes almost violently, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as the most wonderful climax washes over her, leaving her just conscious enough to enjoy the sights, sounds and feelings of her older sister devouring her creamy cum.  
  
Buffy continues to greedily gulp every last drop of the warm honey she can until there is no more cum left to pour out and when the cum stops pouring out completely she does her best to clean the pussy the sweet nectar just came out of doing her best to get any and all remaining traces of the delicious juice before she slowly removes her tongue completely and almost as soon as she does the full extent of what she has just done hits her like a sledgehammer to the head.  
  
Having expected something like this Dawn immediately recognises the look on Buffy's face as the realisation of what she has just done set in.  
  
"Buffy get up here now." Dawn snaps not wanting her older sister to have too long to think about what she has just done.  
  
Buffy looks up at Dawn half conscious that she still has to do what her little sister wants her to do and yet at the same time still trying to mentally come to terms with what she has just done and the fact that she actually enjoyed doing it.  
  
"Get up here now." Dawn says looking down at her older sibling, doing her best to sound as in control and authoritive as possible, which isn't easy to do when you have just been given the best orgasm of your life.  
  
Buffy slowly moves up next to Dawn until she comes to a stop looking into her younger sister's eyes.  
  
"I want you to lie here on your back." Dawn says able to imagine what her older sister must be mentally going through and yet not allowing herself to think about it at the same time due to her knowing that although in some people's eyes this might be or seem wrong it is what she wants to have happen and she also knows that deep down this is what Buffy wants to have happen she just has to make her realise it and accept it and this is part of her doing that.  
  
Buffy watches Dawn climb off of the bed and stand up.  
  
"Lie down here, where I was laying." Dawn says looking down at Buffy with an emotionless look on her face.  
  
Buffy slowly moves over and lays down in the very spot her younger sister was just laying.  
  
Dawn slowly walks down to the bottom of the bed until she is standing at her older sister's feet.  
  
"Spread your legs apart." Dawn says looking Buffy in the eye.  
  
Although Buffy is sure she knows what is about to happen part of her brain has frozen due to it not being willing to accept what she has just done while the other half of her brain only knows that it has to do everything Dawn tells it to do. So Buffy slowly spreads her legs apart and she watches as her younger sibling climbs up onto the bed and positions herself in a seated position in between her legs within arms reach of her pussy.  
  
Dawn slowly moves her focus from her older sister's face and eyes down her body until she reaches her older sister's bald and beautiful pussy and the moment she see's it she can't help but want to get down onto her stomach and immediately start returning the favour however she knows she has to stick to the plan in order for this week to work.  
  
So she slowly turns her attention back up to Buffy's face and eyes.  
  
"Now." Dawn says doing her best to remain authoritive, "I want you to finger fuck yourself."  
  
Buffy's brain is too over loaded with other things to be shocked or argue or try and get out of doing what her younger sister has just said or rather told her to do as she looks down at her and slowly moves her right hand across and down to her pussy and she almost immediately slips the first finger on her right hand into her dripping wet pussy.  
  
"That's it, now add another finger." Dawn says, watching as her sister does as she is told, "You have no idea how much I have enjoyed tonight or how much I am looking forward to the week ahead."  
  
Dawn looks into her older sister's eyes, able to see the look of shock and disbelief at what she has just done a few minutes ago now slowly starting to disappear which causes her to change the subject a little.  
  
"You know I've done what your doing now many times... finger fucked myself that is... and do you want to know what I almost always think about as I have been doing it?" Dawn asks.  
  
Buffy simply stares at her sister knowing what she is about to say.  
  
"You." Dawn says matter of factly, "I've imagined all sorts of scenarios involving you. I've imagined you just watching me like I am watching you right now. I've imagined your fingers inside of me instead of mine. I've imagined your tongue inside me, just like it was a few moments ago. I've imagined making you do lots of nasty little things to me, and I've imagined doing even more nasty things to you, almost all of which I'm going to try and do to you this week."  
  
As the other half of her brains slowly comes out of it's frozen state Buffy tries not to picture the things her sister is telling her and yet for some reason she can't help but to picture them and get turned on even more as she does so.  
  
"Have you ever thought about me Buffy?" Dawn asks, genuinely curious, "Have you ever imagined me being with you while you finger fucked yourself to orgasm? Have you ever imagined me watching you as you do it like I am right now? Have you ever imagined me finger fucking you instead of you finger fucking yourself?"  
  
Buffy whimpers softly, her pussy clamping down hard on her thrusting fingers as she tries in vain not to think about it, Dawn quickly making it impossible for her not to.  
  
"Imagine it Buffy." Dawn orders, keeping her eyes locked with her sister's, "Imagine two of my fingers are inside of your soaking wet tight pussy right now, moving in and out at the speed your fingers are currently going, bringing you closer and closer to exploding."  
  
Buffy swallows wanting to close her eyes and block out what her younger sister is saying and yet for some reason unable to do either of those two things nor is she able to stop herself imagining two of Dawn's fingers doing exacterly what she says.  
  
"Add another finger and imagine it's another one of mine going inside of you." Dawn says loving the fact that her sister isn't closing her eyes nor has she broken eye contact even though she can tell from the look in her older sibling's eyes she wants too.  
  
Buffy does as she is told.  
  
"Does that feel good Buffy? Having three of your little sister's fingers inside of you? Fucking you closer and closer to orgasm?" Dawn asks, "Imagine if it was my tongue."  
  
At this point Buffy closes her eyes unable to allow herself to imagine her little sister's tongue inside of her.  
  
"Keep your eyes open!" Dawn demands.  
  
Buffy swallows hard knowing she has to do what her little sister tells her and so she slowly opens to see Dawn staring at her with an ear to ear smile on her face.  
  
"Imagine it's tomorrow night and it's my tongue that is inside you for the very first time." Dawn continues on wanting to make her sister cum, "I bet you can't wait for that to happen can you. I bet you'll be thinking about it all day tomorrow. I bet you'll be thinking about nothing but your little Dawnie's tongue all day tomorrow."  
  
Buffy despite Dawn telling her not to closes her eyes and grits her teeth able to feel herself on the edge of a climax.  
  
"Take out your fingers." Dawn snaps causing Buffy to open her eyes and look at her in shock.  
  
Dawn smiles as she see's the shocked expression on her older sister's face and see's her reluctantly do as she is told despite the shock.  
  
"Good girl." Dawn says as she slowly reaches out with her right hand and curls up her little finger with her thumb, letting Buffy see that she only has three fingers out stretched as her hand reaches it's destination.  
  
Dawn takes a few seconds to enjoy the moment before fulfilling another one of her lifelong fantasies, this one of penetrating her older sister, Dawnie smiles happily as she slowly slides all three fingers into her sister's warm wet hole, moaning almost as loudly as Buffy as those soft velvety walls clamp down so hard on her fingers she thinks they'll break.  
  
It is so overwhelmingly erotic for Dawn, staring down at her big sister, who's face is a beautiful mask of ashamed pleasure, as she slowly starts to move her fingers in and out of this mighty and powerful vampire slayer, reducing her to a whimpering wreck with just a few of her fingers.  
  
Buffy looks at Dawn in completely and utter disbelief at what she is doing.  
  
Part of Buffy is so horrified that she wishes it would all just end, but the part of her which seems to be in control of her all too willing body seems content to let her little sister have her way with her, and as Dawn's words invade Buffy's head again the slayer finds herself a slave to the desires of her body.  
  
"Do my fingers feel as good as you imagined they would?" Dawn asks looking at Buffy with a smirk as she continues to finger fuck her older sibling, slowly getting faster with each thrust, "I'll bet they do. Your pussy feels just as good as I imagined it. It's so tight, and wet, and warm, and wonderful. I just can't get enough. I love fucking your pussy with my fingers. Mmmmmmm, I can't wait till tomorrow. Just think what it is going to be like having my tongue in there tomorrow night. Me, your little sister, fucking you with my tongue just as fast and as deep and as hard as I am right now."  
  
With that Dawn feels her sister's pussy clamp down and around her three fingers like a vice, her older sibling starting to cum hard all over her fingers which causes her to smile the biggest smile of the night.  
  
Dawn slowly turns her attention from her sister's pussy up to her face and see's her with her eyes closed and teeth gritted, a clear sign that she is in the throws of a very powerful orgasm which only makes Dawn smile more as Buffy's pussy slowly releases her fingers from it's death like grip and she slowly removes them from her sister's pussy completely.  
  
Buffy had tried, tried so hard, but her body had betrayed her and those skilful fingers, and perverted dirty talk, had forced her to explode in a massive orgasm that completely devastated her for the longest time.  
  
Eventually Buffy slowly opens her eyes having not cum like she just has in quite some time as she slowly regains her focus she see's her younger sister sucking her fingers clean of her cum.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm." Dawn moans as she sucks her sister's cum off of each of her three fingers keeping her eyes locked with Buffy as she does it.  
  
"Oh my God, your cum tastes even better than I imagined." Dawn says once she has finished cleaning her fingers, looking directly into her big sister's eyes, "Honestly, there's nothing I would love more than to get down in between your legs right now and suck every single drop of cum from your pussy, but I'm not going to do that. You want to know why?"  
  
Buffy doesn't say anything she just continues to look or rather stare at her sister.  
  
"Because I want you to think about my tongue all day tomorrow." Dawn says hoping that her sister's silence is a good thing as she slowly climbs off of the bed and walks around the floor where they both stripped for one and other picking up each item of clothing Buffy had worn.  
  
Once she has gotten it all Dawn carries it over and dumps it on the bottom of the bed and looks back at her sister.  
  
"Now you can get dressed and go." Dawn says doing her best to sound emotionless.  
  
Buffy looks at Dawn unable to believe what she has just said and the way she said it.  
  
"Well don't just lay there Buffy I said get dressed and go." Dawn snaps suddenly shocking Buffy even more as she quickly get's up picks up her stuff and heads over towards the bathroom but stops suddenly and turns to look at Dawn who is watching her.  
  
"Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Buffy asks looking at her younger sister.  
  
"Be quick." Dawn shrugs.  
  
Buffy nods her head and with that she disappears into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.  
  
Once her sibling is gone Dawn takes a deep breath and exhales heavily as she sits down on the bottom of the bed hating the way she has just spoken to her older sister and yet feeling as though she has to act as unemotional as possible at least for the time being and make it seem to Buffy as though she doesn't want her to stay when in point of fact if she could she wouldn't allow her older sibling to leave. Despite her desire to have her sister stay she knows she has to keep to the plan in order for this week to work.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting Dawn hears the door to the bathroom opens and looks over and see's the door open and her sister walk out once again fully dressed.  
  
"I want you here tomorrow night same time or else." Dawn says once again doing her best to sound as emotionless as possible, "Understood?"  
  
Buffy slowly nods her head after swallowing hard, feeling really hurt by the way her sister is acting and treating her.  
  
"Goodnight Buffy." Dawn says.  
  
Buffy stares at her sister for a couple of minutes trying to figure out how she can go from being the way she was before to being this icy cold heartless bitch now.  
  
After a few minutes of staring at her sister she slowly makes her way across the room to the door and is about to open it when she hears, "Oh and one more thing."  
  
Which causes her to turn around and face her sister who is once again looking at her.  
  
"Before you go to sleep tonight I want you to finger fuck yourself to at least one orgasm while thinking about my tongue being inside you." Dawn says doing her best to stop herself from smiling, "Understood?"  
  
Buffy wants to say something however she simply nods her head and then turns back around to face the door, opens it and walks out closing the door behind herself.  
  
Once the door closes Dawn smiles widely.  
  
So far her little blackmailing scheme is working perfectly and she can only hope it continues working like this so she can achieve her ultimate goal, turning her big sister into her sex slave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS), nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

When the doors to the lift open on her floor Buffy cautiously peeks out, looking up and down the corridor, making sure nobody she knows or even doesn’t know is around. It is unlikely anyone would be about at this time of night but the slayer feels she needs to be sure.

Once she is happy that the coast is clear Buffy makes her way down the long corridor. For some reason the walk from the lift to her hotel room door seems longer than when she made the walk from her hotel room to the lift to go to Dawn’s hotel room. With each step she takes Buffy does her best not to allow herself to think about what has happened in the past few hours, at least not until she is safely inside her own hotel room.

Reaching her hotel room door Buffy quickly unlocks it and as she is about to open the door she suddenly hears what sounds like another door opening near by which causes her to quickly slip inside her hotel room and shut the door behind her, not looking to see weather the noise she just heard was actually a hotel room door opening and if so who's it was.

Once she is inside her hotel room Buffy leans back against her now closed hotel room door, closes her eyes and breaths a heavy sigh of relief, grateful that nobody saw her due to her having feared that if somebody she knew, or even if she ran into somebody she didn’t know, all they would have to do is look into her eyes and know what she had just done.

Buffy tries to laugh the thought off due to her knowing that that is a crazy thought due to them being in Iowa and not Sunnydale where she had more chance of something like that happening. Despite trying to laugh it off she can’t help but be grateful she didn’t run into anybody on her way back from Dawn’s hotel room due to her feeling that despite it being a crazy thought it still could have happened.

Taking a deep breath Buffy slowly makes her way over to her bed and sits on the bottom of it. Once she is sat down on it she finally allows herself to think about everything that has happened in the past couple of hours from the stripping, to the kissing, to her licking her sister to climax, to her finger fucking herself for her sister’s pleasure, to her sister finger fucking her to climax.

As Buffy thinks about each thing that she did, or rather each thing that her sister made her do she can’t help but be ashamed and disgusted with herself for doing all of those things. Slowly her mind turns from the things she has done so far to the last thing Dawn told her to do before she left the room.

Although Buffy feels tempted to ignore her younger sister’s last instruction to her she can’t help but wonder what will happen if she does due to the fact that Dawn will no doubt ask her and if she was able to tell or figure out that she was lying about being happy with Riley she might be able to figure out or tell that she is lying about this.

Then again there is another way Dawn could find out, one that Buffy knows is crazy and yet she can’t help but wonder. Maybe her sister has at some point during the time that they have been in Iowa, maybe Dawn found a way to get into her hotel room, either via a spell she found or maybe via Spike teaching her how to pick a lock, either way maybe she found a way to get into her hotel room when she wasn’t here. Yesterday Buffy had spent most of the day in her room however she did go out for about an hour or two just to have a walk around due to the fact her being in her room wasn’t helping her figure out what she was going to do about Dawn and so she decided to take a walk to see if that would help her and maybe while she was out Dawn somehow snuck in and put a microphone or camera in the room so that she could watch or listen to her.

Buffy slowly looks around the room to see if anything is out of place or has been moved or if anything looks like a microphone or camera however she see’s nothing out of the ordinary which doesn’t put her at ease due to the fact they have been in Iowa for 4 days and maybe Dawn found a way to put the microphone or camera in before yesterday due to them having arrived on Thursday, her having spent Friday with Riley, Saturday with Xander and Willow and the others, and yesterday was the dress rehearsal.

Buffy decides she needs to search the room from top to bottom and so she get’s to her feet and starts to look around the whole room however she still doesn’t manage to find anything that looks like a camera or microphone.

Once she has finished her check Buffy sits back down on the bottom of her bed and starts to think again about weather or not she should do as her sister has instructed her to do.

There is a part of her that is telling her to not do it and just tell Dawn that she did.

However there is a bigger part of her that is reminding her of what Dawn said earlier in the evening about there being 'serious consequences' if she doesn't obey her. When Dawn had first said that Buffy had thought she meant that she would spank her harder than she had before however thinking about it now Buffy is worried that what her little sister meant by 'serious consequences' is something worse than a harder spanking. Whether 'serious consequences' is Dawn revealing too Riley her secret past with Faith or doing something worse Buffy doesn't know for sure, but what she does know is that she really can't take the risk.

With this thought in mind Buffy decides that she has no choice but to do what Dawn instructed her to do before she left her hotel room.

So she slowly starts to get undressed, climbs into bed and once she is comfortable begins to slowly play with herself while thinking about her little sister’s tongue inside of her pussy.

Buffy whimpers shamefully as she cautiously slides her fingers to her pussy and finds herself incredibly wet, her honey hole welcoming her fingers as she gently slips them inside herself.

No matter how much she tries to convince herself her horniness is a result of her actually having good sex for the first time in years Buffy can’t deny that at least part of it was because of her sister as she slowly begins doing as she was told. Hell, the disturbing fact that the best sex she's had in a long time was with her sister moments ago is disturbing enough and it should sicken her but it only makes her hornier to dwell on it.

Closing her eyes Buffy tries to ignore these thoughts and instead concentrate on just getting this over with, the image of her sister quickly popping into her mind, little Dawnie pressing her innocent looking face in between her thighs and beginning to lick her pussy.

In Buffy's mind Dawn pushes her tongue inside her and begins moving it in and out to coincide with her own fingers which are in reality pumping in and out of her pussy at a quickly increasing rate, tears of shame are running down Buffy's cheeks as the image of her little sister swiftly brings her to the edge of climax faster than ever before.

Even all those times Buffy had fingered herself thinking about Faith doesn't compare to this.

When she is at her peak Buffy opens her eyes, looks down and swears she sees her little sister's face in between her thighs, little Dawnie staring up at her as her tongue slams in and out of her. On some level Buffy can still clearly see no one is there but she is in such a horny state that her mind convinces her otherwise, this perverted image takes her over the edge.

In Buffy's mind she creams all over her little sister's face but in reality it's only over her fingers and when she comes down from her high she is hit with an overwhelming feeling of shame and disgust over what she has just done.

Curling up in bed Buffy breaks down completely, crying over what she has just done and everything she has been forced to do over the last few hours.

Eventually Buffy seems to run out of tears to shed, the blonde completely overwhelmed with shame not just over what she has done but over the fact that she will do it all again and more if it means keeping her past a secret.

***

The next night Buffy finds herself standing outside of Dawn’s hotel room again, this time however she is wearing a dressing gown and underneath it she has on her pyjamas due to Dawn having called her earlier and told her to wear her pyjama's because she wants them to have a pyjama party just like they used to when they were little.

Looking down both side of the corridor to make sure nobody can see her Buffy slowly reaches up and knocks on the door in front of her.

After a minute the door opens to reveal Dawn who is wearing her pyjamas.

“Come on in Buffy.” Dawn says with an ear to ear smile on her face happy to see her sister has followed her instructions and curious to find out if she followed her last instruction to her last night however she is willing to take one thing at a time.

Buffy does her best to smile back feeling very nervous due to her having no idea what her little sister has planned for her tonight.

Once Buffy is inside her room Dawn shuts the door behind her and watches as Buffy turns around to face her.

“I thought tonight we could have a movie night.” Dawn says as she walks up to Buffy and takes her by the hand and leads her over to the bed letting go of her sister’s hand once they reach it and climbing up onto the bed and crawling up until she is near the headboard where she has the two pillows propped up against the headboard side by side.

Dawn turns around and lays down with her head resting on top of one of the pillows looking at her sister.

Buffy's attention turns from Dawn to the massive collection of sweets, popcorn and Coke bottles laying by the bed. There is probably enough to feed a large group through an entire night of movies but Buffy knows Dawn would be quite happy snacking on them all by herself, probably leaving someone else to clear up the mess as usual. It's the same old story with her little sister, at least in this situation, and it's oddly comforting, a brief moment of normality in a deeply twisted situation.

"I brought snacks." Dawn says brightly with a smile.

"I noticed." Buffy says quietly.

There is a pause.

"I thought it might be a bit weird and boring if we had a meal together every day in the hotel restaurant so I thought we could have some fun pigging out instead." Dawn explains, "Feel free to grab whatever you want, I got plenty of everything."

"I'm fine." Buffy says dismissively.

“Oh, ok... why don’t you come up here and get comfortable.” Dawn suggests patting the side of the bed next to her.

Buffy takes a deep breath and swallows hard. Under normal circumstances she wouldn’t doubt her sister’s intentions however these are not normal circumstances. Still she does as Dawn tells her and climbs up onto the bed and crawls up until she too reaches the headboard. She then turns around and lays down with her head on top of the pillow next to Dawn.

Dawn looks over at her older sister wanting to tell her sister to move closer to her however knowing that she needs Buffy to be relaxed if she is to go through with what she plans on doing.

Slowly Dawn turns her attention to the television at the opposite end of the room next to her dressing table she then turns her attention to the bedside table on her right picks up the tour remote controls and aims both of them at the television and turns it on with one and presses play on the DVD remote which causes the DVD player which is underneath the TV to start playing the DVD inside.

“So… What’s the movie?” Buffy asks breaking the uncomfortable silence, or at least it’s uncomfortable for her.

“It’s a comedy.” Dawn says turning her head and looking at Buffy, “I thought we needed a few laughs.”

Buffy smiles at Dawn not so much needing to laugh as wanting to and needing to relax.

For the next hour and a half neither Buffy nor Dawn say anything they just watch the movie together and casually snack on the different junk foods Dawn collected for them, both sisters secretly give one and other secret glances confident or rather thinking that the other one doesn’t see or feel them watching the other.

Once the movie is over Dawn turns her attention from the television to Buffy.

“So what did you think?” She asks.

“It was ok.” Buffy says quietly.

“Ready for the next one?” Dawn asks with an ear to ear smile able to see from Buffy’s facial expression as well as her body language that she is much more relaxed than she was when she first entered her hotel room.

“How many of these have you got?” Buffy asks.

Dawn just smiles more, “Enough. Are you ready for the next one?”

Buffy shrugs and nods her head and with that Dawn get’s up off of the bed goes over to the TV and DVD player, takes out the DVD they have just watched, puts it away in it’s case and then takes out another, one putting it into the DVD player and pressing play. Dawn then walks back over to the bed and settles back down into the position she was in before she got up turning her attention to Buffy once she is comfortable again.

“Why don’t you move a bit closer to me so you can get a better view of the TV.” Dawn says doing her best to be subtle in an attempt to get what she wants.

Buffy turns her attention from the television to Dawn feeling a tad uncomfortable with her suggestion.

“Thanks Dawn but I have a perfect view right here.” Buffy says doing her best to smile at her.

Dawn smiles figuring that since the subtle approach didn’t work she will be more direct.

“But I want us to snuggle together for this one.” Dawn says in total seriousness.

Buffy looks in Dawn’s eyes and can see the seriousness not just in her eyes but in her face as well and slowly moves herself over closer to her sister and as she does Dawn wraps her left arm around her shoulders in response to this Buffy wraps her left arm over her sister’s waist.

“Ah!” Buffy grimaces in pain.

“Are you alright?” Dawn asks, immediately concerned at the expression on her sister’s face and the sound she has just made.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Buffy says, looking at her sister doing her best to smile in an attempt to try and ease her concern.

“What happened?” Dawn asks curiously.

“Nothing.” Buffy says looking at Dawn and then slowly turning her attention back to the TV, “I was in the gym earlier today and I lost my focus for a second and pulled a muscle. It will be alright tomorrow.”

“What where you thinking about?” Dawn asks curiously.

“Nothing.” Buffy says keeping her focus on the television, “I just… lost my focus for a second is all.”

Dawn smiles having a gut feeling she knows what it was that made Buffy lose her concentration.

Slowly turning her attention back to the TV Dawn watches it for a few moments before saying, “You know I’ve read a massage can be really good for that type of thing.”

Buffy turns her attention back to Dawn.

“Where did you read that?” Buffy asks curiously.

“Some website I came across.” Dawn tells her.

“You know you shouldn’t believe everything you read on the internet.” Buffy says turning her attention back to the movie.

“Why not?” Dawn asks already knowing the answer.

“Because not all of it’s true.” Buffy says confident that her sister already knows this.

“So your saying what I read about giving a person a massage might not be true?” Dawn asks.

“Some of it might be true… some of it might not be.” Buffy says with a sigh.

“Well why don’t we find out.” Dawn says as she removes her arm from around Buffy’s shoulders and gently moves Buffy’s arm from around her waist.

Buffy slowly moves away from her younger sister and watches as Dawn get’s up and quickly goes over to the TV, turning it off before she turns around and looks at her.

“How about I massage that shoulder and see if it helps?” Dawn offers looking at her sister.

Buffy looks at Dawn feeling tempted to say no however she is sure that if she does that Dawn will simply make her or rather force her to allow her to massage her shoulder... and her sore shoulder could use a massage.

“Ok.” Buffy says.

“Great.” Dawn says with an ear to ear smile on her face, “I’ll be right back.”

With that Dawn walks into the bathroom and comes out of it a few minutes later carrying a couple of bottles of lotion over to the side of the bed she had been laying on and places them down onto the bedside table.

“Strawberry flavoured lotion.” Dawn says holding up a bottle and showing it to Buffy, “Why don’t you lay down on your stomach.”

“Your only doing my left shoulder.” Buffy points out.

“Yeah but still you’d be more comfortable laying down than sitting up.” Dawn says intent on doing Buffy’s injured shoulder first however if this massage goes the way she plans she hopes to get to do her sister’s entire body, except for one part which she intends on massaging with her tongue.

Buffy thinks about what Dawn has just said.

“Ok.” Buffy says not seeing the harm in it as she lays down across the bed with her head on the pillow facing Dawn.

“Put your arm out straight towards me.” Dawn says still standing by the side of the bed.

Buffy does as she is told wincing slightly despite the pain and her hesitation she is actually looking forward to receiving a massage off of her sister due to her having not received a massage off of anybody in a long time.

Dawn climbs up onto the bed with Buffy’s left arm laying in front of her she opens the first bottle of lotion and squeezes a bit into her hand putting the bottle down onto the ground next to the bed and rubs the lotion into her hands as she then starts to work the lotion into Buffy’s shoulder.

Buffy grits her teeth due to what Dawn is doing hurting her a little to begin with.

“Is that alright?” Dawn asks noticing the look of pain on her sister’s face.

“It will be... just keep doing what your doing.” Buffy tells her.

Dawn nods her head turning her attention to the actual shoulder and focusing on it.

“Is it feeling better?” Dawn asks after a few minutes.

Buffy nods her head as she continues to watch her sister massage her shoulder loving the feel of her fingers and hands on her shoulder and arm.

“Maybe I could do the whole arm.” Dawn suggests looking at Buffy.

Buffy looks at Dawn having a gut feeling that she doesn’t just want to do her whole arm but other parts of her as well.

“Ok.” Buffy says feeling a tad nervous about having her sister massage her whole body for some reason.

Dawn smiles as she turns her attention back to the arm and slowly works her way all the way down to Buffy’s hand focusing on each part of her arm a bit at a time.

“Time for me to do the other arm.” Dawn says getting up off of the bed and looking at Buffy, “Move over here and put your arm out the other side just like you did your left arm.”

Buffy nods her head doing as she is told, moving her body over towards Dawn and once she is in position she lays back down flat on her stomach and puts her right arm out to the side. While Buffy is doing this Dawn picks up the bottle of lotion off the floor and walks around to the other side of the bed and climbs onto it with Buffy’s right arm in front of her and proceeds to do the same thing she did with the left arm only this time doing it to the right arm.

“That’s the arms done.” Dawn says once she is finished massaging the right arm, “Would you like me to do your back or front first?”

Buffy looks at her younger sister feeling tempted to tell her that she didn’t say anything about her doing her back or her front however knowing that if she does argue with her there will be “serious consequences” either that or Dawn will simply either make her choose or choose for her.

“Back.” Buffy says.

Dawn smiles able to see the desire to resist in her older sister’s eyes but glad to see that despite the desire to resist being there she isn’t arguing with her or anything like that.

“I need you to take your top off.” Dawn says.

For a moment Buffy hesitates but then she sits up and get’s up off of the bed undoes the belt on her dressing gown and drops the dressing gown onto the floor she then climbs back onto the bed and takes her top off, her little sister watching her like a hawk.

“And your bra.” Dawn adds quickly before Buffy can lay back down.

Buffy turns her head and looks at Dawn who looks at Buffy plain faced. After a minute of the two simply looking at one and other she slowly reaches behind her and unclasps her bra and removes it tossing it to the floor she then lays back down on her stomach.

“Mind if I sit on your lower back?” Dawn asks.

Buffy turns her head to face Dawn and shakes her head to show that she doesn’t mind her younger sister doing that.

Dawn climbs over and positions herself so that each leg is on either side of her older sister’s body.

“Are you ok?” Dawn asks not wanting to put any unnecessary pressure on her sister’s back or body.

“Yeah.” Buffy says.

“Ok.” Dawn says as she turns the bottle of lotion she has in her hand upside down and pours a bit of lotion onto her older sister’s naked back and then looks over at the other bottles of lotion waiting to be used on the side and slowly turns her attention back to Buffy’s back and pours a much more generous amount of lotion onto her back.

“Mmmmmmmmmm that feels nice.” Buffy sighs.

Dawn smiles as she starts to massage the lotion into her older sister’s back moving up towards her shoulders and then moving down to her waist once she is finished with both her upper back and waist she climbs off of her sister.

“Now I need you to remove your bottoms and your underwear.” Dawn says.

Buffy does as she is told without question partly due to the fact she is enjoying the massage her younger sister is giving her while at the same time wondering where she learned to give such good massages however there is another reason why she is enjoying the massage and that is because despite doing her best not to she can’t help but get a little bit turned on by the massage something Dawn either didn’t warn her or tell her then again it might be something Dawn didn’t know would happen.

Once she has taken off her bottoms and underwear Buffy lays back down on her stomach and waits to feel her sister's magic hands on her which she soon does as Dawn start to work over the leg furthest away from her and then the leg closest to her.

Dawn then rubs the lotion into Buffy’s well toned, tanned and tight looking and slightly tight feeling ass, probably spending more time on it than the rest of her body thus far combined, however Buffy doesn’t seem to mind and if she does she isn’t verbally protesting which makes Dawn smile even more at the amount of control she has over her sister.

Taking full advantage of her sister's cooperation Dawn plays with the ass she has lusted after above all others, Buffy's butt is Dawn’s favourite part of her big sister's body and as a result Dawn's massage quickly deteriorated into lustful groping, not that Buffy seems to notice the difference.

Dawn had plans for her big sister's butt, but they are going to have to wait as she has no intention of diverging from her master plan, especially not when it's actually succeeding.

“I need another bottle. I used all of this one up.” Dawn says once she has finished with her older siblings ass.

Buffy looks up towards the nightstand and reaches out and picks up one of the bottles of lotion and reaches behind her offering it to Dawn.

“Thank you.” Dawn says as she let's the empty bottle of lotion fall to the floor not really caring about it right now, more focused on her older sister's body than anything else, “Roll over onto your back.”

Buffy rolls over onto her back rather surprised that Dawn doesn’t want her lying on a towel in case some of the lotion get’s onto the bed sheets or rather the quilt however she doesn’t bring this up figuring her younger sister knows what she is doing.

Dawn pops open the second bottle and turns the bottle up-side down and slowly pours the lotion all over her sister’s legs. Once she has enough lotion on both legs she puts the bottle down on the floor and looks up at Buffy who is looking down at her.

“Close your eyes.” Dawn tells her.

Buffy feels tempted to ask why.

“I want you to really enjoy this part of the massage.” Dawn says almost as if she has just read her mind causing Buffy to wonder what her younger sibling means by what she has just said however putting her fears and curiosity to the back of her mind as she slowly closes her eyes.

Dawn smiles again, able to see the resistance in her sister’s eyes just like last night though it isn’t as strong as it was earlier in the evening. After a few minutes of watching to make sure Buffy keeps her eyes closed Dawn turns her attention back to her sister’s legs and starts to rub the lotion into the leg furthest away from her. As she does this Dawn decides to bring up the subject of how Buffy got the injury to her shoulder, specifically find out what caused her to suffer the injury.

“Do you remember the first time you meditated with me nearby?” Dawn asks figuring this is a good place to start.

Buffy is rather surprised by this question however she keeps her eyes closed and does her best to focus on simply enjoying the massage while at the same time answer Dawn’s question.

“Yes.” Buffy says.

“Do you remember what happened?” Dawn asks.

“Yes.” Buffy says.

“You’ve gotten a lot better at concentrating since then.” Dawn continues on.

“Thanks.” Buffy says wondering where this is going.

“No need to thank me it’s the truth.” Dawn tells her as she moves from the furthest leg to the nearest leg to her and starts to rub the lotion into that leg, “In fact I would say it takes something very serious to distract you these days.”

Buffy immediately realises where this is going now.

“Is something troubling you Buffy?” Dawn asks her.

“No.” Buffy says.

“Worrying you then?” Dawn asks.

“What would be worrying me?” Buffy asks back.

Dawn pauses momentarily taken off guard by Buffy's question however she quickly get's back to what she is doing.

“Well, this time next week you'll have been Mrs Buffy Finn for a number of hours now.” Dawn says, hating the thought of her sister with that surname as well as being married to Riley.

Buffy notes the tone of voice with which Dawn says 'Mrs Buffy Finn' however figures she should talk to Dawn about it another time.

“Maybe your having doubts.” Dawn says turning her attention to Buffy's face while she continues the massage.

“No doubts.” Buffy says.

“Or second thoughts?” Dawn asks keeping her focus on Buffy’s face.

“No second thoughts.” Buffy says doing her best to sound confident while at the same time wondering who she is trying to convince herself or Dawn.

Dawn slowly turns her attention back to her sister’s legs.

“Well if your not troubled… or worried… or having doubts or second thoughts about the wedding...” Dawn says moving up Buffy’s body having finished with her legs, and feet picking up the bottle opening it again pouring a generous amount on Buffy’s toned and tanned stomach and once she has put the bottle back down she immediately starts to massage the lotion in, “Then maybe you where thinking about something else. Something more recent... like maybe you where thinking about what we did last night.”

Buffy does her best to keep her eyes closed swallowing hard due to Dawn being wrong in her guess however getting closer to the real thing that distracted her and caused her to suffer a pulled muscle.

“Am I right?” Dawn asks once again turning her attention to Buffy’s face as she continues to massage her stomach moving up to her breasts.

“No.” Buffy says doing her best to keep her voice level as far as her tone however finding it hard to due to the fact that Dawn is really starting to turn her on.

“Was it to do with what I made you do after you left my hotel room last night?” Dawn asks turning her attention back to her sister’s breasts which she is now massaging.

“No.” Buffy says through gritted teeth.

Dawn without looking notices the change in her sister’s voice.

“Maybe it was guilt… or fear.” Dawn says loving what she is doing to her sister right now, making her squirm and knowing that she is getting closer to the real reason she was distracted.

“What would I have to feel guilty or be afraid of?” Buffy asks now with her eyes open looking down at Dawn.

Dawn see’s Buffy’s eyes open out of the corner of her eyes and looks right at her.

“Maybe you felt guilty because you didn’t do what I told you to do before you went to sleep last night. Which would mean you broke the rules.” Dawn says, feeling tempted to add that she is breaking the rules right now however deciding to let her off and focus on the subject at hand, “Which would mean I would have to do what I threatened to do if you didn’t follow the rules. Or maybe you where afraid because you don’t know what I am going to do since you didn’t follow the rules. I said there would be serious consequences but I didn’t say what those consequences would be.”

Buffy looks back into Dawn’s eyes feeling scared practically terrified as to what the consequences are going to be even though she did do what Dawn told her to do.

“Dawn... I promise you I did what you asked… what you told me to do.” Buffy says sounding as scared as she looks.

“And what was that?” Dawn asks unable to stop herself from prolonging her sister’s torture more.

Buffy closes her eyes despite her fear not wanting to say the words.

“You know.” Buffy says hoping that that will be enough.

“Tell me.” Dawn says with the same serious expression she had on her face earlier.

“I played with myself while-” Buffy begins.

“No.” Dawn snaps interrupting Buffy, “Use the words I used.”

Buffy closes her eyes swallows hard and takes a deep breath as she slowly opens them and looks at Dawn.

“I… finger fucked myself to orgasm while thinking about your tongue being inside me.” Buffy says swallowing hard again after she has said it.

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile at her.

“And is that what distracted you earlier today?” Dawn then asks her older sister, “Remembering that you came while you finger fucked yourself while thinking about me tongue fucking your pussy?”

Buffy shakes her head.

“What was it then?” Dawn asks determined to find out even though she is sure now she already knows she wants Buffy to say it.

Buffy opens her eyes and looks at Dawn knowing that she isn’t going to let up until she tells her.

“It was the thought of what it would be like to have your tongue inside me... the thought of having your tongue in my pussy was so distracting I hurt myself.” Buffy admits, feeling sick, ashamed and disgusted with herself.

Dawn just smiles an ear to ear smile having had a gut feeling that that was what had distracted her sister right from the very start and yet wanting her to admit it.

“Well don’t worry Buffy.” Dawn says looking her sister dead in the eye as Buffy looks back at her, “Because you don’t have to just daydream what it would be like to have my tongue in your pussy anymore.”

With that Dawn climbs off of the bed and walks around to the bottom, looking up at Buffy as she climbs back onto the bed. Dawn then gently but firmly spreads Buffy’s legs apart and much to her delight Buffy doesn’t resist.

Buffy watches as Dawn moves closer and closer to her pussy, causing her to swallow hard and making her want to close her eyes and try and block out what she knows is about to happen and yet for some reason not being able too. She knows she should try and stop her younger sister from what she is about to do and yet Buffy isn't able to find the strength or the will to do so due to the fact that she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about this all day and due to the fact that it is the reason she suffered the pulled muscle and although there is apart of her that is disgusted at what is about to happen there is another part of her that actually wants this to happen and for the time being at least that part of her seems to be in control.

Dawn stares at her older sister’s pussy, having a very up close and personal view of it now, much more up close and personal than she did last night, she is as close to her sister’s pussy as she can get without actually touching it.

Despite having all the power and all of the control over her older sister the fact that she is actually inches away from her sister’s pussy almost blows Dawn’s mind. It’s something she has dreamed about fantasised about imagined and wondered about and yet all the dreams, fantasises, images and wondering don’t compare don’t even come close to the real thing that is right before her, just waiting for her to have her way with.

As she continues to stare at Buffy’s pussy Dawn feels a pair of eyes on her which causes her to lift her head just enough to see Buffy looking down at her. From the look in her eyes Dawn can tell Buffy is scared. She can also see disgust, but the strongest emotion she can see burning within her sister’s eyes is both lust and desire.

"You're so beautiful.” Dawn says honestly having loved massaging her older siblings body from head to toe as she inhales deeply in order to smell her sister‘s intoxicating smell, “And you smell divine. You have no idea how long I've wanted this.”

Buffy looks back down at Dawn able to see the seriousness and honesty in her younger siblings eyes and partly unable to believe what she is saying and at the same time not knowing how to feel back.

After a little while Dawn breaks eye contact, takes one more longing look at her sister's pussy before she closes her eyes, lowers her head and fulfils a lifelong fantasy.

Buffy whimpers as she watches her little sister's head slowly lowering in between her legs, and then when she feels her younger sister’s tongue gently run along her outer pussy lips Buffy moans uncontrollably.

Dawn lets out a half whimper half moan of her own as her taste buds are attacked by a pure liquidy heaven which is so wonderfully delicious that it's almost painful.

The heavenly taste combined with her sister's moans causes Dawnie to quickly and eagerly lick the pussy lips in front of her again and again, Buffy moans just as long and loud as before due to the affect the massage had on her as well as what is happening to her right now and all the lust, desire, want, need, disgust etc mixes together.

Dawn continues to run her tongue up and down her sister’s outer pussy lips, savouring not just every lick but every moment, even though Dawn knows she will be back in between her sister’s legs at some point later on in the week however just like you never forget your first kiss you never forget the first taste of a new woman’s pussy especially if that woman happens to be your fantasy/dream woman.

Eventually Dawn licks Buffy’s lips to the point where she is able to slowly slide her tongue past them and starts to work on her inner lips and as she does she get’s to taste her sister's heavenly pussy juice straight from the source.

“Mmmmmmmmmm.” Dawn moans, unable to compare what she is now tasting to any other taste in the world it is the most delicious and at the same time exquisite taste ever. The moment Dawn has her first taste of her big sister's cream directly from the source she becomes hungry for more as she begins to lap at Buffy’s inner lips tenderly wanting this to last forever despite how much she wants her sister’s juices to flow into her mouth in the worst way.

Buffy closes her eyes partly still wanting to block what is happening to her out and at the same time wanting to enjoy what is happening to her just like she enjoyed the massage. As she closes her eyes Buffy can feel Dawn change her licking technique from simply going up and down to licking first clockwise and then anti-clockwise and then going in between the two as well as changing her speed going fast in one direction and then going slow in the other direction, all of which causes Buffy to moan. Despite part of her not wanting her to she just can’t help herself it has been so long since she had somebody go down on her like this.

Riley has never done it if she ever asked him he would probably think she was sick. The closest to foreplay he has ever come is finger fucking her and he only did that once. The last person to go down on her... the only person to ever have gone down on her before tonight is Faith.

Buffy’s thoughts of her former lover are suddenly disturbed by Dawn removing her tongue from her pussy and using it to try and find her clit which she quickly finds. As soon as she does Dawn immediately starts to do the same thing she did to Buffy's outer and inner pussy lips, she runs her tongue up and down it as fast as she can.

“Mmmmmmmmmm!”

Dawn hears Buffy moan loudly making her change her tactic due to the sound of the moan Buffy just made showing that she evidently likes what she just did. So Dawn decides to see how much she will like this and takes her sister’s clit into her mouth and gently starts to suck on it, causing Buffy to moan even louder at the contact.

“MMMMMMMMMM!”

Dawn removes her sister’s clit from her mouth and goes back to sticking her tongue in between her pussy lips, thrusting it in and out of her wet hole, slowly starting to fuck her sister’s pussy with her tongue in a fucking motion. She starts off slow at first but quickly picks up speed due to her wanting Buffy to cum and the longer she has to wait the more desperate she becomes to make her older sister cum.

Buffy continues to moan loudly as Dawn continues to tongue fuck her better than she imagined her doing last night when she was finger fucking herself to orgasm with only her fingers inside of her pussy. Dawn once again suddenly stops after a few minutes of waiting she starts again tongue fucking Buffy’s pussy only this time she isn’t doing it gently or slow she is going as fast as she can causing Buffy to instinctively place her hands on the back of her younger sister’s head.

Dawn feels Buffy’s hands on the back of her head which makes her smile as she continues to tongue fuck her for all she is worth sliding it in and out as fast as she can driving her older sister closer and closer to cumming in her mouth.

All of a sudden Dawn get’s her first real proper taste of her older sister’s cum and after the first taste Dawn is instantly hooked due to it being the most delicious and sweetest thing she has ever tasted. It's even better than her sister's regular cream, something Dawnie didn't think was possible a few moments ago. It is so wonderful Dawn thinks she might have literally gone to heaven, or at least found heaven on earth, Dawn immediately vows to spend as much time in the paradise that was in between her sister's thighs as possible, like she isn't going to do that anyway. In order to try and stop any of the heavenly liquid escaping Dawn closes her mouth around Buffy’s pussy, the younger Summer sister eagerly swallows her older sibling's sweet cum as it slides directly into her mouth and down her throat into her tummy.

Buffy feels her whole entire body shake as she feels Dawn continue to greedily gulp down every last drop of her cum as if her life depends on it and in doing so she causes Buffy to have a second, and then a third, and then a fourth orgasm forcing Buffy to cum again and again and again until she can’t cum anymore. When she finally stops coming Buffy feels her sister’s tongue slowly moving around the inside of her pussy evidently trying to make sure she hasn’t missed a drop.

Once Dawn is satisfied that she has removed any and all traces of Buffy’s treat she removes her tongue and mouth from her sister’s snatch and slowly lifts her head to look at her older sister who looks down at her.

Without saying a word Dawn slowly starts to move her way up her older sister’s body, kissing and licking her way up her sister’s toned and tanned stomach, until she reaches her breasts at which point she stops and decides to give her sister’s breasts some attention now that she has accomplished her main goal of the night.

Despite wanting to jump on one of her sister’s breasts Dawn restrains herself, reminding herself that she isn’t trying to rape her sister, she is trying to seduce her, bit by bit, night by night, until she realises that Riley is wrong for her and she is right for her. So instead of jumping on one of her breasts Dawn simply slides her tongue from the bottom of the breast to the nipple and then take the nipple into her mouth licking sucking and nibbling on it before moving on to the other one giving it the same treatment.

Buffy moans uncontrollably, unable to believe how sensitive or responsive she is being to what her younger sister is doing, hating and yet at the same time loving what she is doing to her.

After a few minutes Dawn moves up to her neck, doing the same thing to her neck that she did to her breast, causing Buffy to moan and groan in pleasure.

“Wow... I mean... just... wow.” Buffy hears Dawn suddenly whisper in her ear, “I always knew you would taste good... but I didn’t think it was possible for anything to taste that good.”

Buffy closes her eyes as Dawn moves away from her older sibling's ear and locks her lips with Buffy’s, forcing her tongue against Buffy’s lips and forcing her way into her older sister’s mouth.

At first Buffy does her best to resist her sister’s attack, but remembers what happened the last time she was reluctant to either allow Dawn to kiss her or rather kiss her back and that was that she got spanked and so she decides to let Dawn have her way with her, slowly opening her mouth and allowing Dawn’s tongue inside.

After a long hard but at the same time passionate kiss Dawn breaks the kiss and looks into her sister’s eyes.

“I had intended on spending the rest of the night in between your legs. Then I was going to have you go down on me. But thanks to the massage and licking your pussy and making you cum I’m just so horny I can't wait to feel your talented little mouth on my pussy again, but I also desperately want to bury my face back in between your legs so I can fuck you with my tongue until you cum in my mouth again, giving me another taste of your yummy cream.” Dawn says in a low husky tone of voice, looking her sister dead in the eye with a grin slowly beginning to cross her face, “Can you think of a way we can both fuck each other with our mouths and taste each other's cum?”

Buffy knows what Dawn is suggesting and what she wants her to say, and although there is a part of her that just wants to get the night over and done with as quickly as possible much to her disgust and shame there is another part of her that wants what Dawn wants.

“We... we could get into the sixty nine position.” Buffy whispers.

Dawn smiles a small smile.

“What's that?” Dawn asks innocently, pretending not to know what the sixty nine position is.

“Well...” Buffy says hating her sister for making her explain what the sixty nine position is, “If we stay like we are you could turn your body around so that your facing my pussy and your pussy is facing me and we could go down on each other… or you could lay down and I could get on top of you facing your pussy while you face my pussy and we could eat each other that way.”

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile, giving Buffy the impression that her blackmailing little sister knew all along what the sixty nine position is.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Dawn says happily, “I’m glad you thought of it.”

Not giving Buffy a chance to protest that she wasn't the one who thought of it Dawn bends down and captures her sister’s lips with her own, however she quickly breaks the kiss and turns her body around so that her pussy is over Buffy's face and she is facing her sister's pussy once again.

The pussy hungry younger sister then immediately buries her face in her older sister’s twat, doing her best to be gentle and tease her older sibling but she is so cunt crazy for her own sister's yummy love hole Dawnie can't help but just dive right in and try and make Buffy cream as quickly as she can so she can taste her big sister's cum again.

As a result of this after only a few gentle licks to the outside of Buffy's pussy Dawn finds herself eagerly sliding her tongue back inside her big sister, happiness filling her body as she hears her sibling moaning for her.

Buffy hasn't began returning the favour yet, but Dawn is confident that she can give the blonde the proper motivation to do so.

With this in mind little Dawnie starts sliding her tongue in and out of her sister at a steady pace, quickly increasing the speed until she is jack-hammering her tongue through her elder sibling's snatch, twirling around inside her at random to attack the sweet spots inside the slayer's twat, Dawn's mouth wrapped around Buffy's pussy lips to prevent any of the heavenly juices from escaping, the brunette using every rug munching trick she knows to entice her sister to return the favour and more importantly to make her cum.

Of course if Buffy doesn't start returning the favour soon Dawn has a nasty little trick she is going to be forced to play which she knows her sibling isn't going to like.

Buffy meanwhile is feeling more than a little reluctant. To her shame there is part of her that wants to go down on her baby sister, but just like yesterday when she found herself face to face with her little sister's horny honey hole there is a very vocal part of Buffy which is sickened and disgusted by what she is expected to do.

Then again Buffy is having trouble focusing on her inner turmoil, going down on Dawn, or anything else for that matter as she is completely lost in the heaven that her little sister has sent her too.

Dawn's mouth and tongue are amazingly skilled, especially her tongue which just seems to zone in on Buffy's sweet spots with a mind blowing accuracy.

Where did Buffy's sweet, innocent little sister learned to go down on another woman like this?

Obviously Dawnie isn't who Buffy thought she was, or perhaps who she had wanted to believe she was. After all it's natural to try and think of one's family as innocent and not sexually active, but it was not at all natural for Buffy to discover she was wrong about her sister in this way, and yet her baby sister's tongue feels so amazing inside her it is hard for Buffy to complain, at least at being on the receiving end of her little sister's perverted lust. It is still difficult for Buffy to convince herself to return the favour even though she knew she might get punished for it, and even though there is part of her that is craving the sweet taste of her sister, there is a little voice inside her refusing to allow her to do what Dawn wants.

Little does Buffy know that little voice inside her head is about to be overruled.

In fact it is immediately silenced the moment Dawn stops licking Buffy's pussy, the slayer groans and whimpers pitifully in frustration as she is suddenly denied the heavenly pleasure she has become so accustomed too.

Much to both sisters displeasure Dawn reluctantly removes her mouth and tongue from her sister's pussy, lifts her head, and even though Buffy can't see her, turns her head to make sure that the slayer hears her perfectly clear.

"I was really hoping we could play nice tonight, but if you don't start licking me I have no problem showing you who's in charge just like I did last night with a little spanking. And if that doesn't do the job, believe me, I have worse tricks up my sleeve." Dawn says, being deadly serious, "Now, are you going to lick my pussy or am I going to have to remind you who's in charge?"

For the briefest of moments Buffy pauses, that little voice faintly coming back to remind her of all the reasons she shouldn't, but it doesn't even come close to overruling all the reasons she should. So Buffy slowly closes her eyes and moves her head up a few extra millimetres so that her lips are pressing directly against Dawnie's dripping wet hole.

Dawn lets out a long happy gasp as her big sister's tongue slowly slides out over her pussy lips again, and again, and again, each lick causing Dawn to moan as Buffy gets to work.

Whether it is the fact that Buffy has now done this once before or whether it is just because her sister is desperate to cum Dawn isn't really sure, and she doesn't really care, but for whatever reason Buffy soon starts increasing the speed of the licking until she finally shoves her tongue deep inside her, her big sister's lips wrapping around her pussy lips and beginning to suck in between thrusts of that wonderfully soft tongue.

Dawn moans with joy and presses her pussy down onto Buffy's face to get that tongue deeper inside her.

In response Buffy thrusts her own pussy upwards, obviously eager for more of Dawn's talented tongue which makes Dawn smile, but not give her big sister what she wants.

In Dawn's mind Buffy hasn't earned that right yet, not after being so disobediently hesitant before, but in her current position Dawn is left staring at the delicious honey dripping hole of her elder sibling, the thought of even a drop of that liquid going to waste almost physically painful for the younger Summers. Dawnie doesn't know how much longer she can spend staring at that yummy looking hole without burying her face in it, her mouth watering as she continues to stare at that pussy she had been fantasizing about for what feels like her whole life.

As Dawn stairs longingly at her big sister's pussy Buffy really starts going to town on her little sister's pussy, the slayer ravenously slurping at the heavenly hole in front of her in between thrusts of her tongue which pounds that sweet snatch with machine-like efficiency.

Buffy is so lost in the cunt munching she momentarily forgets why she was so hesitant about burying her face in this delicious hole until it comes back to her... this delicious hole belongs to her sister. She is eating her little sister's pussy, and while that disgusts and revolts her it doesn't disgust and revolt her nearly as much as it should. In fact part of her seems to get off on it which makes Buffy whimper into Dawn's love channel, but the sweet juices that whimper causes to slide out convinces Buffy to concentrate on the task at hand, that being making her little sister cum.

Trying not to focus on who she is with Buffy instead focuses on remembering the last time she was in this position. It had been years since she and Faith had been in a 69, never one of the dark haired slayer's favourite positions as it made it harder for her to constantly remind Buffy who was in charge. In fact Faith simply sitting on her face was a far more common position, not that Buffy at all minded.

Just like in all those times pussy juices were drenching Buffy's face, flowing out so fast she couldn't possibly get them all in her mouth and as a result ended up covering her face. It's a sensation Buffy loves, and a sensation Buffy has missed. For a few moments Buffy feels better about this as she briefly imagines its Faith's juices covering her face again, the dominant slayer using her face is a fuck pad once again, the whole time reminding the blonde she's her pussy loving bitch.

Buffy is awoken from her daydream as she feels the soft flicker of Dawn's tongue sliding across her pussy lips again, the blonde slayer pulling away from her little sister's cunt to cry out in pure joy.

For a few moments nothing happens, then Buffy realises Dawn is waiting for her to continue before she herself continues and so she buries her face back into her baby sister's love hole, her eager pussy eating skills quickly rewarded by a few more soft licks.

Those soft licks soon turn into rough tongue thrusts as the two Summer sisters become lost in their 69, both siblings using almost every trick they have to make the other cum.

Buffy is the first to get to the edge, the blonde able to tell that if Dawn fucks her just a little harder with her tongue she will cum however for some reason Dawn doesn’t do this, the brunette annoyingly instead actually slows her tongue thrusts down and then removes her face altogether again.

“If you want to cum.” Dawn says, “You’re going to have to make me cum first.”

Buffy closes her eyes, still hesitant about licking her sister to climax. Even though there is apart of her that wants to make her cum there is another part of her that still can’t get over the fact that she would be making her little baby sister have an orgasm with her tongue however her own horniness pushes her on and makes her start slam fucking Dawnie’s pussy with every ounce of her slayer strength, causing her younger sister to explode in a earth shattering orgasm which rocks the brunette to her very core.

As Dawn whimpers and rides out her orgasm Buffy momentarily forgets her own desperate need to cum as her mouth fills with her little sister's sweet cum, the slayer going crazy for that yummy cream.

The slayer's skilled tongue manages to squeeze four more orgasms out of the brunette before Dawnie remembers it's Buffy's turn to cum, at which point Dawn focuses as much as she can on Buffy's pleasure and not her own, something her sister doesn't make easy, but luckily it doesn't take much to make Buffy cum.

Soon Dawn's mouth is rewarded for it's effort with a nice blast of creamy slayer cum, the brunette greedily swallowing every drop before going into pussy eating overdrive, determined to get more of that heavenly cum.

Buffy has the same idea and soon both Summers sisters are lost in their 69, the siblings only pausing in their brutal tongue fucking long enough to suck the cum out of each other's yummy holes and to moan, groan, cry, whimper, etc into the other's pussy as a particularly strong orgasm hits.

Hours pass, Buffy and Dawn feasting on each other's twats until their mouths, tongues and cunts are aching painfully and they are so deliriously tired from the 69 that they have no idea what their names are, let alone how many times they have climaxed or how much pussy and cum cream they have swallowed.

Finally Dawn rolls off of her older sister’s body, confident that if she was to give her another orgasm it would render her older sibling unconscious.

Both sisters lay where they are for several minutes, their breathing sounding now deafening in a room which for so long had been filled with the moans, groans, cries, whimpers and slurping sounds of their forbidden sex-capades.

Dawn's body aches for sleep, but she reminds herself of the master plan and that tonight's part in that plan is not over and so she somehow convinces her very tired body to slowly get up.

Once she's in a sitting position Dawn looks down at the naked and spread out body of her older sister and suddenly a rush of adrenaline and sexual excitement fills her. In that moment Dawn realises that no matter what she'll never not be in the mood to screw her own sister, and while that thought might disgust some people for Dawn Summers it is one of the greatest thoughts she'd ever had. It certainly makes her happy, and fills her with more energy, something she will need to complete the night according to her plan.

So, setting out to continue that plan, Dawn crawls slowly up her big sister's body until their face to face, Dawnie smiling down at her older sibling before bending her head down and sliding her tongue out along Buffy's face as if she is some kind of pet giving a friendly greeting to its owner.

"What... what are you doing?" Buffy asks weakly.

"Duh, I'm cleaning you. What's it look like I'm doing?" Dawn replies with a few more licks and a smile like it's the most natural thing in the world, "Now you do me."

Buffy frowns, but the stern look from Dawn lets the slayer know that this isn't a request so she cautiously leans up and licks her little sister's cheek. The reason for the 'cleaning' immediately becomes clear as Buffy tastes her own cum on her baby sister's face.

Both Summers sisters loved to swallow girl cum but there had been far too much of it over the course of the last few hours for them to swallow it all, their faces, their hair and the bed sheets have become coated in layers of each other's cream.

For the next minute or two the sisters lick each other's faces in a surreal and animal like moment before Dawn captures Buffy's lips with her own for a slow, gentle kiss before she pulls back and smiles.

“Wow, that was amazing. I mean, I got from the photos you were into girls but... wow, no one has ever licked me as good as you do, and no ones ever tasted as good as you do, but... if you stay here I'm just going to keep fucking you, and we both need to save our strength for tomorrow. So you've got to go.” Dawn explains, rolling off her big sister, “Seriously, get going. Go get dressed and go back to your own room.”

Buffy feels a little hurt for some reason, but she quickly takes the opportunity to roll out of bed and get dressed, this time too tired to bother with the modesty of changing in the bathroom, instead just throwing on her clothes as quickly as possible in an attempt to get out as fast as she can before Dawn gives her another perverted order. She isn't fast enough.

“Oh, I almost forgot, before you go to sleep tonight though I want you to finger fuck your pussy and play with your ass.” Dawn tells her older sister with an ear to ear smile on her face, "And..."

Dawn pauses as she slowly rolls over, gets off the bed, reaches into the bedside table draw and pulls out a little surprise for her sister. Once she has it in her hand Dawn hides her toy behind her back and approaches her sister with a huge grin on her face.

"I want you to film it using this." Dawn finishes off saying, showing Buffy the video camera in her hand.

Buffy goes a little pale at this command.

"You... you want me to..." Buffy says softly and slowly.

"Film yourself fingering your pussy and playing with your ass?" Dawn finishes for her, "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

Buffy opens her mouth but realises before any words come out that it is hopeless to argue and so she simply shakes her head and slowly reaches out for the video camera.

"Good." Dawn says, handing Buffy the camera.

There's a pause as Buffy waits to see if there's anything else.

"What? That's it, you can go." Dawn says dismissively, trying not to smile.

Watching Buffy slowly turn and walk towards the door Dawn is unable to keep that smile from crossing over her face, the brunette grinning happily as she waits until her sister is reaching for the door handle before calling out to her.

"Oh, just one more thing..." Dawn calls out to her big sister, waiting until she turns around to continue, “While you're imagining me fucking you... your fingers sliding slowly in and out of your pussy and ass... wishing it wasn't just your fingers and it was really me fucking you... I want you to imagine I'm using this.”

As Dawn is talking she slowly walks back to the bedside table, reaches into one of its drawers and as she finishes talking pulls out an enormous strap on dildo.

Buffy's eyes bulge at what she is seeing partly in shock at the size of it and partly in shock that Dawn has one, her gaze completely transfixed on it as Dawn slowly approaches her until their face to face again, the younger Summers girl smiling at her submissive elder sister's fascination with her favourite toy.

“Do you understand?” Dawn asks after giving her sister a few minutes to look at her strap on and imagine it inside of her pussy and ass.

Buffy swallows hard due to the fact that Dawn’s strap on actually looks bigger than the one Faith used to use on her.

“Buffy?” Dawn asks wanting an answer.

Buffy slowly nods her head unable to verbally answer her sister’s question still trying to get over the shock that her younger sister actually has her own strap on dildo and that it actually either is or looks bigger than Faith’s.

Dawn isn't satisfied with that answer, but decides to let it go and instead make it crystal clear what she intends to do tomorrow.

"Touch it." Dawn orders, "Take it in your hand and jack it off like it was your husband's to be's."

For a moment Buffy just stares blankly but eventually she does as she's told, timidly reaching out with her free hand, wrapping it around the fake cock and beginning to stroke it like it was real.

"Good... feel all those realistic little bumps and curves in it... imagine what it's going to feel like pounding in and out of you tomorrow..." Dawn says softly, enjoying the look of total enthrallment on Buffy's face as she quickly licks a couple of her fingers and then reaches down to slide them across Buffy's pussy lips, "You're going to have a busy day tomorrow. First you're going to get on your knees and give this big cock a nice long blow job, and then when it's nice and wet I'm going to lay you down, spread your legs and fuck you with it. I'm going to slowly slid my cock into your pussy, taking plenty of time to stretch it out before pounding it hard. Then I'm going to fuck you all over this room in all types of different positions. And I'll do that all night long, giving you the type of fucking a beautiful woman like you deserves. And the next day..."

Buffy gasps in shock, fear, disgust and excitement as Dawn suddenly removes her wet fingers and then brings her hand quickly around to lightly smack and then roughly grab onto Buffy's ass.

"I'm going to fuck you in your tight little ass." Dawn threatens lustfully, her wet fingers slipping in between Buffy's butt cheeks and pressing against the puckered little rosebud in between them through the fabric of her clothes, "I'm going to slide my huge cock into your tiny little ass hole, fill that little back passage up with every inch of this dick, stretch out your shit pipe until it's nice and loose, and then I'm going to destroy your butt hole. I'm going to fuck you up the ass all over this room in all types of different positions just to make sure you'll spend the rest of the next day with a gaping wide butt hole. I'm going to pound your pooper so hard you'll never be able to sit down again without thinking about me."

"Dawnie... you... you can't possibly mean that..." Buffy whimpers weakly, not even believing her own statement herself.

"Oh I mean it, tomorrow I'll be taking your pussy, and the next day I'll be gaping your ass." Dawn says, not an ounce of doubt in her voice which again causes Buffy to whimper, "That's what makes this cock so special. After I finished using it on you tomorrow when I'm done with your pussy you won't even remember your husband to be's name, and the next day when I'm done with your ass you'll be wanting to marry me instead and be my little sex slave forever."

Buffy whimpers softly again as Dawn captures her lips with her own, the brunette pushing her tongue deep into her sister's mouth. At first Buffy is reluctant, but that only lasts a few seconds, the blonde again reminding herself why it wasn't a good idea to be hesitant, Buffy choosing instead to accept Dawn's tongue and massage it with her own. However even as she caresses her little sister's tongue Buffy can't stop thinking about what Dawn has just told her, the hand firmly squeezing her butt as much a reminder as Dawnie's demanding little tongue.

Breaking the kiss Dawn smiles at her sister and then slaps her ass, "Now get out of here quickly before I change my mind and start stretching out your holes right here, right now."

Again Buffy whimpers, before she turns and slowly leaves.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you at the same time tomorrow night.” Dawn calls after her retreating sister, extremely looking forward to getting to fuck her older sister’s ass and pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS), nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The doors to the lift open on Buffy’s hotel room floor. Unlike last night Buffy doesn’t check to see if anybody she knows or doesn’t know is around she simply steps off of the lift and heads straight for her hotel room door her mind too occupied with what has just happened in her younger sister’s hotel room to care or notice anybody or anything around her.

She reaches her hotel room door and immediately unlocks it and walks in shutting the door behind her. Once the door is shut she makes her way over to the dressing table which is on the opposite side of the room to her bed. She then puts the video camera down onto the dressing table and walks over and sits down on the bottom of her bed focusing on nothing except what has happened thus far tonight.

As she sits there Buffy starts thinking about the massage and how it not only helped ease the pain in her pulled muscle but it also turned her on and led to Dawn going down on her better than Faith ever did or probably could not only that but Dawn also made her cum faster between orgasms than Faith did and the amount of orgasms she made her have not just the first time she went down on her but in total. Buffy remembers getting to the point where she was sure she was going to pass out from the force of each orgasm they seemed to get stronger the closer together they where. How she managed to keep up she has no idea. She knows she didn’t give her younger sister as many orgasms as Dawn gave her however she is sure she is close behind as far as the number of orgasm she gave to the number of orgasms she received.

Buffy blinks realising that she is actually comparing the number of orgasms her sister gave her to the number of orgasms she gave her sister when what she should be doing is being sick if not literally at least feeling disgusted with herself and she does but not as much as she should.

In an attempt to try and get her mind off of the amount of orgasms the two sisters gave one and other Buffy turns her attention to the video camera at the other end of the room laying on the dressing table and as she looks at it she remembers what Dawn had told her to do with it and as she thinks about the reasons why Dawn wants her to play with herself she begins to see in her mind’s eye her younger sister’s strap on.

Buffy swallows hard at the memory due to her being sure that her younger sister’s strap on dildo is bigger than Faith’s one was that she used to use on her by at least 3 inches which would make Dawn’s fake cock 12 inches long due to Faith’s having been 9 inches. It is also about an inch wider, the slayer shudders at the thought of Dawnie’s dildo inside her, stretching out her holes.

As her mind begins to wonder Buffy remembers her former slayer lover’s strap on. She can’t help but smile due to the pet name Faith had given it she called it 'Mr Pointy' due to the end of it although being round and looking like a cock it did have a bit of a point to it or on it however that isn’t why the first time she heard Faith refer to her strap on as 'Mr Pointy' she laughed it is because Kendra the slayer that came before Faith who’s death made Faith a slayer had called her stake 'Mr Pointy'.

Buffy’s smile slowly fades as the memory of 'Mr Pointy' is replaced by the image of Dawn’s strap on which in the back of her mind Buffy wonders if Dawn has a pet name for however the main thing she is thinking about or imagining is how that 12 inch monster of her sister’s will feel inside of her pussy and ass and as she thinks about it despite herself Buffy can’t help but feel herself getting a little bit turned on at the thought of having that big dildo inside of her.

Buffy shakes her head doing her best to try and remind herself who it is that will be using the strap on as she refocuses her attention on the video camera and contemplates filming herself as she plays with her pussy and ass in order to get both holes ready for Dawn’s strap on and slowly starts to shake her head.

She can’t do it.

She can’t play with herself while she's being filmed. After everything that's happened it's just too much.

Desperately Buffy starts to try and think of a way around doing what her sister has instructed her to do.

Only two ideas come to mind, however they are both dismissed just as quickly as Buffy thinks them up, one of them being that she plays with herself both her pussy and her ass without the video camera being on and tells Dawn tomorrow that she forgot or didn’t know how to turn the video camera on, the other idea is that she plays with herself with the camera on however she doesn’t have it pointing in her direction so Dawn doesn’t get to see her but she does get to hear her as she plays with her pussy and ass.

However the reasons both of these ideas are quickly dismissed is due to Buffy having shown Dawn how to use the very same video camera she is now looking at due to her having wanted to be the one to film Xander and Anya’s wedding day for them.

The second idea is dismissed by Buffy is due to the fact that if Dawn can’t see her playing with her pussy and ass and can only hear her then she might doubt that she actually did as she was told.

Buffy does her best to try and come up with another way around having to film herself playing with her pussy and her ass knowing deep down that she doesn’t have any choice but to do it due to the fact that if she doesn’t do it there will be 'serious consequences'  and yet despite knowing this Buffy just can’t bring herself to go through with what her younger sibling wants her to do.

A small shudder runs through Buffy's body at the thought of what the 'serious consequences' could be knowing the ultimate punishment Dawn could give her is for her to tell Riley and the others about her past with Faith.

The blonde slayer is willing to take any punishment Dawn wants to give so long as her little sister doesn’t do that, and with what feels like no other option Buffy contemplates telling this to Dawn tomorrow.

As she thinks about it Buffy can’t help but smile a rather nervous smile knowing that her idea is risky due to her plan or rather what she is thinking depending on how much Dawn 'loves' her the way in which she says she does. If she loves her as much as she says Buffy is confident that Dawn will agree to what she has come up with however if she doesn’t then tomorrow night could very well be the end of everything.

Buffy runs her fingers through her hair as she looks at the video camera once again knowing that she has no choice but to go with this idea and hope that Dawn’s love for her is as strong as she claims because if it isn’t tomorrow could be the beginning of the end for her and Riley.

With her mind having been made up Buffy slowly starts to get undressed and once she is down to her bra and panties she climbs into bed and simply lays there wondering what tomorrow is going to bring for her.

***

The next morning Buffy wakes up to the sound of ringing. She slowly opens her eyes and finds herself looking at the telephone on the nightstand next to her bed which is ringing. Slowly she makes her way over to it picks up the receiver and moves it to her ear and mouth.

“Hello.” Buffy says still half a sleep.

“Rise and shine beautiful.” She hears Riley’s voice on the other end of the line say.

“Riley.” Buffy says, surprised, and a little annoyed, by Riley’s cheeriness, “What do you want?”

“Can’t a man just call his wife to be to see how she is?” Riley asks.

“Not when it’s this early.” Buffy grumbles.

"It's 10:30 AM." Riley says, a little surprised by his soon to be wife's reaction.

Buffy wasn't the wake up at the crack of dawn type as Riley had trained to be but she was normally awake by now.

"Are you ok?" Riley asks.

"I'm fine, I just... overslept." Buffy says, her mind briefly flickering back to what she was doing all last night which tired her out so much before quickly adding, "So why did you call me?"

"Again, can't I just call you to see how you are?" Riley asks.

There is a brief pause.

“Ok, I admit I do have an ulterior motive for calling.” Riley says.

“What... what is it?” Buffy asks, her mind briefly lost again in remembering her night of incestuous passion with her own sister during the brief pause.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Riley asks her.

Buffy is suddenly wide awake at hearing Riley ask her this question.

“Why?” Buffy asks doing her best to sound natural.

“Well because we have been invited to my parents for dinner and I told them we would be there at 6pm sharp.” Riley tells her.

Buffy goes pale.

"That's ok right? You didn't have anything else you had to do?" Riley asks after a surprisingly long pause.

Well, Buffy's sarcastic side thinks to itself, tonight my little sister is planning to fuck me with a big strap on cock, and unlike you I know she has stamina so I'll probably be too busy taking her cock to go to dinner with your parents. Tomorrow night Dawn is going to be fucking me up the ass so I won't be available then either. As for the day after that I'm not entirely sure what I'll be doing but I promised to be my little sister's sex slave for the rest of the week so she wouldn't reveal to you my lesbian affair with Faith so for the next couple of nights I'll probably be pretty busy. I'll be free for our wedding night though, where you can spend all night trying and failing to make me cum, something my own sister seems to be able to do with ease.

Of course Buffy can't say any of that to her fiancée, however as she pushes that thought out of her head her mind is left blank, the slayer is unable to think an excuse to get out of this dinner no matter how hard she tries.

“Buffy are you ok? Is something wrong?” Riley asks, concerned by the long pause.

“Nothing's wrong, I'm ok.” Buffy lies.

"Ok... so, I’ll meet you downstairs with the others at ten to six.” Riley then tells her, feeling as if the matter is resolved.

“Others?” Buffy asks quickly before Riley has a chance to put the phone down on her.

“Yeah the others. You know Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Dawn.” Riley says.

Buffy swallows hard at the mention of her sister.

"Is there a problem?" Riley asks.

"No." Buffy lies softly.

"I would have liked it to be just you, me, Dawn and my folks, you know, just family, but my Dad insisted and you are always saying how Xander and Willow are more like family to you than friends so I'm ok with them and their wife and... friends joining us." Riley says.

There's a pause.

“Have you told any of the others about the invite?” Buffy asks.

“No I wanted to let you know and then tell them. I figured if I told them that you where going they would be more willing to go.” Riley says.

Buffy smirks loving what Riley just said he figured if he told them she was going they would be more willing to go, like she really has a choice in the matter.

“Well I’ll tell you what.” Buffy says, “You call Xander and Anya and Willow and Tara. I’ll get washed and dressed and then go and see Dawn.”

“Are you sure?” Riley asks her, “It would only take me a phone call.”

“I’m sure.” Buffy says hoping she can convince her sister to come to this 'family' dinner.

A small part of her kinda hopes Dawn refuses to come however she knows if she refuses then the others will no doubt ask questions as to why she isn’t coming which means Buffy has no choice but to convince her to come if only to stop the others asking questions.

“Besides.” Buffy adds looking across the room at the video camera which is still in exacterly the same place and position it was when she put it down on the dressing table, “I have to return something of her’s.”

Buffy's thoughts go from Riley and the 'family' dinner to the fact that she hasn’t done what Dawn told her to do last night and that despite her plan Dawn might decide to punish Buffy by revealing her deep dark secret.

“Ok then.” Riley says, “Hey listen I haven’t seen you since Sunday. Why don’t after you’ve seen Dawn you and me spend the day together?”

Buffy does her best to smile.

“Sure.” Buffy says, “I’d like that.”

“Great we can start by having lunch together. I’ll meet you down in the restaurant at 12 o’clock.” Riley tells her.

Buffy looks over at the bedside table and see’s the alarm clock which reads 10:40am.

“I’ll see you down there.” Buffy says.

“See you then.” Riley says happily, “Bye for now.”

With that he hangs up the phone, leaving Buffy to slowly turn and look over at the video camera. Staring at it Buffy starts to think about what is going to happen when Dawn checks it and finds no footage of her playing with her pussy or ass.

She wonders if maybe she could force herself to do it now... however even if she did force herself to play with her pussy and ass now Dawn would be able to tell that she didn’t do it before she fell asleep due to the date and time the footage was taken being shown on the screen along with the actual footage it’s self.

Buffy takes a deep breath and exhales heavily knowing that there is no going back she has made her decision to break the rules and now she has to hope she can convince her younger sister to punish her but not by revealing to Riley and his family as well as her friends her secret affair with Faith.

With this in mind Buffy get’s up and goes into the bathroom strips off and climbs into the shower. As she washes herself Buffy thinks about the best way she can try and convince her younger sibling to both come to the dinner at Riley’s parent’s house and not reveal the secret to them.

Once she has washed her entire body from her hair to her feet she climbs out dries herself and get’s dressed in some smart but casual clothes.

Once she is ready she picks up the video camera and leaves her hotel room, heading for her sister’s hotel room.

Buffy soon arrives in front of Dawn’s hotel room as she looks up at the door she can’t help but feel nervous, more nervous than she did last night, more nervous than she did the night before, in fact although she can’t believe it Buffy feels more nervous than she did both the two previous nights combined.

She does her best to try and relax as she reaches up and knocks on the door and waits for her sister to answer.

The door opens to reveal Dawn who is back in her pyjamas.

“Buffy!” Dawn says sounding surprised but happy to see her older sister.

“Hi Dawn.” Buffy says doing her best to smile at her younger sibling even though she is feeling nervous.

“Uh what are you doing here?” Dawn asks curiously, before a smile crosses her face, “I mean, I'm definitely not complaining or anything but I didn't think I'd see you until tonight.”

Dawn thinks it is unlikely that her big sister is comfortable enough already with their arrangement for a little morning booty call, but the smile on her face clearly shows that she is hopeful.

“Yeah.” Buffy says swallowing hard, “That’s what I came here to talk to you about.”

Dawn immediately senses her sister’s nervousness, which doesn't bode well for her hopes of morning sister-sister sex fun.

“Can I come in?” Buffy then asks her sister.

“Of course.” Dawn says stepping out of the way and allowing Buffy to enter her room which she does once she is inside Dawn closes the door and turns to look at her older sister, “What’s up?”

“Riley called me a little while ago and told me that we have all been invited to dinner at his parents house tonight at 6pm.” Buffy says.

Dawn frowns.

“And of course you told him that you had other plans.” Dawn says able to tell from the look in Buffy’s eyes that she didn’t.

Buffy hangs her head.

“Why didn’t you tell him that you had other plans?” Dawn snaps doing her best to control her anger however tonight is one of the nights she has most been looking forward to and now she is being told that they can’t do what she wants them too... what she wants them too.

Buffy lifts her head and looks at Dawn.

“Because he would have asked me what my plans where.” Buffy says doing her best to control her anger.

“So.” Dawn snaps again.

“So what was I supposed to say!” Buffy snaps allowing her anger at her sister’s attitude to slip into her tone of voice, “Sorry darling I can’t come to your parents for dinner because I’m being blackmailed by my little sister who's going to…”

Buffy stops herself from saying the actual words.

Dawn smiles a small smile loving how her sister can’t bring herself to say the words despite how angry she is.

"Fuck you better than he ever could." Dawn says, helpfully finishing her big sister's sentence for her.

Buffy opens her mouth to object but thinks better of it as she does not want to get into an argument with Dawn about who fucks her better, especially when Buffy can't even convince herself Riley could even come close to Dawn and the last thing Buffy needs to be doing right now is encouraging Dawn's twisted lust for her by unintentionally letting her know how good she fucks her.

“You could have lied to him.” Dawn says calming herself down.

Buffy sniggers at this.

“What a great foundation for a marriage.” Buffy says.

Dawn closes her eyes and hangs her head however something suddenly occurs to her and causes her to start giggling as she slowly lifts her head and looks at Buffy.

Buffy looks at Dawn with a frown not understanding why she is giggling.

“What the heck is so funny?” Buffy asks.

Dawn slowly get’s over her fit of giggles.

“What you just said.” Dawn tells her older sister, “You can’t lie to him about having plans with me... and yet you have been lying to him since the start of your relationship about yours and Faith’s past.”

Buffy swallows hard as she stares at her sister.

“That’s different.” Buffy says doing her best to keep her eyes locked with her younger sisters.

“How?” Dawn asks, “It’s a lie that you built your relationship on and now your adding to it by building your marriage on another lie.”

“Would you rather I tell him the truth about me and Faith and about tonight!” Buffy snaps.

Dawn looks at her older sister rather surprised by this question and feeling tempted to say yes however she knows she can’t even though she knows even if she where to say yes Buffy would never do it.

“I didn’t think so.” Buffy says taking her sister’s silence as a no, “Because then you wouldn’t have anything to blackmail me with would you.”

“Watch yourself Buffy!” Dawn snaps not liking Buffy’s attitude or tone of voice, “You seem to forget you have far more to loose than I do. Don’t make empty threats.”

“Empty threats.” Buffy says.

Dawn nods her head.

“That’s right empty threats which is exacterly what you have just made. You would never tell Riley about you and Faith because your too desperate to marry him and pretend to live happily ever after. And if you won’t tell him about you and Faith you most certainly wouldn’t tell Riley about us and what we have been doing.” Dawn says swallowing hard, “And while I may loose this control that I have over you if I was to tell Riley about yours and Faith’s past at least I would put an end to this sham of a marriage and stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life.”

Buffy simply looks at Dawn having rarely heard her sound so serious which scares her on a number of levels, the main one being that Dawn really would tell Riley the truth if she had too.

“Your not going to though are you?” Buffy asks a lot calmer now.

Dawn simply looks at her older sister.

“Your not going to tell Riley or any of the others about me and Faith are you?” Buffy asks needing to know.

“So long as you don’t force me too.” Dawn says in a much calmer voice.

Buffy swallows hard and nods her head showing that she understands feeling the need to get out of Dawn’s hotel room and away from her younger sister due to them both needing time to calm down.

“We’re expected at the Finns residence at 6pm. We’re all meeting down in the lobby at ten to six.” Buffy says.

Dawn frowns, "How many of us are coming?"

Buffy swallows, "Er... all of us... I think..."

"All of us?" Dawn says suspiciously, "Cordy and Faith as well?"

"I... I don't know." Buffy admits truthfully.

"Mm... well I'll give them a ring just in case Riley forgets to invite them. I mean, you know how forgetful he is when it comes to them." Dawn says.

Buffy doesn't respond. She knows Riley probably hasn't invite Cordelia and Faith because he and his family are not entirely comfortable with the whole lesbian thing, and while Riley couldn't not invite Buffy's best friend he could get away with not inviting the formerly evil slayer who he suspected had and still does have a thing for his girl, if only he knew. However Dawn has always liked Faith and Buffy had a feeling if she tried to talk Dawn out of inviting her fellow slayer her sister might use the leverage she has over her to blackmail her into it and Buffy just doesn't have the mental strength right now to go through with all that, especially when weather her secret ex-girlfriend is attending this dinner with her fiancée’s parents is actually the least of her worries right now.

“So... I guess I'll see you at 6... unless you want to stay for a little morning fun.” Dawn says mischievously.

"N... no, I have to go meet Riley for lunch." Buffy says, backing away.

"Are you sure, I mean you could always blow him off and stay here. I'd love to have you for lunch." Dawn says with a mischievous giggle.

"I... I really shouldn't be late..." Buffy mumbles as she turns and tries to leave.

"Er Buffy, aren't you forgetting something?" Dawn asks.

Buffy turns and looks at her little sister blankly.

"The video camera." Dawn says, reminding her big sister of what she holds in her hand.

Buffy inwardly cringes as she walks up to her sister.

“Here it is.” Buffy says handing Dawn the object she has been carrying in her hand since she left her hotel room.

Dawn smiles as she takes the video camera from Buffy looking forward to watching the footage it has on it.

“See you tonight.” Buffy says and with that she walks quickly past Dawn and goes to open the door when she hears Dawn call out behind her.

“Wait a minute Buffy.” Dawn says causing Buffy to stop and slowly turn around and face her, “Why don’t we watch this together?”

Buffy does her best to hide her fear and shock at what she has just heard her younger sibling suggest.

“No, I really have to go and meet Riley for lunch... I'll be spending the day with him as well... see you later.” Buffy says not sure how else to tell Dawn her plans nor is she sure what to say in response to Dawn’s offer of them watching the blank video camera footage.

“Well we can watch this and then if you really want to go...” Dawn begins.

“No, I told you I have to go now.” Buffy says interrupting her sister really not wanting to be around when she watches the video camera.

“Oh, ok.” Dawn says for some reason getting a gut feeling that the reason Buffy is giving isn’t the only reason she wants to leave.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Buffy says.

Dawn nods her head and watches as Buffy dashes out the door like the hounds of hell are chasing her.

Once she is outside of her sister’s hotel room Buffy breaths a heavy sigh of relief however her relief soon turns back to fear due to the fact she doesn’t know what Dawn is doing on the other side of the door. For all she knows she could be watching the video camera footage right now, or lack of video camera footage. This thought causes her to walk quickly to the lift, press the call button and as soon as the lift arrives she quickly get’s on and press the ground floor button. The doors to the lift close and as they do Buffy watches Dawn’s hotel room door like a hawk hoping and praying that her little sister doesn’t come out of it. Once the doors close Buffy breaths a heavy sigh of relief as the lift makes it’s way down to the ground floor and the hotel restaurant where Riley is no doubt waiting for her.

***

The journey from the hotel to Riley’s parents house is unusually long for Buffy because of the utter silence that fills the car.

Buffy can tell her soon to be husband is in no mood to talk due to the fact that following on behind them in a couple of taxi cabs is not only Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara who had been originally invited but also Faith and Cordelia who Riley had planned on not having at this family dinner however has been forced to allow to come along in the lobby of the hotel with Dawn.

Of course Buffy isn't as worried about Riley's silent annoyance as she is about the fact that her eyes keep wondering to one of the mirrors so she can look behind her at the back seat which contains her scheming little sister, who always seems to catch her looking at her and returns the look with a playful smile as if Dawn knows Buffy can't stop thinking about the wicked things that she has made her do.

Buffy tries to push these thoughts out of her head and not look at her blackmailer but she just can't help herself and due to the fact that nobody is talking she can’t find something to distract herself.

Finally the group arrives at the Finn household and are greeted by Mr Stewart Finn and Mrs Rosemary Finn Riley’s mom and dad.

Despite having met him on Sunday at the wedding dress rehearsal Buffy still finds it hard to get over how much alike Riley and his dad look. The only way you can tell the two of them apart is that Riley’s dad looks older and they are both wearing different clothes, other than that there is no real difference, they both have the same hair style, same eye colour, same build, same height, etc.

As for Riley’s mom she is the same height as Buffy with short shoulder length greyish hair with a very pale complexion and is very thin looking.

While Mrs Finn finishes dinner in the kitchen Mr Finn shows Buffy and the other around the house which although looks nice or rather is very well kept both inside and out there is nothing particularly special about it point of fact it is exacterly the way Buffy imagined it being.

Once Mr Finn has finished giving them all a tour of the house they sit down at a huge dinner table with Mr Finn sitting at the head with his son on his right and Mrs Finn sitting on his left Buffy is sitting next to Riley with Willow sitting next to her and Xander sitting on Willow’s other side and Faith is sitting on Xander’s other side and on the opposite side of the table next to Mrs Finn sitting opposite Buffy is Dawn and Tara is sitting next to her and Anya is sitting next to her and Cordelia is sitting next to her.

As they all tuck into their meals the table is alive with talk, the only two not talking are Buffy and Dawn.

Buffy is too busy eating her dinner and listening to the conversation Riley and his dad and mom are having while Dawn’s focus is on her older sister.

Slowly Dawn turns her attention to Riley and his mom and dad as she looks at her potential brother in law’s parents she can’t help but not like them due to them being exacterly how she imagined they would be.

Mr Finn who is a former soldier himself is very straight laced and proper just like his son and Mrs. Finn from Dawn’s perspective looks dead not physically but she looks like a vampire has sucked all of the life out of her. Also it is clear who wears the pants in the parents relationship and that of course being Riley’s dad Mr Finn.

Slowly Dawn turns her attention back to her older sister who looks as though she is intently listening to her husband to be’s conversation with his parents and as Dawn continues to look at her sister she can’t help but imagine how she will look in a few years time if she does end up marrying Riley. Dawn can imagine Buffy ending up looking exacterly like Riley’s mom which causes Dawn to close her eyes and hang her head as she involuntarily shudders at the thought of her sister ending up looking as though a vampire has sucked all the life out of her.

In an attempt to try and stop herself from imagining this potential future for her older sister Dawn tries to think of something she can do and suddenly get’s an idea as she slowly lifts her head and looks at her sister and smiles as she secretly moves her right foot under the table and touches Buffy’s right foot.

Buffy feel’s something touch her under the table and for some reason she looks across the table at Dawn and see’s the ear to ear smile on her face and knows that it is her that is touching her underneath the table and after a minute Buffy realises exacterly what Dawn is doing.

Her own sister is playing footsie under the table with her.

Buffy shakes her head trying to tell her sister no however Dawn simply smiles as she continues to play footsie with her.

“So Dawn.” Mrs Finn says causing both sister’s to turn their attention from one and other to her, “How do you feel about your big sister marrying my son?”

Buffy turns from looking at Mrs Finn to looking at Dawn wondering what she is going to say due to her having gotten the impression that she doesn’t like what is going to happen in 6 days time.

Dawn turns and looks at her sister able to tell that she is scared of what she is going to say.

“I’m very happy about it.” Dawn says turning her attention back to Mrs Finn and smiling, “It’s great to know that she finally has a good strong steady man to look after her.”

“I take it her past boyfriends weren’t like our son then?” Mr Finn asks the youngest Summers sister.

Dawn smiles at him.

“Honestly I don't think any of my sister's lovers were good enough for her... and I don't think any of them ever truly gave her what she needed... but now I think she's finally found someone who can give her what she needs and can take care of her.” Dawn says turning her attention to her big sister halfway through speaking.

Buffy's heart is pounding in her chest as she looks across the table at her little sister, having a gut feeling that Dawn isn't talking about Riley, not that anyone in the room seems to notice, or could possibly conclude that from what Dawn was saying.

"That's great to hear." Mr Finn says, beaming with pride at his son while totally oblivious to what Dawn is really talking about.

Mr Finn goes into some long-winded story about his son which occupies the polite attention of most of the group, except for that of the two Summers sisters as Buffy finds herself too distracted by Dawn's determination to play footsie with her to concentrate on the story and Dawn is too intent on playing footsie to care about a Riley story

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but are you currently seeing anybody special?” Mrs Finn asks Dawn when her husband has finished his long story.

Dawn smiles at Mrs Finn.

“I don’t mind you asking at all.” Dawn says honestly as she turns and looks at Buffy who is staring back at her, “As a matter of fact I am currently seeing somebody very, very special.”

Buffy’s expression turns from anger to shock and horror due to what her younger sister has just said.

“Mind if we ask who?” Mr Finn asks.

“It’s nobody you would know.” Dawn says turning to look at Mr Finn.

“Ah come on Dawnie, tell us more.” Willow says.

“Yeah D, dish. Who's the hottie?” Faith says.

“Well.” Dawn says thinking of how she can tell the group who this person is without making it obvious, “I can describe them to you.”

“Ok then.” Riley says, “Describe them.”

Dawn turns her attention back to Buffy who‘s face is now a mixture of fear disbelief horror and anger.

“Well they have blonde hair, green eyes, a slim build... a really tight butt and... that's probably the best way I can describe them without getting too graphic.” Dawn says turning her attention from Buffy to around the table seeing if any of the others have figured out who she is talking about.

“Have you invited them to the wedding?” Mrs Finn asks.

“No.” Dawn says turning to look at Mrs Finn, “I don't know if this thing that we have is just a… holiday romance type of thing or if it's going to be something more serious.”

“What would you like it to be?” Xander asks causing Dawn to turn her attention to him.

“I'd definitely like it to be serious.” Dawn tells him honestly, "Spending the rest of our lives together type of serious."

“Wow... did any of you know about this?” Riley asks looking at the others around the table each one of them in turn shakes their head.

“Excuse me.” Buffy says standing up, “I need to use the bathroom.”

With that Buffy swiftly walks off.

“Is she ok?” Mrs Finn asks concerned, “Riley maybe you better...”

“I'll go.” Dawn says just as concerned if not more so than anybody about her older sister as she get's up.

“Are you sure?” Riley asks.

“Yeah. I think I know why she left like that. Don't worry about it. It's a sister thing.” Dawn says doing her best to play the situation down as she turns and heads off after her older sibling.

Dawn walks up the stairs and goes along the landing until she reaches the bathroom door.

She knocks on it a couple of times.

“Buffy.” Dawn says loud enough so that anybody listening downstairs can hear, “Are you ok in there?”

Dawn doesn't get an answer from inside which makes her more concerned as she tries to open the door only to find that it is locked and so she taps on it again only this time quieter and whispers through the door.

“Buffy let me in.” Dawn says.

“I'm fine.” Buffy snaps through the door.

“Just leave me alone Dawn.”

“I said let me in Buffy.” Dawn snaps back doing her best to keep her voice down, “Or else.”

Dawn leaves the threat in the air for a few moments before she hears the door being unlocked before it slowly opens. Once it's open Dawn slips inside the bathroom to find Buffy sitting on the toilet with both seats down and her head hung.

“Are you alright?” Dawn asks letting her concern into her voice as she looks down at her older sister.

Buffy lifts her head and looks at her younger sibling.

“What the hell do you think your playing at!” Buffy snaps doing her best to keep her voice down so nobody outside of the room can hear them.

“What do you mean?” Dawn asks having a gut feeling she knows what she means.

“I mean out there.” Buffy says gesturing to the door, “Telling everyone my previous lovers weren't good enough and then describing me as your… holiday thing.”

Dawn simply smiles.

“I was asked a series of questions and I answered them.” Dawn says matter of factly, “I thought you would have been pleased me telling your future mother and father in law how great I think your future husband is compared to your previous lovers.”

“I would have been if you had meant it.” Buffy snaps.

“Oh I meant what I said about your previous lovers." Dawn says, "Angel could never be with you, not really thanks to his curse, Parker was only interested in one thing and let's face it, Riley is just way too boring both out and I’m sure in the bedroom for you. Of course none of them ever really satisfied you in the bedroom did they? They all treated you way too nice. Ok, so every girl likes a little soft and gentle sex now and again, and you definitely liked it last night..."

"Dawn please stop..." a blushing Buffy tries to interrupt.

"When I made soft, gentle love to you, fucking you with my tongue until you just couldn't stop cumming in my mouth, but most of the time that isn't how you like to be treated is it?" Dawn continues forcefully, "You like being treated like a little whore, preferably by another girl. That's why Faith was almost perfect for you, if she hadn't basically been the female version of Parker, only worse because while he only used you once Faith used you over and over and over again and she never loved you like you loved her. To her you where just a slab of meat, a piece of ass which she used over and over and over again for her pleasure until she finally got bored of you and then she tossed you aside like an old broken toy and got herself a nice new fresh piece of meat.“

Buffy hangs her head hating to admit it but knowing deep down that what Dawn is telling her is the truth.

“Ok.” Buffy says a lot calmer, lifting her head and looking right at Dawn, “However what you said about Riley being better than them you didn’t mean did you?”

“Oh come on, you don't actually think I was talking about Riley do you?” Dawn asks.

Buffy doesn't answer.

"I was talking about me. I'm better than any of them, Riley included, because I can give you what you need. I can treat you like the little submissive slut you really are, fuck you better than anyone else ever could, but I'll do it because I love you and I want to give you what you need, I don't want to just use you like Faith did." Dawn says.

"You're not better." Buffy mumbles bitterly.

"Please, I so am and we both know it." Dawn says, "Don't even try and pretend there's any part of you that thinks Riley would be better for you than me."

Buffy shakes her head.

“Why do you hate Riley so much?” Buffy asks.

Dawn sniggers.

“I don’t hate him.” Dawn says honestly, “I just don’t like you being with him.”

“Why?” Buffy asks wanting to know.

“Look around you Buffy. At this house. What do you think of it?” Dawn asks.

Buffy looks around the room.

“It’s alright.” Buffy says not understanding the reason for her sister asking this question, “It’s nice-”

“It’s plain. There’s nothing special or unique about it it’s probably just like every other house on this street.” Dawn says interrupting her, “What do you think about your future mother and father in law?”

“Where are you going with this?” Buffy asks not understanding the question or what relevance it has to why Dawn doesn’t like Riley.

“Just answer the question.” Dawn tells her.

“They seem like nice people.” Buffy says after a brief silence, “What do you think of them?”

“I think Mr Finn is how Riley is going to be in a few years time and I think Mrs Finn is how you are going to end up if you marry Riley.” Dawn tells her honestly

“A happily married couple.” Buffy says.

“Mr Finn might be happy however I don’t think Mrs Finn is.” Dawn says, “I think Mrs Finn is just surviving, just doing what she has to to get by, walking through the motions... rather like you where when you first came back from heaven.“

Buffy just looks at her sister in shock and disbelief.

“Only Mrs Finn didn’t sacrifice herself for her younger sister and the world. Mr Finn broke her spirit.” Dawn continues on, “I can imagine Mrs Finn was once a very independent woman who lived life to the fullest didn’t let any man tell her what to do or anything like that.“

“You don’t know that for sure.” Buffy says for some reason able to see the same thing.

“It’s what I think and feel.” Dawn tells her, “And I am not going to let you end up like her.”

Buffy hangs her head and thinks about everything her sister has just told her.

“Ok.” Buffy says lifting her head once she has thought through it all, “Let’s just say for argument sake that your right. And Mrs Finn was like you described before she met Mr Finn and he did break her spirit or will. Riley wouldn’t do that to me.”

Dawn hangs her head unable to believe how blind her older sister is sometimes as she slowly lifts her head and looks at her older sibling.

“He’s already doing it to you.” Dawn says looking Buffy dead in the eye.

Buffy swallows hard.

“What are you talking about?” Buffy asks.

“Did you want to come here tonight?” Dawn asks her, “Did Riley ask you if you wanted to have dinner here tonight? An what about having the wedding here in Iowa did you want that as well? Did you want to leave nightly patrols to Spike?”

Buffy doesn’t say anything she just hangs her head not wanting to believe what her sister is saying to be the truth about Riley.

“Bit by bit Buffy Riley is changing you from the way you where to the way he wants you to be. He’s slowly turning you into Mrs Finn.” Dawn says not wanting to hurt her older sister but wanting her to see how wrong Riley is for her.

“He won’t be able to do it.” Buffy says defiantly.

“I just told you he’s already doing it.” Dawn snaps starting to feel as though she is talking to a brick wall

“No I mean… if what you say where true he won’t be able to continue doing it after the wedding I’ll be in Sunnydale and he’ll be off in some dark jungle hunting Big Bad’s.” Buffy says doing her best to convince her sister that she is wrong in what she says.

Dawn sniggers at Buffy’s logic.

“I just told you he’s changing you bit by bit. Whenever he get’s the chance to visit he’ll continue to change you subtly so subtly you won’t even realise it until it is too late by the time he leaves the army he’ll have you exacterly how he wants you.” Dawn says really believing what she is telling her older sibling.

Buffy looks at her sister unable to believe what she is hearing or what her sister is saying and yet she can tell from the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes that Dawn really does believe what she is saying and she really does feel it.

Dawn watches as Buffy once again hang her head causing Dawn to swallow hard due to her really not wanting to hurt her older sister and yet willing to do whatever it takes to make her see and realise the truth.

However right now she can tell that Buffy doesn’t need to hear any more of the truth in point of fact she needs a distraction which causes Dawn to smile due to her having the perfect distraction as she does her best to hide her smile.

“I took a look at the video camera.” Dawn says immediately getting Buffy’s attention as she slowly lifts her head and looks at Dawn, “There was nothing on it.”

Buffy swallows hard knowing where this is going.

“No footage of you doing what I had told you to do last night.” Dawn continues on, “I thought we had an understanding that if you didn’t do what I told you to do there would be serious consequences.”

Buffy looks at Dawn terrified as to what those consequences are going to be.

“Dawn.” Buffy says in a whisper, “Please.”

“I’m sorry Buffy.” Dawn says, “You give me no choice.”

And with that Dawn turns and heads for the door.

“No wait!” Buffy snaps getting up and getting in between Dawn and the door to the bathroom, “Ok I admit it I couldn’t record myself playing with myself or my ass like you told me.”

“Did you play with yourself and your ass despite not filming it?” Dawn asks her already knowing the answer.

“No.” Buffy says honestly, “But you can punish me another way. Please don’t tell Riley about me and Faith.”

Dawn smiles at Buffy as she takes a step back from both her sister and the door.

“I’m not going too.” Dawn says causing Buffy to frown in confusion due to her having been sure that that was what Dawn had intended to do, “That would be too merciful, too quick, and it wouldn't really be a fitting punishment.”

Buffy does her best to not show her relief even though she is relived she is also a tad worried as to what Dawn is going to have her do or how she is going to punish her instead of telling everybody her secret.

“However that doesn’t mean I won’t still tell them unless.” Dawn says intentionally pausing.

“Unless what?” Buffy asks swallowing hard.

“Unless you agree that I can punish you later tonight when we get back to the hotel. I can come to your hotel room and punish you however I see fit.” Dawn tells her.

Buffy swallows hard having hoped she could convince her younger sibling to punish her in a different way to telling Riley and the others her secret however hearing her sister say ‘however I see fit’ makes her nervous which she is sure is Dawn's intention.

“So do you agree to my terms or am I going to have to go downstairs and-” Dawn says.

“I agree.” Buffy says interrupting Dawn before she can finish her sentence.

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile again.

"I knew you'd see it my way... eventually." Dawn says as she begins to undo her pants.

"Wait Dawn... what are you doing?" Buffy asks nervously.

"Relax, I'm just getting something to help me with your punishment." Dawn says as she reaches into her pants, rummages around and pulls something out, "There... have you ever seen one of these before?"

"W... what are you doing caring around that?" Buffy asks in surprise.

"Well, I don't make a habit of it. I thought of this just as I was leaving and figured I'd get you alone at some point so I could teach you a lesson, which is exactly what this little thing is going to help me do." Dawn says, "Now, answer the question."

There's a pause and then Buffy admits, "Faith kept a couple in a box along with some other things but she said... they were a waste of time for me."

"Good girl." Dawn says with a smile, "Do you know what it's called?"

There's the briefest of pauses and then Buffy says, "Dawn, please... I can't..."

"You can and you will." Dawn snaps at her, before adding in a much softer tone, "Because you know what will happen if you don't.  Now, what is this called?"

Buffy closes her eyes briefly, gulps and then replies, "It's called a butt plug."

"That's right, that's exactly what it's called." Dawn says, smiling widely, "And where do you think it goes? More to the point, where do you think it's going?"

Buffy blushes bright red and then in a voice barely above a whisper answers, "Up my butt."

"Right again." Dawn says, her smile becoming even wider, "Now, bend over the sink and stick your ass out."

Dawn feels a sudden urge to lick her lips as her big sister obeys her command, presenting her ass like a good little slave in training to her owner, who almost reaches out to touch what's on offer until a wicked thought crosses her mind.

"I just thought of something." Dawn announces, "I was going to just pull your skirt up and your panties down and have some fun with your hot ass... but I think it would be more fun if you were completely naked so why don't you strip for me first and then bend back over the sink."

This time Dawn does lick her lips as her older sister quickly strips in front of her and gets back in position, Buffy is obviously in a hurry to get this over with, not that Dawn can blame her considering Riley, his family and their friends are all still waiting for them downstairs.

Once her sibling is naked and bent over the sink Dawn licks her lips again as her eyes focus on Buffy's tight ass, the slayer gasps softly as Dawn reaches out to give her butt a firm squeeze followed by a shameless groping it.

After putting the plug down on the sink next to one of Buffy's hands Dawn grabs a second handful of her sister's rear and starts shamelessly groping it like she was a butcher testing out just how succulent a fresh piece of meat was. In that analogy Buffy's ass is a grade A cut of the finest pieces of ass meat Dawn has ever had the pleasure of sampling and she can't wait to savour every moment of enjoying it.

"Has anyone ever told you you have a great butt?" Dawn asks lustfully after a couple of minutes of greedy butt fondling.

"Yes." Buffy replies quietly.

"Well they were all selling your butt short, it's so beyond great, it's perfect." Dawn says, completely lost in her lust, "I used to spend hours stealing glances at it, staring at it, imagined fucking it and now it's mine, all mine."

Dawn knows she's far from objective considering she's spent all of her life lusting after her but Dawn truly means everything she just said. To her Buffy's ass is perfect, which is why she finds it understandable to spend several more minutes just enjoying filling up those tight cheeks she has fantasized about for so long, but she can tell from Buffy's whimperings that her big sister is feeling a little uncomfortable so to make sure she doesn't have an unnecessary freak out again Dawn decides to move on with her little plan.

"I used to lie awake at night wondering if you were still an anal virgin." Dawn admits softly into Buffy's ear, "It was stupid. I knew it was, but I liked to dream you still were because taking your anal virgin was pretty much my ultimate fantasy. To be the first to fuck you there, in such an intimate and forbidden place, mmmmmm, oh I came so hard every time I mentioned popping your anal cherry. In my dreams I did it in so many different way, but in my absolute favourite you would come into my room carrying a strap on, confess you were crazy about me and wanted to be mine, and then you would hand me the dildo, strip naked, get on all fours on my bed and then spread your ass cheeks wide and beg me to take your anal cherry so you could be my bitch forever."

Dawn pauses to let it sink in for a second.

"Stupid right? Yeah, it was stupid. It was stupid to think Faith wouldn't have been gaping your hot little ass the first chance she got. Hell, it was hard to believe that she wouldn't have been balls deep in your butt, but for some stupid reason I kept convincing myself you still had your back door cherry just waiting for me to take it. That was until I saw those picture of you taking Faith's big strap on up your butt like a giant anal whore or that one picture of your gaping ass hole showing off your insides like Faith had been ass fucking you with a truck." Dawn says in a weird mix of jealousy and lust, "I hated Faith more than I hated anyone when I first saw those pictures. It wasn't enough she had to be your first lesbian experience she had to take your anal cherry as well. That should have been mine. You should have been mine."

Dawn sighs, letting her pent-up anger and jealousy wash away from her, at least for the moment.

"For a while I even blamed you for not saving yourself for me, for not at the very least keeping some shred of your uptight nature by refusing to let Faith ass fuck you but then I realise it was my fault. I should have made a move on you years ago, claimed you and your ass hole long before Faith got the chance to turn it into her cock depository. Besides, it would have been a crime to let you go this long without getting your tight little ass thoroughly fucked so really I should be grateful to Faith for giving this ass what it so obviously needs and stretching you out to get nice and ready to become my little anal whore." Dawn nips at Buffy's neck, squeezing a half whimper, half moan out of her sister, "It's isn't like I could stay mad at you or Faith for long, especially not after frantically masturbating to those pictures, but now we're going to do a little rewriting of history and pretend, just for now, that you still have you back door cherry intact and waiting for me to take it."

Only letting go of one of Buffy's butt cheeks Dawn quickly brings her free hand up to her mouth and suck on one of the fingers before putting it directly in front of her sister's face.

"You see this? This isn't my finger, it's my strap on. It's that big strap on dildo you saw back in my room, and in just one moment I'm going to use it to pop your anal cherry, but first you're going to reach back, spread your ass cheeks and beg your little sister to fuck you up the butt for the very first time." Dawn says, obviously more excited than she's ever been before in her life.

Buffy's face first goes white and then red as she is filled with horror and embarrassment about what she must do and for a few seconds she just stays where she is but just before Dawn is about to warn her about disobeying her the slayer slowly pressed her face against the cold glass of the mirror in front of her, reaches back with both hands and spreads her ass wide-open, exposing her 'virgin' back hole.

"Good." Dawn says, practically drooling at the sight before her as she presses her saliva covered finger against her older sister's vulnerable little butt hole, "Now beg. I want to hear my big sister beg me, her little sister, to take her anal cherry."

Buffy closes her eyes, gulps and mumbles, "Plea... please Dawnie... fuc... fuck my ass..."

"Your virgin ass." Dawn corrects.

"My virgin ass... fuck my virgin ass... take... take my anal cherry..." Buffy whispers.

"Say it like you mean it." Dawn orders.

"Please Dawn... fuck me, fuck my virgin ass. Fuck your big sister's virgin ass." Buffy says, trying to be quiet but also trying to sound like she means it, and succeeding more than she would have liked, "Your big sister wants to be your bitch Dawnie. Butt fuck your big sister and make her your bitch. It's... it's what you've always wanted... what we've both always wanted, so please Dawnie, make me your bitch. Fuck me up the ass and turn me into your bitch. Push your big strap on cock through my tight little virgin ass hole and take my anal virginity. Pop your big sister's back door cherry Dawnie. Take my anal cherry and... oh... Dawnie..."

Buffy's begging slowly trails off into gentle whimpers as she feels the pressure against her little puckered rosebud increase until her ass hole slowly begins to open up for her little sister's finger.

During the begging Dawn had closed her eyes and imagined herself in her favourite dream scenario, her big sister face down and ass up on her bed, spreading her butt cheeks and begging for her as Dawn knelt behind her, a nice big strap on pressed against her older sister's 'virgin' butt hole.

Part of Dawn remains in the fantasy for what comes next, but she opens her eyes and tries to stay mostly in reality, not wanting to miss a moment of what is about to happen, which is something she has dreamed about for so long and is going to be such a special moment that she wants to treasure it for the rest of her life... the first time she enters her big sister's ass hole.

There will be many, many more times, Dawn will make absolutely sure of that, but she knows this moment will always be special. And it will.

Buffy gasps and then whimpers as her baby sister violates her back hole, while at the same time Dawn gasps, moans and then shoves her finger as deep into her big sister's butt as it can go, causing both sisters to gasp and whimper/moan again.

"Oh. My. God." Dawn groans lustfully into Buffy's ear, "Your so... so tight. How the hell are you this tight? I've fingered the asses of 16 year old virgin girls who never even kissed anyone before and they weren't even this tight. Seriously, how is your ass this tight? Especially after all those nasty things Faith did to it?"

Not for the first time this week, or the first time since she stepped into the bathroom, Buffy wishes she could literally die from embarrassment just to end her humiliation, but it doesn't seem the world is that merciful and, believing that Dawn will force the truth out of her anyway she tells her little sister one of her most embarrassing secrets.

"My... my slayer heeling..." Buffy says, tears of humiliation beginning to flow, "It... it heals me... back there..."

More tears flow from Buffy's eyes, which she wishes she hadn't opened again, as she sees Dawn's mouth hung open for a few seconds before her eyes seem to burn with pure lust.

"You mean... you mean your slayer heeling heals your ass hole? As in it makes your ass hole as good as new? Like virgin tight?" Dawn asks in disbelief.

Buffy's soft whimper as a response sounds deafening under the circumstances.

For a few seconds Dawn just stares at Buffy with her mouth slightly open and then Dawn briefly opens and closes her eyes, a lot of pure joy crossing her face as if she's just had an orgasm.

"Oh... oh my... you're... you're so beyond perfect..." Dawn says, struggling to find the right words to convey what she's feeling, "I mean, I've dreamed of making you mine for so long, and in all my dreams you've been perfect, but... wow..."

As her baby sister salivates over this news Buffy whimpers, not just from what Dawn is saying but from the feelings of her little sister's finger beginning to slowly slid in and out of her rectum, the mighty vampire slayer struggling to keep the pleasure from her voice as her neglected back door was pleasured for the first time in what feels like forever.

It had been so, so long... not that Buffy had missed it, or that she was enjoying it now... she is only moaning because her clit was bashing against the basin, not because she has something in her butt again, and especially not because the thing just happens to be her little sister's finger.

"I love butt fucking... I've always loved butt fucking." Dawn says, waking Buffy from her thoughts before she done quickly adds, "Giving, not receiving. I love fucking butt. And I'm good at it too. You can just ask all the blonde girls I've ass fucked, while imagining they were you are of course. All of them said I was made for butt fucking, as in I was made to fuck butt. And you, you were clearly made for butt fucking too. Differences is I was clearly made to fuck butt, you were clearly made to take it in your butt. You were clearly made to take a nice big fat dick up your butt every single moment you are not slaying... and hey, wouldn't it be funny if that was supposed to be your other job? You could be Buffy the vampire slayer by night, and Buffy the insatiable anal whore by day. Hell, you wanted to settle down right, so why don't you quit being the slayer so you can concentrate on your true calling in life, getting fucked up the ass like the insatiable anal whore you are!"

At this point Buffy has her mouth pressed against her right hand which is in turn pressed against the glass of the mirror, the humiliated slayer desperately tries to keep her whimpers and moans quiet as her own sister whispers such filth into her ears while frantically pounds her ass with her finger.

With what seems like every passing moment Dawn's finger has been moving faster through Buffy's bowels, it somehow becoming even worse when Dawn starts randomly twirling and curling her finger around inside Buffy's back passage, and when a second finger is added a tear rundown Buffy's cheek as she can no longer deny she is enjoying being anally finger fucked by her baby sister, which is sadly only the latest in a long line prevented and humiliating facts the blonde slayer has had to acknowledge so far this week.

"Are you on imagining it anal whore? Are you imagining your little sister's strap on dick pounding your ass?" Dawn asks as she starts finger fucking her sister's ass even harder, "Remember? It's my favourite fantasy. Me taking your anal cherry... and that's exactly what I've done. You came in here, into my bedroom, told me you loved me in more than just a sisterly way and you wanted to be my bitch, so you handed me a strap on, bent over, spread your ass cheeks and begged me to take your anal cherry, then I did it, strapping on the fake dick and slowly pushing it into your ass, taking your anal cherry and making you mine forever. And now I'm butt fucking you, my own sister. I started slow, stretched my sister's shit pipe for a bit, making you nice and loose so that I can give you a nice rough butt pounding, which is exactly what I'm doing now. I'm pounding your butt, pounding my big sister's butt with my strap on cock, making her my bitch, making you my bitch!"

For a few moments after she's done talking Dawn finds herself completely lost in her fantasy world in which she is butt fucking her older sister, the only difference between this time and all those other times is that now she is really butt fucking her older sister, only with her fingers which she thinks to herself sadly as she slowly comes out of her fantasy world just isn't as much fun as if she was butt fucking her big sister with her strap on, it doesn't even feel like a real butt fucking to her considering she can't go as hard or as deep into Buffy's ass like she has always dreamed, but the sensations of feeling her sister's super vicelike grip on her fingers almost makes up for that fact. Still, Dawn finds herself longing for the moment in which she will make her fantasies a reality as she stuffs a strap on deep into her sister's ass, a moment Dawn promise herself won’t be far off.

Despite desperately trying not to Buffy can't help imagine the scenario Dawn has described like it is happening before her clear as day, like she has willingly spread her cheeks for her little sister and offered her her anal cherry, little Dawnie eagerly taking it and then fucking the hell out of her ass with a giant strap on.

Of course in reality there is no strap on, but it's not here and now, and compared to Faith's strap on Dawn's fingers are easy to take. They don't provide the same amount of pleasure as Faith's strap on had on all those many, many occasions Buffy's fellow slayer has sodomised her, but the anal finger fucking had become so strong that with every thrust of Dawn's fingers Buffy's clit is bashing against the sink, the double stimulation rising to the point where Buffy can't deny it, and is now to the point where the slayer is beginning to feel a powerful orgasm building inside her, the sensations building, and building, and building, until...

All of a sudden Buffy finds herself whimpering again, but this time not in pleasure or humiliation but in disappointment as Dawn's fingers suddenly slow down to the point where they are barely moving at all.

"I know, I know, I hate this too, I want to butt fucking you to climax so bad, but I can't because you've been bad, what kind of top would it be if I fucked you to climax after you've been bad?" Dawn asks, fighting to smile as she hears her sister whimper from the slowdown of the incestuous anal fun, "If Faith did that then she was a lousy top for you and I have no problem with denying you pleasure to keep you in line."

With that Dawn pulls her fingers all the way out of Buffy's ass, quickly grabs the butt plug and positions it at her big sister's slightly loosened back hole.

"Don't get me wrong..." Dawn says as she slowly begins to insert the plug, watching lustfully as her sister's shit hole slowly stretches open to accept the little toy, "I would love to fist your ass or maybe see what we can find around this dump to shove up your dumper but we're going to have to take a rain check on serious anal fun until you've been properly disciplined."

A soft gasp escapes Buffy's lips as she feels her ass hole closing round the plug, at the same time a half giggle, half moan escapes from Dawn's lips as she watches her sister's ass swallowing her sex toy.

"Ok, that plug looks good and buried in your ass." Dawn says, slapping Buffy's ass playfully, "Now turn around, I want to look into your eyes for a second."

Eager to get out of her current position Buffy turns around, but has problems looking her sister in the eyes when she sees the lust burning in them.

"Buffy, look at me." Dawn commands firmly, waiting until her sister to obeys before continuing, "All that anal fun has got me seriously hot, and while I'm so horny I could probably just cum from rubbing my pussy against your hot ass, but I can't help think that would be a waste, especially considering just how talented that mouth of yours is."

"Dawn..." Buffy tries to protest.

"I know, we don't have much time." Dawn says, interrupting her sister, "We've been up here ages already so it's just a matter of time until your fiancée or his family or our friends come looking for us... which is why you're going to work so hard to get me off quick."

As she's speaking Dawn pulls down her pants and panties, steps out of them and then sits down on the toilet and spreads her legs.

"Come on, it's not like it's going to take much. I mean considering fucking my big sister up her ass has me practically creaming myself already it should only take a few licks before I'm cumming in your mouth." Dawn giggles.

Buffy blushes at Dawn's comment but, understanding her baby sister won't take no for an answer she falls to her knees and quickly buries her face in her little sister's snatch.

"Oh my God!" Dawn cries out as softly as possible, "Oh... oh that feels so good... keep... oh, oh yes, that's it, fuck me with your tongue. Fuck your baby sister with your tongue. Tongue fuck your baby sister as hard as you can!"

Closing her eyes tight Buffy desperately tries to ignore Dawn's words, and the fact that this is her little sister's twat she is eating out, and concentrate on making the pussy in front of her cream.

Luckily it doesn’t seem like it is going to be difficult giving that Dawn hadn't been lying about being practically ready to cream herself as she is dripping wet.

The last time Buffy had started licking a pussy this wet it had been Faith's after the last time the dark haired slayer had finished pounding her ass, a not at all uncommon occurrence as Faith had always been quite fond of some after fucking head, normally for both her strap on and her pussy, and that time, just like all the other times Faith had been that wet, it hadn't take long for Buffy to make her fellow slayer cum in her mouth.

Seeing a way she could make this easier on herself Buffy begins focusing on her memories of Faith, imagining she is hearing her former lover's moans as she roughly thrusts her tongue in and out of the wet hole in front of her.

Momentarily convincing herself of what she is choosing to believe Buffy redoubles her efforts on tongue fucking the pussy before her, her mouth clamping tightly around the twat so she can suck it and swallow down the sweet juices flowing from her hole.

The problem is that even though she can imagine it's Faith she's doing this to for a little while Buffy's mind will not allow her to believe this lie for long, and the terrifying thing is when she returns to reality she is not as disgusted with herself as she should be, and perhaps even finds Dawn's juices taste even sweeter as she clearly remembers there the juices of her own sister.

Meanwhile Dawn certainly isn't trying to convince herself it isn't her big sister in between her thighs, in fact who's tongue fucking her is the best part of the whole experience, and that's really saying something.

True to her word Dawn feels herself approaching climax shortly after her older sister starts eating her pussy, and while Dawn would have liked to hold herself off so she could savour the heavenly pleasure she is receiving she knows she can't. They've spent too much time in the bathroom already, and truth be told she probably shouldn't have even made Buffy do this, but Dawn couldn't help it, playing with her big sister's butt had got her all hot and bothered and she needs to cum.

Knowing she needs to go over the edge fast Dawn increases her stimulation first by reaching one hand under her top, and then under her bra, so she can roughly cup one of her tits and tweak one of her nipples while she uses her other hand to push Buffy's face deeper into her twat. Quickly after that Dawn begins thrusting her hips upwards while pushing Buffy's head downwards, fucking her older sister's face with her pussy. Rather than putting Buffy off and making her freak out as Dawn partly feared the slayer seems to adapt quickly and easily, timing the thrusts with Dawn's movements so her tongue goes as deep into the brunette as possible with every thrust. Regardless whether this is a result of Faith's influence or Buffy wanting to get this over with so they can get away or a combination of both is a little hard for Dawn to tell, but it's also hard to care as Dawn feels herself getting closer and closer to that oh so wonderful edge right before orgasm.

Seconds away from her climax Dawn searches for something to send her over the edge in a big way. She could try saying something but Dawn knows she can't trust herself to be quiet enough as it is taking every ounce of will power she has not to scream out in ecstasy as a result of Buffy's thrusting tongue. Another option could be if she could just get at her other nipple but she needs that hand for grinding Buffy's head up and down. Alternatively Dawn could fuck her big sister's face a little harder, but any harder than the current speed and she would probably break the toilet, and she doesn't want to try explaining that to the Finns.

Just as she literally reaches the edge Dawn turns her eyes away from the blonde head between her legs to the mirror, and in its reflection she sees Buffy's ass, the little plug she had firmly inserted into her big sister's back door still sticking out from between her cheeks, that little sign of Buffy's submission combed with the thoughts of what she has planned for her own sister's rear combed to give Dawn that little extra boost over the finish line that results in her quickly being brought about climax rocking through her body almost as hard as if she had been fucking for hours.

As Dawn is concentrating on muffling her screams with her hand as her eyes roll on the back of her head and her body shakes almost hard enough to break the toilet Buffy is swallowing down her sister's cum for three reasons, the first reason being she wants to try and avoid Dawnie's juices staining her top, the second reason is she figures it's what Dawn wants anyway, and to her shame the third reason she simply wants to because it tastes so good.

Even while fully aware she's going down on her little sister Buffy can't deny how delicious Dawn's pussy juice is, and when her baby sister's cum floods her mouth she can't stop herself from greedily swallowing every last drop of this little climax.

Sadly knowing she doesn't have time to allow Buffy to bring her to another orgasm Dawn pushes her elder sibling's head away from her pussy and smiles down at her.

"Stay there a second." Dawn says, standing up and then walking around so she's now behind her sister, "Ok, now get up and kneel on the toilet. I want your plugged ass on display for me while I make myself look presentable."

Buffy grit her teeth momentarily but does as she's told, awkwardly kneeling on the toilet seat while grabbing on to the wall behind it for balance so she could present her plugged ass to her sister.

Dawn smiles at Buffy's obedience as she slowly pulls her pants and panties up before checking her appearance in the mirror. All things considered she looks pretty good considering what they've just been doing, then again it wasn't her face that had been buried deep in pussy. Buffy is definitely going to need a little more time to make herself presentable, time Dawn has no problem in giving her.

"Mmmmmm, your plugged ass is so pretty. I could play with it all day, but unfortunately we have a boring dinner to get back too, the only highlight of which will probably be me continuing to imagine what I'm going to do to you... and the knowledge that you'll be sitting there with a plug up your ass." Dawn grins as she can practically feel the horror on Buffy's face, "What, you didn't think I was going to let you take it out did you? I mean hello, it's meant to be a punishment, and considering your behaviour you should be grateful I picked a nice small one. I could have made you sit through dinner with my 12 inch strap on up your butt, maybe even while it was still strapped around my waist. So stop whining and listen very carefully. In a second I'm going to leave and then, and only then, will you be allowed to get up and try and make yourself presentable. Whenever you're finished I want you to wait a couple more minutes and then come down so we can get through this boring dinner. When it's finally over and we're back at the hotel you will wait for me in your room. If the plug doesn't stay in your butt the entire time you will be severely punished, even worse than you're already going to be. And don't even think about taking it out and putting it back in, because I'll know if you do."

Dawn lets her words hang in the air for a moment before she heads to the door.

“See you downstairs.” Dawn says, opening the door just enough for her to slip outside and close it behind her.

Dawn then heads for the stairs, running into Riley as he reaches the top of them.

“Riley!” Dawn says loudly, hoping to let her sister know that her boring husband to be is here, “What are you doing here?”

“I just came up to check on you two.” Riley says, “You where both taking so long I was worried something was wrong.”

“Nothing's wrong.” Dawn shrugs, "Me and Buffy just needed a little sister to sister chat.”

“What about?” Riley asks her not wanting to pry and yet unable to help his curiosity.

“Just... sister stuff." Dawn says with a grin.

Part of her so badly wants to tell him what they were really doing, that she shoved a butt plug up Buffy's ass and then made her own sister go down on her and that when they get back to the hotel to punish and dominate his bride to be, that she is blackmailing her big sister into being her sex slave, and all this is happening because she wants Buffy for herself, she's always wanted her and she'll now do anything to get her. She's going to steal her away from him. She's going to steal his bride to be right from under his nose and give her what she needs, what he could never give her, and there's not a thing he can do to stop her.

Of course Dawn doesn't say any of that, instead she simply adds, "Buffy was just upset I didn't tell her I was dating someone. See, she's been worried about losing touch with her family and friends after she gets married, so when she found out I didn't come to her first about my love life she freaked out a little. We're pretty much the only family we've got now. It's just me and her, and she's right, we should talk more, get closer, you know? That's why we're going to spend as much time as possible with each other this week, in between the wedding stuff she has to do with you of course."

"Oh, that's nice." Riley says with a nod, "Always thought family was important. You and Buffy should try and be as close as possible."

"Oh I have a feeling that by the end of the week me and Buffy are going to be as close as two sisters can possibly be." Dawn grins as she walks past Riley down the stairs, stopping halfway down to look back at him, "Buffy said she... needs a minute, so why don't we go down stairs and wait for her there?"

“Ok.” Riley says with a nod, before following Dawn down the stairs.

“Riley.” Dawn says with a smirk on her face as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Riley stops and turns to face his future sister in law.

“Thanks.” Dawn says to him her smirk turning into a smile.

Riley frowns at this, “For what?”

“For asking Buffy to marry you. If you hadn't I... I don't think I would have ever had the courage to go after what I really wanted, you know?” Dawn asks him with a smile.

"Er... not really." Riley says.

"Oh, I just mean watching you and Buffy coming together in marriage really motivated me." Dawn says, choosing her words carefully, "I mean if you and Buffy can go after what you really want why can't I?"

"Oh, I see what you mean." Riley says, a smile returning to his face, "You're right kid, and I hope you end up as happy as me and your sister."

"Hopefully even happier." Dawn says sweetly.

Riley nods and smiles, totally unaware Dawn is currently thinking about just how satisfying it is going to be stealing his fiancée/her sister right from under his nose.

***

When she heard Riley's voice outside Buffy had rushed to make herself presentable again.

Pulling her pants and panties up had been the easy part, washing her face, re-applying her makeup and removing any stray bit of her little sister's cream from herself proved more of a challenge. Luckily from the sounds of it Dawn was able to talk Riley into leaving, even if she did make Buffy blush horribly in the process.

Buffy's blushing problem has only just begun though, a fact the slayer realises when she finally decides she looks presentable enough to try and leave the bathroom and she tries to head to the door.

While standing still and worrying about her appearance Buffy had forgotten all about the plug in her ass, but she quickly remembered it as she starts to move. It isn't painful but it is an uncomfortably weird feeling which reminds Buffy of her situation which of course makes her blush furiously.

Buffy considers removing the plug, but decides against it as while she isn't sure how Dawn would know weather she removed the butt plug or not she is afraid to take the risk. True, her little sister is already intent on punishing her, but if Buffy did remove the plug and Dawn somehow realises it during dinner she might get mad and expose her secret in front of everyone, and even if she didn't Buffy isn't sure she wants to give her baby sister anymore reasons to punish her.

So Buffy leaves the plug up her butt and finally exits the bathroom, desperately concentrating on walking normally as she makes her way down the stairs and back to the table. As she does this Buffy thinks how strange it is that right now she's more afraid of what her little sister might do to her then any daemon or vampire she can remember, but then again the situation is so totally different. A daemon or a vampire she could fight, but she is helpless against Dawn, and the worst part of it is that being helpless to her own little sister doesn't horrify her as much as it should do.

As she approaches the dinner table Buffy hears the sound of laughter, hearing this sound causes her blush to come back with a vengeance as she imagines Dawn telling everyone everything and they are now laughing at her. It is an incredibly unlikely scenario, but still a paranoid part of Buffy still believes it right up to the point where everyone turns to look at her and smiles at her.

“Hey.” Riley says as he watches Buffy pull out her chair and slowly sit down.

“Hey.” Buffy says back to him doing her best to smile and not grimace at the feeling of pain and discomfort of forcing the plug deeper into her ass as a result of sitting down, “Sorry about leaving the table so abruptly I just...”

“It’s alright.” Riley says interrupting her, “Dawn explained everything.”

Buffy looks across the table at her smiling sister.

“She did?” Buffy asks keeping her focus on Dawn.

“Yeah.” Dawn says loving the look on her older sister’s face, I told them how you where upset that I hadn’t told you about the new person in my life before I told these guys.”

Buffy swallows hard relived at what she has just heard.

“Oh.” Buffy says breathing a heavy sigh of relief, “Yeah… I was.”

“But everything is cool now isn’t it Buffy.” Dawn says staring into her older sister’s eyes.

“Yeah.” Buffy says nodding her head, “Everything is cool.”

With that the rest of the evening goes on as if nothing happened. Buffy tries her best to concentrate on talking to the people around her and not on the plug still in her ass, but it is a constant reminder of what her own sister has done to her, and what she is still planning to do to her, and as these thoughts echo through her mind Buffy finds herself struggling to keep from blushing. Several times throughout the night she is asked if she is ok, which of course only makes her blush more as she desperately tries to act like everything is fine. It doesn't help that every so often Buffy finds herself glancing across the table at her younger sister who every time she does looks at her and smiles an ear to ear smile at her which causes Buffy to swallow hard, knowing that Dawn is thinking about the punishment she is going to give her.

***

Buffy sits back down on the bottom of her bed for the hundredth time and looks over at her clock on the bedside table to see what the time is. It is 5 minutes to midnight.

The slayer slowly turns her attention from the clock to the floor in front of her and then slowly turns to look at her hotel room door having spent the last almost three hours in her hotel room waiting for Dawn to arrive to give her her punishment. Buffy wishes her younger sister would hurry up and get here due to the fact that the waiting is killing her and she is sure that Dawn knows this and that is why she hasn’t arrived yet because she wants to torture her by making her wait.

Unable to remain seated any longer Buffy once again get’s to her feet and starts to pace around the room the only sound that can be heard is her footsteps as she walks around from one side of the room to the other.

As she walks around Buffy grimaces for what has to be like the millionth time at the feeling of the plug in her butt. The feelings are no longer painful, just a little weird, perhaps even a little enjoyable, which might just be the worst thing about it. Part of her actually liked being forced to wear a butt plug given to her by her little sister, a fact which makes Buffy want to not only blush but cry. She luckily managed to avoid crying at the dinner table, but to have to sit there with a toy in her ass which had been put there by her baby sister while she was surrounded by her friends and her fiancee's family, trying to talk to them like everything was normal when she couldn't stop thinking about what her little sister was doing to her, and Dawn grinning at her nearly the whole time meant that it was an incredible struggle.

Buffy laughs bitterly despite herself as she realises even with all the perverted things Faith had done to her when they were together, and the things Dawn has done to her in private, and still promises to do to her, that family dinner was the most humiliating experience of her life, an experience that Dawn could not only forced her to repeat but make it even worse if she so chooses.

All of a sudden Buffy hears a tapping which causes her to stop as she looks over at her hotel room door wondering if that is really somebody knocking on her hotel room door or just her imagination starting to play tricks on her.

Buffy hears the tapping again only this time a little louder, letting Buffy know that it is defiantly somebody knocking on her hotel room door. She starts to run over to the other side of the room however halfway to the door Buffy stops and realises what she is doing she is rushing to answer the door knowing that the person on the other side of the door is Dawn who intends on punishing her somehow so basically she is rushing to get punished.

This causes Buffy to immediately stop where she is take a few deep breaths to try and regain her composure and once she is back in control of herself she slowly walks the rest of the way to the door and opens it to find her sister still wearing the same outfit she wore to the family dinner at the Finn house only now she is carrying a large black bag with her.

“Hi Buffy.” Dawn says smiling at her older sister able to see from the look on Buffy’s face and in her eyes that she has been waiting for this due to her looking rather relived that it is her.

“Hi Dawn.” Buffy says doing her best to smile back although she isn't as interested in her younger sibling as she is the bag she has brought with her.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Dawn asks after a minute or two of the two sister’s simply looking at one and other.

Buffy quickly realises that Dawn is still standing in the hallway.

“I’m sorry.” Buffy says smiling a small rather embarrassed smile, “Please come in.”

Buffy steps aside and allows Dawn to enter her hotel room which she does.

Once Dawn is inside her hotel room Buffy looks up and down both sides of the corridor just to make sure nobody is watching them or has seen Dawn enter her hotel room due to the time etc. Satisfied nobody is watching them or has seen Dawn arrive Buffy shuts the door and turns around to find Dawn standing in the middle of her room with the black bag at her feet looking at her with an ear to ear smile on her face.

“Worried somebody might have seen me come here?” Dawn asks having watched Buffy check up and down the corridor.

“Well it is very late Dawn.” Buffy says doing her best to explain herself or rather give reasons why she was checking to make sure nobody saw her come to her hotel room.

“Yes but you forget Buffy the only people on this floor are members of Riley’s family, not to mention Riley himself, and they all know that we’re sister’s so if they had seen me despite how late it is I very much doubt they would have spent along time wondering why I was coming to see you.” Dawn says to her.

Buffy decides rather than argue or continue this conversation it is best if she just moves on and so she turns her attention to the black bag at her sister’s feet.

“What’s in the bag?” Buffy asks turning her attention from the bag to her sister again.

Dawn simply smiles.

“Things I am going to need in order for me to punish you. The first of which being...” Dawn says as she bends down and reaches into the bag with both hands and pulls out the video camera Buffy had returned to her earlier that morning, “This.”

Buffy swallows hard having a gut feeling she knows what Dawn intends on doing with the video camera however hoping that she is wrong.

“Now where did you put this when you came back to your hotel room after our last time together?” Dawn asks before Buffy can open her mouth and ask her how she plans on using the object in her hands.

“On the dressing table.” Buffy answers.

Dawn turns and looks over at the dressing table and immediately notices how the video camera would have been in the ideal position for it to have filmed Buffy doing what she had wanted to her to do the night before had she gone through with her instructions.

“That’s interesting.” Dawn says turning her attention back to her older sister.

“What is?” Buffy asks curiously.

“You put the video camera down in the perfect place for it to film you playing with yourself and your ass hole and yet you didn’t do it.” Dawn says, “Why not put it on the bedside table or somewhere other than on the dressing table?”

Buffy looks at her sister a little shocked by the question and what she is suggesting.

“Are you trying to suggest that I actually wanted to go through with what you wanted me to do last night?” Buffy asks in disbelief.

“That is exacterly what I am suggesting Buffy.” Dawn says to her, “I think that when you first came into this room there was apart of you that actually wanted to film yourself while you did what I had instructed you to do weather it was consciously or subconsciously I think you knew that putting the video camera on the dressing table was the best place for you to film yourself for me. Unfortunately instead of getting straight to it and turning the video camera on, getting undressed and playing with yourself you allowed your… conscience to get in the way and you allowed your conscience to convince yourself that you couldn’t play with yourself while being filmed.”

Buffy looks at Dawn not wanting to and yet unable to stop herself from wondering if what her younger sibling has just said is true and as she thinks about it she looks around the room to see if there are or where any other better locations for her to put the video camera had she actually wanted to go through with what Dawn had wanted her to do and after looking the room over she knows that the best place and really the only place for her to put the video camera where it would be in a good position to film her playing with herself and her ass was the dressing table. This causes questions to start going around and around in Buffy’s head, like did she put it there consciously or subconsciously knowing that it was the best place for it to be for her to film herself? Did she put it there with the intention of filming herself? Or did she just put it there until she had decided weather or not she was going to film herself?

“Well tonight Buffy, this little beauty is going to film you." Dawn says causing her big sister to come out of her thoughts and look over towards the dressing table where Dawn now is putting the video camera down onto it, "Only it isn’t going to film you playing with yourself or your ass it’s going to film you getting punished for not filming yourself playing with your pussy and ass.“

As she is saying this Dawn tries to position the video camera so that the angle is just right. Once Dawn is happy with the position she presses the turn on button and then presses the record button and once she is sure that it is recording Dawn walks over to the bottom of the bed and sits down on it. She then turns her head and looks over at Buffy who is watching her like a hawk.

“Come over here and lay down across my lap Buffy.” Dawn orders.

Buffy swallows hard knowing that the video camera is now recording everything that is being said and done due to there being a little red light which is blinking on top of the video camera to show that it is recording. After a couple of seconds of thinking about it Buffy slowly walks over to where her younger sister is sitting and when she reaches her she lays face down across her sister’s lap.

Dawn smiles loving the fact that her older sister is no longer resisting her nor has she seen thus far any desire to resist in her older sister’s face or eyes causing her to think maybe Buffy is finally realising who exacterly is in control.

She quickly ignores this thought as she turns her attention to her older siblings clothed backside which she quickly uncovers by pulling Buffy’s bottoms down until they are around her ankles and doing the same with her underwear.

"Mmmmm, did I mention what a gorgeous ass you have?" Dawn giggles, both sisters remembering the earlier conversation as the younger sister spreads her older sister's ass cheeks, exposing the butt plug still buried between them, "Did you keep the plug up your ass like I told you too?"

"Yes." Buffy says softly after a brief pause which tells her she is meant to answer this question.

"Mm, I'm not sure you're telling the truth." Dawn says, pretending to be suspicious.

"I am Dawnie I swear." Buffy says in quick desperation, mixed with a little anger and frustration, "I kept that stupid plug in my ass the whole time just like you told me too, and you know it, it's why you spent the whole of dinner grinning at me."

"Not all of dinner." Dawn protests, "I spent plenty of time eating, and talking, and fooling around with you in your fiancee's parents's bathroom, but you're right about one thing, I'm pretty sure you kept the plug nice and deep in your ass, but since I really can't be 100% sure I'm going to give you just a little more punishment, with a little more still for your back talk, which I'm getting pretty sick of by the way."

Dawn pauses, giving Buffy a chance to back talk but her older sister wisely decides against it.

"Of course I was planning on giving you a pretty rough spanking anyway so it's going to be hard for me to make it worse, but I'm sure I'll think of something." Dawn says, "But before we get to that though there is just one more thing, your cute little butt plug. It looks so sexy stuffing your little back door, but if I leave it in every time I spank you your butt hole is going to clamp down on it."

Buffy cries out as Dawn’s hand suddenly connect with her exposed backside, her ass hole clamping down painfully on the plug inside it just as Dawn had promised.

"See?" Dawn giggles, "That isn't pleasant is it? Then again this is a punishment, so it's not supposed to be, so maybe I should leave it in, although if I leave it in it will help prepare your little ass hole for later, so I guess you'll suffer either way... in which case why don't you choose? Leave the plug in your butt, or take it out?"

That plug has been nothing but a source of pain and embarrassment for Buffy so the slayer doesn't even take a second to answer, "Take it out."

"Are you sure? You're only making things harder on yourself later." Dawn says.

"I'm sure." Buffy says firmly.

"Ok." Dawn says, gripping on to the plug and slowly pulling it out of Buffy's ass, Dawn grins to herself as she hears her big sister gasp and then whimper as she pulls the plug out.

"MMMMMMM." Dawn moans loudly as she takes the plug fresh from her sister's butt into her mouth and sucks on it noisily, thoroughly cleaning it before carelessly tossing it aside, "Yummy, now let's begin."

Buffy grimaces at what her baby sister has just done before she cries out in pain as she feels Dawn’s hand coming down full force on her ass. Another cry follows another spank immediately afterwards and then after that Buffy just tries to remain quiet while her little sister completely goes to town on her ass, surprising the slayer as she expected Dawnie to at the very least start off gentle.

Dawn is immediately filled with regret having not meant to slap her sister’s beautiful behind quite so hard, at least not at first, however for some reason feeling the need to do so.

I'm sorry about that Buffy however I felt like I needed to do that in order to make sure your paying attention, Dawn thinks wondering if maybe that was the reason why she is hitting her so hard instead of starting off nice and gentle like she had the first time she spanked her sister.

Forgetting about the reason why she began spanking her sister so hard Dawn simply focus’s on the present and slowly settles down into spanking her sister exacterly the same way she had the first time nice and gentle but at the same time firm.

Buffy simply lays where she is doing her best to take her punishment like a good girl knowing that she can’t do anything, partly due to her having agreed to let her younger sister do this to her, and also because although she had said that she wouldn’t reveal her secret to Riley etc if she agreed to this punishment until this week is up Dawn can threaten to reveal the secret to Riley and co as often as she wants knowing that Buffy will always bow to her wishes when she does due to her not being able to allow the secret to get out no matter what Dawn wants to do to her or have her do.

Despite Dawn’s spanking starting out gentle Buffy soon starts to whimper and her whimpers starts to get louder and louder and louder due to Dawn’s hits starting to get harder with each smack.

Dawn continues to focus on what she is doing her best to ignore her sister’s slowly elevating whimpers hating to having to do this to her older sister and yet knowing that unlike last time she has to make sure Buffy knows that she is serious when it comes to punishing her and so she continues to spank her trying her best not to hurt Buffy too much but just enough to convince her this is something she never wants to go through again.

As she continues the spanking Dawn thinks about their childhood growing up with their Mom and dad, and then with just their Mom, and as she thinks about it she realises that neither she or Buffy where ever spanked by either of their parents when they where still together or after they split up. This causes Dawn to wonder if her parents would have ever spanked them due to her being sure that there where times when they had wanted to and yet they hadn’t. She also wonders if either she or Buffy would have been able to have gotten out of getting spanked and as she thinks about this Dawn is sure that if it was Buffy she would have probably got away with it, but the littlest Summers wouldn't have been so lucky.

Despite doing her best to try and keep the blows she is laying on her sister’s butt as gentle as possible Dawn can’t help but feel tempted to use this opportunity as a way of getting back at her sister for all the times she was either mean to her or did something she didn’t like, like the time she pulled what she liked to call a 'Slayer-related Mom cover-up thing' and tried to get some credit for that but instead all she got was insulted by Buffy when she asked her who the man was and Buffy told her she was but then added that she was a very short annoying man. Despite having started off with a gentle spanking Dawn soon starts to roughly beat her older sister’s ass causing Buffy to whimper through what she is sure is gritted teeth in pain.

Buffy closes her eyes and grits her teeth doing her best to stop her whimpers from getting out of control and getting so loud one of her two neighbours will hear her as she feels Dawn go from hitting one cheek and then the other to now just hitting any part of flesh her hand lands on. Not only does Dawn’s blows become random as far as where they land but they also become random in force with some blows being soft and gentle others being violent savage and very, very painful despite her slayer healing and thresh-hold for pain.

Dawn knows she should probably stop however she can’t deny that this is something else she has always wanted to do to her older sister give her a good old fashioned spanking loving the colour her older siblings ass is slowly starting to turn as well as the moans and groans that she is causing Buffy to make actually wanting her to get louder to the point where one of their neighbours hears them and yet at the same time not wanting her to due to the chance that if one of her neighbours does hear her they will interrupt the fun.

As she continues to spank her big sister Dawn watches as Buffy's well toned, tanned, tight ass goes from it’s natural colour to pink although she is curious to see how pink she can get her older sister’s ass although she is surprised she has managed to get Buffy’s backside this colour Dawn quickly stops the spanking wanting to enjoy what she has done thus far.

Buffy swallows hard grateful to her younger sister for stopping as she feels Dawn rub her butt cheeks which causes her to shiver slightly at the contact due to her not having expected it Buffy simply lays where she is and allows Dawn to continue brushing her hands all over her skin until she feels one of her younger sibling’s hands slip a little farther down her ass cheek than she should have and has no doubt that Dawn can feel something that she partly wishes she couldn't feel that being her pussy which is absolutely soaking wet.

Dawn feels Buffy’s dripping wet pussy which causes her to smile an open mouthed smile at the camera letting her future self know or remind her future self of what she has discovered when she watches this back.

After a minute of looking into the video camera Dawn turns her attention to her sister who is still laying across her lap.

“You enjoyed that didn’t you.” Dawn says matter of factly.

Buffy nods her head knowing that there is no point in denying it.

“I can’t hear you.” Dawn says wanting Buffy to verbally admit it not just for her but for the camera.

“Yes.” Buffy says hating her sister and herself for saying it, “I enjoyed it.”

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile as she once again looks into the camera.

“Normally by this time my other lovers asses would be swollen and red some would even have bruises on them. However I have to admit I have never been quite this rough with any of them. Do you think you could handle some more?” Dawn then asks turning her attention back to her sister, confident that because of her slayer powers Buffy would be able to take a lot more.

Buffy feels tempted to lie however she is sure Dawn knows the answer to this question already due to her slayer powers and decides to allow Dawn to have her fun as well as her way with her ass.

“Yes.” Buffy says doing her best to sound as ashamed as possible when in point of fact there is a large part of her that wants her younger sibling to give her another hard spanking.

“Yes what?” Dawn asks.

Buffy closes her eyes keeping her head hung in shame of what she is feeling.

“Yes I can take another hard spanking.” Buffy says.

With that Buffy feels Dawn’s hand come down on her backside once again, only this time her little sister isn’t trying to be gentle she is simply letting her hands hit whatever part of her backside it finds. One blow after another rains down on her tight tush causing her to moan and groan only this time not so much in pain as in pleasure.

Dawn just smiles as she continues to beat Buffy’s ass as fast and as hard as she can trying to get it to turn from pink to red, wanting to test her strength against her sister’s slayer healing abilities, loving the sounds of both pain mixed with joy her sister is making.

As her little sister continues to ruthlessly spank her ass Buffy can’t help but wonder why she is enjoying this so much due to Faith having spanked her on many occasions however for some reason despite apart of her not wanting to admit it Buffy can't help but think and feel that her reasons for liking this spanking to the ones Faith gave her are different and yet in some cases the same as she lifts her butt up to receive her punishment choosing to not worry about why she is enjoying what is happening to her or what her little sister is doing to her and simply enjoy it.

Despite wanting to continue to spank Buffy’s backside eventually both pain in her hand due to how hard she is hitting her sister’s butt and fatigue start to set in and cause Dawn to slowly slow down until she stops completely and examines the damage she has done to her older sister's bottom.

She really didn’t think it was possible however somehow she has managed to turn her slayer sister’s backside from pink to a light shade of red and even make it a little swollen looking which causes Dawn to just smile a bigger ear to ear smile in pride as she reaches out with both hands and runs them over her older siblings smooth swollen butt cheeks and gently begins to massage them again. This time Dawn spending a lot of time rubbing the heated flesh causing Buffy to moan softly in pleasure.

Once she is finished running her hands all over her sister’s ass Dawn allows her fingers to find Buffy's pussy which is arguably the wettest Dawn has ever felt it thus far. Dawn smiles at the whimper her sister lets out as she feels her wetness, Buffy continues to whimper as her sibling let her fingers lazily move over her pussy lips before withdrawing them entirely.

"Stand up." Dawn orders, waiting until her sister awkwardly gets to her feet before adding, "Take off the rest of your clothes."

There's a pause and then Buffy slowly does as she's told, stepping out of her pants, panties and shoes before pulling off her top and then removing her bra, leaving her completely naked before her little sister.

"Good, now get on your knees, crawl to my bag over there and bring it back to me in your teeth." Dawn commands.

Buffy pauses again before reluctantly doing what she's told, hanging her head in shame as she is forced to act like a dog, fetching something for its master.

"Good girl, now back over my knee." Dawn orders with a smile as she pulls the item she wants out of the bag and then slides it over Buffy's exposed ass cheeks once her big sister is in place, "You know, considering you're a slayer I think I've done a pretty good job of spanking you so far, but I'm guessing this still pales in comparison to what Faith used to do to you, which is why I got this. It's a magic paddle. I can't really even pronounce it's real name, but the guy in the shop I bought it from says it basically translates to spirit breaker, and it was one of the only toys in his store which he guaranteed would turn anything no matter how tough into a whimpering wreck. Technically it's a torturing device, enchanted to increase the strength of its user tenfold... which I guess means it makes a blow from me 10 times more powerful. I tested it out on a few girls who were in tears after only a few hits and begging me to do anything but continue, and then on a daemon girl with the same results, which led me to curiously testing it out on myself and wow, so never doing that again, so I pretty much know what you're in for. Of course, even though I've only experienced a single slap of it myself, I don't think any words truly can do justice to it, it's just something you are going to have to experience for yourself... but before you do I want to make this clear, I take no joy from this and I really don't want to do this to you again, but if you make me I will... and I want you to remember, you brought this on yourself."

With that Dawn brings the paddle as hard as she can down onto Buffy's right ass cheek, the sound of the smack echoes throughout the room, quickly accompanied by a loud scream from the slayer.

Buffy had prepared herself for the spank. She had done so before during the earlier spankings and so many times before during battle. Pain is inevitable in her line of work. No matter how hard she trains, no matter how good she is, an enemy can get a lucky shot in at any time. It is the scariest thing about being a slayer. But at least half of the time there is a split second in which she knows she's about to get hit and can prepare herself accordingly. It isn't much of a help, but at least it is something. However this, this isn't something Buffy could have prepared for. She tries, but when Dawn brings the paddle back down onto her ass the mighty vampire slayer screams out in agony, the pain is like nothing she has ever known... and considering the pain she has known that is really saying something.

For a split second Buffy wonders if she is imagining things, or if it was a fluke, but then Dawn brings the paddle down on Buffy's ass again, and again, and again, Dawnie quickly establishing a steady rhythm as Buffy claws at the bed sheets and grits her teeth in a desperate attempt to stop herself from screaming.

No matter how much it had hurt before Buffy had just stayed where she was quietly bent over Dawn's knee as her little sister spanked her, but that was when it had only hurt. Now the pain is agonising.

It's so bad Buffy is actually considering begging Dawn for mercy, but she knows she won't get it, not after everything her baby sister has done to her already, so the blonde is just about able to keep that small part of her dignity, not that she feels very dignified right now.

Buffy also considers just breaking free, something she could have done with ease from the start, but not without hurting Dawn, and even after everything her kid sister has done to her Buffy can't bear the thought of hurting her little sister.

So all Buffy can do is stay where she is and try and stop herself from crying, but as the spanking continues and becomes harder and harder it becomes more and more of a struggle.

Finally as a single tear falls from Buffy's eye the slayer turns her head to look back at her baby sister, her eyes quietly begging for mercy, but Dawn just looks back with a look which crushes Buffy's hopes and even scares her a little.

Although she has been dreaming of spanking her big sister for years Dawn had been a little apprehensive about using the magical paddle on Buffy.

True, part of her had been dying to do it, but another part had felt guilty about doing it to the woman she loved over all others... and yet... here she is, Buffy now sobbing softly, and Dawn having the time of her life.

A big part of the fact she is now comfortable with what she's doing is that, as she told herself many times leading up to this moment, her sister is a slayer and if she is going to dominate her she is going to need to be firm and show Buffy she isn't messing around. Buffy can't think she can disobey whatever orders she pleases otherwise she will never take Dawn seriously as a top. That is true of all girls, but it is doubly important for someone who saves the world on a regular basis and is super tough and resilient. So to keep Buffy in line Dawn is going to need this paddle, and other things like it, otherwise she just isn't going to be able to fulfil her lifelong dream of turning her big sister into her sex slave, and after coming this far failure is no longer an option.

Of course if Dawn is honest with herself it's the fact that it is the slayer she is reducing to tears that is making this so awesome for her. She has never felt more powerful. Well, maybe once or twice, but even then it wasn't like this, because even those powerful girls Dawn had made beg for mercy before weren't on Buffy's level. Buffy has to be the strongest girl Dawn has ever dominated in both the physical and mental sense and yet the mighty Buffy the Vampire Slayer is now crying her eyes out as she spanks her like a disobedient child.

However, even as Buffy cries like Dawn has never seen or heard her cry before Dawn can't help be impressed by her older sister's strength, because after this many strikes from her paddle every single other girl had been begging her to stop and swearing they would do anything if she did. Meanwhile Buffy just lays across Dawn's lap and takes it, even having the presence of mind to bury her face into the covers in an attempt to keep a shred of her dignity.

Dawn tries, and tries, and tries, the paddle coming down again, and again, and again on Buffy's vulnerable flesh, but Buffy doesn't beg for mercy, even after Dawn spends far longer than she intended to spanking Buffy's butt with the paddle, the slayer's ass turning from a light red to a dark red and then to a horrible mix of colours which Dawn doesn't even know if she can even attempt to describe.

After what feels like hours Dawn finally stops spanking Buffy's ass thanks to a combination of tiredness and concern for her sister's well being. It's obvious Buffy is determined to keep that little shred of dignity she is hanging onto, and although Dawn would like her to lose it as it would probably make her sister a better slave Dawn is forced to concede that taking it from her probably isn't going to be an option. If she wants that last shred of Buffy's dignity she is going to have to convince Buffy to give it to her willingly, something Dawn has no problem with.

For a while Dawn just allows Buffy to continue to lay across her lap as her sobs slowly fade away and both sisters breathing return to normal. While this is happening Dawn casually drops the paddle down onto the floor and lays her hand on Buffy's ass, caressing it again while cooing softly.

Once she is finished running her hands all over her sister’s ass Dawn allows her fingers to find Buffy's pussy which is arguably the wettest Dawn has ever felt it thus far. What surprises her even more than how wet her older sister’s pussy is is what she does in response to her having her younger sister’s fingers down around her pussy instead of pulling away or crying out in protest Buffy raises her ass and pushes herself upwards as if she is trying to impale herself on her younger siblings fingers.

Dawn smiles having gotten a great idea from Buffy doing this she decides to give her older sister what she wants at least in part however before she gives her what she wants Dawn is intent on finding out just how badly Buffy wants her fingers inside of her and so she places a single finger at the very edge of her older sister’s womanhood sliding it gently around her pussy lips waiting for her sister to respond which she does almost immediately. As soon as she realises what her little sister is doing Buffy responds by thrusting herself back and forth wanting her sister’s finger inside of her.

Dawn does her best to stop herself from laughing as she gives her big sister exacterly what she wants running her finger around her pussy lips and then slamming two of them into her right up to the knuckle.

“Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!”

Buffy moans as she feels Dawn force two fingers into her dripping wet cunt loving the feel of them as they enter her as she feels Dawn start to slam those two fingers in and out of her welcoming pussy.

Focusing on nothing else not the chance that somebody might hear her older sister’s moans of pleasure not the video camera that is filming what she is doing nothing but what she is doing to her older sister Dawn continues to finger fuck Buffy revelling in the feeling of power and control she has over her as she pounds away at her older siblings pussy focusing on her objective which isn’t what it was the last time she finger fucked her big sister.

This time Dawn wants Buffy to get as close to the edge as she can so close that if she was to blow on her sister’s cunt it would cause her to cum, at which point she is going to stop.

Buffy meanwhile is not thinking about anything except her kid sister’s beautiful wonderful fingers that are moving inside her making her feel things she knows she shouldn’t be feeling not with her sister or by her sister however loving it all the same and partly because she knows she shouldn’t be feeling these things with or because of her sister figuring that she has taken her punishment and now Dawn is giving her her reward. However as Buffy feels herself about to explode all over her sister’s fingers she suddenly feels Dawn completely remove her fingers from her pussy.

Dawn watches as Buffy slowly comes down from the orgasm she has just denied her taking a deep breath and letting it out heavily due to her having wanted to feel her sister clamp down on her hand and having wanted to feel her fingers get drenched in her older sister’s cum. Despite having wanted those things she knows that if she had given Buffy release it would have ruined her plan to give her older sibling release but not until she has made her point and is sure Buffy knows who is in charge.

“Stand up Buffy.” Dawn says once she is sure her older sister has gotten her breath back.

Buffy slowly climbs off of her sister’s lap and stands next to her looking down at her and wondering why she stopped finger fucking her when she was so close to cumming and due to the fact that she had taken her punishment.

Dawn looks up at Buffy and can see the confusion in her big sister’s eyes which causes her to smile.

“What’s the matter?” Dawn asks with a grin, “Did you think your punishment was over?”

Buffy swallows hard due to her having thought exacterly that and now starting to wonder what else her little sister has planned for her.

“That was just the warm up. Now the real punishment begins.” Dawn tells her sister as she reaches down to pick up the bag, lifting it on her lap and opening it up showing Buffy what's inside, grinning at the slayer's reaction, "As you can see I came prepared. The question here is which lucky toy gets to fuck you. Mm, let's see... it's so hot that your slayer healing makes your ass as good as new after it's been used, but I'm guessing it isn't the same for your cunt. Am I right?"

"You're right Dawn." Buffy replies softly, not wanting to upset her sister.

"Good, then I won't bother with any warm up toys and go straight to the fun toys. Not too fun though, I mean I don't want to stretch you out too much before taking you tomorrow. Mm, I know, this is perfect!" Dawn says, pulling out a 8 inch dildo, dropping the bag and then laying down on the bed with the toy sticking upwards over her crotch, "Well come on, I want you to ride me. Ride this dildo like it was my strap on cock. Let's practice for tomorrow by stretching out your slayer cunt. But don't you dare cum without permission. You've been bad, so if you want to cum, you're going to have to beg."

There is a moment's pause as Buffy once again reminds herself she has no choice but to submit to this latest act of perversion before she inevitably kneels over her sister on the bed, slowly reaching down to guide the fake cock into her pussy. At least as a result of the fingering, and to Buffy's shame the spanking, the slayer's hole is nice and juiced up, making it easy for her to slide down the full-length of the shaft, trying and failing to suppress a moan as she goes, before she begins to ride it, just as Dawn told her too.

It's not good enough for Dawn though, "Harder. Ride that cock. Make me believe you want it. Make me believe you need it. Come on, we both know how badly you need to cum. I can see it in your eyes. Fuck it. Ride that cock. You better do it hard if you want to cum."

To Dawn's delight Buffy obeys her every word, quickly establishing a rough, pussy pounding speed which is almost scary.

If she didn't know what type of girl her seemingly prudish sister really is Dawn might have been surprised, but she knew deep down her big sister is a submissive little slut just begging for the opportunity to let her hair down and unleash her inner whore. Of course the fact that the fingering and the spanking has left Buffy on the verge of climax, something that has been made crystal clear only a few seconds ago when she was finger fucking her older sister, also has a lot to do with Buffy's current actions, but at that moment Dawn doesn't really care why her sister is acting this way, she's just enjoying the show.

Seeing pictures of Buffy acting like a slut is one thing but to experience it up close is another thing entirely, Dawn is loving the sight of Buffy's eyelids fluttering as she bounces up and down on the dick, her face a mask of pure pleasure.

The sight before her makes Dawn wish she brought her strap on with her so she could fuck her sister right here, right now. Sure she has a well thought out and detailed plan on how to achieve her biggest fantasy, that being enslaving her own sister, but could one little early strap on fucking really hurt that plan so much?

No sooner has this thought entered her head Dawn is reminding herself that if she did have her strap on and she did use it then it would be probably underwhelming due to all the energy she used spanking Buffy, and she wouldn't allow herself to cheat herself out of making the first time she strap on fucks Buffy being something special. This doesn't stop her from imagining Buffy is riding her strap on though, Dawn looses herself a little in the fantasy of what tomorrow will bring.

"P... Ple... Please Dawn, can I cum?" Buffy whimpers, momentarily breaking Dawn from her fantasy.

"No." Dawn says firmly.

"But I need it." Buffy whines.

"If you really need to cum... slow down a little bit, and then speed up again." Dawn orders.

Buffy whimpers, but does as she's told, slowing down until the urge to cum has passed, at which point she speeds up only to be forced to repeat the process as Dawn denies her again, and again, and again.

Quickly Buffy realises what Dawn is doing. First she punished her with pain, now she is doing it with pleasure, or more accurately she's punishing her by denying her orgasm.

This is something Faith had done on occasion during their on again, off again relationship but it hadn't been something Faith had made a habit out of. Faith preferred fucking Buffy's brains out until she thought she would perish from too much pleasure. Buffy feels that way now, the difference being instead of too many orgasms she isn't even being allowed to have one.

As the fucking continues and she is mercilessly kept on the edge of climax tears threaten to fall from Buffy's eyes again and she realises just how truly effective this punishment is as thanks to her strong will she could go on denying herself orgasms for a very long time, and thanks to her slayer strength and stamina who knows how long she could last fucking herself on the dildo. Inevitably either her willpower or her stamina would fail her, giving Dawn more reason to punish her, which leaves Buffy literally begging for her release.

Dawn enjoys her sister's begging for a very long time, enjoying every moment of Buffy suffering in pleasure, before finally she gives her the chance to get her climax, "You want to cum? Then tell me how much you wish this was my strap on. Tell me how much you wish this was my strap on cock. Tell me how much you wish you were getting fucked by my big cock, that I was using it to slam your pussy, that you wish your baby sister was fucking your cunt right now!"

"I... I wish this was your strap on Dawnie. I wish this was your strap on so bad. I wish this was your strap on cock. I wish you were fucking me with your big cock right now. I wish you were slamming my pussy right now Dawnie, I wish you were slamming me with your big cock. I wish my baby sister was fucking my cunt!" Buffy parrots, desperate to cum.

Dawn smiles, "Grab the dildo, roll on your back, look at the camera, and then repeat that."

Without a moment's hesitation Buffy does as she's told, grabbing the toy, rolling on her back so she's besides Dawn, looking into the camera and saying, "I wish this was your strap on Dawnie. I wish this was your strap on so bad. I wish this was your strap on cock. I wish you were fucking me with your big cock right now. I wish you were slamming my pussy right now Dawnie, I wish you were slamming it with your big cock. I wish my baby sister was fucking my cunt!"

As Buffy says this Dawn lays on her side next to her, and when she is done Dawn leans in and whispers, "You can cum."

Even with her slayer hearing Buffy barely hears it, but she does and the moment those words leave her sister's lips Buffy lets out a deafening scream and creams all over the dildo.

Dawn watches with a big grin on her face as Buffy slams herself with that toy, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her body shaking so much that it nearly breaks the bed as she cums.

Eventually Buffy starts to come down from her high, a blush crossing her panting face as she tries not to look at her sister's grin.

"Good, now take that toy out of your pussy and suck it clean of your juices." Dawn commands.

Buffy's attempts not to blush are rendered a complete failure at this point as the slayer is forced to take the toy she has just used to fuck herself with into her mouth and clean it, the whole time trying to avoid looking into Dawn's eyes as her sister watches her.

"Very good now turn around and lay face down.” Dawn orders as she gets up and grabs the black carrier bag as Buffy does as she's told, slowly turning over so she's laying face down on the bed.

Buffy remains laying on her stomach with her face on the pillow waiting and wondering what Dawn plans on doing to her now.

All of a sudden she feels something wet slowly start to run up and down her ass crack and quickly realises that it is one of her little sister’s fingers.

Buffy swallows hard knowing what her sister is doing and having a gut feeling she knows what she plans on doing. Despite wanting to object or try and stop Dawn from doing what she is doing Buffy does her best to simply lay where she is and not clench her ass cheeks as Dawn’s finger continues to go up and down her ass crack. With each passing length of her ass crack that it does Buffy is able to feel it slipping deeper and deeper into her ass until she can feel it touching her actual ass hole.

As soon as she feels Buffy’s actual ass hole Dawn pulls her finger out of Buffy’s butt quickly sucks it again getting it as wet with her saliva as possible once she has enough on it she pulls it out of her mouth and sticks it back into her older sister’s butt and starts to rub her finger on and around her actual ass hole slowly and gently sliding her finger inside of it doing her best to coat it’s walls with her saliva.

Dawn does this a couple more times pulling her finger out sucking on it, getting it wet with saliva again, and then sticking it back into her older sibling’s ass and getting her hole as well lubricated as possible.

Once she is happy that Buffy’s backside is as well lubed as she can get it Dawn pulls her finger out of her butt one last time and turns to look at the three dildos on the bed next to her and picks up the smallest one which is 3 inches in length, the second biggest being 6 inches, and the biggest being 9 inches.

"Buffy turn on your side and face me.” Dawn says deciding to let Buffy see what she is about to do as she watches her sister slowly roll over onto her side and face her.

“You see these?” Dawn asks once Buffy is in the position she told her to get into and is looking at her, “Each and every single one of these is going to go up your hot ass. An you're going to love it. By the time I'm finished with you your not ever going to be able to deny that your a total anal whore who just can't get enough of it up her hot ass. Your going to love it so much you won’t go through with this wedding because you know not only will Riley not fuck you up the ass he won’t be able to satisfy you like I can in fact I am going to become the only person who can satisfy you sexually. But that is the future right now I'm going to give you just a little taste of the ass fucking you're going to get when I use my strap on dick on you. But before I can use this on your ass I need to get it ready just like I got your backside ready. Actually. Why don’t you get it ready for me.”

Dawn offers Buffy the smallest dildo. Buffy knows what Dawn wants her to do and slowly takes the dildo from her younger sibling and starts to lick it and suck on it getting it as wet as she can with her own saliva. Dawn watches as her sister gives the small dildo a blowjob imagining that the small dildo is her strap on which is a hard thing to do due to the size difference between the dildo in her sister’s mouth and her strap on. Once she is sure that the small dildo is lubricated enough Buffy takes it out of her mouth and offers it to Dawn who takes it.

“Well done.” Dawn says loving the thought of the dildo going into her sister’s ass with her own saliva on it.

Buffy does her best to smile feeling a small amount of pride and yet too focused on what is about to happen to let it over take her.

“Here.” Dawn says offering Buffy first the second biggest dildo and then the third once she has taken the second biggest and then takes the third biggest from her, “When I tell you I want you to lubricate each one of those and then when they are ready hand them back to me so that I can put them where this is going to go. Now turn back over onto your stomach.”

Buffy slowly does as she is told putting the two dildos she has been given by her younger sister in front of her.

Once Buffy has turned back over onto her stomach Dawn turns her attention to her sister’s backside and notices that it has pretty much gone back to it’s natural colour which causes her to smile having known that it wouldn’t take long for the slayer healing to kick in however having not expected it to be that quick.

Buffy whimpers as she feels the dildo entering her well lubricated back entrance. She does her best to relax knowing from past experience that if she doesn’t it will only be harder on her once the tip of the dildo is inside of her Buffy feels the rest of it suddenly get slammed all the way into her ass forcing Buffy's backside to open so the head of the toy can enter her back passage.

Buffy moans and groans more from shock than from pain due to Dawn having lubed her ass hole up enough so that there isn’t as much pain as Buffy had expected there to be. Despite the surprise Buffy can’t help but enjoy the anal invasion despite doing her best not to enjoy it due to the cause of her pleasure being her younger sister and just like before she does her best to constantly remind herself of this. However just like before despite her doing this to try and stop herself from getting turned on this seems to have the opposite affect and actually turns her on more.

“Sounds to me like your already an anal whore.” Dawn says smiling an ear to ear smile due to her sibling’s moans and groans as she slowly uses the small dildo to fuck her older sister’s back passage, “Ah well, soon you’ll be my anal whore!”

Buffy whimpers at this in between the moans she does her best to try and control however despite her best efforts she just can't as the ass fucking continues.

“Oh yeah Buffy your going to be my anal whore! Nobody else’s, just mine. Your little baby sisters.” Dawn says as she begins really go to town on Buffy's ass.

Well, go to town as best she can with the small dildo, wanting to move on the biggest or even the second biggest however knowing that she has to take her time and really loosen up her sister's shit hole ready for her strap on even though she isn't going to use her strap on until either tomorrow or the next day and knowing that the slayer healing will probably tighten her sister's ass back up however she has a plan to stop the slayer healing from tightening her sister's backside up completely but before she can put that plan into affect she needs to do this.

“Get the second biggest dildo ready Buffy.” Dawn says after a while feeling as though her sister’s ass is ready for the next size up.

She watches as Buffy uses her arms to measure the two dildos she has with her by putting them next to one and other which causes Dawn to smile and then watches as her older sibling puts one of her arms back where it was and uses the other to get the second biggest dildo out of the two ready using her mouth. Once it is ready she reaches back and offers the saliva lubricated dildo which Dawn takes with one hand while at the same time pulling the other dildo that is in her sister’s ass out of it and placing it down onto the bed next to her. Once she has done that she puts the dildo Buffy has just lubricated into her other hand and slowly starts to slide it into her sister’s ass.

Buffy closes her eyes continually mentally telling herself to keep her ass relaxed while at the same time still doing her best to make herself not enjoy what is happening to her. However despite her attempt to not enjoy what is happening to her as the second biggest dildo moves through her bowels it heightens her state of arousal and causes her backside to become a tunnel of pure pleasure burning away at her insides with every heavenly thrust pushing her closer and closer to having an orgasm.

For who knows how long now Dawn continues to stuff the second biggest dildo in and out of her ass every time Buffy thinks she is about to go over the edge Dawn seems to sense this and stops the butt fucking with the dildo and wait’s a few minutes before slowly starting again picking up speed until Buffy is once again on the edge at which point again she stops and waits and then starts again slowly driving Buffy insane which Buffy is sure is Dawn’s plan.

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile as she hears another groan of both frustration and she is sure annoyance as she stops butt fucking her sister with the dildo and simply holds the tip of it at her entrance making sure Buffy can feel it and yet not doing anything but that her intention is to drive Buffy so mad with desire or rather the need to cum that she will do anything.

“Get the last dildo ready for me Buffy.” Dawn says feeling that it is time to really drive her sister crazy as she watches Buffy get the third and final dildo ready with her mouth.

The brunette notices that Buffy is a lot more into lubricating this dildo than she was the last two which causes Dawn to smile even more due to the fact that she is sure the only reason her older sibling has picked up the pace is because she wants her to use the third biggest dildo to make her cum. She watches Buffy reach behind her and offer her the lubricated dildo which Dawn takes and swaps with the second biggest putting the second biggest down next to the smallest and placing the biggest dildo where she had the second biggest before it just barely touching her sister’s anal entrance.

Buffy groans in frustration, having hoped that her showing her younger sister how co-operative she is being would have gotten her a reward, however Dawn is continuing to play with her the way a cat would probably play with a trapped mouse if it could.

Dawn notices how open Buffy's ass hole has become since she first started finger fucking or rather finger lubricating her sister’s butt and it only seems to become more open and loose with each dildo which makes her wonder how loose her sister’s ass will be after she has done what she plans on doing to her hoping and confident that it won’t be too loose due to the fact that she is sure Buffy has never taken a cock fake or real as big as her’s and doubting that despite how loose her sister maybe when the time comes for her to use her strap on she is sure there will still be a nice bit of tightness for her to break through.

Despite this being a punishment and she is sure that this is a punishment Buffy never expected due to the fact she isn’t punishing her by fucking her ass with dildos she is punishing her by not allowing her to cum something she is sure her previous lesbian lover never did which is not allowing her to have an orgasm as a way of punishing her. While she is sure Buffy is hating this due to the fact she is not being allowed to cum Dawn is also sure that Buffy is enjoying this as much as she is at least she's getting the most enjoyment she can from the type of dildos she is using to pound Buffy's backside.

Unfortunately Dawn knows that Buffy is getting the most pleasure out of this due to the fact she is getting the physical pleasure while she herself is only getting the psychological pleasure of imagining how Buffy is feeling as well as taking pleasure in not allowing her big sister to cum.

Dawn decides that this will be the last time she will torture her sister and so she starts to really drill Buffy’s backside even harder with the latest dildo determined to make Buffy think that this is it she is about to let her cum even though she isn’t due to this still being a punishment and due to the fact that she wants to cum first before Buffy does and knows that this is the best way of getting Buffy to make her cum the way she wants her too.

Buffy closes her eyes tightly knowing that with the way Dawn is now pounding her pooper with the biggest of the three dildos it won't take her long to finally cum and as she feels herself quickly building to orgasm she can't help but moan and groan in pleasure letting Dawn know how much she appreciates letting her finally cum and just when she feels she is about to explode Buffy feels Dawn completely remove the dildo from her ass causing her to groan the loudest groan she has ever done in frustration.

“I’m so sorry Buffy did you think I was going to let you cum?” Dawn asks with an ear to ear smile on her face.

Buffy doesn’t say anything nor does she look behind herself at her sister despite wanting to due to the fact she wants her little sister to see how angry she is from the look on her face and in her eyes.

“Under normal circumstances I would have allowed you to cum.” Dawn says almost making Buffy laugh due to her use of the words 'normal circumstances', “However you seem to forget that I am punishing you. And me letting you cum isn’t really a punishment is it. However I will allow you to cum if... if...”

“If.” Buffy says desperate to know what she has to do for Dawn to allow her to cum, “If what?”

“If.” Dawn says again, “You prove to me that you understand who is in charge.”

Buffy blinks and swallows hard a tad surprised by this and also a tad nervous due to her wondering how Dawn is going to have her show that she understands who is in charge.

“How do you want me to do that?” Buffy asks doing her best to hide her nervousness.

“Well, first...” Dawn says still smiling as she climbs off of the bed and stands at the bottom of it, “Get down on your knees in front of me. Make sure you keep that cock in your ass. Hold it there with your hand if you have too, but try and clench down onto it with your ass muscles.”

Buffy does as she's told, her ass clenching down on the toy as she slowly get’s off the bed and down onto her knees were she watches as Dawn slowly drops her bottoms and her underwear making Buffy think she wants her to eat her to orgasm however to her horror Dawn slowly turns around and bends over.

“Now kiss my ass.” Dawn says with an ear to ear smile on her face able to imagine the look on her older sister’s face at what she wants her to do, “And in between kisses I want you to tell me how sorry you are for not doing what I told you to do AND to promise that you will do what I tell you from now on.”

Buffy crinkles her nose at this command, but it's not like she hasn't done this before, and it isn't like she hasn't done plenty of other nasty things lately so what's one more perversion?

So leaning forward Buffy spreads Dawn's ass cheeks with both hands and kisses her softly on the ass hole.

"Ooooooo Buffy." Dawn half gasps, half moans in surprise, "That feels nice, but there will be plenty of time for you to worship my ass hole later. For now, I told you to kiss my ass. Come on, cover my cheeks in kisses and tell me how sorry you are."

Buffy frowns. Faith had put her through a lot of weird and perverted things but this, this is new. New didn't mean necessarily good, and really Buffy didn't see how this could be good for her, but it pales in comparison to some of the stuff Faith and/or Dawn has done to her. So letting go of Dawn's butt cheeks Buffy leans forward, briefly pausing to crinkle her nose again before pressing her lips to her little sister's ass.

"I'm... I'm sorry Dawnie. I'm sorry for not doing what I was told. I promise to do whatever you want from now on. Please don't spank me again. I'll be good. I swear." Buffy says, kissing Dawn's ass in between every sentence.

Although she tries Buffy quickly runs out of things she can think of to say other than 'I'm sorry', which she soon finds herself repeating over and over.

Of course she's not really sorry, and resents being forced to apologise for her behaviour while literally kissing her little sister's ass, but if this night has told her anything it's that Buffy needs to do what Dawn says no matter what.

While she isn't really sorry Buffy does mean what she says when she tells Dawn she will be good and do as she's told. Buffy knows it's something she needs to accept if she wants to avoid getting her ass beat by that paddle, and boy does she want to avoid getting her ass beat by that paddle. She just needs to do as she's told and get through this week.

With this in mind Buffy devotes herself to kissing Dawn's ass, covering both cheeks in soft pecks, silently wondering to herself why Faith never made her do this as there was no way Buffy could pretend she was doing anything but this humiliating act.

Buffy might have been feeling humiliated but Dawn is loving every second of it. In fact it is partly because this is obviously humiliating for her big sister that this is such a turn on for Dawn.

After all, Buffy has been bossing her around since forever, so it is great to take her down a few pegs. Plus Buffy isn't just the main authority figure in Dawn's life or even just a girl who spent most of their childhood telling her what to do, she is the slayer. That fact made the spanking extra sweeter, and it is definitely the same for this.

Making her big, tough slayer sister kiss her ass gives Dawn a wonderful feeling of power and control, each kiss a delicious little appetiser to the pleasure to come.

However in that lies the problem, while this is certainly enjoyable it's not going to make Dawn cum. Of course what Dawn has planned for Buffy on its own wouldn't necessarily make her cum either, which is why Dawn reaches down to pull out another one of her toys from the carrier bag, smiling as her older sister continues to kiss her ass the entire time.

"Mmmmmmm, Buffy, you make a great ass kisser, but now I want you to worship my ass hole." Dawn says, wiggling her behind as it is kissed, "Get your tongue deep inside your little sister's shit hole and rim her out you dirty little sister fucker."

Buffy cringes at Dawn's words. Sister fucker. That is what she is now. It doesn't matter that she got blackmailed into this, that she had no choice, she is a sister fucker. She has fucked her sister, her own flesh and blood, and nothing will ever change that. She is going to have to live with it forever, and there's nothing she can do about it.

With this thought of despair running through her head Buffy spreads Dawn's ass cheeks and again presses her lips to Dawn's butt hole, this time poking at it with her tongue and slowly pushing her way in, causing her sister to moan in pleasure.

Hardening her tongue Buffy pushes it as far as it will go into Dawn's shit shoot before gently beginning to thrust it in and out, using it like a small cock, butt fucking her baby sister with her tongue at an ever-increasing speed.

From Dawn's moans it's pretty clear that her little sister likes this treatment so Buffy continues her actions, just hoping to get this over with, and more importantly hoping for Dawnie to allow her to cum.

Just as she thinks this Buffy hears a buzzing sound and then her prayers are answered.

"Ok, keep one hand on my ass and use the other to butt fuck yourself. While you're doing that I want you to imagine it's me who's fucking your ass. I want you to imagine that your mouth and tongue are in the present and worshipping my ass, but your ass is in a day or two in the future and it's getting the fucking of a lifetime by my big strap on cock. So right now, I'm pounding your ass with my cock, giving you the best butt fucking you've ever had, while at the same time you're cleaning out my shit pipe. If you can imagine that you can cum, but only when I cum. And don't try just cumming anyway because I'm going to ask you afterwards and if I don't like the answer you're going to get punished again." Dawn warns.

Buffy frowns at the oddness of the command but desperate to cum she does as she's told, reaching behind her with her right hand to grab the dildo she has been clutching onto for what feels like an eternity, her anal muscles grateful for the chance to relax, and even more grateful for the chance at stimulation, something Buffy is only too happy to give herself.

Although secretly she might have liked to Buffy hasn't anally masturbated since the last time Faith told her to finger her ass as the dominant slayer had been tightening her strap on around her waist, and even then it had only been briefly before Faith inevitably bent her over. Of course Buffy hadn't exactly had much chance to enjoy fingering herself back then, but as Faith had shown her only seconds later her ass hole could be a great source of pleasure, and it certainly is one now.

Moaning into her sister's ass Buffy's eyelids flutter as she begins to increasing the speed of the thrusts into her own ass until she is pounding her pooper hard and deep with the toy, her incredibly aroused body taking less than a minute to bring her to the edge of orgasm again.

Unfortunately Buffy remembers what Dawn had said and since it doesn't seem like Dawnie is going to cream any time soon Buffy is forced to slow down her thrusts, fucking herself up the butt at a steady pace, keeping herself close to the edge of orgasm but far away from it enough that it isn't painful or anything.

While she is forced to settle for a steady self-inflicted butt fucking Buffy concentrates all her efforts into reaming Dawnie's ass out, searching her mind for every trick Faith ever taught her about salad tossing and using them on her little sister in the hopes of making her cum so she herself can do the same.

Although Dawn might have liked Buffy to be doing this simply because she wanted to please her the brunette truly believes that time will come soon enough, and for now it's hard for her to care what her big sister's motivation is, just so long as she keeps using that magical tongue.

Dawn has had a lot of talented butt kissers, some of which seem to literally worship ass, but none of them were half as good as Buffy when her older sister gets going.

Buffy just seems to bury her face in Dawn's ass, her lips sucking and slurping noisily around the brunette's back door, that tight little hole welcoming Buffy's tongue as it not only thrusts but swirls around inside Dawn's rectum, seemingly reaching places inside her colon no other girl has ever reached before.

Part of Dawn almost wants to find out if she could cum just from having her big sister's tongue up her ass, but there's just no way Dawn could convince herself to drop the magic wand she has pressed to her clit.

It isn't literally a magic wand, although that could provide interesting if dangerous clit stimulation, it is in fact another sex toy, this one is a vibrator specifically designed for a clit. Surprisingly it is battery-powered and there is in fact nothing magical about it, although after experiencing its power many times Dawn believes differently.

Even if it isn't technically magic it certainly feels like it, the sensations of the toy combining with her sister's butt munching skills make it almost impossible for Dawn to control herself.

It takes every ounce of willpower she has, but Dawn is able to hold off her orgasm for quite a while, allowing her plenty of time to revel in the position she is in until finally she lets out a little high-pitched squeal and cums, her body shaking, her eyelids fluttering and her ass hole clenching roughly down on the slayer's tongue in the process.

The second Dawn squeals in a high pitched tone and her butt hole clinches down on her tongue in that oh so familiar way Buffy starts jack-hammering her horny bottom with the toy, the whole time imagining it's her little sister's strap on just as she has been ordered too.

Buffy's eyes roll in the back of her head and her cream slides down her thighs as she cums with visions of her baby sister behind her, somehow banging her butt while at the same time she is screaming into Dawnie's ass.

As she comes down from her high Dawn turns off the magic wand and drops it to the floor, enjoying a few more moments of her sister's expert rim job skills before quickly pulling herself away, turning around, dropping to her knees and shoving her tongue down the blonde's throat, tasting her own ass on her big sister's lips.

"Mmmmm, yummy." Dawn says with a smile, which quickly fades, "So, did you think about my cock fucking your ass while you were kissing mine?"

"Y... yes Dawnie. I was imagining you fucking my ass while I was kissing yours." Buffy replies truthfully.

There is a moment's pause, and then Dawn smiles, "I believe you."

Dawn then kisses Buffy again before reaching down to grab hold of the dildo which is still deeply embedded in Buffy's ass.

Buffy gasps softly as Dawn begins to slowly remove the dildo from her ass, whimpering softly as the last inch is removed and brought up to her lips.

"Suck it." Dawn commands.

Even as she's saying it Buffy's lips are opening in anticipation of the order, the slayer obediently takes the toy into her mouth and submissively cleans it, Dawn laps softly at the base as she deep throats it, licking the shaft as Buffy is sucks on the head. Eventually the dildo is forgotten and the two sisters fall into another long passionate kiss before Dawn pulls away and smiles.

"Mmmmm, again, yummy." Dawn says, giving Buffy one more quick kiss before jumping up again and getting dressed.

Buffy just remains were she is, kneeling on the floor, watching as Dawn gets her things together.

"You can get up, I'm done punishing you for the day now I have you masturbating both your pussy and ass hole while thinking about my strap on cock, but you better be wearing this all day tomorrow." Dawn says, throwing Buffy a slightly bigger butt plug compared to the one she had been forced to wear earlier, Buffy's slayer instincts allows her to catch it without thinking, "I will check at least once, and if your ass isn't nice and plugged then what just happened is going to seem like a picnic... hey, that sounds like fun. How about a little sister-sister picnic for our next date?"

Buffy frowns at how quickly her sister goes from threatening her to suggesting a date scenarios, but the look on Dawn's face quickly has her replying, "Th... that sounds great Dawnie."

"Good, I'm glad you like it." A now dressed Dawn says, as she reaches down to pull Buffy up, "I'll see you tomorrow, sis."

One long passionate kiss later Buffy finds herself alone in her room again, trying to make sense of what has just happened as well as what is happening to her in general.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS), nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Buffy opens her eyes due to her hearing what sounds like knocking. To begin with she thinks it was just in her dream however after a couple of minutes she hears the knocking again and turns her head over and looks in the direction of her hotel room door which is where the knocking seems to be coming from. Sure enough after another couple of minutes there is more knocking and it is defiantly coming from her hotel room door.

The slayer slowly and rather groggily sits up and throws the quilt off of her climbs out of bed and goes to walk towards the door however after one step in the direction of the door she stops and looks down at herself realising she is still naked and quickly turns and looks for her dressing gown and finds it hanging up on the back of the door leading into the bathroom. She groans as she walks around and get’s the gown off of the door and puts it on all the while the knocking continues and is starting to become annoying due to Buffy already being awake and on her way to answer the door.

She finally arrives at the door however before she opens it Buffy checks herself over to make sure the dressing gown belt is tied tightly around her to hide her nakedness due to her not knowing who is on the other side of the door although she is fairly sure it is probably Dawn come to take her on their picnic however at the same time she can imagine it being Riley or one of her other friends.

Taking a deep breath and actually mentally hoping and praying that it is Dawn due to her not wanting it to be Riley or another one of her friends due to her being able to imagine the only reason they would come and visit her is for them to do something together and she really doesn’t want to have to either get out of doing something with her friends or Riley in order to go on this picnic with Dawn nor does she really want to have to try and get out of going on this picnic with Dawn in order to do something with her friends or Riley.

Once she is satisfied that she is as decent as she can look Buffy puts her hand on the door knob turns it and slowly opens the door to reveal Dawn on the other side of the door with an ear to ear smile on her face.

“Good afternoon Buffy.” Dawn says her smile widening.

“Morning Dawn.” Buffy says doing her best to smile although her heart isn't really in it.

“Afternoon actually.” Dawn tells her matter of factly, “May I come in?”

Buffy feels tempted to turn and look over at her bedside clock however she decides it is best to allow Dawn to come in first and so she simply moves out of the way and allows her sister to enter the room once she is inside Buffy shuts the door and turns to face Dawn giving the bedside clock a quick glance and notices that it is actually 12:02pm.

“Are... are we still going on a picnic today?” Buffy asks watching as Dawn reaches her wardrobe doors, before then adding once Dawn has turned to look at her, “You said last night that we are going on a picnic.”

“Yes, and it's going to be just you and me. I've got a nice quiet spot picked out where no one will disturb us.” Dawn says with a smile on her face as she turns back around to face the double doors in front of her.

Dawn loves the fact that they are going to be alone especially with what she has planned. With this thought in mind Dawn opens the two doors in front of her and begins rummaging through her big sister's clothes.

“Here.” Dawn says causing Buffy to open her eyes and look at Dawn who is once again standing and facing her with a top and braw in one hand and a pair of jeans and a thong in the other, “Why don’t you wear this today. It’s casual but sexy.”

Buffy swallows hard feeling tempted to tell Dawn she will wear what she wants to wear and that she doesn’t need her little sister picking her clothes for her. However she decides rather than argue to simply agree with her and so she walks up and takes the top and jeans from Dawn.

“So where are we going?” Buffy asks as she heads towards the bathroom door.

“You needn’t worry about that right now everything is ready all we need to do is get there which we will do once you’re ready.” Dawn tells her not wanting to spoil the surprise.

“And how are we going to get there?” Buffy asks as she opens the bathroom door and once she has done she turns to look at Dawn.

Dawn smiles at her older sibling, “Wait and see.”

Buffy looks at Dawn feeling nervous by her sister’s words she does her best to ignore them as she turns and heads towards the bathroom.

“Oh and Buffy.” Dawn says causing her older sister to stop in her tracks and slowly turn to look at her, “Before you put your underwear on I want you to stick this butt plug up your ass.”

Dawn grins ear to ear as she reveals a 5 inch butt plug from her pocket grateful to have finally gotten rid of it due to the size of the butt plug making walking with it in her pocket most uncomfortable. As she thinks about this Dawn can’t help but smile due to the fact she is sure as much discomfort as the butt plug caused her just walking from her room to Buffy’s it is no doubt going to cause Buffy more.

Buffy looks at the butt plug in Dawn’s hand which her sister is offering her. She feels tempted to refuse however she knows what will happen if she does and so she slowly takes a step forward and takes the thing from her sister.

“I... I won’t be long.” Buffy says as she turns and goes to open the bathroom door again.

“Actually Buffy.” Dawn says causing Buffy to stop where she is again and slowly turn her head and look back at her sister starting to get a little bit irritated by her sister constantly stopping her from doing what she needs to do in order for them to leave.

“Do it now.” Dawn says plainly.

“What?” Buffy asks with a frown.

“I want you to put the butt plug in now.” Dawn says matter of factly.

Buffy looks at her sister in shock and disbelief.

“Dawn.” Buffy says wanting to keep some small amount of dignity that is if she hasn’t lost it all already, “I will put it... in after I have gotten a shower.”

“No. Now.” Dawn snaps.

Buffy looks into Dawn’s eyes and is able to tell she is deadly serious.

“Would you mind holding it while I get undressed?” Buffy asks offering the butt plug back to Dawn.

Dawn smiles as she takes the butt plug from Buffy and watches as Buffy undoes the belt around her waist and takes off the dressing gown she is wearing and lets it slip to the floor showing her naked body to Dawn which causes the youngest Summers girl to smile even more and lick her lips at the sight of her older sisters flesh.

Once Buffy has removed her dressing gown she reaches out for the butt plug which Dawn goes to give her but just before the two girls touch hands Dawn pulls her hand back.

“Actually I’ll do it.” Dawn says with an ear to ear smile.

Buffy drops her hand having had enough of Dawn’s games.

“Do you want us to go on this picnic or not!” Buffy snaps letting her anger and frustration out into her tone of voice.

Dawn just smiles more if that is even possible.

“Are you threatening to refuse to do something I want?” Dawn asks as calm and as cool as can be.

Buffy takes a deep breath and swallows hard wanting so badly to say yes and yet knowing what will happen if she does and so she slowly turns around and bends as far over as she can.

Dawn watches as her older sibling turns around and bends over showing her her once again regular coloured backside her slayer healing having healed any damage she had done to her older sister's ass the previous night with the spanking.

“That’s a good girl.” Dawn says and with that she moves closer to Buffy’s ass and slowly and gently positions the butt plug at the entrance of her big sister’s back door and then starts to push the butt plug into her sibling's rear hole.

Buffy grits her teeth doing her best not to cry out as she feels the butt plug start to invade her back passage. Although feeling discomfort she also feels a small amount of pleasure as the butt plug enters her ass hole completely and Dawn leaves it imbedded in her backside.

“There.” Dawn says once the butt plug is deep enough in her sister’s shit hole that it can’t be removed without somebody removing it, “You can go and get ready now.”

Buffy slowly stands up feeling more discomfort now than pleasure due to the butt plug being very deep with in her butt however she manages to walk over towards the bathroom door opens it and enters shutting the door behind her.

***

A short time later Dawn turns her head in the direction of the bathroom door and see’s it slowly starting to open which causes her to jump up off the bottom of the bed as she see’s Buffy now fully dressed in the clothes she chose for her, walk out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

“Ready?” Dawn asks her.

Buffy nods her head, “Ready.”

Dawn smiles, turns and heads for the door with Buffy following close behind the two leave Buffy’s hotel room and head for the lift, get onto it and go down to the ground floor. They get off of the lift and leave the hotel walking out the front to a waiting taxi which they both get into the back off.

“Where too now?” The taxi driver asks.

“Back to where you first picked me up.” Dawn tells him and with that the taxi heads off on it’s journey.

***

After a while the taxi pulls up at it's destination. Dawn pays the taxi driver and the two sisters climb out of the taxi. Buffy looks around and realises that they are where they where the night before, the Finn residence.

“What are we doing here?” Buffy asks looking over at Dawn.

Dawn simply smiles at her.

“Follow me.” Dawn says as she turns and walks off, Buffy following close behind her.

As the two continue walking Buffy notices that they are walking away from the actual Finn house and head for what looks like some stables. As the two get closer to the stables Buffy notices somebody standing outside one of them apparently waiting for them. As they get even closer Buffy realises that it’s Riley’s dad Mr. Finn.

“Good afternoon Buffy. Dawn.” Mr Finn says when they reach him.

“Good afternoon Mr. Finn.” Dawn says.

“Good afternoon Mr. Finn.” Buffy says still very confused as to what exacterly is going on.

“Are they ready?” Dawn asks causing Buffy to turn and look at her sister who has her focus locked on Mr. Finn.

“Already waiting to go.” Mr Finn says causing Buffy to turn and look at him and can’t help but feel nervous as he smiles at her.

“Are who ready? What’s already waiting to go? Dawn what is going on?” Buffy snaps looking back at her sister who turns her head and looks at Buffy for the first time since they left her hotel room.

“Allow me Dawnie.“ Mr Finn says causing Buffy to turn and look at Mr Finn due to him calling her sister Dawnie something only the closest of friends and family call her.

Dawn turns her attention from Buffy back to Mr. Finn and smiles, “Go ahead.”

“Thank you.” Mr Finn says smiling back at Dawn.

“You see Buffy, Dawn called my son earlier this morning and asked him if there was any chance the two of you could go riding due to her feeling the need for you two to do something together in order to make sure that everything is ok between you after last night's revelation about Dawn’s secret boyfriend. When Riley got off the phone with Dawn he called me and we sorted it all out. The horses are right here all ready and waiting to go and as I understand it Dawn has picked out the best spot on our lands for you two to have a picnic.” Mr Finn explains.

“Excuse me Mr. Finn.” Dawn says, “How long do we have the horses for?”

Mr Finn looks at his watch.

“Well it’s half past one now.” He says turning his attention from his watch to the younger of the two women in front of him, “I’d like them back here by night fall if that is alright?”

“That's fine.” Dawn says with a grin due to that giving her plenty of time to do what she plans on doing at the secluded spot she has chosen for her and her sister to have their picnic.

Mr Finn nods his head and then turns and looks in the direction of the stables and makes a clicking noise which causes both Buffy and Dawn to turn their attention from the elderly man to the entrance of the stables as well as two large and extremely muscular looking brown coloured horses with black mains and tails both are a little bit taller than both Dawn and Buffy and they both have riding gear on them as they walk out and stand next to Mr Finn.

“So which one would you like to ride?” Mr Finn asks.

“Up to you Dawn.” Buffy says.

Dawn smiles at Buffy, “I’ll take that one.”

Buffy nods her head and with that the two girls walk up next to the two horses and climb up and get into their saddles Buffy winces a little due to the butt plug pushing deeper into her ass as she saddles up.

“Are you alright Buffy?” Mr Finn asks noticing Buffy’s wince.

“Yes.” Buffy says doing her best to shrug it off, “This horse is just a little bigger than the last one I rode is all.”

“Do you want to swap?” Dawn asks with a smile as she looks at Buffy.

Buffy looks over at Dawn who is smiling at her and knows the reason why she is smiling is due to her knowing the real reason for her wincing.

“No thanks Dawn.” Buffy says doing her best to hide the anger at her sister's pleasure in her discomfort, “I‘ll be alright.”

“Alright then.” Dawn says confident that her sister won‘t be alright by the time they get to their destination as she turns and looks at Mr. Finn, “We'll see you just before night fall Mr. Finn.”

“Have a good afternoon.” Mr Finn says smiling back at her.

“Oh we will.” Dawn says as she turns to look back at Buffy, “Follow me Buffy I know the way.”

With that she gives her horse a tap with her heel which causes it to start moving forward in the direction she wants. After a minute or two Dawn turns and looks behind her to see Buffy following her which causes her to turn back around and focus on the direction they are going.

Buffy follows close behind Dawn on her horse and soon notices that they are leaving the Finn farm walls and are soon very far away from the farm and house and getting further away.

“Dawn.” Buffy deciding to pass the time while they ride by talking to her younger sister.

“Yeah.” Dawn says.

“Aren’t we forgetting something?” Buffy asks.

“What?” Dawn asks back.

“The picnic basket or whatever it is we where going to carry the food in.” Buffy says having expected them to stop off at a supermarket or something in order to pick up food for them to eat on this picnic.

“The picnic basket is already where we're headed.” Dawn explains, “I came out here earlier with Mr Finn in his truck when he showed me the location that we are going to be having our picnic at. I set everything out, apart from the food obviously. The blanket is down, the basket is down, we even have two buckets of water and two buckets of food for the horses. And here we are now.”

Buffy looks around and see a huge tree with four buckets in the shade of the tree evidently the food and water for the horses and a short distance away from the tree is a tree stump and on the tree stump is a red and white chequered blanket and a brown picnic basket on top of that.

All of a sudden Dawn stops her horse which causes Buffy to bring her horse to a stop.

“Dismount.” Dawn says as she climbs down from her horse.

Buffy does the same and once she is down on the ground she then turns and looks at Dawn who is looking back at her.

“We’ll walk the horses over to the food and water and then tend to ourselves.” Dawn tells her older sister as she turns and grabs the reigns of her horse and slowly leads her over into the shade of the tree and towards two of the four buckets of food and water while Buffy leads her horse over to the other and both horses immediately tuck into their food and water, “Let’s leave them to it.”

Buffy nods in response, the two sisters tying their horses to some nearby trees before going to sit on the blanket. Then Dawn opens the picnic basket and starts to take out all of the snacks and finger food she bought on her way from the hotel to the Finns farm earlier in the morning. Buffy watches as Dawn puts different foods down onto the blanket which is underneath the picnic basket as she does so Buffy looks around the picnic basket at each of the different foods. There’s mini sausages rolls and chocolate fingers crisps ready made sandwiches etc.

“And now... for the centre piece.” Dawn says looking at Buffy and smiling as she reaches into the picnic basket and pulls out with both hands what is going to be the centre piece on the picnic table.

Buffy’s eyes go wide as she see’s Dawn’s 'centre piece' which is her 12 inch strap on dildo and watches as Dawn places it delicately in the middle of the picnic table in place of the picnic basket which Dawn removes before putting the strap on down in it’s place and puts the basket down in between her and Buffy once she has done that Dawn sits down opposite Buffy on her hands and knees.

Despite having seen it before Buffy still finds it an amazing specimen. As she continues to look at it Buffy remembers what Dawn told her she was going to do with it how she was going to... how she was going to have her older sister get down on her hands and knees and give the 'centre piece' a nice long blow job and then when it's nice and wet she was going to have Buffy lay down on her back and spread her legs and fuck her with it and then she was going to fuck her older sister in the ass with that monster.

Slowly Buffy turns her attention from Dawn’s strap on to Dawn herself who is looking at her with an ear to ear smile.

“Why did you bring that?” Buffy asks doing her best to hide her nervousness due to her being able to imagine the answer.

“I thought it might be nice for you to look at it and think about where it’s going tonight.” Dawn tells her her smile widening, “I hope you’re hungry because you’re going to need all your strength tonight. If you remember I had intended on using that to fuck your pussy last night. However because of your defiance I didn’t get to do what I intended so tonight instead of fucking your ass like I had origionally planned I am going to be fucking your pussy and then tomorrow night I am going to be fucking your ass. Also Buffy I feel I should tell you that I have decided due to your defiance yesterday you need to be spanked every day from this day until our last day together in order to make sure you remember who is in charge and who takes orders from who. And after we’ve finished eating we’re going to put everything back into the basket and then you are going to take your jeans and thong down and I am going to take out the butt plug and give you your first of what will become your daily spankings.”

Buffy looks at her sister in disbelief at what she is saying and yet knowing she means every word as she turns her attention from Dawn and looks around and slowly returning to looking at Dawn despite having not been able to see anyway that they could be interrupted Buffy can’t help but protest.

“You can’t.” Buffy says in a weak tone of voice.

“What did you say?” Dawn asks a little stunned by Buffy’s comment.

“I said you can’t Dawn!” Buffy snaps, “Not here. Not in broad daylight. Somebody could see us.”

She says unable to stop herself from saying it even though she knows it isn’t true.

Dawn just smiles, “Take another look around Buffy. We’re practically in the middle of nowhere. I planned for us to be. I asked Mr. Finn where the most secluded spot on his land was where we would not be disturbed by anybody and this was it. I don’t think I could have picked a better spot if I tried.”

“Didn’t Mr. Finn ask why you would want such a secluded spot?” Buffy asks her younger sibling.

“He did and I simply told him that we needed sisterly time alone.” Dawn tells her, “So I don’t think he’ll be bothering us. I don’t know what Mrs Finn is doing but I doubt she will bother us Riley is back at the hotel with the others and none of them know we’re here.”

Buffy slowly hangs her head unable to believe how well Dawn seems to have planned all this due to last night her suggesting they have a picnic seeming like a spur of the moment idea and yet now it seems as though she planned this whole week more or less down to the last detail.

“But let’s not worry about the spanking now.” Dawn says causing Buffy to lift her head and look across at her sister, “Tuck in.”

Buffy watches Dawn eat unable to believe how at ease she is after what she has just told her what is more she can’t believe how calm cool and collected Dawn is. As far as Buffy can tell Dawn couldn’t be less worried about getting caught or seen not that she can really blame her where they are is the best secluded spot Buffy has ever seen. She doubts you could get a better spot anywhere even in Sunnydale.

After a few minutes of simply watching her younger sister eat Buffy decides to try and do her best and not think about the spanking to come as she starts to tuck in to the food before her.

For a few minutes the two sisters sit at opposite ends of the tree stump in silence neither looking at one and other both with their eyes on the food in front of them Buffy doing her best not to think about what is going to happen later in the evening when they get back to the hotel or what is going to happen once they have finished eating right there in broad daylight.

Dawn meanwhile is wondering weather she should stay where she is or weather she should move closer to Buffy due to her having intended on this being a romantic picnic after thinking about it Dawn get’s up from her position causing Buffy to look at her as she walks around and sits down next to her she is so close infact their shoulders are literally touching one and other.

Buffy is surprised by this and feels tempted to move further round however she has a feeling if she was to do that Dawn would just move closer and so despite feeling a little uncomfortable sitting this close to her sister which is weird consdering what the two of them having been doing to each other the past few nights Buffy stays where she is and turns her attention from her sister to the food in front of them.

Dawn watches Buffy from the moment she sits down next to her to the moment her sister turns her attention to the food pleased that Buffy didn’t try and move away from her although she can tell from her older siblings body language that she is uncomfortable being so close to her. Dawn slowly turns her head and looks at the food in front of her and despite knowing that the idea she has just had will no doubt make Buffy feel even more uncomfortable she can’t help but want to try and decides to do just that as she picks up a strawberry from the bunch of strawberries she bought and turns to look at her big sister.

“Buffy.” Dawn asks in a teasing kind of way as she holds up the piece of fruit, “Fancy a Strawberry?”

Buffy’s eyes bulge as she imidiatly realises what Dawn is suggesting.

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile when she see’s Buffy’s eyes go like cup saucers and decides to press forward regardless of how her older sister has reacted really wanting to feed her big sister.

“Come on.” Dawn says keeping the teasing tone of voice, “Just take a little bite.”

Dawn slowly moves the strawberry towards her older sister’s mouth and waits for Buffy to react. Much to Dawn's delight Buffy slowly opens her mouth and accepts the strawberry into her mouth and takes a bite of it.

And so for the next few minutes Dawn feeds her older sister all sorts of different foods from the selection before them unable to believe Buffy is actually allowing her to do this.

Buffy meanwhile is unable to believe she is actually allowing her younger sister to feed her in a weird way she feels partly like a baby and yet in another even weirder way she is actually enjoying this despite there being one thought or reason going around in her head Buffy does her best to make herself belive that the reason she is enjoying this is because it is something she has always wanted to try and although she is doing her best to once again ignore who is feeding her the food Buffy can’t block out the fact that it is her younger sister who is feeding her the food.

In an attempt to try and break the silence that has fallen between them as she continues to feed Buffy the different foods on the tree stump Dawn tries to think of something for them to talk about in order for her to try and get her sister’s mind off of what she is doing to her as well as the spanking and what she plans on doing to her when they get back to the hotel that night and tomorrow night. Dawn knows the more Buffy thinks about it or is allowed to think about it the harder it will be for her to get Buffy to allow her to do it and she really doesn’t want to have to threaten to tell Riley etc about her secret relationship with Faith in order to get what she wants. In point of fact by this stage of their agreement Dawn had hoped that Buffy would have started to realise that she is what Buffy really wants and needs and Riley is not.

This causes Dawn to realise that she has found something for her and Buffy to talk about as she slowly feeds another piece of food to her older sister.

“Buffy.” Dawn says swallowing hard due to her feeling a tad nervous about asking the question that she is about to ask.

Buffy lifts her head and looks at Dawn a tad nervous that she may have had her fill of food and be ready to give her the spanking she promised.

“Has what we’ve been doing these past couple of nights.” Dawn starts off by saying, “Has it changed your mind about marrying Riley?”

Buffy is surprised by this question and is surprised to hear actual nervousness in Dawn’s voice for the first time since the two of them made this agreement not only can she hear the nervousness in her younger siblings voice but she can actually see it in her eyes.

“No.” Buffy says matter of factly.

Dawn looks at Buffy able to hear the seriousness in her voice and see it in her eyes and yet she can’t help but feel that Buffy is lying either because she wants to believe she is or because she actually is.

“You paused before you answered.” Dawn says.

“That means nothing.” Buffy says, “What we have been doing has not changed a thing as far as I am concerned. When this deal is over I still intend… I'm still going to marry Riley.”

“Even after everything I have shown you?” Dawn asks in disbelief.

“What exacterly have you shown me Dawn?” Buffy asks, “One future that me and Riley might end up having. However we might not end up like Mr and Mrs Finn.”

“But you might.” Dawn says determined to make Buffy face the possibility however much she may not like it, “Are you really willing to risk ending up like that?”

“And what exacterly is the alternative Dawn?” Buffy asks, “Let’s just say I decided not to marry Riley and instead I decided to be with you. Then what?”

Dawn frowns not understanding the question, “We’d go back to Sunnydale and be together as a couple.”

“And what about our friends?” Buffy asks.

“They come with us.” Dawn says in response.

“No Dawn I am not talking about that I am talking about us. Would we tell them about us?” Buffy asks.

“Eventually if you wanted us too.” Dawn says.

“We’ll they’d find out sooner or later secrets don’t tend to remain a secret for long on the Hellmouth. So after breaking a good man’s heart and upsetting his family you want me to sacrifice my friends our friends who I have known who we have known ever since we came to Sunnydale. Who have already sacrificed so much for me for us who have put their lives on the line for me for you for us." Buffy snaps.

Dawn swallows hard.

“They might be shocked and disgusted at first but they will come around eventually.” Dawn says after a moment or two.

“Do you know that for sure?” Buffy asks.

There was a pause.

“No you don’t do you.” Buffy says after a few minutes of waiting for Dawn to answer, “You talk about me marrying Riley being a risk well at least it’s a risk worth taking.”

“And the other option isn’t?” Dawn asks.

“As far as I am concerned Dawn there is no other option. I am going to marry Riley and nothing you do or say in the next few days is going to change that.” Buffy tells her younger sister determinedly.

Dawn slowly hangs her head not feeling as though she has been defeated or that maybe she is fighting a loosing or lost cause all she is feeling is even more determined to prove Buffy wrong in what she says and as she thinks about everything Buffy has said Dawn wonders something and so she slowly raises her head and looks at her older sister.

“What about Faith?” Dawn asks looking Buffy dead in the eye.

Buffy looks taken back by this question.

“What?” Buffy asks confused.

“What about Faith?” Dawn asks again.

“What about her?” Buffy asks still not understanding the question.

Dawn swallows hard having a gut feeling she already knows the answer to the question she is about to ask and yet needing to ask it anyway, “What if between now and your wedding day Faith realised she didn’t really want Cordelia and dumped her and came to your hotel room and confessed her undying love for you? Would you still marry Riley then?”

“That’s not going to happen.” Buffy says after a pause.

“But what if it did?” Dawn asks determined to get an answer out of Buffy.

Buffy swallows hard having not expected this question and knowing her answer due to the fact that although she has come to accept the fact that her and Faith are over and she is with Cordy now there is still a small part of Buffy that wishes has hoped and prayed and dreamed of Faith dumping Sunnydale High’s former Miss Popular and coming back to her ever since she dumped her. She’s even imagined Faith finding out about Buffy’s marriage to Riley and that being the thing that makes Faith realise how she really feels about her sister-slayer and dumping Cordy and coming back to her.

“You wouldn’t would you.” Dawn says causing Buffy to come out of her thoughts and look at her younger sister who is staring at her.

Dawn looks at Buffy able to tell from the look in her older sister’s eyes and the fact that she couldn’t answer her question that she wouldn’t marry Riley if Faith begged her to take her back. It hurts even more than Buffy telling her that as far as she is concerned there is no alternative to her marrying Riley and it also makes her angry due to the fact Buffy is willing to either a sham of a marriage or go with woman who would only use her and never really love her.

“You wouldn’t marry Riley if Faith begged you to take her back.” Dawn says allowing her pain and more importantly her anger to slip into her tone of voice, “I doubt she would even have to beg. If Faith snapped her fingers and told you to dump Riley and be with her while she was still with Cordelia you’d do it at the drop of a hat wouldn’t you! So if you had the choice between a sham of a loveless marriage or being with a woman who would never really love you only tell you she did in order to get what she wanted out of you which to put bluntly would be nothing more or less than a kinky fuck you would choose either of them over being with somebody who really does love you. Who would actually mean it when they say it. Who wouldn’t just say it in order to get what they wanted out of you. And yet if you had the choice you would rather be married to a man who you don't really love or be in a relationship with a woman who will never really love you.”

There was a long pause.

“Have you had enough?” Dawn asks.

Buffy frowns.

“Have you had enough food?” Dawn asks explaining herself.

Buffy looks down at the half eaten food on the tree stump and then turns her attention back to Dawn and slowly nods her head.

“Alright then.” Dawn says still angry and upset as she get’s to her feet and walks back around to the other side of the tree stump and first picks up her strap on and puts it into the picnic basket and then does the same with the food with the intention to get rid of the food either on the way back to the hotel or when they get to the hotel.

Once the blanket is cleared of all the food Dawn turns her attention back to Buffy who is still sat exacterly where she was staring up at her.

“Stand up.” Dawn tells her plainly.

Buffy swallows hard actually feeling nervous due to Dawn’s tone of voice as she slowly get’s to her feet.

“Pull both your pants and thong down.” Dawn says staring right at her.

Buffy slowly does as she is told unbuttoning her jeans and once they are unbuttoned she slowly pulls them down until they are down around her ankles not thinking about the fact that they could be seen only thing she is thinking about is the mood her sister is in as she takes down her thong and then turns her attention back to Dawn.

Dawn watches Buffy as she lowers both her jeans and her thong, happy to see that she is actually doing what she is told without argument, however her anger at what Buffy has basically said and admitted to not allowing her to applaud her older sibling as she slowly walks around and stands next to Buffy who is staring back at her like a hawk.

“Get on your knees and then lay face down over the tree stump.” Dawn says looking Buffy dead in the eye.

Buffy slowly turns her attention from Dawn and looks around to make sure nobody is near by.

SMACK!

Buffy’s head shoots back around to look at Dawn after feeling Dawn’s hand hit her left ass cheek hard.

“Now!” Dawn snaps glaring at Buffy.

Buffy once again swallows hard as she slowly get’s down onto her hands and knee’s and then lays face down across the tree trunk hoping and praying that nobody comes near to where they are and see’s them.

Dawn watches as Buffy kneels down and then lays down across the tree stump once Buffy is in position Dawn kneels down and moves her hand towards her older sister’s ass hole and reaches in and pulls the butt plug out gently but firmly. Unable to resist Dawn sucks on the plug, loving the taste of her sister's anal juices before putting the plug down and out of the way.

“So Buffy.” Dawn says, “Are you ready for your spanking?”

Buffy nods her head.

“I can’t hear you!” Dawn snaps giving Buffy’s ass a really good hard SMACK!

“Yes Dawn!” Buffy says quickly in response to the force of the smack she just recived.

“Yes what?” Dawn asks.

Buffy swallows hard despite knowing she has no choice but to take her spanking she can’t help but wish her little sister wouldn’t make her say what is about to happen to her.

“Yes Dawn, I'm ready for my spanking.” Buffy says doing her best not to grit her teeth due to her knowing that that will probably only anger Dawn more.

"Good girl." Dawn says with a smile before she gives her sister's ass another good hard SMACK, and then another, and another, and then another.

Buffy is taken by surprise at the force of the blows. She figured her kid sister would start out slow and work her way up, but instead Dawn is really letting her have it, so much so Buffy is forced to not only grit her teeth but cover her hand over her mouth an attempt to muffle the cries of pain her little sister is forcing out of her.

To an extent Buffy can force herself not to react to pain but she isn't just suffering physically as she is mentally worn down from all that she's been through over the last few days and the fact that it is her baby sister which is responsible for all of it, including her current predicament.

At least this isn't as painful as that magical paddle had been, and thinking back Buffy could even remember taking harder spankings from Faith and even Dawn before, although the horse riding might have left her backside feeling a little sore which couldn't be helping matters.

Since they're in a somewhat public place Buffy tries to make herself believe her baby sister won't take too long on the spanking, but given they're previous conversation on it the slayer is pretty sure that Dawn has no problem with spanking her in a public place. In fact Buffy suspects her little sister is actually getting off on it.

Buffy is right, Dawn is totally getting off on it, and even though she is almost 100% sure they won't be disturbed part of Dawn actually wishes someone would stumble across them. Not a member of the scoobie gang or a member of Riley's family or friends, that would almost definitely ruin her plans, but the idea that a stranger, someone they didn't know at all, could stumble across little Dawnie spanking her older sister is extremely hot to the youngest Summers girl.

It's probably quite the sight. The older blonde, the supposed authority figure of the two, bent over a fallen tree, her pants and thong down around her knees while the younger brunette spanks her over, and over, and over again with what a stranger would probably think of as surprising force and skill for someone of Dawn's size and age.

Would a stranger coming across this find it disturbing? Disgusting? Perverted? Hot?

What if they were discovered by a vampire? Or a daemon? Or some other force of evil? How would they react to seeing the mighty Buffy the vampire slayer getting spanked by her little sister? Would they laugh? Mock? Cheer Dawn on?

As all of these scenarios played out in her head Dawn really went to town on Buffy's ass, bashing it hard and loving the little squeals of pain she forces out of her big tough slayer sister.

Eventually Dawn stops and shakes her hand due to how much it is stinging because of how hard she has been hitting each of Buffy’s cheeks which are now a nice bright shade of pink.

“You did very well.” Dawn says as she slowly get’s up onto her feet and turns and walks over to the picnic basket.

Buffy turns her head and see’s Dawn standing next to the picnic basket and watches her rumaging around inside of it wondering what she is going to get out of it and in the back of her mind wondering if she is going to get her strap on only this time not for 'decoration' but to actually use.

However Buffy’s fears are soon put to rest, at least about the strap on being used on her, as Dawn pulls out of the picnic basket a black riding crop.

Once Dawn has the riding crop in hand she stands up and inspects the crop before turning and looking over at Buffy who is staring back at her.

“You see this Buffy?” Dawn asks gesturing to the tool in her hand and starts to practice swinging it around in the air, “It isn’t just any old riding crop. It’s a magic one. Infact it does the very same job as the paddle I used on you last night.”

Buffy looks at Dawn in horror remembering how her ass felt the night after Dawn used the paddle on her ass.

“I was thinking of bringing the actual paddle but this seemed to make more sense given the fact that we where going to be riding horsses and all. I had hoped I wouldn’t have to use it but figured it best to bring it just incase you where naughty or upset me. Unfortunatly you have done both, so now I have no choice but to use it.” Dawn says acting as though she doesn’t want to use it which part of her doesn’t and yet the part of her that is upset over what Buffy said does, “However since I have already spanked you with my hand and you where a good girl and took it… I’ll only give you 50 spanks with the riding crop, but I want you to count each one and thank me for each one as well. Do you understand?”

“Yes Dawn.” Buffy says swallowing hard.

Dawn nods her head and walks back over to where she was standing before which is right next to Buffy’s butt which has gone from bright pink to light pink again.

“Oh and Buffy.” Dawn says looking down at her sister, “If you forget to count one. I’m going to have to start all over again from 1.”

Buffy closes her eyes and prays to whatever powers are above that she doesn’t forget to count all 50 the first time around.

“Ready?” Dawn asks her.

Buffy nods her head.

SMACK!

Buffy grits her teeth in an attempt to stop herself from crying out as she feels the riding crop make contact with her buttocks.

“Owww, one... thank you Dawn..." Buffy says feeling an incredible amount of pain already much more than she did when Dawn hit her with the paddle for the first time, "Owww... two, thank you Dawn... owww... three, thank you Dawn... owww... four, thank you Dawn... owww... five, thank you Dawn..."

Buffy continues to count as Dawn hits her again and again and again, the slayer unable to believe how hard Dawn is hitting her and yet wondering due to the riding crop being magic just like the paddle how much of the power behind the blows is Dawn and how much of it is magic.

Meanwhile Dawn remembers how last night she hated having to spank her older sister although there is apart of her that really doesn’t want to do this there is another, part of her that is actually enjoying this partly due to the fact she is teaching Buffy not to upset or piss her off in future and partly due to her wanting to get her anger at what Buffy said out.

As Buffy counts the 20th hit of the crop Dawn can see that the light pink of Buffy’s ass cheeks is starting to slowly turn brighter than it did before when she used her hand.

Buffy meanwhile is doing her best not to cry out as she reaches the 25 mark being very greatful to the powers for making her the Slayer simply because it gave her the benefit of slayer healing which she is really greatful to have due to the force of Dawn’s spanking making her think that if she wasn’t the or rather a slayer she would probably be crying right now.

As the spanking continues Buffy can’t believe how angry she made her little sister and yet at the same time there is a part of her that doesn’t feel as though her sister being angry is her fault that part of her being the stubborn part.

The stubborn part of Buffy feels that Dawn asked her the question and she simply gave her an honest answer. It may not have been the answer Dawn wanted to hear but she can’t help that.

As Buffy thinks about the question Dawn asked her she can’t help but find it shocking that Dawn actually thought or expected her to say anything else due to what she said about there being no other option but for her to marry Riley being the truth.

If she and Dawn where to become a couple she would break a really great guys heart not to mention upset his family which she didn’t want to do due to the fact although Dawn may not like them to Buffy they seemed like good people regardless of their belifes etc. The same with Riley. He may have had very traditional values and points of view but he still was and is a great guy who doesn’t deserve to have his heartbroken, not after she had already broken it once.

And what if she did choose Dawn over Riley?

They couldn’t be a normal couple. They couldn’t do the sort of things that they are doing now having a picnic together nor would they be able to show public displays of affection towards each other not around her friends.

And who’s to say if they where to tell her friends that they where romantically together her friends would accept them?

They have already had to accepted a great deal when it comes to Buffy’s life and especially her love life the first thing they had to accept being Angel which Xander never accepted Willow thought was very romantic and then there was Faith who nobody knew about or Buffy thought and that was weird to begin with for Buffy but slowly she got into the relationship and then Faith turned evil and ended up turning herself in to the police and then Buffy heard that Faith was getting paroled and thought that she would finally have a as close to normal as she was ever going to get relationship until Faith pulled the rug out from under her and that led to her and Riley getting back together which everybody seemed to accept or so Buffy thought.

So needless to say her friends have had to put up with a lot and if they where to find out that she and Dawn where together it might just be too much for them to handle.

So there really is no alternative.

She has to marry Riley.

“Uh Buffy.” Dawn says bringing Buffy out of her thoughts and as she does Buffy realises she forgot to count the last spanking.

“Thirty five, sorry Dawn.” Buffy says quickly knowing that her apology is not going to be accepted due to them having made a deal.

“No good saying sorry.” Dawn says unable to stop herself from smiling even though Buffy can’t see her doing it as she hitting Buffy’s ass as hard as she can, “Let’s start again.”

"But Dawn..." Buffy starts.

"I said, let's start again!" Dawn snaps, smacking Buffy's ass extra hard.

“Owww, one... thank you Dawn... owww... two, thank you Dawn... owww... three, thank you Dawn... owww... four, thank you Dawn... owww... five, thank you Dawn..."

Buffy hates herself for allowing herself to get side-tracked and doing her best not to let it happen again as Dawn continues to hit each cheek one after the other just as hard if not harder than before each time the crop makes contact with her ass.

Soon what Buffy hates even more is how hard her little sister spanks her, Dawnie really beginning to let her have it until the ass whooping is so brutal Buffy can no longer fight back the tears.

Of course the fact that she, a slayer, had been brought to tears by her baby sister only makes this already humiliating situation worse, which in turn only makes Buffy cry harder.

It isn't long before the mighty Buffy the vampire slayer is bawling like a baby as the riding crop digs into her flesh to the point where it almost draws blood.

Dawn shows no sympathy for her sister, not because there isn't some part of her which is regretting this, but because she feels it has to be done.

Once again Buffy has questioned her authority, has once again disobeyed her, has once again pulled away from her control. If Dawn was to allow it to keep happening without giving her older sister the proper punishment she would never be able to enslave her, and Buffy needs to be enslaved. Buffy needs a strong, dominant top to treat her like the filthy little fuck slut she deep down likes being at least some of the time and that damn sure isn't Riley, but it could be Dawn, and since Dawn has always wanted her sister everything will work out, just as long as she is able to break Buffy completely.

Under this mindframe Dawn shows no mercy, beating her big sister's butt as hard as she can, so much so she forces her to break her count time and again just so she can continue the spanking for as long as she feels it is necessary.

When the slayer seems truly broken, at least for the moment, Dawn finally allows Buffy to finish the count, part of the brunette sorry that the fun has come to an end while most of her glad that it is over considering the spanking leaves her sister a whimpering wreck.

"Owww... forty six, thank you Dawn... owww... forty seven, thank you Dawn... owww... forty eight, thank you Dawn... owww... forty nine, thank you Dawn... owww... fifty, thank you Dawn."

With the spanking over with Dawn finds herself staring at her sibling's ass, unable to believe how red Buffy’s butt cheeks are, not just where the crop made contact with her ass which is almost everywhere.

As Dawn looks at Buffy’s red mark covered ass she can’t help but get turned on knowing that she did that. True, she had a magic riding crop to help her but still she did it none the less. Along with an almost overwhelming feeling of pride the sight of Buffy's ass is making Dawn hornyer than she can ever remember being before. Staring at her big sister's butt always made Dawn horny but as beautiful as Buffy's ass looked under normal circumstances it now looks even more beautiful than it has ever been and there is nothing in this world she wants to do more right now than strap on her fake cock and bury it balls deep inside her sister's ass.

Dawn looks over at the picnic basket remembering the other item that is in it that she plans on using later on and tomorrow night.

After staring at the picnic basket for a while Dawn slowly turns her attention back to Buffy’s ass, licks her lips and then bites her bottom lip.

“Fuck it.” Dawn says under her breath, having made up her mind that she isn’t going to wait another day to fuck her big sister’s ass or is she going to wait until later tonight to do it, she’s going to do it right here right now.

With this decision having been made Dawn walks back over to the picnic basket opens it up and imidiatly spots the strap on which she pulls out after putting the riding crop back inside it, at which point she closes the picnic basket back up, turns and see’s Buffy looking at her.

“I’ve decided to change my plans a little, because I just can't wait another day to fuck your ass.” Dawn says looking at her big sister with an ear to ear smile as she puts the strap on down on top of the picnic basket and takes off her jogging bottoms and thong and then replaces the strap on with her underwear and jogging bottoms and puts the strap on. Once it is in place she walks back over to Buffy’s ass.

Standing behind Buffy Dawn looks down at Buffy’s ass and licks her lips although she has seen her older sister looking vulnerable before in a weird way Buffy has never looked as vulnerable as she does right now in the position that she is in bent over a tree stump with a blanket over it and her ass in the air pointing at her dildo-wearing younger sister. Dawn slowly reaches out and pulls apart Buffy's butt cheeks so she can study the blonde slayer's defenceless ass hole. The sight that meets Dawn’s eyes makes her smile with unimaginable and unbelievable happiness knowing that what she is holding as well as what she is looking at is hers right now and very soon it will be hers forever.

As she continues to look at her big sister’s butt hole Dawn thinks about all of the bottle blonde Buffy substitutes she has fucked and despite how good or bad they where in bed Dawn has been able to experiment with a wide range of techniques and has become an expect at preparing and especially fucking another woman’s ass.

Fucking another woman in the ass has always been Dawn's favourite form of sex, hell it was her favourite thing in general, probably because the woman she has lusted after most for so long has such a beautiful ass and she has always imagined what it would be like to fuck it. By far sodomising her big sister has always been Dawn's favourite fantasy and now it's about to come true.

The only thing that Dawn really wishes, that would top off what she is about to do, is that Buffy was still an anal virgin. To fuck another girl's ass hole and make it yours is fantastic but to break another girl's ass in is even better. Dawn has busted her fair share of cherries and loved busting each and every one of them, however her ultimate dream, goal and ambition was always to bust Buffy’s back door cherry.

Despite knowing that unfortunately she will never get to be Buffy’s first Dawn consoles herself with the knowledge that from this day forward she is going to be the only person to take pleasure in fucking Buffy up the ass. Despite Buffy not being an anal virgin and her having slayer healing Dawn is intent on going slow not just because of the size of her dildo but so that she can enjoy it and to show Buffy the pleasure her ass hole can give her, something she is sure Faith never did. Faith was probably only ever interested in her own pleasure more than Buffy’s.

Dawn slowly let’s go of Buffy’s ass cheeks and spits on her hand and rubs her saliva all over the plastic dick in between her legs preparing it to be shoved deep inside her sister's ass.

Once her strap on is nice and covered with saliva Dawn moves as close as she can get to Buffy’s ass until she is as close to Buffy’s backside as she can and slowly sticks her tongue out and runs it from the top of Buffy’s ass crack down to her ass hole.

Buffy gasps as she feels Dawn's tongue make contact with her puckered hole. It is the first time that anyone has ever touched her back there like this Faith always used to use either lube or Buffy's cum or made Buffy use her own saliva to get her ass hole ready she never actually licked out her ass like Dawn is doing.

The moment Dawn's tongue touches Buffy’s ass hole for the first time Dawn feels Buffy tense up in an attempt to help Buffy relax Dawn takes a firm grip of her older sibling’s hips and uses her tongue to gently circle Buffy's puckered hole making sure not to go any further until she is sure her older sister is ready.

Once she feels Buffy relax she slowly and gently starts to push her tongue inside the blonde slayer’s ass hole. When her tongue is buried a good inch and a half inside of Buffy’s rectum Dawn closes her lips and eyes and starts to gently suck.

Buffy closes her eyes and starts to moan uncontrollably in delight when she knows she should be disgusted and apart of her is however that part of her isn’t strong enough to do anything about it as Dawn starts to eat her ass with vigour.

Feeling Buffy become distressed again Dawn moves one of her hands down from Buffy’s hip to her pussy which she is able to feel is wet and getting wetter which causes Dawn to smile as she starts to finger her older sister’s cunt giving Buffy double penetration something that she is sure her older sister has probably never experienced before.

Buffy had always been disgusted by the idea of anal sex until she met Faith and the two of them became a couple. Since then she has always loved anal sex of course after Faith dumped her and she got with Riley she had to pretty much give up any hope he would be willing to go anywhere near her ass with his dick. However while Faith had fucked her ass many, many times she had never even tried to lick Buffy’s ass before.

The way she is feeling right now part of Buffy wishes Faith had however another part of Buffy is glad that Dawn is showing her what having your ass licked out feels like and is grateful to her for doing it. To say Buffy is enjoying having her ass licked or that the experience is nice would be an understatement due to the sensations she is feeling as her little sister continues to lick her asshole are making Buffy wetter than anything she has ever had happen to her. Buffy’s wetness increases when she feels Dawn slip one and then two fingers into her pussy causing Buffy to relax once again and accept this new perversion and accept Dawn’s tongue in her ass hole.

Dawn smiles as she feels her big sister relax again not at all surprised that she has managed to make her older sister relax twice so far due to her knowing that if ass licking was an official sport Dawn would win whatever prize you got at the end and while she has licked a lot of asses before this one there is no doubt that this ass that she is now licking is by far the best she has ever stuck her tongue in.

Once Dawn is satisfied Buffy’s ass is as ready as she can make it she pulls her tongue out of her older sister’s butt hole while at the same time removing her fingers from Buffy’s pussy as she get’s back up onto her feet and stands as close to Buffy’s ass as she can get and lines up her strap on with her sister’s ass hole and prepares to fulfil her ultimate fantasy.

Dawn savours the moment, feeling as if time really has stood still and the whole of existence, the universe it's self, is waiting for Dawn to penetrate Buffy's butt hole so that it can return to normal.

Well time can stay frozen. The world can stay stood still. The universe can go on waiting for her, because after all the nights of laying awake listening to Faith do what she should have been doing, after all the nights she heard Buffy moan those words that have been playing over and over in Dawn’s head, ever since after spending night after night dreaming, imagining, fantasising Dawn is intent on enjoying this as much and for as long as she can.

Buffy feels Dawn remove her tongue from her ass and her fingers from her pussy and then she feels something hard touching the entrance to her ass which makes Buffy realise what is about to happen and she does her best to mentally prepare for it by closing her eyes. However all the preparation in the world doesn’t prepare Buffy for what happens as she feels Dawn push forwards violating her brown ring causing Buffy’s eyes to shoot open wide and for her to utter a wordless and soundless cry.

Dawn officially experiences the greatest moment of her life when Buffy's butt hole slowly opens up and excepts her cock inside it, little Dawnie sliding inside her big sister's ass just like she had always dreamed.

For a few long moments Dawn stays still as a statue, staring at the head of her strap on inside her big sister's ass hole, committing this sight to her memory forever while trying not to literally drool too much, at the same time giving Buffy plenty of time to get used to the anal penetration before continuing to fulfil her ultimate fantasy by pushing herself deeper into her sister’s butt.

As inch after inch of strap on cock disappears into Buffy's rectum the urge to drool almost becomes unbearable, as does the urge to slam every single inch inside the blonde's bowels in just one thrust, but Dawn is able to not only keep her composure but keep savouring every moment of the pure heaven that is slowly sliding her poll up her elder sibling's ass, Dawn's eyes never leaving that stretching shit hole as it accepted inch after inch of dildo inside it.

Buffy lays where she is looking down at the ground unable to mentally get her head around what is happening to her and yet physically unable to deny that it is happening to her. Every thing Buffy knows is telling her to stop this and yet she knows she can’t because if she does Dawn will make her regret it either with another spanking or by revealing her deep dark secret. Not only that but there is a part of Buffy that doesn’t want to stop what is happening to her, there is a part of her that is actually enjoying what is happening to her, and worst of all that part is getting stronger by the minute.

“Dawn… please… don't...” Buffy begs, not wanting to allow herself to be taken over by the part of her that wants to give in and enjoy what her little sister is doing to her.

“Shhh.” Dawn coos, “Just relax and enjoy it.”

“But...” Buffy says before she's cut off.

“No buts.” Dawn says.

“But...” Buffy tries again.

“Buffy.” Dawn snaps firmly before her tone softens, "I've waited my entire life to fuck you up the ass and there's nothing you can do or say which will save your ass from getting fucked. You have to do what I say or I'll tell Riley about Faith, and let's face it, if you were going to let me tell him you would have done it by now. So stop complaining, relax and accept it. Accept that your little sister is going to butt fuck you."

Buffy's heart sinks, truly accepting her fate. Hanging her head in shame and humiliation Buffy relaxes her body and even raises her ass up ever so slightly, giving her ass to her younger sister.

While Dawn doesn’t know what heaven was like for Buffy she doubts it was as wonderful as this. This is the greatest moment of her life. Her big sister the slayer Buffy Summers has surrendered herself to her, reluctantly but still she has surrendered herself and is allowing her little sister to fuck her ass.

Dawn has won again, both Summers sisters know it, but instead of claiming her prize the youngest sibling decides to reinforce her sister's surrender.

"So, you accept it?" Dawn asks, wanting to hear it from Buffy's lips.

"Yes Dawnie... I accept it." Buffy says softly.

"Prove it." Dawn says, "Spread your ass cheeks for me. I want my big sister to present her ass hole to me like I have always dreamed, show me the hole I'm going to fill up with my strap on. Show me you understand that your ass hole is mine to fuck."

As Buffy whimpers, reaches back and spreads her ass cheeks in total submission Dawn has to redefine the word heaven as this seems an even greater high than before, perhaps even toppling the moment her strap on first slid into Buffy's back door. They were such wonderful moments Dawn doesn't know if she could ever pick between them, so instead of trying she moves on to the equally wonderful task of filling Buffy's butt hole with her dildo, Dawn smiling the biggest ear to ear smile she has ever smiled as she takes a firm hold of Buffy’s hips with both hands and starts to slide her big fake cock into her sibling’s defenceless shit hole.

The second she feels Buffy's ass muscles become tense or the blonde's breathing change Dawn stops and allows her sister time to relax before continuing her journey deeper into Buffy's bowels. Dawn repeats this over and over and over, forcing her way inside until her dildo is completely buried inside Buffy's back door, her thighs resting against her sister’s ass cheeks. Dawn once again gives Buffy a few minutes to adjust to her anal invasion before she slowly starts to move in and out of her ass, trying her best not to hurt her whimpering older sibling too much.

Buffy has no doubt Dawn is in her idea of heaven but right now she is in her own personal hell and it isn’t Sunnydale it’s somewhere in Iowa on the land of her husband to be’s parents farm. Although she knows what's happening is real there is apart of her that still can’t believe it, that won’t allow her to believe it. She is the slayer. Not just a slayer or the slayer but the longest active slayer in a very long time. This shouldn't be happening to her. She has faced apocalypses god knows how many times, defeated and killed all manner of evil, and here she is bent over a fallen tree with her own sister sawing the largest strap on dildo she has ever seen in and out of her butt.

To make matters worse Buffy knows Dawn is not as strong as she is, after all she is the slayer, she has slayer strength and if she wanted too she could easily over power Dawn without hurting her too badly, but she isn’t, she is just laying here where she is taking it up the ass. Part of the reason Buffy is taking her butt fucking is because she doesn’t want to hurt Dawn and her little sister is blackmailing her but the very worst part about this situation is not the giant dildo moving through her bowels or the fact that it is her own sister who is joyfully sodomising her or even that this is all part of a twisted plan to somehow convince her to leave Riley for Dawn. The worst part is once again she is enjoying the perverted act she is being forced to endure.

Had Faith really fucked her up so badly? Or had she always been so perverted that she would get off on incestuous anal sex? Or was Dawn just breaking her into it? Considering how skilfully her baby sister is butt fucking her it could easily be the last one, Buffy struggling to silence her ever-increasing moans of ecstasy as her little sister stretches out her shit shooter.

Buffy thinks back to all the many, many times Faith had fucked her up the ass and while the other slayer had successfully turned her from an anal virgin who was totally grossed out by the idea of taking it in the butt to a total anal whore, one who was ashamed to love butt fucking so much, but still a total anal whore, Faith had never fucked her ass quite like this before. Faith had given Buffy more pleasure anally then all the guys in her life had in any other way combined, but Dawn is already threatening to be better. When Faith had stretched out her ass in the past it had eventually become pleasurable but in what felt like no time at all any pain or discomfort was completely gone. Not only that but instead of just a mild pleasure promising more to come Buffy's ass felt like it was on fire with ecstasy and Dawn is still only slowly sliding in and out of her butt.

Although Buffy feels ashamed to think it she can't wait for Dawn to really start pounding her ass, in fact she has to bite her lip not to beg for more, which of course makes this all the more of a hell for her.

This situation might be hell on earth for Buffy Summers, but for her little sister it is pure heaven.

When puberty hit and she began noticing other people sexually the first thing Dawn noticed was another girl's ass. Buffy's ass. She could still remember the first time she had checked it out as clear as day. Buffy had dropped something, bent over and Dawn had just stared at it for a few brief moments until her older sister had straightened up again. From that point on Dawn had constantly been checking out her big sister's butt, so much in fact she was surprised she was never caught. Actually there had been that one time but Buffy hadn't realised what she was doing. Maybe Buffy was even so naive it never even crossed her mind Dawn might have been lusting after her, which would explain her missing all the signs over the years. Well, if that was the case Buffy is certainly paying for it now.

Buffy's ass had caused Dawn's sexual awakening, and although she had noticed, checked out, touched, licked, fingered and fucked dozens of asses over the years they were all just substitutes for this ass, for this perfect ass which Dawn is now finally fucking just as she has dreamed for years, not that any of the dreams compared to the reality.

Deep down Dawn always knew being with Buffy would be better than dreaming about it but as high as her expectations had been every real sex act so far had blown the dreams away and this is no different. In fact this blows even everything else away, not just everything else she's done with Buffy but everything else she's ever done in her life. Nothing compares to the paradise that is butt fucking her big sister.

As with all the other times she had sodomised another girl it isn't the physical pleasure which is most enjoyable for Dawn. Sure the clit stimulator inside the harness is doing a fantastic job of making her all hot and bothered, but for all the wonderful sensations she is receiving from it the stimulator can't compare to finally seeing her big sister bent over and spreading her butt cheeks for her. All Buffy's slayer strength, all the monsters she's beaten, all the time she saved the world, all of it means absolutely nothing in this moment as Dawn slides her strap on in and out of Buffy's ass in a sign of pure dominance over this supernatural warrior. This was her guardian, her authority figure, the one who had been in charge of her for so long, who had always been in charge of her really because she was the big sister and yet in this moment Dawn is taking the status quo and turning it on its head with herself being firmly the one in charge and Buffy being the one forced to do whatever she wanted. As the cherry on top as well as all of those things Buffy is her own sister and yet she, little Dawnie, had made her submit. She had bagged her own sister and is now fucking her up the ass. She is such a stud.

In testament to her mental stimulation Buffy is spreading her ass cheeks, presenting her butt hole stretching obscenely around the huge strap on sliding in and out of it, the sight almost literally causing Dawn to drool. Dawn gets so lost in staring at the heavenly sight of her big sister's ass hole as she stretches it out a whole hour passes by.

As a result Buffy is nearly bawling with need, her back passage practically screaming to be fucked hard while Dawn continues to slowly butt fuck her, her pride desperately struggling to stop her from begging for more to the point where her lips are nearly bleeding from her biting them so hard.

Dawn notices her sister's need but is too caught up in her own to do anything about it. She has waited so long for this that it's not a case that she wants to do this her way, she needs to or she'll never forgive herself. With that in mind she continues fucking her sister's ass at the same slow and steady pace until she is ready to get down to some serious rectum wrecking and not a moment sooner.

"Take your hands off your butt cheeks." Dawn finally orders.

Although she had not said those words very loudly they sounded deafening as they broke the long silence that had fallen between the two sisters. Well, as long as you didn't count all the moaning, groaning and whimpering.

Whimpering is Buffy's first response to Dawn's orders, her second of course being to follow them by letting go of her butt cheeks.

"Good." Dawn says huskily, "Now the real butt pounding can begin."

With that Dawn grabs a tighter hold of her sister's hips and starts to slowly increase the pace, her dildo moving inside her sister’s bowels faster and faster as she begins ass fucking her harder with each stroke. Soon Buffy, Dawn, the horses and probably every living thing for several miles can hear flesh hitting flesh, Dawn's hips smacking into Buffy's butt cheeks with a vengeance as the littlest Summers gets down to some serious sister shitter slamming.

Almost just as loud is Buffy's moans, groans and cries, the slayer trying desperately for a while to keep herself quiet but eventually just losing all self-control. The pleasure is just too much.

Buffy has no idea how Dawn is doing it but somehow her baby sister is butt fucking her harder, faster and rougher than Faith ever did. Considering Faith is a slayer and Dawn is just a normal human it didn't seem possible, but Buffy felt like her bowels were being turned into jelly by her little sister's machine-like thrusts.

Looking round over her shoulder Buffy prepared to ask Dawn how she is fucking her ass so hard, but the moment she turns her head Buffy loses the ability to speak as she is shocked senseless by what she sees.

Behind her is not her kid sister little Dawnie Summers. It barely resembles Dawnie. Behind her is a dominant top, pounding into it's bottom's bottom to prove it's dominance. That dominating top is clearly showing it's bitch who's boss, and in that moment Buffy felt so lucky to be that dominant top's bitch. She actually found herself hoping that dominating top would find pleasure in fucking her up the ass. Buffy actually hopes Dawn finds pleasure in fucking her up the ass.

It was in that moment Buffy realises she could be happy with Dawn. Not pretending to be happy for the sake of getting the normal life she had always told herself she wanted like it was with Riley, she could be truly happy. If only Dawn wasn't her sister and she wasn't getting married.

As the greatest sex of her life continued it became harder and harder to see how either of those things were a insurmountable problem until it was all Buffy could do not to beg Dawn to let her be her anal loving sex slave forever.

While her mind was busy controlling her mouth her body went into business for itself, beginning to thrust itself back against the dildo plowing it's pooper, the fake cock moving even deeper and harder in Buffy's bowels and therefore giving her more pleasure as a result.

Seeing Buffy thrusting her ass back at her sent Dawn into rectum wrecking overdrive.

Buffy's actions made it clear the slayer was lost in the pleasure, and Dawn who had been determined from the start to give her big sister the best butt fucking ever is now doing exactly what she'd always wanted to do by destroying her older sister's ass hole.

This couldn't just be the best butt fucking Dawn could give, or even the best butt fucking Buffy had ever gotten, this had to be the best butt fucking anyone could ever get. Dawn needed to make a statement, mark her territory. After this no one would be able to butt fuck her big sister better than her. If Buffy ever took it in the ass for anyone else she would wish it was Dawn doing it thanks to this butt fucking. After the way Dawn pounded Buffy's butt her big sister would never be able to find anyone who could satisfy her like Dawn could. Buffy was going to crave the feeling of her little sister's strap on dick inside her ass. She was going to need it. She wouldn't be able to live without it. She was going to beg Dawn for it. Buffy the vampire slayer would beg her little sister to fuck her up the ass morning, noon and night.

Dawn had taken no risks in this part of her plan. She knew she couldn't compete with slayer strength, but there were things stronger than even her older sister and her fellow slayer.

It had cost a lot of money but it had been worth every penny, a fact Dawn knew before she knew the heaven that was fucking her big sister's bottom.

The strap on dildo was enchanted just like the special riding crop and paddle she had used. It enhanced the wearer's strength and power tenfold, and while she wasn't that strong to begin with it still meant the force she is using to butt fuck her sister with is far stronger than any force Faith could have on her own, and it isn't even fair to compare it to the force a normal man like Riley could manage even if he kept himself in good shape.

When she had bought the toy it had come with a guarantee. It promised to leave any ass hole a gaping mess for hours after anal sex, even days if the wearer could ass fuck her intended victim long enough. Dawn knew for a fact that this guarantee is legitimate and she is determined to use it to live up to that promise she made Buffy the other day, that being Buffy's ass hole would gape for hours and she wouldn't be able to sit down for the rest of the week without thinking about her little sister and her little sister's strap on.

Even though there is magic flowing through her Dawn is barely aware of it and the thing that makes her feel really powerful is still the sight of her sister bent over a fallen tree, frantically thrusting herself back against her as Dawn ruthlessly sodomised her, her magical strap on jack-hammering in and out of Buffy's obscenely stretched shit hole at what was almost literally lightning speed.

That speed actually seems to somehow increase as the two sisters become lost in the incestuous lesbian anal sex, the only thing that mattered to them both being that huge dildo slamming in and out of that stretched shit hole which had once been so tiny and tight.

They were soon lost in the animal lust they didn't think they could say anything if they tried, which was probably for the best as Buffy didn't trust herself not to finally break completely and Dawn was just satisfied with giving Buffy's rear the ramming of a lifetime, the brunette beginning to use every ounce of strength she has in her body to slam her strap on in and out of Buffy's back passage, her hips becoming a blur as they slap against Buffy's buttocks turning them from light pink back to bright red.

Buffy writhes underneath Dawn, the older sibling squealing in delight as her baby sister destroys her rectum and makes it’s way into her colon at least that is what it feels like it is doing. Whatever it is doing it is sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout her body an Buffy starts to experience something she hasn’t felt for a long time and yet at the same time in a weird way despite having experienced it before because of it’s power she feels as though this is the first real time she has ever experienced it and that is an anal orgasm.

The best way Buffy could describe what she is feeling would be to say it is like ten nuclear missiles going off in her ass and the blast is spreading throughout her body. Buffy can quite literally feel the cum oozing out of her pussy and down her legs as she starts to shake violently and her mind goes blank causing the slayer to frantically try and concentrate on getting her mind back into proper consciousness, but it’s no use.

Minutes after the first mind draining orgasm rocks her world a second runs through her body followed by a third. Buffy’s pussy while having only been touched a little during the whole ordeal is the wettest it has ever been and just when Buffy feels as though the pleasure can’t get anymore intense she is hit by a fourth orgasm that is so incredibly intense it causes her whole entire body to go as stiff as possible as it rocks her body.

At the exact same time as Buffy is experiencing her fourth orgasm Dawn feels her first one hit harder than any orgasm has ever hit her before and yet somehow she still manages to continue to slam into her sister’s shitter.

Dawn knew Buffy’s butt would be the best butt she would ever fuck however actually fucking it and knowing or imagining how good it would or will be to fuck are two very different things and the actual experience of fucking her older sister’s ass is better than any dream or fantasy.

Hours seemed to tick by and still the ass pounding continued, Dawn sodomising her sister through multiple anal induced climaxes after multiple anal induced climaxes, powering through her own climaxes as well all just to fuck Buffy’s ass better than it has ever been fucked by anybody before this, and better than anybody ever could.

Finally after god knows how long of riding the waves of her orgasm completely and utterly spent Dawn stops the fucking of her sister’s ass keeping her strap on buried inside of her older sibling as they both get their strength and breaths back.

Once she has enough strength Dawn slowly pulls her strap on all the way out of Buffy's ass, her eyes glued to the cock as it exited her big sister's bowels, the head expanding the battered butt hole even wider than usual before it came out with a pop, leaving Dawn with one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen, that being her sister's ass hole gaping so obscenely wide it looked like she could fit the entire picnic basket inside it.

After staring lustfully at her handiwork for several minutes Dawn coughs loudly and says, "Buffy." She repeats her big sister's name a few times before she finally looked round at which point Dawn smiles and points to her strap on, "Clean."

Like a defeated, broken woman Buffy lowers her head and crawls over until she's kneeling before her little sister, her slayer strength and stamina no doubt the only reason she is even able to move at all after such a vicious butt fucking. Lifting herself up until her lips are right next to the cock Buffy grimaces for a moment and then takes the head inside her mouth and begins to suck.

Faith made Buffy do this countless times before and yet Buffy had always felt ashamed to submit to it, and worse like it. There was just something so perverted about being turned into a ass to mouth whore which drove the submissive slut inside Buffy wild.

Looking up into Dawn's grinning face it might as well have been Faith making her a ATM whore again, her baby sister guiding her lips up and down the dildo which had been buried so deep in the slayer's ass only moments ago.

Dawn loves watching her big sister work her cock, that dildo sliding all the way down Buffy's throat with practised ease, once again proving to Dawn that her older sibling is a submissive slut who needs to be fucked regularly by someone like her. There was no chance Riley had the equipment to satisfy Buffy like Dawn could, and the blow job her sister was now giving her made it crystal clear Dawn was doing the right thing by blackmailing her big sister.

Buffy might be hesitant now but soon she would see this week was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Of course Buffy's hesitance might be due to the ass flavoured cock in her mouth, but Dawn had a sneaking suspicion her slutty sister was enjoying it more than she let on. Besides, it looked so hot, and with the quality blow job the Slayer gave all the ass juices were gone in no time so it isn't like Buffy had to suffer for too long.

Even though Buffy cleans the cock fairly quickly Dawn kept her sucking on the strap on for a few minutes longer than necessary just to enjoy the sight of her big sister on her knees before her sucking her dick, before finally she pushs her away and slowly removes the dildo from her body. Once it is off her Dawn walks over to the picnic basket and puts it back inside, closing the picnic basket back up once she has done that.

Buffy turns her head and watches her sister put her strap on that she has just used to fuck her ass like nobody else ever has back into the picnic basket and then turns and looks directly at her and Buffy looks directly at Dawn while at the same time getting up off of the fallen tree.

The two sisters simply stand where they are staring at each other both naked from their waists down neither really sure what to say.

Dawn turns her attention from Buffy to the sky and notices that it is starting to get dark and they promised Mr Finn they would have the horses back by dark.

“I think it’s time we where heading back.” Dawn says.

After that the sisters fix their clothing, pack away all the picnic things, get on the horses and ride off back to the farm without exchanging anymore words to each other. It isn’t long before they see the Finn farm and in no time at all they are both approaching the gate which leads onto the farm. As they get closer they see Mr Finn who greets them cheerily and offers them a ride to the hotel which they take after helping him put the horses away. Once they reach the car Buffy makes her way to the front passenger seat but is intercepted by her little sister.

"No, sit in the back with me." Dawn says, playfully smacking Buffy's aching bottom.

Buffy blushes and looks angrily at Dawn. Was her sister trying to get them caught?

The look in Dawn's eyes seemed to suggest she didn't care and challenged Buffy to disobey her, not something that the slayer even wanted to think about after the way Dawn had totally dominated her with that brutal ass fucking. So she followed her baby sister into the back seat of Mr Finn's car, wincing in pain as she is again forced to put weight on her battered behind.

As soon as the door is closed Dawn who is sitting right next to Buffy turns and moves to whisper something in Buffy’s ear, “When we get back to the hotel. You’re coming to my hotel room with me.”

Buffy hears Dawn say this and immediately knows or has a good idea why her little sister wants her to come back to her hotel room with her.

“Can’t I go back to my hotel room first?” Buffy asks doing her best to try and think of something that will delay her going to Dawn’s hotel room, “I want to get washed and changed out of these clothes.”

Dawn simply smiles now knowing that Buffy is defiantly just trying to delay the inevitable.

“Don’t worry when we get to my hotel room we’ll be taking these clothes off again.” Dawn tells her older sibling.

Buffy closes her eyes trying desperately to think of some other way to stop herself from having to go to Dawn’s hotel room at least for a couple of hours so that she can mentally prepare herself for what is going to happen.

“Don’t worry Buffy. You’ll enjoy it.” Dawn whispers to her as she puts her hand on Buffy’s knee very close to her thigh, “I promise.”

For the rest of the car ride Dawn tells Buffy in great detail what she is going to do to her, whispering in her ear that before was just a taste, that her ass was going to be gaping twice as wide and it was going to stay that way all night and all through tomorrow because she is going to butt fuck her so hard, etc. Once they reach the hotel they say goodbye to Mr Finn who quickly makes his exit before Dawn turns to look at Buffy.

“Ready to go to my room?” Dawn asks with an ear to ear smile on her face knowing that Buffy has ran out of excuses not too and hopefully a part of her wants to due to her having gotten just as turned on if not more so than she herself is.

Buffy looks at Dawn and slowly nods her head taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. Dawn nods back and with that she turns and heads into the hotel with Buffy following close behind. They walk up to the lifts and wait for one to arrive after Dawn has pressed the call button. As soon as one arrives they both get onto it and Dawn presses her hotel room floor number and the two of them wait for the lift to arrive at it’s destination which it eventually does and as soon as the doors open Dawn get’s off of the lift with Buffy still following and the two walk up to Dawn’s hotel room. Dawn unlocks and opens the door and then turns and looks at her big sister.

“After you.” Dawn says.

Buffy slowly walks past Dawn and into the hotel room knowing that Dawn is also in the hotel room with her without having to turn around due to her being able to hear the hotel room door shut behind her.

As soon as the doors close Dawn smiles wickedly at Buffy, pushes her back against the door and presses their lips together.

Buffy could have pushed Dawn away no problem but doing that would only get her in trouble so the blonde submits to her younger sibling's touch, opening her mouth to allow Dawn's tongue inside and massaging it with her own. She does gasp as Dawn grabs two handfuls of her sore butt cheeks and gives them a firm squeeze, and then whimpers as that one firm squeeze turns into many squeezes, pinches and slaps but the blonde does nothing more.

The kiss is hard and brutal and leaves both Summers girls breathless when Dawn finally breaks it.

"What am I going to do to you now?" Dawn asks huskily.

"You're... you're going to fuck my ass again." Buffy replies softly.

"No. I'm not going to just fuck your ass, I'm going to destroy it! I'm going to pound your ass so hard you'll never be able to sit down again without thinking about me!" Dawn growls, squeezing her sister's ass to emphasise the point before stepping back, "Now, turn around, place your hands against the door and stick that ass out. I want you to present that ass to me."

Obediently Buffy does as she's told, turning around, placing her hands against the door and sticking her ass out.

Dawn licks her lips at the sight before her, kneeling down in front of her sister's rear to get a better look at it, her hands reaching out and lovingly gripping onto those tight cheeks, squeezing and caressing them as she had done before only this time close up. After enjoying this for a few moments Dawn reaches round to undo Buffy's fly before pulling down her bottoms and thong, revealing something that makes Dawn gasp before grinning with delight.

"Oh my God, you're still gaping!" Dawn squeals excitedly, "Your sweet little ass hole is still gaping wide, just begging to be filled again by a nice, big cock. Mmmmmm, I guess that slayer healing hasn't kicked in yet... at least not fully..."

Dawn trails off deep in thought as she further admired Buffy's butt. The marks on the cheeks have faded to a dull pink and the hole is less widely open but the effect of the first butt fucking and the spanking were still noticeable. Not as noticeable as Dawn wants though, and it is clear that given a little more time Buffy's slayer healing would fix her ass completely before the end of the night, or at least it would if Dawn wasn't planning to destroy it again. Unfortunately for Buffy's ass Dawn is determined to make her sister go to sleep with a butt hole gaping wider than the Grand Canyon.

With this in mind Dawn hurries to strip off her clothes and slip her strap on into place before pressing its tip to her big sister's still gaping shit hole and slid inside.

Buffy whimpers as she feels the strap on slide through her once tight anal ring and deep into her bowels, Dawnie's thighs slapping against her ass cheeks in what feels like seconds.

"Anal slut!" Dawn giggles as she slaps Buffy's rear before beginning to saw her strap on in and out of it, "Taking my strap on in one thrust. Mmmmmm, but that just means your ass is a perfect fit for my cock. Well, almost perfect. Seems you're still a little tight. You still need... stretching... out... a... little... bit... more. Don't worry though, I... just... love... stretching... out... other... girl's... asses... and... I'm... going... to... stretch... yours... out... so... good!"

With every pause Dawn gave Buffy's ass one quick hard thrust, each one causing the slayer to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her bowels struggled to adjust to the incestuous anal invasion.

What made the slayer really whimper and cry though was how quickly her stretched rectum adjusted and began to welcome the invading cock, what pain there had been quickly dissolving into pure pleasure which causes tears to run down Buffy's cheeks.

She shouldn't be loving getting fucked up the ass by her little sister so much but Buffy just couldn't help it, Dawn was just such a little butt fucking stud. There was no other way to describe it.

Somehow her baby sister, little Dawnie Summers had become a total stud, able to stretch out an ass and make it feel pure pleasure in what felt like seconds and then pound that ass straight to heaven. Buffy should know, her ass had been getting absolutely brutalised by her little sister less than an hour ago and now to her great shame there was nothing the slayer wanted more than for her baby sister to pound her butt again.

It caused another tear to fly down her cheek but no matter how wrong it was Buffy wanted little Dawnie to butt fuck her hard and make her cum like she had done when she had been bent over that fallen tree.

Without even needing to resort to that kind of rough butt pounding Dawn was able to bring Buffy to the edge of climax with a quickness and ease none of her former lovers had shown, not even Faith, but when it felt like just a few more thrusts would send the slayer over the edge Dawn pulled out.

"Go over there to the wall and bent over it presenting your ass to me." Dawn orders gleefully as she smacks Buffy's right ass cheek roughly. Buffy whimpers and does as she's told, Dawn adding as she's getting into position behind her, "Get used to bending over sis, because I'm going to bend you over everything in here."

Being as true to her word as possible Dawn took Buffy for a little tour around her hotel room, tearing her ass open every place they went.

Dawn made sure Buffy ended up leaning against every wall, clutching every chair and table, even opened the window so Buffy had to stick her head out of it while Dawn was taking her ass. Detouring in the bathroom Dawn had Buffy bending over the basin, and then bending over in the shower, and then the towel rack, and then back into the main room to bend over the bed before finally ending up in front of the dresser's mirror. The two constants in all these different things was the position and the fact that Dawn never let Buffy cum, not once.

By the time they were at the dresser designed for someone to sit and look at themselves while preparing for the day Buffy was in tears, but still not begging for the climax she obviously so desperately needed, which was annoying for Dawn, and yet exhilarating.

While there was part of her that wished her big sister would have just fallen into her arms from the very first day, confessing her undying love, there was just something so enthralling about the idea that Dawn would have to break Buffy for them to be together. It wasn't like she was doing it to hurt her, this was something Buffy needed. Buffy needed a strong, dominant top in her life, just as Dawn needed a submissive little bottom she could boss around and fuck whenever she wanted. They were a perfect match, and eventually Buffy would see that, Dawn was sure of it. In the meantime Dawn needed to give Buffy a little push further into submission, and the littlest Summers knew just how to do that.

However while over the past few years Dawn had learned incredible patience no matter what was at stake even hers was wearing thin. Buffy was so stubborn she might just pass out before she begged to cum, and while it was possible Dawn could bring her round the brunette was really hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Just as Dawn was considering bringing Buffy to just one climax or two so she didn't drive her sister completely insane she heard a muffled sound, and then she heard it again as Buffy repeated, louder this time, "Please Dawn... make me cum."

The smile on Dawn's face could have lit up a stadium, "You want me to make you cum?"

"Yes." Buffy says weakly.

"Really... what's it worth?" Dawn asks.

"What?" Buffy whimpers.

"Well, I'm just having so much fun stretching out your ass I'm really not sure I want to make you cum yet as it will bring my fun to a close sooner." Dawn says.

Buffy whimpers, pauses and then with tears in her eyes says, "You... you can fuck my ass as much as you want Dawn... I... I promise you can have as much fun as you want with my ass for as long as you want."

"For as long as I want huh?" Dawn grins, "How about forever?"

"What!?" Buffy exclaims, sounding a little more awake as she is shocked and a little frightened by that statement.

"I'm sorry Buffy, but after fucking your ass I just know I can't go back. I need to be able to fuck your ass when ever I want otherwise life isn't worth living. My life isn't worth living if I can't fuck my big sister's ass." Dawn says, lovingly caressing Buffy's butt cheeks as she continues sliding in and out of her back passage, "So here's the deal, whatever happens, this ass is mine. No changing your mind, no trying to talk me out of it afterwards, no nothing, just you bending over for me when ever I want for the rest of our lives. If you actually end up marrying Riley and I want your ass on your wedding night you will leave him with blue balls so you can come spread your butt cheeks for your baby sister. Same goes for the honeymoon or any single moment of any single day I want after that. You want to cum so bad, give me this ass. You better do it now, because I swear we're not leaving this room until I own your ass hole. Riley can have the rest of you if you're so dead set on being miserable for the rest of your life, but this ass will not be wasted on him or worse go unused. I need to make sure this ass gets fucked every single day from now on, and this is the only way I can ensure that. So what do you say Buffy, can I have your ass hole, or do you want to spend another couple of hours not cumming?"

Buffy wept openly as she realised the hell she had been manipulated into. Either give up her ass hole and let it become the property of her anal loving little sister or not cum for who knows how much longer.

On the outside Buffy didn't move a muscle but on the inside she fought the most violent battle of her life, worse than any fight with Angel, Spike, Adam, Glory, or any other battle with any other evil force, what felt like every fibre of her being except for her hormones fighting herself from giving in but ultimately it was a battle lost before it had begun.

The minutes that followed the end of Dawn's speech felt like hours, the silence in the room deafening as the brunette desperately tried to remain calm while inside she was a nervous wreck, fearing that she has finally pushed things too far and was now going to lose the one chance of being with the one person she had been in love with her entire life.

Just as Dawn was about to give Buffy a counter offer, or perhaps just taking it back and letting her cum Dawn heard the soft muffled sound again, followed by a loud cry from her sister, "Ok."

"What?" Dawn asks, unable to keep the disbelief from her voice.

"Ok..." Buffy says louder, blushing as she forces herself to add, "You can have my ass hole."

The smile on Dawn's face could have lit up the world, the brunette reaching down and pulling Buffy up by her hair and forcing her to look her in the eye via the mirror.

"Say it again." Dawn orders.

"You can have my ass hole." Buffy whimpers.

"When ever I want?" Dawn asks.

"Yes... whenever you want." Buffy replies.

"For how long?" Dawn questions.

"Forever." Buffy responds.

"So I own your ass hole?" Dawn asks, before pulling back on Buffy's hair when her sister pauses, "Say it!"

"Yes Dawnie... you own my ass hole, my little sister owns my ass hole." Buffy weeps.

"So what, this ass is mine now? Is it my property? Do I own it?" Dawn asked, pulling back on Buffy's hair, "Are you going to bend over for me when ever I want for the rest of our lives? If you actually end up marrying Riley and I want your ass on your wedding night are you going to leave him with blue balls so you can come spread your butt cheeks for your baby sister? Are you going to do the same on your honeymoon or any other moment of any other day I want after that? Are you going to give me this ass so I can make sure it will not be wasted on Riley Finn or worse go unused? Are you going to let me fuck this ass every single day from now on?"

"Yes, yes Dawnie, my ass is yours now. It's your property. You own it." Buffy cries, completely submitting her ass to its fate, "I swear I'm going to bend over for you when ever you want for the rest of our lives. If you want my ass on my wedding night I'll leave Riley with blue balls so I can spread my butt cheeks for my baby sister. I'll do the same on my honeymoon or any other moment of any other day you want after that. I'm going to give you my ass so you can make sure it will not be wasted on Riley or worse go unused. I'll let you fuck my ass every single day from now on. I'll let you do anything you want to my ass, just please, please let me cum."

"Oh, anything for my big sis." Dawn grinned, pulling out and after taking a few moments to admire Buffy's gaping ass hole she pulled the chair to the dressing table exactly where she wanted it and patted her knee, "Come on, I'm going to let you cum... but you're going to have to do it yourself because I'm feeling a little tired from butt fucking my big sister. Come on Buffy, ride this cock with your horny ass."

Whimpering Buffy slowly moves backwards, looks behind her and begins lowering her ass down onto the cock when she is stopped.

"Wait, spread your cheeks for me." Dawn orders lustfully, "I want to see you spreading your ass cheeks for me while bouncing up and down on my cock."

Again whimpering at this latest humiliation Buffy reaches back and spreads her ass cheeks, the only advantage to which being it seemed to help guide her gaping ass hole on the poll, half gasping and half moaning as it slid inside her, the slayer slowly lowering herself almost all the way down at which point she lifted herself up again, and then down, and then up, and so on.

Buffy's horny ass quickly began crying out for a harder fucking much like it had been doing for what felt like hours but this time the slayer was able to do something about it, Buffy quickly increasing the pace until she was bouncing on Dawn's dildo with every ounce of her slayer speed and strength.

Within seconds Buffy is on the edge of climax again and this time the only one who can stop her is herself. So in need of an orgasm Buffy doesn't even think about it until her eyes roll in the back of her head, at which point the wave of physical pleasure flooding through her is followed by tremendous shame as what she has just done truly hits her.

She, Buffy the vampire slayer, the chosen one, a force for good and righteousness in this brutal world who always tries to do what's right just rode a dildo strapped around her little sister's waist to climax. She... she just came on her little sister's dick. Her ass muscles were still clenching on it as the last of the orgasm washed through her.

Sure, Buffy had been forced to make Dawn cum and Dawn had made her cum just as much if not more over the last few days, but this brought Buffy's participation to a whole new level and made Buffy feel ashamed and humiliated, just as much as her worst moments of the week so far, if not more so.

Of course all this shame and humiliation just drove Buffy to another climax, which in turn flooded her with shame and humiliation, which drove her to yet another climax, the process repeating itself over and over, tears blinding Buffy's eyes and covering her cheeks as she jack-hammered her ass up and down on her baby sister's cock.

While Buffy is suffering through an incredible emotional hell and physical heaven Dawn is experiencing some very enjoyable physical pleasure and is almost overwhelmed in an emotional paradise.

Every time Buffy pushes herself down onto the strap on cock the stimulator inside it presses against Dawn's clit, driving the brunette towards climax while the blonde climaxes over and over again on Dawn's dildo, that fact filling the slayer's sister with incredible pride and joy.

Dawn's plans to make Buffy hers couldn't have possibly been going better.

If all those times she had listened in on the two slayers was any indication Buffy was no stranger to getting a thorough ass pounding, but the last good butt fucking Buffy had was years ago, and since then the blonde has had to settle for ordinary men who no matter how bad Buffy probably wanted to believe it just couldn't compete with another slayer or what Dawn was bringing to the table. All Dawn has to do was completely wreck her big sister's rectum and make her cum at least half as much as Faith and Buffy would be as good as hers. That isn't going to be easy, but Buffy is definitely giving Dawn a helping hand, and she is looking so unbelievably hot while doing it.

In Dawn's opinion her big sister has never looked hotter than she does right now, bent almost in half as she slams her own ass hole up and down on that huge dildo strapped around Dawn's waist at such a brutal and savage speed it would probably be deemed medically unadvisable, perhaps even illegal, considering the potential damage inflicted to one's own rectum. If Buffy had been any ordinary girl and something was drilling her butt with this much speed and power her poor back hole would probably never recover, forever left a gaping mess after this level of brutality, but Buffy is a slayer and no matter what is done to that ass hole it will always return to virgin tightness, a fact which makes Buffy the perfect anal slave.

Of course as hot as the idea of her big sister being her anal slave is, and no matter how much Dawn is looking forward to reaping the benefits of this, Dawn doesn't want to settle for Buffy just being her anal slave. In fact Dawn refuses to settle for that. Buffy is going to be her sex slave, every single fibre of her big sister's being belonging 100% to Dawn. That's what Dawn set out to achieve this week and that is what she is going to get.

Taking another big step closer to getting what she wants Dawn watches gleefully as her big sister pounds her own ass hole on that big dildo, Buffy riding it for longer than any other girl Dawn has been with, the blonde no doubt breaking world records as the savage back door abuse continued for what had to be at least a couple of hours, Buffy cumming countless times in the process.

Buffy obviously put every ounce of her slayer speed, strength and stamina into this butt fucking until she is gasping and sweating as if she has gone 100 rounds with every creature the forces of hell had to offer all at once, at which point Buffy finally reached her limit, gradually slowing down as she prepared to collapse and probably faint.

"Hands off your butt cheeks." Dawn orders from out of nowhere.

Doing as she is told Buffy lets go of her ass cheeks and rests her forearms on her knees so she can rest a little while continuing to bounce. Nearly instantly Dawn's hands begin greedily groping her sore butt cheeks, squeezing, pinching and slapping the soft and yet firm flesh she finds there in between caressing it.

"Keep fucking your ass at this speed." Dawn commands.

Buffy is unable to stop herself from crying out in frustration, reminding herself while she has to do this again several times as she forces herself to continue.

Over half a decade of fighting daemons, vampires and the forces of darkness and yet Buffy had never felt so exhausted and sore in all her life. Not even Faith had been such a literal pain in the butt, and as much as every bounce was becoming painful the idea of cumming again so soon after her latest round of climaxes seemed unbearable, so much so Buffy couldn't not at least try begging for mercy.

"Please Dawnie... no more... I can't take any more..." Buffy whimpers softly, before crying out as her sore ass gets another hard slap.

"You'll take as much as I want to give you." Dawn says firmly, "Don't forget Buffy, I own your ass hole now. It's my property and I'll use it as much as I want from now on." Dawn's tone then softens, "But I'll tell you what, since I'm in such a good mood from watching you stretch your ass out on my dick I'm going to give you a chance to slow down your butt fucking for a little bit. First though, you've got to earn it. Pull your ass off my cock and spread your ass cheeks again."

Glad for the relief she so desperately needs Buffy quickly does as she's told and then blushes as she hears her little sister giggling behind her, Dawn staring lustfully at what used to be a virgin tight hole but was now so gaping it looked as if the hotel itself could be shoved up there without any lube.

After a few minutes of just staring and lustfully licking her lips Dawn leans forwards and spits deep into her big sister's bowels before sitting back again.

"Ok, now turn around, take off the rest of your clothes and slowly lower your ass down on my cock while facing me." Dawn commands.

Feeling as if she's about to collapse at any moment Buffy slowly turns herself around and blushes furiously again when she sees her baby sister who she has so many memories of growing up with sat there looking at her expectantly with a massive dildo around her waist which has just been buried deep within her ass.

Buffy's pants and thong which had earlier been pulled down to her ankles had got lost somewhere in the middle of all the anal sex so the only items of clothing the slayer has to remove are her shoes, top and bra. Once those are off Buffy whimpers and straddles her little sister's lap, reaching behind her to spread one of her cheeks so it's easier for her to guide herself downwards, her gaping shit hole easily swallowing the toy which has brutalised it for so long, Buffy sliding all the way down so that she is sitting on Dawn's lap with every inch of that monster buried within her rectum.

"Now kiss me." Dawn orders with a grin.

Leaning forward slowly Buffy does as she is told, pressing her lips softly to her sister's, Dawn shoving her tongue down her throat almost immediately as the younger girl eagerly turns the kiss deep and passionate right from the start, Buffy struggling to keep up but soon adjusting and kissing her sibling back just as hard. This kiss lasts for quite awhile until finally Dawn breaks it and smiles.

"Mmmmmm, it's better than I ever imagined." Dawn says dreamily.

"Wha... what?" Buffy asks softly in confusion before crying out as Dawn gives her ass a playful double slap.

"Your ass. I've dreamed about fucking it for so long I was worried it wouldn't live up to the hype, but it's so does. In fact it's the best ass I've ever had. Mmmmmm, so tight. I thought you had an ass which was made to be fucked and considering your slayer healing is going to make this ass virgin tight again I would say you were destined to slay vampires and take it up the butt. Mmmmmm, you're such a natural bottom sis. A natural bottom who was always meant to take it in her bottom." Dawn giggles, groping her big sister's butt as she says this, "You know it too don't you Buffy? You know you're a natural bottom who needs a dominating top like me to fuck her bottom. You need it don't you? You need to be my anal slave."

"Yes Dawnie." Buffy whimpers, knowing what her baby sister wants to hear.

"Mmmmmm, yes, I know you do. And you need more don't you? You've had long enough of a rest and now you want more butt fucking, don't you? Well this is your lucky day sis, because I'm going to let you fuck yourself on my cock some more. Come on, start bouncing on my cock again. I want to see your tits bounce for me." Dawn says gleefully.

Buffy whimpers again but does as she is told, continuing to whimper as she lifts her sore ass up and down on her little sister's strap on, her ass hole burning with an odd mixture of soreness and pleasure, and she isn't sure what's worse.

The blonde has cum way too much and doesn't think she can even take any more pleasure, let alone another orgasm, the supposedly pleasurable sensations almost as agonising as the pain coming from her ruined rectum.

Things only get worse for Buffy and better for Dawn when the brunette leans forwards and begins gently sucking on her elder sibling's nipples, using her hands to guide them into her mouth and caressed them while her big sister slowly bounces for her.

Dawn spends a little time torturing Buffy this way, happily suckling like a babe looking for milk, digging her teeth into her big sister's nipples, making her whimper even more.

While she isn't as fixated on her older sister's tits as she was with her ass Dawn still loved Buffy's boobs and could happily imagine herself sucking, licking and nibbling on them for days at a time.

She didn't spend days but she spent quite a while, occasionally breaking her mouth away and letting her fingers do the work while she kisses her sister, finding it amusing how Buffy is still hesitant to kiss back, the brunette giggling at the fact the mighty slayer can't seem to look her in the eye as she continues bouncing her butt on the cock, whimpering even when Dawn is kissing her.

"Why are you whimpering so much? You know you love it. You know you love my big cock in your ass. Don't you Buffy?" Dawn eventually questions.

"Yes Dawn, I love it, I love your big cock in my ass." Buffy parrots.

"Yes you do, because you're a total anal slut." Dawn says lustfully, reaching round to smack her big sister's butt, "You're purpose in life is to slay vampires and take it up the ass, and now you're my anal slave that's exactly what you're going to do, and you're going to love every minute of it, aren't you?"

"Yes Dawnie, I'm a total anal slut. My purpose in life is to slay vampires and take it up the ass, and now I'm your anal slave that's exactly what I'm going to do, and I'm going to love every minute of it." Buffy moaned softly.

"Don't just parrot what I say, tell me you're my anal slave and you love it. Tell me, and make me believe it, and maybe I'll think about leaving your ass alone so you can get some sleep." Dawn offers.

Buffy blushes a deep shade of red for a moment, and then begins to whimper and moan, "Oh Dawnie, I love being your anal slave so much. You have no idea how much I've missed taking it in the ass. Riley was so disgusted at me when I tried to suggest it, I felt so ashamed, but I need it so bad. I'm a filthy anal whore who can't get enough of it up her butt. Faith turned me into a total anal slut and it feels so good to be taking it in the ass again. It's even better knowing that I'm now your anal slave and you're going to be using my ass a lot from now on. Please Dawnie, butt fuck your big sister, show her she's your anal slave. Put me in my place. I'm your anal slave now Dawnie, and I'm going to love every minute of it."

Briefly Buffy pauses for breath, unsure whether she should continue or not and finding the way Dawn is now staring at her both unhelpful and a little unnerving. After debating it to herself for a little while Buffy decides to continue slowly bouncing on the strap on cock, the whole time telling Dawn exactly what she wants to hear, the whole time the slayer desperately trying to make herself believe she doesn't mean a word she's saying. Unfortunately it's hard for Buffy to lie to herself like that.

Everything Dawn has done to her so far has relit the submissive flame which Faith originally ignited, and while like everything so far this week the sodomy has been an emotional hell it has also been an overwhelming physical pleasure, Buffy's ass so well fucked it might as well have been at the hands of another slayer. Buffy certainly can't think of a way her ass could have been fucked better, of course just as that thought crosses her mind she is proved wrong.

Without any warning Dawn suddenly grabs a firm hold of her big sister, lifts them both up and effortlessly carries Buffy to the bed where she gently laid her down on her back, the slayer amazed at this as she has no idea Dawn's enchanted strap on is giving her enhanced strength to do such a thing. For that same reason Buffy is taken completely by surprise at just how hard her little sister begins slamming her ass, and just how hard the butt pounding becomes, the mighty vampire slayer squealing and crying like a total bitch as her rectum is ripped apart.

For the briefest of moments Buffy again considers the possibility that Dawn has been taken over by a daemon or a witch or some kind of evil force, the wicked look in the brunette's eyes giving the slayer hope that her suspicion is true, but then Buffy just thinks back to the numerous sister to sister conversations in which her sweet little Dawnie confessed her undying incestuous lust for her, those memories confirming the horrible truth that Buffy's baby sister is currently in the middle of joyfully butt fucking her harder than she's ever been fucked before.

This was easily harder than any regular fucking Buffy had taken from Riley and Angel, and even the earlier ass fuckings Dawn had given her paled in comparison. Hell, even at her worst Faith never abused Buffy's ass like this, Dawnie acting as if she genuinely wanted to ruin her big sister's rectum, Buffy fearing that regardless of slayer healing that she would succeed... and yet, Buffy didn't want her little sister to stop butt fucking her.

Every thrust is an exquisite mix of pain and pleasure, driving the slayer to yet another climax which she didn't know if she could survive, and she'd never felt more alive. It made it clear that some, if not all, of the words Buffy and Dawn had been saying were true, at least as far as Buffy being a total bottom are concerned.

As her ass is penetrated deeply with every thrust Buffy realises just how much she has missed being anally violated, to her amazement her baby sister putting her former slayer lover to shame in the pooper pounding department, the whole time Buffy staring deep into her little sister's eyes and knowing what she thought out in the woods was 100% true. Her baby sister was a total stud. A dominating top who knew just how to pound a bottom's bottom and put that bottom in her place.

Buffy feels honoured just to be taking this top's cock into her bottom, her legs coming up to softly wraparound this dominating girl in an unnecessary added sign of submission, Buffy beginning to praise the expert butt buster who is slamming her ass, telling her how great she is, that she is such a top, a stud, and meaning every word of it. This little stud bagged her own big sister and turned her into her ass slave for Goddess sakes. How much of a top did you have to be to do that?

Eventually Buffy's submissive words became lost in moans which only became louder as her little sister pushed her legs up and onto her shoulders so Dawnie could pound her butt even deeper, the slayer melting away from the sheer force of the overwhelming pleasure she is receiving until she is putty in her baby sister's hands, Dawn easily butt fucking her to the edge of climax and beyond.

Before she can even comprehend it Buffy is cumming, her whole world crashing down around her as she is forced to cum again and again, the sensations almost painful as they rack her exhausted body, her ass hole burning like an Inferno as it is savagely brutalise but the agony is almost unnoticeable, eventually becoming completely unnoticeable as Buffy's mind slips into a dreamlike state were there is only pleasure.

Dawn is so lost in butt fucking her big sister she doesn't even notice Buffy is cumming until the blonde's third climax, at which point the brunette grins happily.

More than any other time before now, even when she was slamming Buffy's ass out in the woods, Dawn has to show Buffy what a top she can be. Not just as good as Faith. That isn't going to cut it. Dawn needs to show her big sister she can be better than the dark slayer. Dawn needs to show Buffy she can fuck her ass harder than anyone ever could.

Luckily watching Buffy bouncing on her strap on has ignited Dawn's dominating urges like never before, the littlest Summers pounding into her elder sister's ass harder than she's ever pounded an ass before and loving every minute of it.

Staring into Buffy's eyes Dawn knows what she discovered during the first butt fucking over the fallen tree to be true, her big sister, the mighty Buffy the vampire slayer is a total bottom, born to take it in the bottom. Perfect for Dawn who had always known she was a total top. It feels like they're made for each other, Buffy's ass hole somehow still tight around Dawn's strap on despite the savage slamming it has been receiving, that tightness giving Dawn tremendous pleasure as it forces the stimulator inside the harness against her clit even harder, but it's something far more than that.

Buffy's eyes speak of total submission, as does the fact that the blonde wraps her legs around her, happily now letting Dawn practically bend her in half as she pounds her most private of holes, the sisters becoming one in their incestuous anal fun, the younger sister clearly showing she is the dominant Alpha female of the family as she pounds into her submissive elder sister's entrails, completely destroying her big sister's bowels and leaving her ass as nothing but an orifice for her pleasure. In fact, her big sister is now nothing but an orifice for her pleasure. She, little Dawnie Summers, has turned the mighty Buffy the vampire slayer into an orifice for her pleasure, something to be bent over and butt fucked at her whim.

The very thought drived Dawn onwards, sweat dripping off both sisters bodies and the bed threatening to break as the rectum ruining somehow becomes even more savage and vicious to the point where it feels as if Dawn should be arrested for attempted murder.

They got back fairly early but Dawn had planned to butt fuck her big sister all the way to midnight just to prove what a top she could be. Looking over to see if she is close to her goal Dawn is relieved to see it is long past midnight, meaning two things, firstly the sisters have been anal fucking for hours, and secondly Dawn can finally bring things to a close.

Over the course of this serious rectum wrecking Dawn has cum a few times but has been mostly trying to keep her own pleasure at bay so she can concentrate on ass fucking her sister. Confident Buffy will never forget this sodomising Dawn allows her own pleasure to wash over her, her eyes rolling in the back of her head and her body becoming so numb she can barely keep thrusting, but doing so and in the process bring herself and her elder sister to a few more climaxes before she finally pulls out and collapses in an exhausted heap next to her older sibling, the mighty slayer whimpering as her legs come down and her butt connects with the bed sheets.

Rolling over to alleviate the pain Buffy gives Dawn the most wonderful view of her handiwork, the older sister's ass gaping so wide it looks as if the whole of Sunnydale could fit up there.

Dawn stares lustfully at her big sister's utterly destroyed bottom for several minutes, licking her lips as she studies the bruised red cheeks and the angry looking violated hole stretched wider than should naturally be possible allowing Dawn to see deep into Buffy's bowels.

Finally Dawn turns her attention back to Buffy herself, slowly reaching out, gripping her hair and then suddenly yanking back on it, lifting herself up so that she and her sister could just about look into each other's eyes.

"What are you bitch?" Dawn demands coldly.

"I'm... I'm, your anal slave. I'm your anal slave Dawnie... you own my ass hole and can use it whenever you want." Buffy whimpers submissively.

Dawn leans in close, "And don't you forget it, anal slave!"

With those final words Dawn captures Buffy's lips with her own, her big sister moaning and then completely giving into her, allowing her tongue deep into her mouth. Buffy melts into first the kiss and then the arms of the dominating top who has just totally owned her ass, the slayer whimpering when the total stud who pounded her butt so good spooned her, the other girl's breasts pressing into her back and the wet with her anal juices strap on dildo pressing against her sore bottom, her aching and stretched butt hole quivering as it is threatened with the weapon which ruined it.

"You will stay here tonight." Dawn says matter of factly, "I want to see if your slayer healing makes your butt nice and virgin tight again or if I've ass fucked you so hard you'll still be gaping. I'll be butt fucking you in the morning either way, the only differences I'll either be spending some time stretching you out or I'll just be sliding straight into you."

Buffy whimpers as it becomes crystal clear her ass is getting fucked again in the morning even though her ass currently feels like it will never recover enough for her to ever even sit down again, let alone take another butt pounding. It's this knowledge, and the fact that her gaping ass hole is aching so much which has Buffy laying awake for hours, praying that her slayer healing kicks in as curled up behind her the little stud who stretched out her ass like never before, her own little sister Dawnie Summers, peacefully dreams of butt fucking her big sister again and completely turning her into her slave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS), nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Dawn slowly opens her eyes to find herself staring at her older sister who is still sound asleep. She smiles. She thought that as soon as she was asleep Buffy would sneak out of first her bed and then her room and go back to her hotel room which would mean that if she had done that she would have broken the rules which would have meant Dawn would have had to have punished her big sister, and while Dawn would have liked the excuse she honestly preferred to wake up to the beautiful sight of her sleeping older sister.

As she continues to stare at the face of her older sibling Dawn can’t get over how peaceful Buffy looks which makes a nice change from the always on edge almost always serious older sibling Dawn see’s when Buffy is awake the older sibling who has the weight of the world on her shoulders and looks as though she has. Right now Buffy looks as though she doesn’t have a care in the world it also looks as though whatever Buffy is dreaming about it is a good dream due to the small smile on her face which makes Dawn smile even more due to her having not seen Buffy smile a great deal recently at least not a genuinely happy smile like the one she is wearing right now.  
   
Dawn remembers how yesterday during the picnic when she was pounding her strap on into Buffy’s ass for the first time she had wanted time to stop so that she could live in that moment forever. Now she wishes time would stop again so that she can live in this moment forever with her and Buffy laying in bed together and her watching as her older sister sleeps not having to worry about when the next Apocalypse is going to happen or anything. Neither of them having to worry about anything. Both happy, both at peace.  
   
It is moment’s like this which make Dawn realise just how much she really does love Buffy. Not in the way she should she knows that but she doesn’t care about how she should love Buffy all that matters to her is that she loves Buffy more than anybody else has ever done or will ever do. It is because of that love for her older sister that she is doing this because she wants Buffy to be happy and she really does believe that she can make her older sister happy, happier than anybody else has or could. A hell of a lot happier than being married to Riley will ever make her which isn’t much.  
   
If anybody deserves to be happy there is no doubt in Dawn’s mind that it is the woman laying opposite her considering everything she has been through since becoming the Slayer.  
   
Dawn notices a small strand of hair on Buffy's face, the brunette slowly slipping the strand behind her sister’s ear, that soft touch causing Buffy to slowly open her eyes and see her sister staring down at her.  
   
“Sorry.” Dawn says.  
   
“For what?” Buffy asks through a yawn.  
   
“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Dawn says smiling at how cute the yawn Buffy just gave is.  
   
“What time is it?” Buffy asks.  
   
Dawn turns over and looks at her bedside table clock. Once she has read the time she turns back over and looks at Buffy, “Just turned 6am.”  
   
“Why did you wake me?” Buffy then asks curiously due to her having felt something which caused her to open her eyes.  
   
“I didn’t.” Dawn tells her, “It’s just I noticed a strand of hair fall out of place and I was putting it back where it belonged.”  
   
Buffy blushes a little, “Have you been watching me long?”  
   
“Not long.” Dawn tells her.  
   
Buffy blushes a little more, “So… erm, what are we doing today?”  
   
Dawn smiles a rather devious looking type of smile.  
   
“Wait and see.” Dawn says not really thinking about what the two of them are going to be doing later as for right now the only thing on Dawn’s mind is enjoying her time with Buffy right now and making sure Buffy enjoys their time together as well.  
   
“You remember how I told you that I was going to fuck your ass again this morning?” Dawn asks Buffy with an ear to ear smile.  
   
“Yes.” Buffy says doing her best to ignore the fact that she can actually feel herself starting to get wet at the thought of getting butt fucked again by her own sister.  
   
“Well I’ve changed my mind.” Dawn says.  
   
Buffy does her best not to let the disappointment at what Dawn has just told her show on her face.  
   
Dawn smiles even more due to the fact that although Buffy is obviously doing her best to hide it she can tell her older sister is disappointed by what she has just been told. Buffy maybe able to hide the way she is feeling from a lot of people but the one person she can’t hide her feelings from is Dawn.  
   
“I’ve decided that before I butt fuck you and give you your first daily spanking I’m going to show you what I normally do when I wake up at home.” Dawn says noticing the disappointed look on her sister’s face changes to one of confusion, “You see Buffy when I wake up at home I always start the day by finger fucking myself to a nice hard orgasm thinking about you.”  
   
Buffy’s blushes at hearing this due to her now knowing exacterly what Dawn meant when she said that she was going to show her what she normally did or does when she wakes up at home.  
   
Seeing the realisation of what she means appear on Buffy’s face causes Dawn to throw the quilt cover that is covering both of them off of her whole body to reveal her still naked body to her older sister.  
   
Buffy slowly sits up and looks down at her younger sister, her eyes drifting all over her body. Despite herself Buffy can’t help but think how beautiful Dawn’s body is. Then her eyes lock on the thing that brought her so much pleasure the night before, the thing that her kid sister had used to stretch, fill and fuck her ass so good, the thing that although being fake is currently standing up straight almost as if it is real.  
   
Dawn follows Buffy’s gaze and does her best not to laugh due to her having totally forgotten that she was still wearing her strap on.  
   
“Would you like to take this off of me?” Dawn asks turning her attention from the strap on still between her legs back up to her older sister’s face.  
   
Buffy swallows hard as she slowly reaches out and slowly undoes the strap on and once it is undone she slides it down her little sister’s slightly well toned and very well tanned legs until it is completely removed from Dawn’s body.  
   
“Put it on the bedside table.” Dawn says gesturing with her head to her nightstand which Buffy does.  
   
Buffy puts the strap on on the bedside table next to where Dawn was sleeping earlier and then returns to her original position. She look back down at her little sister and out of the corner of her eye she see’s Dawn’s right hand which she quickly focus’s her attention on as it moves over to her pussy. Buffy watches as Dawn starts to run her fingers up and down her outer pussy lips slowly.  
   
Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile as she watches Buffy watching her start to play with herself.  
   
“Mmmmmmmmmmm this feels so good. Not as good as having my strap on buried in your ass, but it still feels pretty good.” Dawn moans as she stops playing with her outer pussy lips and starts to rub her clit. “Do you want to know what I normally think about when I am doing this at home?”  
   
Dawn keeps her eyes locked on Buffy while Buffy keeps her eyes locked on what Dawn is doing.  
   
“Buffy.” Dawn says wanting Buffy to look at her while she talks, “Look at me.”  
   
Buffy slowly pulls her focus away from Dawn’s pussy and hand and moves it up her younger sister's body until she locks eyes with her younger sibling who is staring intently at her.  
   
“Do you know what I think about when I am doing this at home?” Dawn asks once she has Buffy’s focus now on her face and not on what she is doing.  
   
“Me.” Buffy asks after a couple of minutes hesitation.  
   
Dawn smiles at her big sister. “That’s right. I think about you while I am laying in my bed at home playing with myself.”

Buffy blushes at Dawn's words.  
   
“Mmmmmmmmmmm just thinking about you get’s me wet.” Dawn continues on, closing her eyes as she wants to enjoy and savour this, “Up until I started planning this week I used to think about my latest fantasy involving you. However since I planned this week I have been thinking about all the different things I was finally going to be able to do to you after having fantasised about it for so long. The one thing I thought about the most was fucking you with my strap on.”  
   
Dawn opens her eyes and see’s that Buffy is still staring at her which causes her to smile even more.  
   
“I imagined that by the end of the week you wouldn’t be able to get enough of me fucking you with my strap on. I would imagine what it would be like to finally pound your asshole the both of us loving every minute of it. I have to admit I never thought we would make the kind of deal that we made last night.” Dawn says remembering how Buffy had agreed to allow Dawn to fuck her ass whenever she wanted even if she wanted to do it on her wedding night if in fact her wedding night still takes place.

As she thinks about it Dawn realises that in a way Buffy has unintentionally given her the power to ruin her marriage to Riley if she still goes through with marrying him. Dawn realises that if Buffy does end up marrying Riley she can make it so that Buffy’s “husband” doesn’t get any due to her taking up all of Buffy’s time and if Buffy ever complains all Dawn would have to do is threaten to tell Riley about the deal they made which would no doubt lead to him wanting to know what would cause Buffy to make such a deal which would lead to Buffy’s relationship with Faith coming out.  
   
Although Dawn can’t help but like this idea it isn’t how she wants or imagined this week ending. The way she imagined and planned on this week ending is with Buffy calling off the wedding and ending her relationship with Riley and her and Buffy going back to Sunnydale as a couple.  
   
Doing her best to focus her attention on the present Dawn blinks a couple of times to help get herself refocused as she continues to look at Buffy able to tell that her older sibling despite doing her best to hide it is getting turned on by what her little sister is saying which in turn turns Dawn on even more as she stops rubbing her clit and slips a finger into her pussy and starts to slowly finger fuck herself partly wanting Buffy to watch her do it and partly wanting Buffy to keep her focus on her and what she is saying.  
   
“I have to say Buffy the fantasy of what it would be like to fuck your ass and the reality where very different.” Dawn says deciding to continue her verbal stimulation, “The reality was better than any fantasy I have ever had.”  
   
Buffy blushes and shifts uncomfortably.  
   
“I’m looking forward to using your asshole again in a little while.” Dawn says causing Buffy to refocus her attention on her younger sibling and not on her feelings, “I bet you wish I was pounding your asshole right now with my big strap on cock don't you?”  
   
Buffy shifts uncomfortably again where she is sat not wanting to think about the night before and yet unable to stop herself and as she thinks about it she can’t help but remember how much she ended up enjoying it.  
   
“You know I could have spent all night with my strap on cock buried in your ass. In fact I could have quite easily fallen asleep with me laying on top of you and my strap on still buried deep inside of you and I’ll bet you wouldn’t have minded if I had done that would you?“ Dawn asks partly wanting Buffy to answer her and at the same time wanting to enjoy the image of them doing that, “Maybe before this week is over we could give that a try.”  
   
Dawn pauses to mentally add that to her “to do“ list as far as things she wants to do with and to Buffy is concerned.  
   
“Mmmmmmmmmm I woke you up rather gently this morning………maybe one of these mornings I could wake you up with a nice gentle butt fucking.” Dawn continues on really liking the idea of her waking Buffy up by slowly starting to fuck her ass due to her having intended on having Buffy sleep with her every night from now up until the day before the actual wedding day, “At least that is how it would start nice and gentle.”  
   
Buffy turns her head away doing her best to try not to think about her waking up or even falling asleep with Dawn’s strap on still up her ass and being woken up by the feeling of Dawn’s strap on slowly starting to move inside of her butt.  
   
“Mmmmmmmmmm It feels so good when I play with myself especially when I am thinking about you and thinking about doing nasty and dirty things to you.” Dawn says closing her eyes again relishing in her sister’s discomfort knowing that one of the reasons she is uncomfortable with what her little sister is saying is because it is turning her on hopefully just as much if not more than it is turning herself on, “Sometimes I use a vibrator but most of the time I just use my fingers. After the night I caught you and Faith together. I used to finger fuck myself listening to you two going at it. I used to imagine it was me making you moan and groan the way Faith was. I never honestly thought I would ever get the chance to actually do it. Funny thing is I always used to tell myself that if I got the chance I would make you moan louder than Faith ever could and you know what I think I did that last night. Did I Buffy? Did I manage to prove I am a better Dom than Faith?”  
   
Buffy keeps her eyes locked on Dawn despite not verbally answering she does swallow hard which is a clear sign to Dawn that Buffy is nervous and the youngest Summers can't help but wonder why or what is making her nervous weather it is her wondering weather she did prove to be a better dom than Faith or weather it is the fact that Buffy knows she did prove herself to be a better dom than Faith.  
   
“You remember our first night together Buffy?” Dawn then asks deciding to change the subject from weather or not she is a better Dom than Faith or not.  
   
Buffy nods her head in response to Dawn’s question.  
   
“You remember how we ended that night?” Dawn asks.  
   
Buffy nods her head again.  
   
“How?” Dawn asks wanting Buffy to verbally answer her.  
   
“I… I played with myself for you.” Buffy says still a little bit embarrassed that she actually did that in front of her sister despite everything that has happened since then.  
   
“An then what happened?” Dawn asks her.  
   
“You told me to stop playing with myself and then you… you played with me.” Buffy says.  
   
Dawn smiles loving how Buffy is trying to put what they did the first night in a polite way.  
   
“I finger fucked you to orgasm.” Dawn says matter of factly, “Didn’t I?”  
   
Buffy swallows hard slowly nodding her head.  
   
“Well then if that is what I did why didn’t you say that?” Dawn asks acting as though she is angry which she isn’t but she doesn’t want Buffy to be polite when it comes to what they have been doing especially considering what she has planned for the next couple of days.  
   
“You… you finger fucked me to orgasm.” Buffy says hanging her head.  
   
“Look at me Buffy.” Dawn says now starting to get genuinely angry at Buffy’s sheepishness.  
   
Buffy slowly lifts her head and looks at Dawn.  
   
“Say it again.” Dawn tells her.  
   
“You finger fucked me to orgasm.” Buffy says hating her younger sister a little for forcing her to say it.  
   
“Again.” Dawn says.  
   
“You finger fucked me to orgasm.” Buffy says now starting to get a little angry herself.  
   
Dawn smiles pleased to see her older sibling is finally starting to show some emotion even if that emotion is anger.  
   
“Good. Save your polite terms for your husband to be. Now since I was nice enough to help you get off...” Dawn says turning her attention from Buffy down to her now sopping wet pussy which she is still playing with as she slowly turns her attention from her pussy back to Buffy who is now also looking at Dawn’s wet cunt which causes Dawn to smile due to her having hoped her brief break in eye contact would cause Buffy to do this, “I think it’s only fair that you return the favour.”  
   
Dawn keeps her eyes locked on Buffy as she slowly removes her finger from her pussy and watches to see how her older sister reacts.  
   
Buffy watches as Dawn removes a now wet finger from her obviously very wet pussy and once she has done that Buffy slowly turns her attention from her little sister's pussy to her face knowing what she means when she says 'return the favour'.  
   
“Don't you?” Dawn asks staring at Buffy who is now staring right back at her again.  
   
Buffy swallows hard knowing that she doesn’t have any choice but to do what Dawn wants her to do as she slowly reaches out with her right hand and curls up her index third and little finger with her thumb while keeping her first finger out stretched as she slowly starts to run that finger up and down both sides of Dawn’s pussy.  
   
“Inside me Buffy.” Dawn says liking the fact that Buffy is doing as she is told without argument or question however wanting her to slip her finger inside of her cunt and not play around with the outside of it.  
   
Buffy again swallows hard as she slowly moves her finger until it is directly in front of Dawn’s pussy and slowly moves it forward able to feel her sister’s tender folds move to allow her finger access.  
   
Dawn closes her eyes allowing herself to enjoy the moment fulfilling another one of her many fantasies and that is having her older sister finger fuck her as she feels Buffy slowly start to slide her first finger in and out of her warm wet hole.  
   
“That’s it, Buffy finger fuck your little sister.” Dawn says opening her eyes and looking down at Buffy who seems focused on her task. After a few minutes of having just one finger inside of her Dawn adds, “Another. Add another finger inside of me. Fill your baby sister's pussy up.”  
   
Keeping her eyes locked with her younger sister’s pussy which now has one of her fingers inside of it Buffy does as she is told and slowly adds a second finger to her first doing her best to ignore the moan Dawn gives as she adds it as well as doing her best to try and convince herself that she is not enjoying what she is doing and that the only reason she is doing it is because she has no choice. However deep down Buffy knows that this is not true she isn’t just doing this because she has no choice. As much as she doesn’t want to admit it there is a part of her that is actually enjoying this and is enjoying the noises she is causing her younger sister to make and wants to hear Dawn make more.

Due to her having fantasised about this as much as anything else she has had Buffy do to her so far Dawn can’t help but find what they are now doing overwhelmingly erotic just as much as what they did last night and despite Buffy’s face being a mask of total concentration on what she is doing Dawn knows underneath that mask is a face of shame but also pleasure as she continues to move her fingers in and out of her.  
   
“Add another finger.” Dawn says wanting to feel three fingers inside of her just like she used on Buffy their first night together. Once the third finger is added Dawn moans, “Oh yes, that's it... now, fuck me harder Buffy. Fuck your little sister harder, deeper and faster.”  
   
Buffy continues to do as she is told doing her best not to think back to how having three of Dawn’s fingers inside of her their first night together reduced her to a whimpering wreck. In an attempt to try and not think about that night Buffy turns her attention from what she is doing to Dawn. This is a big mistake due to the moment the two siblings eyes lock Buffy remembers locking eyes with her sister their first night together when the roles where reversed and it was Dawn finger fucking her and how she felt while she was doing it.

“Your fingers feel so good in my pussy Buffy. I always imagined that they would.” Dawn says with a smirk as Buffy continues to finger fuck her slowly getting faster with each thrust weather this is intentional or not Dawn doesn't know nor does she really care she is just enjoying the moment, “Does my pussy feel good? Is it nice and tight? Obviously not as tight as yours because I don’t have Slayer healing but I hope it is tight enough for you. I hope it’s also wet and warm enough for you.”  
   
Buffy whimpers and slowly turns her attention back down to Dawn’s pussy.  
   
Dawn closes her eyes able to feel herself ready to cum and she allows herself to focus her attention on the pleasure as her first orgasm of the day hits.  
   
Buffy’s eyes bulge in shock as she feels Dawn’s cunt clamp down around her three fingers like nothing she has ever felt before and she feels her little sister start to cum hard all over her fingers which despite shocking her inside it also makes her happy to know she has been able to make her little sister cum. Buffy slowly turns her attention from Dawn’s pussy to her face and as she does so she see’s Dawn has her eyes closed and is focusing on the orgasm she is evidently in the throws of which only makes Buffy feel even prouder of herself although she is doing her best to deny that she feels this as she feels Dawn’s pussy slowly releases her fingers from it’s vice like death grip and she slowly removes them from her sister’s pussy completely. Dawn slowly opens her eyes to see her older sister looking at her pussy in shock and disbelief.  
   
“Clean your fingers Buffy.” Dawn says causing Buffy to lift her head and look at her. Buffy seems hesitant so Dawn repeats herself, this time more firmly, “Clean them.”

Buffy looks at Dawn feeling tempted to refuse her command and yet knowing what will happen if she does and so she slowly raises her right hand up to her mouth and starting with her first finger starts to clean each finger that was just in her little sisters pussy with her mouth.  
   
Dawn moans as she watches Buffy suck her cum off of each of her three fingers.  
   
“I bet my cum tastes good.” Dawn says watching Buffy for any sign that she is enjoying the taste of her little sister’s pussy juice.  
   
Once Buffy has finished licking her fingers clean doing her best to hide any sign that she is enjoying the taste of her little sister’s pussy juice she slowly lowers her hand back down to her side and looks down at Dawn waiting to see what she wants them to do next.  
   
“Why don't you lay back down here?” Dawn asks patting the side of the bed next to her that Buffy was laying down on a short time a go.  
   
Buffy slowly does as Dawn tells her while Dawn climbs off of the bed grabbing her strap on as she does so. While keeping her back to Buffy she puts the strap on back on herself having feeling tempted to make Buffy put the strap on back on her however deciding to leave that for another time. Once the strap on is securely back in place Dawn slowly turns around and looks at Buffy who is once again laying down where she was on her back looking over at her.  
   
“Ready for me to butt fuck you again?” Dawn asks looking at Buffy with an ear to ear smile.  
   
Buffy nods her head doing her best to hide her excitement at having her little sister butt fuck her again.  
   
“I can't hear you.” Dawn snaps.  
   
“Yes Dawn.” Buffy says a small part of her still hating her little sister for forcing her to verbally answer questions like this.  
   
“Yes what?” Dawn asks determined to break Buffy of her embarrassment at verbally answering her.  
   
“Yes, I'm ready for you to butt fuck me.” Buffy says despite being angry at her younger sibling she can't help but also like the fact that she is being forced to verbally respond.  
   
Buffy watches as Dawn climbs back onto the bed.  
   
"Roll over and get on your hands and knees." Dawn orders, looking at Buffy with a grin, “I loved fucking your ass in that position last night, but I want you bent over in front of me so I can spank your ass while I'm fucking it.”  
   
Buffy blushes as she slowly rolls over onto her stomach and get’s up onto all fours, doing her best to mentally deny the fact that she is actually looking forward to getting butt fucked by her baby sister. Because she is to busy focusing on this denial Buffy doesn’t see Dawn move from the side of her to behind her until she is able to feel Dawn’s hands on both of her buttocks.  
   
“That slayer healing is absolutely amazing.” Dawn says looking at Buffy’s ass as she runs her hands up and down and all over her sister’s ass cheeks which doesn’t have any signs of what it went through the night before. Then Dawn spread the cheeks wider, her mouth falling open as her eyes finally focused on Buffy's completely healed ass hole, "Oh my God... I can't believe it. Your ass hole... it looks virgin again."

Dawn immediately thrust a finger into her big sister's butt hole, crying out in pure joy as Buffy yelped in surprise.

"Definitely virgin." Dawn says lustfully as she gently fingers her sister's ass, “And now, it's all mine. All mine. God, I’m so glad I now own my big sister's butt. It really would have been such a waste if I hadn’t butt fucked my big sister into giving me ownership of her hot slayer ass.”  
   
Buffy blushes and does her best to try and keep her focus on the headboard in front of her as well as the wall behind it and ignore what Dawn is saying as well as how much she is enjoying feeling her sister’s fingers sliding in and out of her ass. Unfortunately for Buffy her little sister knows a lot about fingering ass hole and remembers exactly what to do with Buffy's butt, the slayer fighting back the urge to moan for as long as she could but inevitably a soft one escaped her lips which was quickly joined by others as Dawn's finger continued pumping in and out of her pooper.  
   
“Does my big sister like the feel of my finger stretching out her hot slayer ass?” Dawn asks.

Buffy doesn‘t answer.

“It certainly sounds like you do.” Dawn says, "I bet you can't wait for me to fuck your hot slayer ass can you? I bet you can't wait for me to slide my big cock into your hot slayer ass, fuck it hard and deep, make you cum like the little anal slut you are. Well... you're going to have to wait a little longer for it."

Buffy whines in disappointment as Dawn slowly slides her finger out of her ass, the slayer then blushing at her initial reaction.

“First, it's time for your spanking.” Dawn says with an ear to ear smile on her face.  
   
Buffy looks at Dawn hating the fact that she has to be spanked every day by her little sister until their time together is up and yet knowing that she can't argue with Dawn. So rather than try and argue with her baby sister Buffy simply lowers her head and raises her ass, presenting it to her little sister for her spanking.  
   
Dawn is surprised by Buffy's response to what she has just told her however she can't help but smile due to this letting her know that even though Buffy may not be enjoying what they are doing together at least not yet she has accepted Dawn's rule over her at least for this week. Now all she has to do is make Buffy enjoy it and try and get Buffy to want her rule to last a lot longer than just this week.  
   
Buffy knows what’s coming Dawn smiles as she looks down at Buffy’s well rounded behind and she runs her hand over both cheeks gently loving the feel of them underneath her hand.

Buffy closes her eyes doing her best not to let Dawn’s gentle touch fool her due to the fact she is sure that any minute now Dawn is going to start to give her a really hard spanking just like she did last night and she does her best to mentally and physically prepare herself for what she is sure is about to come. Despite being a little bit nervous Buffy can’t help but also be turned on and want to get spanked by Dawn and the longer she wait’s the more Buffy’s desire to have Dawn spank her outweighs her nervousness.

Dawn suddenly removes her hand from Buffy’s ass causing Buffy to think that the spanking is about to begin and so she does her best to really make sure she is both mentally and physically ready.  
   
“Because you have been a good girl and done everything I have asked you without question or argument this morning’s spanking is going to be nice and gentle." Dawn tells her older sister, "However I want you to know if from this point on you ever question or argue with me or do something I don’t like or didn’t tell you to do then your spanking will be just like it was last night or worse.“  
   
Although she can hear sincerity in Dawn’s voice Buffy does her best not to allow herself to be lulled into a false sense of security by it. Despite mentally and physically preparing herself for a hard spanking much to her surprise the first hit from Dawn’s hand isn’t hard at all in fact it is very gentle and almost playful as is the second one and the third and the fourth and the fifth. With each strike that Dawn gives her Buffy can't help but slowly start to relax and enjoy the 'spanking'.

“Good girls should get soft spankings. Bad girls should get hard spankings.” Dawn says as she continues to gently tap Buffy’s ass, “Don’t you agree Buffy?”  
   
When Buffy doesn't answer right away Dawn gives her big sister a hard slap on the butt in order to get an answer out of her and not have her nod or shake her head.  
   
“Yes.” Buffy snaps in response to the hard slap she has just received.  
   
“Yes what?” Dawn asks as she starts to give Buffy’s ass a gentle slap and then a hard slap.  
   
“I agree with what you said.” Buffy says doing her best to hide the fact that she is actually starting to like Dawn’s technique.

“Which is?” Dawn asks her.  
   
“Good girls should get soft spankings.” Buffy says unable to believe her little sister is actually making her say this, “Bad girls should get hard spankings.”  
   
“So if your good you’ll get what?” Dawn asks.  
   
“A soft spanking.” Buffy responds.  
   
“And if you’re bad you’ll get.” Dawn says leaving the question in the air for Buffy to answer.  
   
“A hard spanking.” Buffy says.  
   
“That’s right.” Dawn says having never liked or seen the point in hurting a lover in anyway shape or form unless in the case of a spanking they deserved it.

Of course Dawn loves giving her lovers a spanking, she just likes the light gentle type of spanking she is currently giving Buffy and will continue to give Buffy these sorts of spankings unless Buffy gives her a good reason to give her a hard spanking like she did last night.  
   
That is another thing Dawn has never understood why some people will use or try and find any excuse to beat a person’s backside until its black and blue to Dawn it seems very counter-productive to slave training or laying the foundation of a Dom/Sub relationship. As far as Dawn is concerned when a slave had been good that slave should be treated well. If the slave misbehaves then you spanked her really hard. This way you are showing the slave her behaviour is unacceptable. This gives the slave the motivation they need to be good. Finding any excuse to brutally bruise a slave’s ass just undermines spanking as a punishment as well as the mistress/slave relationship.

Having said that however Dawn does like to cause a little bit of pain on occasion and Buffy’s ass has certainly proven it can handle a beating not to mention the fact that Buffy has the type of butt that was made to be spanked. It's round and fleshy not fat but big enough so that when Dawn hits it Buffy’s ass cheeks ripple a little for about a second or two, as if someone has just thrown a stone into a pond.  
   
It's almost hypnotic and very, very hot. Not to mention the fact that Buffy’s soft yet firm cheeks are making a lot of noise and Dawn notices the harder and harder she spanks Buffy the louder and louder the smacking sound get's. And Dawn can’t deny Buffy’s ass looks just as good pink which is the colour it's starting to turn as it does it‘s normal colour.

As Dawn’s strikes are slowly starting to get harder and harder Buffy is finding it increasingly difficult to stop herself from crying out. Not in pain, she has been doing that for quite awhile, but in pleasure.

It has always deeply shamed her but getting spanked turns Buffy on, and Dawn's firm and confident strikes really get Buffy's submissive juices flowing even more than they were before.

Of course as an humiliating turn on as being on all fours receiving a spanking from her little sister is it's made worse from the fact that Buffy knows that as soon as the spanking stops her ass hole will be taking a large strap on inside it, Dawn seemingly determined to butt fuck her again, and even though Buffy knows it's wrong she wants it. She wants to be butt fucked by her baby sister again. To be Dawn's anal slut. To be an anal slut and take it up the butt again like Buffy has secretly wanted to ever since Faith had last taken her tushy.

The fact only increases Buffy's desire to cry out in pleasure, however despite this the Slayer manages to retain her focus on not doing so, even though there is a big part of Buffy that desperately wants to give in as well as wanting Dawn to really lay into her just like she did last night.  
   
Dawn continues to spank Buffy making sure she hits her hard enough that when her hand comes into contact with her ass it makes a really loud sound but not so hard that it really hurts Buffy however as soon as she see’s Buffy’s ass start to turn red Dawn iminidiatly stops.  
   
“Ok that’s enough.” Dawn says as she starts to run her hands all over Buffy’s backside in an attempt to try and cool her ass cheeks down and make her backside go back to its regular colour again.  
   
Buffy lays where she is loving the feel of her little sister’s hands on her ass and able to feel her ass cheeks starting to cool down.  
   
After massaging Buffy’s ass with the palm of her hands for quite a while Dawn begins groping her big sister's butt cheeks more firmly before spreading them part to spit on the Slayer's extremely fuck-able looking ass hole. She then quickly pushes her finger inside, Dawn licking her lips at the tightness of Buffy's back passage clamping down on her finger as she slid in and out of her, her older sibling unable to stop herself from moaning as Dawn stretches out her shit hole for the much bigger object to come.

“You ready Buffy?” Dawn asks lustfully as she continues to stretch out Buffy’s ass until she is happy that she has loosened her big sister’s ass enough. When she has she slowly slides her finger out of Buffy’s ass, "You ready for your butt fucking? My cock is ready and so is your ass. Are you ready for me to fuck you just like I did last night? Ready for me to fuck your hot slayer ass with my big cock?”

Buffy doesn’t respond due to the fact she is too busy trying to mentally and physically prepare herself for what she is about to experience.  
   
Dawn simply smiles knowing that while Buffy maybe acting as defiant as their first night together deep down she really isn’t feeling as defiant as she was their first night and that bit by bit she is slowly breaking her sister and if she hasn’t completely broken her yet she will have by the time their time together is up of that she is sure. Dawn then refocus's her attention on her older sibling’s ass taking a deep breath as she positions her fake cock at the entrance to Buffy’s ass feeling just as excited as she did when she first fucked Buffy’s ass the day before as she slowly starts to push the head of her cock into her big sister’s ass again.

Once the head is inside Buffy’s ass Dawn waits to let Buffy’s ass get used to the feeling of having it there again.

“You ok Buffy?” Dawn asks.

Buffy slowly nods her head doing her best to deny the fact that she is actually enjoying the feel of Dawn’s strap on back inside of her as she feels Dawn slowly push a little bit more of it into her ass and stops again so that she can get used to the amount she already has in her ass. Despite Buffy is grateful to her sister for doing she can’t help but also hate due to there being a big part of her that wants her little sister to fuck her the way she did last night.

"How does it feel Buffy?” Dawn asks as she slowly pushes more of her fake cock into Buffy’s ass, “How does it feel having my cock up your ass?”

“Good.” Buffy whimpers after a hard slap on her behind tells her she had to answer, and answer correctly.

“Do you want more?” Dawn asks.

“Yes, I want all of it.” Buffy says, not wanting to have to constantly beg Dawn for more.  
   
Dawn decides to see if her big sister is telling the truth and so with one powerful thrust she forces the rest of the strap on inside of her big sister’s ass.

“I’m all the way inside you now Buffy.” Dawn says, impressed with Buffy’s ability to take the whole thing in in such a quickly space of time.  
   
Buffy whimpers in responds.

“Ready for me to fuck your ass now?” Dawn asks.

Buffy nods her head.

“That’s not a good enough answer Buffy.” Dawn says in her own way letting Buffy know what type of answer she is looking for.  
   
“Yes Dawn...” Buffy says, “I’m ready for you to fuck my ass.”  
   
With that Buffy feels Dawn’s hands take a hold of her hips, the younger sibling slowly starting to slide her fake cock all the way out of the older sibling's ass until Buffy can only feel the head remains and then the fake cock starts to move back in, going in and out of her butt, causing the slayer to whimper in a little pain but mostly pleasure, Buffy hating herself for loving the feel of Dawn’s cock inside of her again and yet unable to stop herself.

Buffy's whimpers of pain and pleasure slowly turn to moans of pure pleasure as her virgin tight ass adjusts to stretching obscenely wide for that big fake dick, the hole the slayer pooped from becoming an orifice for her little sister's pleasure.

Dawn certainly seemed to be enjoying Buffy's poop hole, slamming her strap on into the deepest depths of her big sister's bowels with thrusts which gradually increased in speed and ferocity shortly after Buffy started obviously moaning in pleasure, the action of course making Buffy moan even louder.

The Slayer blushed shamefully, wishing she could control herself, but the feelings raging through her were just too amazing. Besides, what was the point? She was getting her ass fucked whether she pretended she didn't enjoy it for as long as she could or simply relax and surrender her ass to her little sister and that big dildo, so why fight it?

Of course, Buffy's ass was no longer hers to give away. Her ass was Dawn's now. Her little sister owned her ass. Last night Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the chosen one, the supernatural warrior who had defeated all kinds of evil, had surrendered her ass to her little sister, had given her ownership of it, and in the process she, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the chosen one, the supernatural warrior who had defeated all kinds of evil, had forever become her little sister's anal slut.

Buffy trembles with a mixture of shame and lust, not just from the thought of what had happened to her but because the little stud that she called her baby sister is beginning to give her the same type of butt pounding that had made Buffy surrender her ass last night, and despite any apprehension she may have Buffy can't deny she is loving every minute of it.

As she continues to slowly fuck her big sister's butt Dawn can’t get over how tight it is again loving the fact that it is due to the fact that she now knows no matter how bad she fucks Buffy’s ass each time she does it will be just as tight as the first time she did it.

Buffy’s moans Dawn can tell are no longer strained or trying to be restrained they are now sounds of pure pleasure not only that but Dawn can feel Buffy has started to thrust her ass back against the strap on.

Taking this as a sign Dawn starts to really give Buffy an ass fucking as she takes a firm hold of her sister the Slayer’s hips and starts to increase the pace of the ass fucking going deeper and harder with each and every stroke.

Both girls become completely and totally lost in the ass fucking she is giving/receiving.

Despite knowing that it is actually happening and that she is actually fucking her older sister’s ass for the second time Dawn still finds it hard to believe having always known that if she ever got the chance to butt fuck Buffy it would be fantastic but she honestly didn’t think it could be this good.

And the really amazing thing is how tight and firm and yet soft at the same time it is. Buffy’s buttocks are like the perfect cushion for Dawn’s thighs soft and firm against as her hips continue to smack against Buffy’s perfect ass continuously.  
   
The best thing of all though for Dawn is how Buffy’s ass hole is clamping down on her strap on with a death grip which would make any man blow his load in seconds and could probably crush a regular strap on if it wasn‘t enchanted like this one is.

Forget fucking Buffy’s ass all night long Dawn could fuck Buffy’s ass 24 hours a day however from the way Buffy is moaning Dawn can tell her big sister is close to the edge all she needs is that little something extra to push her over the edge.  
   
“Buffy.” Dawn says.

“Mmmmm-Hmmmmm.” Buffy moans in response.

“Do you wanna cum?” Dawn ask her.

“MMMMMMMMMMM.” Buffy cries.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Dawn says, "But before you do you've got to answer some questions for me honestly and clearly."

"Ahhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhhhhh." Buffy responds.

"First, do you like my big dick in your ass?"

"Yeeeeeeesssssssss! I love it! Awwwww, I love your big dick in my ass!" Buffy whimpers.

"Who's big dick?" Dawn taunts.

"Yours!" Buffy quickly replies, and then when Dawn suddenly starts to slow down Buffy's mind races and she quickly adds, "My little sister's dick! Ahhhhuuuu, my little sister's dick is in my ass, and, ooooooooh, I love it. Mmmmmmmm, I love my little sister's dick in my ass."

"That's right, you love your little sister's dick in your ass." Dawn taunts, "And do you know why? It's because that's what your ass is for now. Taking my dick. Your ass's main function is taking my dick inside it, or pleasing me in any way I see fit. In fact, that's your ass's new name... your little sister pleaser. And this, this is your little sister pleasuring hole. Sure, it's still the hole you shit from, but it's main purpose is to be used for my pleasure. What is it?"

"It's... it's my little sister pleasuring hole." Buffy blushes, "My ass hole is now my little sister pleasuring hole. Ahhhhh-ooooh, my ass is now my little sister pleaser."

"Mmmmmmm, good anal slut, that's exactly what your ass and ass hole have become." Dawn beams, before smacking her sister's rear, “And now, you can cum for me. Cum for me Buffy. Cum from me fucking you up your little sister pleaser. Cum from me fucking you in your little sister pleasuring hole.”  
   
Buffy whimpers and then moans uncontrollably as Dawn starts to go as fast as she can, pounding Buffy's pooper until the Slayer has no choice but to cum.

Despite herself Buffy can’t stop from screaming out loud as she feels herself explode due to everything Dawn has said and done being too much for her as she cums and the force of the orgasm is so strong it forces Buffy to fall forward back onto her hands and knee’s on the bed.  
   
Dawn however manages to stop herself from falling on top of Buffy as she continues to simply butt fuck her big sister through her orgasm, pushing through her own climax so she can bring both herself and her older sibling off several times to the rough rectum wrecking.  
.  
The Summers sisters become completely lost to the ass fucking, the harness's magic allowing Dawn to give Buffy the type of shitter slamming which would have literally destroyed a normal ass hole permanently, but the Slayer's ass hole lovingly took every ounce of abuse, causing both sisters incredible ecstasy for what felt like hours until Dawn finally ran out of energy, the younger girl forced to bring things to an end.

However instead of slowing down Dawn suddenly pulled out after she and Buffy were over their latest climaxes, the suddenness meaning that Dawn got to enjoy coming down from her high while staring at Buffy’s once again well fucked ass, her big sister's butt hole gaping so wide that there probably wasn't anything in the room Dawn could shove up there.

After staring for several minutes Dawn looks over at her bedside alarm clock and notices that it is almost 8am.  
   
“Buffy.” Dawn says.  
   
Buffy turns her head to try and look up at Dawn who looks down at her older sister.  
   
“You need to get your things and go back to your hotel room quickly.” Dawn says matter of factly.  
   
Buffy turns her attention from Dawn to the alarm clock and after seeing the time nods her head as she get’s off of both Dawn’s lap as well as the bed.  
   
“Do you mind if I get a quick shower?” Buffy asks looking at Dawn.  
   
“I think it would be best if you get your clothes on, go to your hotel room and get washed and dressed there.” Dawn says not really wanting Buffy to leave and yet knowing that the longer she stays the more chance somebody will see her and although nobody saw her yesterday and so if she was caught she could probably bluff her way out of it it’s probably best she goes now that way there is very little risk of anybody catching her.  
   
Buffy nods her head in agreement and understanding and so with that she get’s dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday and once she is fully dressed she heads for the door to Dawn’s room.  
   
“I’ll call you after I have gotten showered and dressed and tell you what we are doing today and tonight.” Dawn says causing Buffy to stop and turn to look at Dawn who hasn’t moved a muscle since she got off of her bed.  
   
Buffy nods her head to show Dawn that she understands and with that she opens the hotel room door and slips out leaving Dawn alone in her hotel room.  
   
After having watched Buffy leave the room Dawn leans back against the headboard and turns her attention to the ceiling. She thinks about why she made Buffy leave even though she didn’t want her to and as she thinks more about it Dawn quickly comes to the realisation that it is time people knew about her and Buffy regardless of how the week ends she feels it is best to at the very least test the water as far as being seen out in public with Buffy and seen out in public with Buffy in front their friends.  
   
The next question that crosses Dawn’s mind is which of Buffy’s friends should they be seen out in front of first? This question is quickly answered by the first two people who pop into Dawn’s head and so with her mind having been made up on what she and Buffy are going to be doing that day or rather night Dawn climbs out of bed and heads into her bathroom.  
   
After having gotten washed and dressed Dawn looks at the alarm clock and find’s that it is 8:30am still pretty early however she is pretty sure the two friends she has chosen for her and Buffy to be seen in public together with will be up by now due to the fact that they normally are back home and so she walks over and sits down on the side of the bed she slept on picks up the telephone receiver and calls down to reception.  
   
“This is the reception desk Gavin speaking how may I help you?” A friendly sounding young man answers and asks at the same time.  
   
“Hi. This is Dawn Summers I was wondering could you put me through to Willow Rosenberg please? I would do it myself however I’m not sure what hotel room she is in.” Dawn says.  
   
“Certainly Miss Summers one moment please.” Gavin says.  
   
Dawn wait’s a minute or two until she hear’s a familiar voice say, “Dawn?”

Dawn smiles at hearing Willow’s voice, “Hey Willow.”  
   
“Hey. Is everything ok?” Willow asks sounding concerned.

Dawn rolls her eyes unable to believe that despite everything that has happened whenever she calls Willow still always assumes something bad either has or is happening and that is the reason for her call.

“Everything is fine Willow. Remember we’re in Iowa, not Sunnydale.” Dawn says teasing her sister best friend.

“Sorry force of habit.” Willow says down the other end of the line.  
   
“That’s ok. Buffy is the same whenever she answers the phone.” Dawn says honestly, “Listen Willow. I was wondering. What do you and Tara have planned for the evening?”  
   
“Well we thought we would go out and see if there are any bars or clubs.” Willow says sounding rather surprised by Dawn’s question.  
   
“I don’t think your going to find any of those sorts of bars or clubs here Will.” Dawn says with a smirk rather suggestively.  
   
“I know that Dawnie.” Willow says obviously getting the suggestion, “But they do let lesbians into straight bars you know.”  
   
“Best not let Riley know that.” Dawn says with a laugh before getting back to the reason for her call, “Do you mind if me and Buffy join you and Tara tonight?”  
   
“Sure if you and Buffy aren’t busy. You’re more than welcome to join us.” Willow tells her.  
   
“I know I’m fee and I am sure Buffy would love to spend a night with her sister her best friend and her best friend’s girlfriend before she becomes Mrs Buffy Finn.” Dawn says.  
   
“Ok.” Willow says sounding completely at ease.  
   
“So where and when should we meet up?” Dawn asks her.  
   
“How about we meet downstairs at reception at say… 7:30pm?” Willow suggests.  
   
“7:30pm it is.” Dawn says smiling to herself.  
   
“See you then Dawnie.” Willow says.  
   
“See you then Will.” Dawn says back.  
   
An with that Dawn puts the phone down only to pick it up almost immediately and once again call down to reception, “Hi Gavin, it’s Dawn Summers again. I was wondering if you could put me through to Buffy Summers hotel room please?”  
   
“Certainly Miss Summers one moment please.” Gavin says.

With that the line goes dead for a moment or two and then Dawn hears a apprehensive voice reply, "Hello?"  
   
“Hi Buffy.” Dawn says.  
   
“Hi..." Buffy nervously replies, "Is everything ok?”  
   
“Everything is fine. I just wanted to call you and let you know what we are doing this evening.” Dawn tells her older sister.  
   
“Oh.” Buffy says sounding curious or interested Dawn isn’t sure which probably a little of both.  
   
“Yeah I just got off the phone with Willow and I asked her what she and Tara where doing this evening.” Dawn says smiling a small smile due to her having an idea of what she could tell Buffy.  
   
“They said they where going to a gay bar.” Dawn tells her older sister.  
   
Buffy swallows hard as she hears her younger sister say this.  
   
“I asked if we could join them and she said yes.” Dawn continues on able to imagine the look on Buffy‘s face, “We‘re meeting them down at reception at 7:30pm. Will you be ready by then?”  
   
“Y-Yes. I‘ll be ready.” Buffy says swallowing hard again, “What are we going to do between now and then?”  
   
“Between now and then Buffy the day is your own. However I expect to see you in reception at 7:30pm.” Dawn tells her.  
   
“Ok.” Buffy says taking a deep breath, “I will see you down in reception at 7:30pm.”  
   
“Sure.” Dawn says, "But before you go, let me tell you what you're going to be wearing for me."  
   
***  
   
Dawn is the first to arrive in the reception area and smiles to herself pleased that she is the first person to arrive as she stands and waits for the other three hoping that Buffy is next.  
   
Sure enough a short time after Dawn arrives one of the lifts open and Buffy walks out immediately catching Dawn’s attention.  
   
Buffy smiles at Dawn who smiles back as the two of them look one and other up and down checking out what the other is wearing.  
   
Buffy is wearing a really low-cut black top with no sleeves which could be described as a belt as it barely reaches high enough to cover her nipples but just manages to do so. The white skirt she has on looks like it was wrapped around her as there is no other way she could have gotten into it at least that is how it looks especially considering the way it hugs tightly to her legs and her ass which makes Dawn smile due to that being her favourite Buffy feature. Buffy is also wearing a pair of black high heels with a white coloured handbag.  
   
Dawn is wearing a red dress which is cut almost as low as Buffy's so while her nipples are more firmly covered it's not by much and her tits and ass are definitely being hugged tightly by the material. Dawn's skirt is slightly longer than Buffy’s. Dawn is also wearing a pair of black high heels with a black coloured hand bag.  
   
“Hi Dawn.” Buffy says once she has looked her little sister up and down and walks up to her.  
   
“Hi Buffy.” Dawn says smiling back at her big sister.  
   
Before either of them can say another word they both hear the bell which signals the arrival of a lift which they both turn in the direction of and see Willow and Tara walks off of a lift both smiling when they spot Buffy and Dawn.  
   
Both Buffy and Dawn notice how different their outfits are to Willow and Tara’s where both of their’s are blaintantly sexy Willow and Tara’s are more conservative and less like they are going on a date type of clothes.  
   
Willow is wearing a comfortable looking light green top which covers her tits completely with a long sleeved black shirt over it as well as a pair of black leather pants and a pair of comfortable black shoes she also has a brown handbag.  
   
Tara is wearing a long black sleeve shirt or it might be a soft jumper brown pants and black shoes with a white handbag.  
   
“Hey guys.” Willow says as she and Tara walk up to Buffy and Dawn.  
   
“Hi Will.” Buffy says smiling at her best friend, “Hi Tara.”  
   
“Hey Willow. Hey Tara.” Dawn says looking and smiling at both of them.  
   
“Hi Buffy. Hi Dawnie. You two look nice.” Tara says looking both Buffy and Dawn up and down.  
   
“Thanks.” Dawn says smiling at her.  
   
“Yeah.” Willow says checking both of the sister’s out especially Buffy, “Not very conservative for a woman who is about to tie the knot.”  
   
Buffy blushes not knowing how to answer her best friend.  
   
“Well Buffy figured this might be her last night out before the big day and she decided that she was going to enjoy her last night out as a single woman.” Dawn quickly jumps to her sister’s defence.  
   
Willow’s smile widens.  
   
“That’s fair enough.” Willow says as she turns and takes Tara’s hand, “You guys ready to go?”  
   
“Yep.” Dawn says taking Buffy’s hand in her’s causing Buffy to turn and look at Dawn who looks at her with an ear to ear smile on her face.  
   
Willow and Tara however pay no attention to what Dawn has just done due to her having done it loads of times before as they turn and walks towards the entrance to the hotel followed close behind by Buffy and Dawn.  
   
As the four of them make their way down the street with Willow and Tara looking for either a night club or a bar they can have a good time in a short distance behind them is Dawn and Buffy while Dawn is simply enjoying being out in public with her sister as well as  
holding her sister’s hand she can’t help but continually feel Buffy trying to let go of Dawn’s hand however despite her best efforts Dawn manages to keep a firm grip on her older sister’s hand.

“Stop trying to let go of my hand!” Dawn finally snaps in a whisper not wanting to get Willow and Tara or anybody else‘s attention.  
   
“Then let go of my hand!” Buffy snaps back in an equally low whisper.  
   
“No.” Dawn snaps back and to prove her point she holds on even tighter to her sister’s hand.  
   
“Dawn we are NOT in Sunnydale.” Buffy snaps again doing her best to try and break free of her little sister’s grip not wanting to use her Slayer strength even though she could quite easily.  
   
“So?” Dawn asks.  
   
“So the only two people who know we’re related are Willow and Tara.” Buffy says.  
   
“So?” Dawn asks again.  
   
“So everybody else might think we’re...” Buffy starts to say however she cuts herself off towards the end due to her partly not wanting to say what she is thinking and also realising that this maybe Dawn’s intention.  
   
“That we’re what Buffy?” Dawn asks with a smile, “A couple? Lovers?”  
   
“Shut up.” Buffy snaps back in a whisper.  
   
This causes Dawn to stop dead in her tracks which causes Buffy to do the same as Dawn let’s go of Buffy’s hand and turns to face her older sister.  
   
“What did you just say to me?” Dawn asks not caring if people are watching her or if they are in people’s way due to her not liking the tone or what her sister has just told her to do considering the situation she is in.  
   
Buffy immediately realises she has made a mistake in making Dawn angry, “Dawn…”  
   
“I said what did you just say to me!” Dawn snaps not allowing Buffy to finish what she was going to say.  
   
Buffy swallows hard.  
   
“I told you to shut up.” Buffy says feeling really embarrassed for doing it.  
   
Dawn nods her head.  
   
“Have you forgotten what I have back in my hotel room?” Dawn asks her older sibling having hoped and thought that they where past the point where she would have to threaten her older sister.  
   
Buffy shakes her head.  
   
“Is everything alright?”  
   
Both Buffy and Dawn hear as they turn and see Willow and Tara a short distance away having stopped and are now looking at them wondering what is going on.  
   
“Everything is fine we’ll just be a minute.” Dawn calls back after them.  
   
Willow and Tara look at each other and then just stand there waiting while Dawn turns her attention back to Buffy.  
   
“Give me your hand Buffy.” Dawn says to her sister in a tone which makes it clear to Buffy that she isn’t asking for her to do it she is telling her to do it.  
   
Buffy slowly reaches out her hand which Dawn had been holding before they stopped walking which Dawn takes and with that the two of them turn and catch up to Willow and Tara.  
   
“Is everything alright?” Tara asks curiously able to feel the slight tension in the air.  
   
“Everything is fine Buffy just wanted to tell me something sister to sister.” Dawn says smiling at Tara and Willow.  
   
“Oh.” Willow says looking between Dawn and Buffy curiously, then changing the subject as she turns to the right and points to the bar the four of them are standing in front of, “We where thinking we would go in here.”  
   
Dawn turns and looks at the bar and smiles.  
   
“After you two.” Dawn says gesturing with her free hand for Willow and Tara to go first which they do followed by Dawn and Buffy.  
   
Once they are inside the bar Willow and Tara lead the foursome to a table on the edge of the dance floor and they all sit down with Willow and Tara sitting on one side of the table and Buffy and Dawn sitting on the other side.  
   
“So what would you guys like to drink?” Willow asks looking across the table at the two sisters.  
   
Buffy for some reason looks over at Dawn waiting for her to tell Willow what she wants to drink first.  
   
Dawn smiles as she see’s Buffy turn to look at her out of the corner of her eye.  
   
“I’ve always wanted to try a cocktail.” Dawn says as she reaches forward and takes the cocktail menu out of the menu holder in the centre of the table after reading through the list Dawn looks up at Willow and smiles, “I’ll have a screaming orgasm please.”  
   
This causes Buffy to turn her attention to Willow expecting to see Willow blush or embarrassed however for some reason Willow does look a little embarrassed but not as much as she should or Buffy expects her to.  
   
“Ok.” Willow says turning her attention to her girlfriend, “Tara?”  
   
 “I’ll have the same.” Tara says looking at her girlfriend with an ear to ear grin.  
   
“Ok.” Willow says giving her girlfriend a look, “Buffy?”  
   
Buffy goes to answer.  
   
“She’ll have the same.” Dawn says before Buffy can utter a word.  
   
Buffy turns to look at her younger sister who looks at Buffy.  
   
“Is that what you want Buffy?” Willow asks able to feel the tension between the two sisters as well now.  
   
“Yes.” Buffy says, doing her best to smile at her best friend, “I’ll have the same.”  
   
“In that case. That’s four screaming orgasms.” Willow says as she turns and leaves the table.  
   
Buffy, Dawn and Tara watch Willow leave.  
   
“I’ll be right back I just have to find the ladies toilets.” Tara says as she get’s up and leaves the table.  
   
Once Tara has disappeared Dawn takes the chance to look around at the inside of the bar which is half full with customers, “Nice Bar.”  
   
 “Yes.” Buffy says looking at her sister, “It’s not a gay bar though.”  
   
 “Who said we where going to a gay bar?” Dawn asks doing her best to look and sound innocent.  
   
Buffy simply gives Dawn a look.  
   
“Ok it was me.” Dawn says breaking into a smile, “I just wanted to see how you would react.”

Buffy simply turns her head away from Dawn.  
   
Dawn watches as Buffy turns her head which causes Dawn to frown slightly as she wonders why them going to a gay bar or club is or would have been such a big deal even though they didn’t and as she thinks about it Dawn slowly realises why it is such a big deal to Buffy.  
   
Tara soon returns from having found the toilets and Willow returns soon after her with their drinks.  
   
“So.” Dawn says after having taken a sip of her cocktail, “How is your room?”  
   
 “They’re fine.” Willow says, “We’ve got two rooms connecting, not a double like we asked for, but I'm sure it was just a mix-up."

"Sure." Dawn roles her eyes.

Even Buffy has to suspect that 'mix-up' is because of Riley's homophobia but Willow is too nice to point it out. She's even nice enough to make sure nobody dwells on it by changing the subject, “So what did you two do yesterday?”

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile while Buffy looks at Tara a tad nervous and or embarrassed Dawn isn’t sure which.  
   
“We had a sister’s only picnic.” Dawn says not wanting Tara to become concerned by the look Buffy is giving her.  
   
“Really where?” Willow asks curiously.  
   
“Not too far from the Finn’s farm.”  
   
Dawn tells her.  
   
“It was actually my idea I felt me and Buffy needed some quality sister time alone together after how she reacted the night before to my revelation about having a new person in my life.”  
   
Dawn says looking over at Buffy who doesn’t look at Dawn as she continues talking.  
   
“So I thought a picnic would be the perfect way for us to spend some quality time together before she get’s married.”  
   
“Sounds like a nice way to spend the day to me.” Tara says with a smile.  
   
“Yeah.” Dawn says turning her attention from Buffy who still isn’t looking at Dawn to Tara, “It was one of the best days of my life.”

“That’s a sweet thing to say Dawnie.” Willow says.  
   
Dawn just smiles at Willow.  
   
“Oh I love this song.” Tara says listening to the music the DJ is playing.  
   
Willow turns and looks at Tara with a smile as she get’s up and offers Tara her hand, “Care to dance?”  
   
Tara looks up at Willow and smiles as she takes her girlfriend’s hand.  
   
“We’ll be right back.” Willow says to Buffy and Dawn before she leads Tara away from the table and onto the dance floor.  
   
Both Buffy and Dawn watch their friends dance together, Dawn smiling because she is happy to see Willow and Tara having a good time together but also because in a weird way seeing them together gives her hope for her and Buffy. Thinking of Buffy causes Dawn to turn her attention from the dance floor to her older sister and as she does she see’s the smile on her big sister’s face which makes Dawn feel tempted to ask Buffy to dance however she feels that that would be pushing it a little due to the song Willow and Tara they are dancing too being a bit of a slow dance.  
   
As she continues to look at her older sister the memory of what she realised earlier in the evening returns to her and as she slowly turns her attention back to Willow and Tara Dawn decides she needs to talk to Buffy about it tonight. Not just tonight but as soon as possible which causes her to get to her feet.  
   
“We’re going to go back to the hotel.” Dawn says.  
   
“Why?” Buffy asks, swallowing hard as she is worried what Dawn might have in store for her back in one of their rooms.  
   
“We need to talk.” Dawn tells her as she picks up her handbag off of the floor next to the chair she was just sitting in.  
   
Buffy stands up picking up her hand bag as she does looking back out onto the dance floor at Willow and Tara, “We should tell Willow and Tara we’re leaving.”  
   
Dawn looks over at Willow and Tara and nods her head as she turns her attention back to Buffy, “You go and wait outside. I’ll wait for Willow and Tara to come back and then tell them.”  
   
Buffy nods before she turns and walks away from the table. Dawn watches Buffy as she leaves the bar. Once her big sister is gone Dawn turns back around and watches as Willow and Tara continue their dance.  
   
As she stands where she is watching an idea pops into her head which causes Dawn to smile as she turns her attention from the dance floor to underneath the seats both Willow and Tara where sitting in. As she does Dawn spots both Willow and Tara’s handbags which she goes over to and sits down in Willow’s seat and picks up her handbag making sure nobody is watching her as she opens her friend’s handbag and looks through it until she finds what she is looking for.  
   
Willow’s hotel room key.  
   
Although Dawn feels tempted to take Willow’s hotel room key she figures if she does then the two witches will just go into Tara’s hotel room and not bother going into Willow’s until the next morning which would ruin the plan which has already formed in her head.  
   
An so she quickly notes the hotel room number puts the key back into Willow’s hand bag and puts it back down while at the same time as she is putting down Willow’s handbag she picks up Tara’s opens it and takes out her hotel room key the logic being if Tara doesn’t have her hotel room key they will both go into Willow’s hotel room.  
   
Dawn smiles as she quickly closes Tara’s handbag back up and puts it back where it was she then opens her hand bag drops Tara’s hotel room key in and as she is closing the handbag back up she hear’s.  
   
“Hey Dawn where’s Buffy.”  
   
Dawn quickly looks up to see both Tara and Willow standing either side of her.  
   
Dawn looks at her two friends to see if either of them saw what she has just done however neither of them look as though they did.  
   
“Uh… She’s not feeling very well.” Dawn says doing her best to come up with a good reason for both her and Buffy to leave.  
   
“Oh is she sick?” Willow asks concerned.  
   
“She says she has a bad stomach.” Dawn says glad to see her sister’s best friend is buying this, “I don’t think she likes the cocktail mixture.”  
   
“They do say cocktails are an acquired taste.” Tara says supportively.  
   
“Yeah.” Dawn says in agreement, “I’m going to take her back to the hotel.”  
   
“Do you want us to come with you?” Tara asks her.  
   
“No.” Dawn says shaking her head, “No reason for everybody’s night to be ruined. You guys stay here and have a good time. I’ll look after Buffy.”  
   
“Are you sure?” Willow asks, “We don’t mind.”  
   
“No I know.” Dawn says wanting and needing time alone with Buffy without their two friends there. “But you guys should get to have some time alone together, don't you think?”  
   
Willow and Tara look at one and other.  
   
“Ok.” Willow says with a small smile, “We’ll see you tomorrow?”  
   
“Yeah, I’ll come to your hotel rooms and let you know how Buffy is.” Dawn says with a smile back.  
   
“Ok.” Willow says.  
   
With that the two witches say they’re good byes and Dawn turns and walks out of the bar leaving Willow and Tara behind.  
   
“Hey.” Dawn says to Buffy with an ear to ear smile, “Ready to go?”  
   
Buffy nods and with that the two sister start to walk back towards the hotel, neither of them saying another word until they arrive at the hotel and enter the reception area.  
   
As soon as they are in the reception area Dawn let’s go of Buffy’s hand much to Buffy’s surprise as she turns her head and looks at her sister who is looking back at her with an ear to ear grin on her face.  
   
“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Dawn says looking at Buffy and with that she walks over to the reception desk with Buffy following close behind, Dawn greets the man behind the counter with a smile, “Excuse me.”  
   
“Good evening, how can I help you?” The receptionist asks.  
   
“I am afraid I lost my hotel room key by accident and I wondered if you had a spare?” Dawn asks.  
   
“We certainly do, we keep spares for every hotel room.” The receptionist behind the desk tells her, “Which hotel room number are you staying in?”  
   
Dawn gives him the number which causes Buffy to look at her due to it not being her real hotel room number.  
   
The receptionist goes over to the wall where they keep all the primary and spare hotel room keys and takes the spare hotel room key off of the peg underneath the hotel room number Dawn has given him. He then turns and walks back over and hands it to her.  
   
“Thanks.” Dawn says as she turns and grabs Buffy’s hand and leads her over to the lift once the lift arrives they both get on and once the doors close Dawn presses the floor for her hotel room the doors open again and Dawn leads the two of them out and they walk down the corridor past Dawn’s hotel room until they come to a stop outside of the hotel room Dawn claimed was her’s.  
   
“Dawn what are you doing?” Buffy asks in a half whisper not wanting to attract attention.  
   
“You’ll see.” Dawn tells her as she unlocks the hotel room door and walks in with Buffy following close behind.

Once they are both inside Dawn closes the door and turns to look at Buffy who is looking around obviously for some sign as to who’s hotel room they are now in however after giving the room the once over Buffy turns her attention to Dawn having not found anything in the room that tells her who it belongs too.  
   
“Who’s room is this?” Buffy asks.  
   
Dawn laughs despite herself, “Can’t you tell by how clean and tidy and organised everything is?”  
   
Buffy looks around the room again and notices that the room is very clean and tidy and organised and slowly she realises there is only one person she knows who has a room like this as she slowly turns and looks at her little sister.  
   
“What are we doing in Willow’s hotel room?” Buffy asks causing Dawn to smile even more due to the tone of her voice.

“I thought it would make a nice change to us being in mine.” Dawn says as she walks over to the bed and sits down on the bottom of it and then looks over at Buffy who is still standing where she was when they first entered the room looking at her, “Why don’t you come over here and sit with me.”  
   
Buffy slowly starts to make her way over to the bed and her sister.  
   
“Dawn.” Buffy says very calmly, “Willow and…”  
   
“Willow and Tara are going to be gone for hours.” Dawn says interrupting Buffy’s attempt at an objection, “Let’s just talk and then we can leave and go back to my hotel room, ok.”  
   
Buffy looks at Dawn feeling as though she should refuse and make them both leave and go to her hotel room now however she decides against this and slowly sits down next to Dawn on the bottom of her best friend’s bed.  
   
“Ok.” Buffy says doing her best to calm her nerves about being caught by her best friend and or her best friend’s girlfriend in her best friend’s hotel room with her sister, “What do you want us to talk about?”  
   
“Before we start talking let’s get comfortable.” Dawn says as she moves back until she is resting with her back against the headboard.  
   
Buffy watches as Dawn repositions herself noticing what a mess she is making of the well made bed.  
   
“Dawn the bed!” Buffy snaps.  
   
“Relax!” Dawn snaps back, “Willow taught me this spell to make my bed look like it hasn’t been slept in.”  
   
Buffy looks at Dawn, takes a deep breath and swallows hard before she joins her sister at the top end of the bed with her back against the headboard, “Ok, now will you tell me what you wanted us to talk about?”  
   
“When I told you that we would be going to a gay club that really bothered you didn’t it?” Dawn asks looking at Buffy with total seriousness in her facial expression and tone of voice.  
   
Buffy looks at Dawn having not expected her to ask this, “Yes.”  
   
“What exacterly was it that made you feel uncomfortable?” Dawn asks her, “The idea of being there with me? Or just the idea of being there?”  
   
Buffy swallows hard having not really thought about it just knowing that from the moment Dawn told her they where going to a gay bar or club she felt uncomfortable.  
   
“Both.” Buffy says honestly not really sure which made her more uncomfortable the fact that she was going to a gay club with her baby sister or the fact that she was just going to a gay club.  
   
“Ok, I can understand why going to a gay club with your little sister would be discomforting.” Dawn says trying to think of the best way to ask her next question. “However I don’t know why you would feel about going to one if you where on your own or if it was just you and Willow and Tara. I mean your not homophobic are you Buffy?”  
   
Buffy looks at Dawn in shock and disbelief, “Of course I’m not. I mean how can I be with two gay friends?”  
   
“Not to mention your past with a certain brunette.” Dawn adds.  
   
Buffy hangs her head.  
   
As Dawn watches her older sibling she thinks back to Buffy telling her about her relationship with Faith how to begin with when she and Faith first started their 'thing' she didn’t tell anybody because it was new and because she was afraid she and her friends wouldn't accept it. Then when Faith turned evil and things got more abusive she didn’t tell them because she was ashamed. By the time it was finally over Buffy told her that she had become an expert at lying to everybody and acting like everything was ok. She also thought she had everybody fooled including her little sister.  
   
Dawn then thinks about what Buffy said when she asked about what happened between the two of them when Faith was paroled. Buffy had told her that when she found out through Giles about Faith’s impending release she called Faith and invited her back to Sunnydale. When she got back they met in one of the crypts they used to be together in Buffy told Faith she wanted her back but this time things would be different. This time Buffy wouldn't insist they sneak around or hide they’re relationship from Dawn or the others this time they would be open about they’re relationship and that she didn’t care what Faith had done or what they had been through she just wanted to be with her.  
   
As Dawn thinks this over she can’t help but come back to a word Buffy had used when she talked to Dawn about how she felt when Faith turned evil and they continued they’re 'thing'.  
   
“Ashamed.” Dawn says aloud.  
   
Buffy lifts her head and looks at Dawn with a frown, “What?”  
   
“When Faith turned evil you where ashamed.” Dawn says.  
   
“Yes.” Buffy says, not 100% sure where Dawn is going or what she is trying to say, “When Faith turned evil I was ashamed that I continued our relationship.”  
   
Dawn looks into Buffy’s eyes able to see the truth.  
   
“That isn’t the only reason you where ashamed though is it?” She asks knowing the answer already but wanting Buffy to tell her.  
   
Buffy looks into Dawn’s eyes knowing that she now knows the truth.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Buffy says getting off of the bed and walking down to the bottom of it.  
   
“Oh yes you do.” Dawn says watching her sister walk to the bottom of the bed feeling tempted to get up and confront her however deciding to let her sister do whatever she wanted so long as she didn't leave the room, “You weren’t ashamed because Faith had turned evil… ok maybe you where a little, but that wasn’t the whole reason why you felt ashamed.”  
   
“Oh really? Then why don’t you tell me the real reason why I was ashamed.” Buffy says looking at Dawn angrily.  
   
Dawn ignores her sister’s tone of voice and simply looks directly at her, “You where ashamed Buffy because of how you felt about Faith.”  
   
Buffy turns her back on her sister which causes Dawn to smile due to her knowing she is right.  
   
“When it first started you thought it was just a bit of harmless fun between two girls.” Dawn says getting off of the bed and walking down to the bottom where Buffy is, “Maybe you thought it was just a little bit of experimentation. And maybe that is how it started for you, but it didn’t stay that way did it Buffy?”  
   
Buffy turns away from her sister who is now standing before her.  
   
“No.” Dawn says after waiting for Buffy to answer, and when she doesn't continues, “You had fell for Faith big time and when she turned evil you tried to convince yourself the reason you felt ashamed was because she was evil and you where good and yet you still did the things you had been doing before she turned. An maybe there is some truth to that but the real truth is Buffy you where ashamed of how you felt about Faith partly because she was evil but most of all you where ashamed of yourself.”  
   
Dawn notices Buffy’s back tense up, a sign that she is telling the truth and it is getting to Buffy. This causes Dawn to swallow due to her knowing that is probably hurting Buffy and yet she has to say it if she is to help her big sister deal with her issues.  
   
“Straight girls don’t have the type of feelings you had for Faith for other girls which means you weren’t straight. Which means you’re a...”  
   
Buffy spins around.  
   
“Don’t say it Dawn!” Buffy snaps.  
   
“Lesbian.” Dawn says looking her older sister dead in the eye.  
   
Buffy stares at her little sister the anger clear to see on her face however she doesn’t do anything she just looks at her little sister and as she does she can feel a tear makes it’s way down her face.  
   
Dawn see’s a tear start to roll down one side of Buffy’s face which causes her to swallow hard knowing she has to continue on.  
   
“You where ashamed of what you are and so you where ashamed of Faith you blamed her for making you feel the way you felt about her but you knew it wasn’t really her fault maybe you didn’t accept that until she was incarcerated but you knew it. And while she was incinerated you eventually accepted what you really where and by the time Faith was to be paroled you where ready to tell people. You where ready to tell me and Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya weather we accepted it or not you weren’t going to be afraid or ashamed of what you where anymore. And you where ready to be with Faith as a proper couple. Like you said, no more sneaking around or hiding. You and her would be the way Willow and Tara are now.” Dawn says taking another deep breath knowing that this is hurting Buffy and the fact that she is hurting Buffy hurts Dawn just as much, “And then Faith dropped the bomb. She told you that you and her where finished. She had moved on and had found somebody new. Somebody better. And when she said that when she crushed your dreams and broke your heart she also made you feel ashamed of yourself again didn’t she because when she said that she had found somebody better there was a part of you that thought she meant a better lesbian and when she left you ran back to what you knew to be safe and secure something you knew how to be or how to pretend to be that being straight and with a man and ever since then you have been trying to convince yourself that is what you are and that what you and Faith had was exacterly what you thought it was going to be at the start just a bit of harmless fun between two girls or a bit of experimentation that got out of hand.”

Dawn pauses as she lifts her right hand up and wipes away the tears and tear stains on Buffy’s face, “But deep down Buffy you know what you really are and that is what you will always be no matter how hard you try and hide it.”  
   
Buffy suddenly slaps Dawn’s hand away from her face.  
   
“You’re wrong.” Buffy says sounding determined with a look of anger on her face.  
   
“Am I?” Dawn asks looking her older sister dead in the eye, not liking Buffy‘s attitude and as she thinks about Buffy‘s current attitude she remembers what her big sister had said to her earlier in the evening while they where out with Willow and Tara, “We’ll see at the end of the week.”

Almost without thinking Dawn grabs Buffy’s arm.

“What are you doing?” Buffy asks taken by surprise by Dawn’s sudden 'attack'.

Dawn ignores Buffy’s question and drags her over to the middle of the bottom of the bed sitting herself down and forces Buffy across her lap.

“I’ve already had my daily spanking Dawn.” Buffy says shocked that she is getting a second spanking due to her having thought that daily only meant one.

“You’ve obviously forgotten what I said this morning Buffy.” Dawn says as she reaches down and undoes the white button on the back of Buffy’s tight fitting pants, smirking a little due to the fact that unless you are as close as Dawn is to Buffy you wouldn’t see the button due to it being the same colour as the rest of the outfit which cleverly hides how the pants are held together.

Once the button is undone Dawn pulls down the pants letting them end up on the floor and turns her attention to the white thong Buffy is wearing and decides to let that stay where it is due to the fact that it won’t get in the way of her doing what she has to.

“What did I tell you this morning Buffy?” Dawn asks her older sister feeling as though she has given her enough time to think about it.

Buffy racks her brain trying to remember exacterly what Dawn told her this morning and suddenly it comes to her, “You said that good girls get good spankings and bad girls deserve hard spankings.”

“And have you been a good girl?” Dawn asks noticing how she doesn’t have to hold Buffy in place

“No.” Buffy says thinking back to how she acted when they where on their way to the bar with Willow and Tara.

“And what exacterly have you done wrong?” Dawn asks wanting to make sure Buffy understands and knows why she is being punished which is because she deserves to be for not being a good girl.

“I tried to stop us holding hands on our way to the bar earlier.” Buffy says actually feeling genuine guilt for what she did due to a part of her having known she should have just held Dawn’s hand and not argued and yet there was a part of her that just couldn’t let what they where doing go.

“You told me to let go of your hand.” Dawn points out.

“I know.” Buffy says knowing that what Dawn really means is that Buffy tried to tell her to do something when this week is about her doing what Dawn tells her to do, not the other way around.

“And when I teased you about what passers by might think of us holding hands what did you tell me to do?” Dawn asks.

Buffy closes her eyes and swallows hard, “I told you to shut up.”

“That isn't the only time you broke the rules is it Buffy?” Dawn then asks her.

Buffy frowns at this, “When else did I break the rules?”

“Well there where two occasions when you broke the rules. First was when you questioned why we where coming back here to the hotel when what you should have done is simply have gotten ready to leave.” Dawn tells her and reminds her at the same time, “And the second time was a couple of minutes ago when you told me to do something or rather told me not to do something. So I definitely think you have earned a hard spanking don't you Buffy?”

“Yes.” Buffy says in a defeated tone of voice.

Dawn smiles.

“Unfortunately I didn't bring my magic crop or paddle so I am going to have to do the best I can with my bare hand.” Dawn says making a mental note to herself that if she and Buffy go anywhere the next two days to make sure she takes both the crop and the paddle just in case she needs to use either of them, “Ready?”

Buffy opens her mouth however before she can utter a single word she feels Dawn’s hand make contact with her right butt cheek which makes her cry out in shock.

“You understand Buffy that I have to do this.” Dawn says as she runs her left hand, the hand she just used to slap Buffy’s buttock, with over the 'injured' buttock, “If I can't discipline you then what type of Dom would I be?”

Buffy simply lays where she is, waiting for the next strike which comes again out of the blue and causes her to cry out in surprise again as Dawn’s left hand this time makes contact with the left buttock.

Despite feeling tempted to try and get Dawn to stop Buffy manages to restrain herself from doing so and simply lays where she is and accepts her punishment due to a part of her genuinely feeling like she deserves to be punished for breaking the rules.

As she realises what she's just thought Buffy blushes. She shouldn't be thinking such things but she can't help it, partly because of her submissive nature but also partly because Dawn is beginning to get to her. Her little sister is getting under her skin and making her want to be her sex slave and she needs to stay strong and resist such wicked thoughts, even if Dawn is an incredible dom who can spank her ass so good.

Buffy can't help but spend a few moments thinking how good Dawn is doing, how she's really laying into her with hard unforgiving strikes, how it really feels like little Dawnie is putting her, the vastly stronger girl, in her place by whopping her ass to the point where it must be getting discoloured, but then Buffy realises how much these thoughts are turning her on so she does her best to just shut off her brain completely and take her punishment.

Dawn is also getting turned on but unlike her sister she is embracing it.

Sure there is part of her which hates having to do this to the girl she loves but Dawn had warned her earlier this morning and Buffy hadn’t listened which meant that she had no other choice than to give her a hard spanking. Besides, her inner dom was loving every moment of this and bringing her hand down as hard as she could on those soft yet firm cheeks over and over again is making Dawn's pussy run like a river.

Buffy's muffled cries along with the satisfying sound of hand meeting ass cheeks and those cheeks jiggling ever so slightly only making Dawn's pussy run even more and motivate her to do her best to make up for her lack of slayer strength or magic by really putting the beat down on her big sister's butt.

Despite the lack of magic paddle or riding crop Buffy can feel that Dawn is trying to make up for it which makes Buffy want to smile in a weird way due to the fact that Dawn is doing her best to really make this a hard spanking and although the strikes she is receiving are hard they are not as hard as the riding crop or paddle where Buffy also noticed the patter Dawn was using to spank her she would start off with the right cheek then the left and then hit both cheeks at the same time however she also noticed that Dawn was starting to hit random places on her tight backside which cause her to moan in surprise.

Due to her doing her best to try and make up for no crop or paddle or slayer strength Dawn’s hand quickly becomes sore from the roughness of the strikes and causes her to stop, but not until Buffy's ass is a nice shade of pink. When it is however Dawn finds herself waving her hand in the air and wishing more than ever she had brought the paddle or the crop.

“In future I am going to make sure that I take the riding crop and paddle with me everywhere we go.” Dawn tells her older sibling, “So if you’re ever bad again it won’t be my hand you will feel it will be one of those two things.”

Buffy does her best to ignore the slight thrill she feels at the thought of Dawn spanking her with the riding crop and/or the paddle.

“However I think I did a pretty good job without don’t you?” Dawn asks.

“Yes.” Buffy says actually appreciating the fact that despite not having the crop or paddle Dawn still punished her.

“So what do you say?” Dawn asks.

“Thank you.” Buffy says, unable to believe she is actually thanking her little sister for punishing her.

“Stand up.” Dawn then says which causes Buffy to do as she is told.

Dawn watches as Buffy get’s up off of her lap and stands up in front of her.

“Turn around.” Dawn then says.

Buffy does as she is told turning her back on Dawn.

Once Buffy has turned her back on her Dawn reaches up and unzips her top.

“Take it off.” Dawn tells Buffy which Buffy does without question, “Now take off your shoes and then get onto the bed and lay down in the middle with your head on the pillows.”

Moving out of the way Dawn watches as Buffy unclips her high heeled black shoes and then does as she is told, gets up onto the bed in her bra and panties, crawls up to the other end of the bed, turns around and lays down with her head on the pillows.

Dawn smiles as she climbs up onto the bed and makes her way up Buffy’s body which is beneath her until the two of them are staring at each other with Dawn looking down and Buffy looking up.

After a few minutes of the two sisters simply staring at each other Dawn slows herself down until her lips are slowly pressing against Buffy’s. Buffy soon responds by push herself forward pressing her lips firmly back against Dawn’s which makes Dawn increase the intensity of the kiss without adding her tongue to the mix both girls could tell that this kiss they where/are sharing is soft but passionate.

Eventually Dawn decides to use her tongue and gently lap’s her tongue against Buffy’s lips doing her best to get her attention on nothing but what they are doing wanting her to forget where they are what room they are in etc. Buffy seems as though she is slowly doing this as Dawn feels Buffy open her mouth and accept Dawn in as soon as they’re tongue’s touch. It causes Dawn to once again increase the intensity of the kiss with a force that surprises Buffy having never experienced such a passionate kiss before.

Feeling the need to move on Dawn finally breaks the kiss leaving Buffy gasping for air which causes Dawn to smile pleased to see the affect her kiss has had on her big sister.

As her sister struggles to get air back into her lungs Dawn starts to kiss her way down her older sister’s neck sucking on the sensitive flesh she finds at the base where the neck and the shoulder meet which ironically is also where a vampire normally bites a person. Much to Dawn’s delight this causes Buffy to squirm with pleasure underneath her.

Although she feels tempted to leave a mark on Buffy’s neck she decides against it and sits up causing Buffy to lock eyes with her wondering why she has broken body to body contact.

Dawn however just smiles as she reaches underneath Buffy and unclasps her bra strap and pulls it away, tossing it to the floor along with her top and pants. Dawn turns her attention from Buffy’s face and eyes down to her breasts.

The look Dawn is giving her breasts fill Buffy with pride it is almost the same look she can imagine her giving her ass when she’s not looking which is ironic considering both her ass and her breasts have a few things in common. They are both full round, and firm they are also both big, but not too big. From the look on Dawn's face Buffy would dare say that both her breasts and ass are perfect.

Part of Buffy expects and wants Dawn to really show her appreciation and bury her face in her cleavage and live out whatever perverted fantasy she can come up with. Instead Buffy watches as Dawn turns her attention from her breasts back up to her face and the two once again lock eyes as Dawn swoops down and the two once again lock lips just as passionately as before.

Dawn kisses Buffy due to the thought that just crossed her mind while she was looking at her older siblings beautiful and very impressive rack and that thought was how the boy she had the one night stand with in college, Faith, Riley and maybe even Angel must have acted when they got to her breasts. They probably tried to bury they’re face as deep as they could in between the two beautiful mounds. Although she was tempted to do that and there is a part of her that is sure her sister wouldn’t mind if she did that this week isn’t just about her dominating her older sister it is also about proving to her older sister that she is not just a better lover for her but she would make a much better partner sexually and in every other way than any of her previous partners especially the one she is set to marry at the end of the week. So instead of diving in between her twin peaks Dawn went after her sister mouth wanting to show Buffy in a physical sense that it isn’t just her body she wants, it’s all of her.

Breaking the kiss again Dawn once again starts to make her way down Buffy’s body kissing her way back down her neck on her way back to her sister’s breasts but not rushing taking her time enjoying her sister’s flesh making sure to get all the sweet spots she has discovered over the past couple of days before finally sliding her tongue from the top Buffy’s right breasts down to the nipple which she immediately takes into her mouth.

Buffy moans as she feels Dawn slowly and gently lick her nipple before moving to the other one and giving it the same treatment, worshipping both at the same time something none of her previous lovers ever did. She also notices that Dawn is some how able to do something else none of her other lovers where able to do and that is hit every pleasure spot that she has.

Feeling nervous that Dawn may not want her to do this and yet willing to take the risk Buffy reaches down and cups her little sister’s head to her breast feeding her the nipple like a mother feeds its baby.

Dawn opens her eyes upon feeling Buffy’s hand on the back of her head and the two sister’s look at each other.

Buffy swallows hard as she stares into the eyes of her little sister while Dawn simply smiles around her big sister’s nipple as she brings her left hand up and massages the left breast for the next however long it is Dawn moves her mouth from one breast and nipple to the other and whatever breast or nipple isn’t in her mouth is being massaged by either or left or right hand either way neither breast goes without her attention.

Until finally Dawn decides to move even further down her sister’s body which she does by letting go of the nipple she has in her mouth and starts to once again kiss her way down Buffy’s well toned and tanned stomach until she reaches her sister’s centre.

Dawn smiles as she looks at her big sister’s white thong which is the only thing left standing between her and her sister’s core, however that isn’t the reason she is smiling. The reason she is smiling is due to the fact she can tell how wet her sister has gotten from what she has done to her due to the white thong in front of her looking as though it is soaking wet. Without saying a word Dawn reaches for the waistband of the soaking thong and slowly slides them off with a little help from Buffy who lifts her ass and legs into the air at the right time so Dawn can completely remove them and let them join the rest of her clothes at the bottom of the bed.

Looking back at Buffy’s pussy Dawn smiles even more now due to the fact she can actually see just how wet her big sister is.

"My god Buffy... you are so beautiful.” Dawn says giving her big sister‘s cunt a sniff, “And you smell divine.”

Buffy closes her eyes doing her best to remind her who has just complimented her on how good her pussy looks and yet despite her best efforts she doesn’t care.

Dawn meanwhile has her eyes closed as she enjoys the sent of her sister’s womanhood and slowly extends her tongue and gives her older sibling a long, soft, slow lick.

The moan which escapes Buffy’s mouth is music to Dawn’s ears as she continues to lick her pussy wondering considering how wet Buffy is how long it will take her to make her cum and deciding to see how long she can drag this out.

Buffy closes her eyes, letting herself enjoy each beautiful soft lick she feels running up and down her pussy lips, confident that if Dawn really wanted to she could already slip her tongue inside of her due to how wet she is and yet she isn’t which makes Buffy wonder of her kid sister is teasing her until she finally feels her little sister push her way into her wet hole causing the volume of Buffy’s moan’s to increase dramatically.

Within seconds of having her tongue inside her Dawn finds the most sensitive parts of Buffy’s pussy which has taken all of her previous lovers a lot longer to find. Angel never found it because they never did oral. Parker wouldn’t be able to lick a woman’s sensitive spots if he had a map. Faith didn’t seem to care where she licked so long as it got the result she wanted. Much like Angel she and Riley had never done oral only because Riley considered it disgusting and wrong.

Even if Buffy was to compare Dawn to Faith’s oral skills there is no contest hell the way Dawn is licking her it feels as though she is finding places inside her to lick which Faith and she herself didn't even know about.

Buffy’s eyes shoot open as she feels her little sister’s tongue start to actually follow a pattern and the pattern is between going clockwise and anti-clockwise as well as up and down. Biting her lip Buffy grabs a firm hold of the bed sheets willing herself not to cum too quickly due to her wanting to enjoy this unbelievable session she is experiencing, again doing her best to not think about who it is who is giving her this incredible oral experience and yet despite her doing her best not to think about it. It is the only thing she can think about is the fact that her little sister is actually making her feel better than all of her previous lovers combined.

Dawn meanwhile is busy focusing on what she is doing as well as enjoying what she is doing which she hopes is making Buffy feel special. Not 'you are the slayer it is your destiny to fight evil' special but special as in she means the world to somebody... she is not just something for somebody else to use to make themselves feel good or to help them get themselves off or make themselves feel more like a man or another notch on a person’s belt as far as how many girls he or she has managed to talk into bed. Dawn is doing her best to show Buffy that she matters, she is important, she is special and above all else she is loved, not because she is the slayer, not because she is attractive, not because she is unattainable, not because she looks good on her arm but because she loves her.

Well, at least right now. Later Dawn intends to reinforce her dominance over her big sister, but for now things are all about the love. And making Buffy cum.

With this in mind Dawn slides her tongue into Buffy's cunt, that wet hole welcoming the invasion by clamping down on Dawn's tongue and filling the brunette's mouth with even more tasty juices than before. This of course encourages Dawn onwards, the younger Summers girl pulling her tongue out and then pushing it back in again before quickly repeating the process to start up a ever increasing fucking rhythm.

Buffy literally bites her lip to stop herself from begging for more, although she might as well have begged as despite her best efforts the slayer finds herself moaning, groaning and whimpering loudly in pleasure, the sounds echoing through the quiet room along with the occasional slurping sound as Dawn takes a break from tongue fucking her sister long enough to suck up and swallow some of Buffy's juices.

Usually when Dawn is fucking her Buffy tries to hold off her orgasm, partly because she wants to avoid the feeling of humiliation of cumming for her baby sister, and to her shame partly because no one has ever fucked her better than her little sister. But right now Buffy just want to get out of this room before her friends come back, so not only does she not fight the wicked and yet wonderful feelings her kid sister's mouth and tongue are causing her but she thinks of the most erotic moments in her life in an attempt to make herself cum quicker.

Unfortunately for Buffy the moments which sent her most crushing towards the edge involved either Dawn or Faith, and when she goes crashing over the edge it's her little sister that on her mind, and on her lips, "Daaawwwwwnnnnnn!"

Buffy blushes even though that's far from the worst thing she's said, however she can't dwell on it too much as her mind seems to slowly shut down, the only thing she's able to concentrate being the waves of pleasure rushing through her as she shudders and quakes in yet another wonderful climax given to her by her own kid sister.

Meanwhile Dawn has her lips firmly pressed against Buffy's pussy so her cum can flow directly into her mouth and down her throat, the brunette greedily swallowing down every drop of her big sister's juices before lifting her head up to look at the vision before her.

Buffy always looks beautiful, but she somehow looks even better after climax in Dawn's opinion.

After licking her lips partly at the sight and partly because she loves the taste of her big sister’s pussy Dawn looks over her shoulder and frowns. She wasn't expecting them to still be alone, but as they were...

“Buffy.” Dawn says as she sits up in between her sister’s legs and looks down at her big sister who looks up and back at her, “How do you feel about me butt fucking you in your best friend’s hotel room?”

Buffy whimpers softly, unable to believe that this is actually happening and yet knowing in the back of her mind that it is, "Dawn..."

"Buffy, look at me." Dawn interrupts her sibling, and then when the blonde is looking her in the eye adds, "Who owns the hole you shit from?"

There is a long pause after Buffy swallows hard, Dawn just looking at her until Buffy finally says, "You... you own the hole I shit from."

"And what is it I love doing to that hole?" Dawn asks.

Buffy blushes, but doesn't hesitate to reply, "You love fucking it."

"That's right, I love fucking it. I love shoving a nice big dick up my big sister's shit hole and fucking that hole she shits from until she can't fucking shit right. So, Buffy, Is there anything you think you can say which will actually stop me from fucking you in the ass?" Dawn asks, genuinely curious.

"But Willow..." Buffy protests.

"I am going to butt fuck you. You are going to get butt fucked by me. You are going to get butt fucked by your little sister." Dawn tells Buffy matter of factly, "I can't say it more clear than that. The only way you're not is if you want to break our deal, and since we both know you won't do that you're just wasting precious time I could be enjoying your sweet ass. Unless of course you're deliberately wasting time so Willow and Tara can catch us together."

Buffy's mouth opens and closes for several moments, and then she lowers her head in defeat.

Dawn grins in triumph, "Good girl, now this is what I want you to do...you will search this hotel room until you find either a strap on or at the very least a dildo. I'm sure Willow and Tara must have brought some sexual play things along for the week.”

The brunette smiles as she thinks back to not only hearing Faith and Buffy but the blonde and redheaded witches fucking each other’s brains out like they're lives depended on it. Not that she was eavesdropping per se, but for some reason everyone seemed to think the walls of her home were thicker than they actually were. It was thanks to this not eavesdropping that Dawn knew that while Willow and Tara may not necessarily be the definition of Dom and Sub one of them is definitely the aggressive one and one is definitely the submissive.

Dawn refocus’s her attention on Buffy who has only just got out of bed. Deciding to motivate her big sister Dawn gives her a hard slap on the ass, “Get looking. Before Willow and Tara come back.”

This seems to give Buffy the motivation she needs as she moves almost as if somebody just shoved something up her ass which causes Dawn to smile due to her having every intention of doing exacterly that just as soon as Buffy has found something for her to use.

Meanwhile the slayer looks around the room, although luckily she doesn't have too look for very long. In fact all she has to do is look under the bed where she finds a bag which she opens and looks inside. To Buffy's surprise there isn't just a couple of strap ons but also regular dildos of all different shapes sizes and colours as well as a paddle, a whip, and a few other clearly BDSM toys.

Buffy wonders if every woman she knows is a lesbian dom or sub.

“Not bad?” Dawn says as she looks at the collection over Buffy’s shoulder, "Now pull out one of those strap ons and put it around my waist.”

Buffy does as she is told, pulling out one of the strap on cocks from the bag before pushing the bag under the bed. She then waits for Dawn to get up off the bed and stand in front of her. Then Dawn steps into the harness after which Buffy pulls the device up her little sister's legs and straps the dildo around her baby sister's waist. The whole time she does this Buffy feels nervous due to the fact her best friend and her girlfriend could come back from the bar at any minute as well as the fact that her little sister is about to ass fuck her with a strap on her best friend uses on her girlfriend or visa versa in her best friend’s hotel room where her best friend and her best friend’s girlfriend sleep. However despite how nervous she is by this there is another part of Buffy that is just as excited by it.

Dawn meanwhile is watching everything Buffy does unable to believe that her big sister is actually doing this and yet loving the fact that she is without question or argument and although she can see the hesitation and nervousness in her big sister’s face and eyes she is not allowing that hesitation and nervousness stop her from doing what she is told as well as what her little sister knows deep down she wants.

Once the strap on is where it needs to be Buffy sits in between Dawn’s legs looking down at her sister who is now laying in the very spot she had been laying a few moments ago.

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile at her older sister, “Well don't just sit there looking at me... stand up, turn around and present your ass to me.”

Buffy swallows hard as she slowly does as she is told and turns around so she is now facing the far wall wile her ass is facing her little sister.

For a moment Dawn just stares at the perfect ass she has lusted after for so long... the perfect ass of her big sister, the slayer Buffy Summers... the perfect ass which she owns.

“Mmmmm, I will never, ever get tired of this ass!” Dawn moans as she kneels down, reaches out and grabs a firm hold of Buffy's ass, “Such round and yet firm cheeks... and that tight hole between them all tiny and virgin even after I fucked it so hard this morning and last night... oh fuck I'm going to enjoy this. I'm going to enjoy fucking my big sister's butt. But how? How should I butt fuck my big sister this time? How should I fuck this sweet ass that I own? How shall I enjoy my property? Oh, I know...”

Dawn stands up, and jumps back on the bed, laying flat on it with her cock pointing straight upwards.

"Buffy, get on the bed so you're kneeling over my cock and facing away from me." Dawn orders. Buffy slowly does as she is told and when she finally has Dawn orders her, “Spread your ass cheeks for me sis. Present your ass hole for your little sister.”

Lowering her head in shame Buffy slowly reaches back and spreads her cheeks wide for her little sister.

Grinning at the beautiful sight before her Dawn sits up and spits on Buffy's butt hole and then quickly grabs firmly onto her strap on dick so she can firmly press it up against Buffy's back door.

“Now... start lowering yourself down onto my cock as slow as you can. I want us both to savour this. I want you to savour the feeling of my cock going back inside your ass hole and I want to savour the look of your obviously cock hungry ass swallowing the head of my strap on before it gobbles up the rest of it.” Dawn says lustfully, her eyes glued to Buffy's ass.

Dawn's eyes remain locked on Buffy's butt hole as Buffy slowly looks down in between her legs and see's where Dawn’s strap on dildo is she then takes a firm hold of the strap on at it’s base and slowly forces herself downwards. Both Buffy and Dawn let out gasps both of which are from pleasure, although one is more willing to admit it than the other is, as Dawn continues to watch Buffy's back door open up and allow her or rather Willow’s and Tara’s strap on to pass through it and into her ass.

Once the head of the fake cock is inside of her Buffy takes a few moments to get used to the feeling before she lowers herself further down on the cock grateful for being allowed to go at her own pace so that she can minimise the pain even though if she is honest there is no pain only pleasure but she isn't willing to let her little sister know this. Despite how slowly Buffy lowers herself down it isn't long before she finds herself sitting on Dawn's lap with every single inch of that dildo buried in her backside.

“Wow Buffy, I wish you could have seen how easily that cock went up your ass. It was so hot." Dawn says sounding mesmerised, and then after a couple of minutes of allowing Buffy’s ass hole to grow accustom to having a dildo back inside it adds, “Now, I want you to fuck yourself. Fuck that hot ass on my cock.”

Dawn then licks her lips, wishing there where more people here to enjoy the sight she is getting to enjoy as she watches Buffy start to slowly lift herself up and then down on the strap on that is now anchored inside of her shit hole.

Buffy grits her teeth a little due to the fact that each and every time Dawn fucks her it get’s harder and harder not to immediately surrender to the feelings she experiences each and every time the fucking starts and yet despite knowing that she is no doubt going to end up at her little sister’s mercy there is still enough fight left in Buffy to at the very least resist the feelings she is now experiencing again to begin with.

Despite knowing that Willow and Tara could return at any moment and catch her and Dawn in this compromising position to say the least and feeling tempted for that reason as well as due to the pleasure she is already feeling having a strap on back inside of her Buffy forces herself to go slowly as she continues to move herself up and down repeating the process over and over as she sodomises herself for her kid sister’s pleasure.

Since her ass getting fucked earlier that morning Buffy could tell that her ass once again returned to normal which she is sure had to have shocked Dawn due to her shocking her just as much as she imagined it shocking her little sister due to her ass having never been put through the 'tests' it has been put through by her younger sibling. There's still just as much pain as the first time Faith made Buffy bend over for her, yet each time Dawn invades her ass the easier it is for Buffy to accept the anal invasion.

Why this is Buffy isn’t sure. Maybe Dawn is ass fucking her so much and so hard that even Buffy's slayer healing doesn't have enough time in between butt poundings to fix all the damage her baby sister does to her rectum. Maybe Dawn is awakening the ass slut within Buffy to the point where the slayer's ass is so horny for a fucking the pain becomes irrelevant in her mind compared with the pleasure she knows that is coming. Whatever the reason Buffy is grateful for it.

“How does this cock feel in your ass Buffy?” Dawn asks.

“Good. I love having your cock in my ass Dawn.” Buffy says knowing this is what Dawn wants to hear as well as it being the truth even though she isn’t willing to admit it yet.

“Technically Buffy this isn’t my strap on it’s either Willow’s or Tara’s.” Dawn says knowing who’s strap on this is and yet wanting Buffy to imagine it belonging to either of them, “Do you know what that means Buffy? That means either Willow has used this on Tara OR Tara has used this on Willow. How does that make you feel Buffy? Knowing that this strap on that I'm using right now to invade your back passage has been in possibly not only the pussy of either your best friend Willow or your best friend's girlfriend Tara but it could also have been in the very same place it's in you right now either Willow or Tara’s ass hole.”

Despite be able to imagine how much what she is saying must gross out and maybe even sicken her older sister on some level and despite hating the fact that she has to use these psychological tactics on her big sister Dawn knows that in the end it will all be worth it when Buffy finally once and for all accepts who she is and what she is and will not try and fool herself into denying herself or denying what she really wants and who she really is deep down.

Buffy closes her eyes, doing her best to block out the mental images Dawn is forcing her to imagine, images of her best friend Willow fucking Tara in all kinds of positions and Tara doing the same to Willow. Despite doing her best not to think about the images Buffy can’t help but do just that and the more she thinks about them the more she imagines herself on the receiving end of either Willow or Tara’s pussy as well as anal invasions in the images she is seeing in her mind’s eye.

Dawn didn't think it could be possible for things to get hotter than they are right now but the thoughts and pictures or rather scenes she is imagining are making what she and Buffy are doing all the hotter as she imagines Willow and Tara each fucking her big sister’s ass and pussy. She then imagines them having a sex sandwich with the slayer with one of them fucking her ass while the other is fucking her pussy and Buffy is in the middle of it, loving every second of what is happening to her.

Dawn could have happily continued making Buffy sodomise herself and watch as her sister’s asshole got bigger and bigger however she wants to see her sister’s face. She wants to see the expressions her sister is making as she continues to fuck herself on the strap on her two friends use on each other.

“Now I want you to turn around and face me while not letting that strap on slip from inside of you.” Dawn says.

Buffy briefly hesitates but then slowly lifts herself up just enough for her to be able turn herself around while at the same time keeping the strap on partly buried inside of her ass once she has done a complete 180 she slowly slides herself all the way back down onto it.

“Now.” Dawn says with an ear to ear grin on her face, “I want you to start fucking yourself on my cock. Work it over with your ass hole. I want to see you bouncing on my dick like the anal slut you are. Show me what an eager little anal slut you are.”

Buffy swallows hard before she starts to slowly lift herself up and slide herself down onto the dildo fucking herself on it to please her little sister.

Doing her best not to think about or focus on the pleasure she is once again feeling as she continues to slide herself up and down on the fake cock that is inside of her backside Buffy looks at Dawn which is a huge mistake due to the fact the moment Buffy’s eyes lock with Dawn’s she can see from the look on her younger sibling’s face and in her eyes that she is really not only enjoying this but also getting off on, and despite the fact that her little sister is blackmailing her into anal sex there is a part of Buffy that is pleased that she is making her little sister happy by doing this which causes her to blushes an even deeper shade of red then she did before.

As she continues to bounce up and down on her best friend or best friend’s girl friend’s strap on which is currently wrapped around the mid section of her kid sister and buried inside of her Buffy thinks about the three other times Dawn has fucked her in the ass and how she tried to resist and yet in the end she surrendered to her little sister completely and knowing that despite her best efforts to try and resist she has no doubt she will end up completely surrendering to Dawn again.

As this thought passes through Buffy’s mind she thinks about the future, knowing that this is going to become a part of her life. Dawn with a strap on and her bouncing her ass up and down on it in every position imaginable and if she isn’t bouncing her ass up and down on it Dawn is going to be ramming it in and out of her pooper like she did the first three times she fucked her in the butt. The more she thinks about those future ass fucking’s the more Buffy slowly starts to realise that even trying to resist is a waste of time due to the fact it isn’t going to stop Dawn from fucking her ass whenever she wants in whatever position she wants nor is it going to stop her from ending up enjoying each and every ass fuck her little sister gives her.

Despite knowing this to be a fact Buffy can’t bring herself to accept this and in an attempt to try and convince herself that there is a way out of this Buffy hangs her head and closes her eyes, trying to mentally convince herself that despite the deal she made with her little sister and despite the fact that she will honour that deal each and every time Dawn fucks her ass regardless of how it ends she will resist for as long as she can.

Seeing her big sister close her eyes makes Dawn’s grin get wider due to the fact that while her eyes maybe closed she is still whimpering and blushing which lets Dawn know that her big sister is enjoying this even though she can tell by the fact that she closed her eyes there is a part of Buffy that is still trying to convince herself that she is not enjoying it willingly nor is she doing it willingly but because Dawn is making her do this.

Dawn is actually willing to allow Buffy to try and convince herself of this due to the fact she knows that deep down Buffy knows the truth and that is that she didn’t make her do anything, at least not totally. There may have been a part of Buffy that convinced herself she was doing all of this because she had no choice but Dawn knows that there is another part of Buffy that is doing this because she is enjoying it and the more things they do together Dawn is confident that part of Buffy is growing stronger inside of her until eventually Buffy will have no choice but to admit the reason she is doing what her little sister tells her to do isn’t because she has to but it is because she wants too. When that happens she will be completely and totally 100% Dawn’s.

As she thinks about this Dawn slowly turns her attention from Buffy’s face to her breasts which are bouncing up and down hypnotically in time with her blonde haired sister’s movements on the dildo.

There is no doubt in Dawn’s mind Buffy easily has one of the best racks she has ever seen. Hell in her eyes despite there being a lot of impressive racks out there Buffy has the best ever and the sight of those boobs bouncing up and down has Dawn literally salivating and licking her lips.

She would love nothing more than to grab one of those well proportioned fun bags and bury her face between them and suck the life out of them while Buffy continued fucking the strap on but Dawn knows she has to concentrate and make sure Buffy remains focused on what she is doing and now allow herself or Buffy to become distracted from riding her cock. Besides she will have plenty of time to suck on Buffy's titties all she wants later.

Speaking of keeping Buffy focused on what she is doing Dawn realises that by allowing her big sister to keep her eyes closed she is allowing her to think about/imagine/focus her mind on something else and not what she is doing or what Dawn is doing to her.

“Open your eyes Buffy!” Dawn snaps at her big sister.

Buffy’s eyes pop open almost like they where immediately responding to Dawn’s command weather Buffy wanted them to or not.

“That’s it, I want you to keep your eyes locked on me the whole time you’re fucking yourself.” Dawn tells her.

Buffy does her best not to allow herself to show Dawn how much she hates not only her for making her do this but more importantly how much she hates herself for starting to get into what she is being forced to do as she is sure Dawn has noticed the slow and steady pace she has set for herself.

“Faster!” Dawn tells Buffy almost answering her question as to weather or not she has noticed the pace at which she has set herself, "Ride my big dick faster! I want you to ride it like the anal slut you are!"

Buffy tries and fails to suppress a whimper as she bounces harder on the dick and slowly starts to go faster but not fast enough for Dawn's liking.

“Faster! Come on you can go faster than that. Ride that big dick like you can't get enough.” Dawn says as she notices something out of the corner of her eye and turns her attention from Buffy to the thing that has caught her attention and when she realises what it is she smiles even more as she slowly turns her attention back to her sister, “And you can't can you? No you can't get enough of this big dick. You can't get enough of your little sister’s big dick. You’re a total anal whore for your kid sister’s dick aren’t you? An you're going to show it by riding it as hard as you can, aren’t you Buffy?"

Buffy starts to really whimper under the attack on her aching backside doing her best to go faster using every ounce of whatever strength she can muster to slam fuck herself on the big fake prick that is buried deep inside of her and wrapped around her little sister‘s waist. Eventually Buffy's whimpers melt into moans as she finally reaches the speed which seems to satisfy Dawn. That speed is clearly inhuman, the bed creaking loudly as Buffy hammers herself up and down, the dildo slamming through her shitter like an automatic drill.

"Don't cum." Dawn says, "Don't cum until I tell you too."

"Please Dawn, I need it." Buffy whimpers, not pausing the rough butt bouncing which is hurtling her towards the edge of climax.

"I told you not to cum, so that means stop fucking your ass until I tell you otherwise!" Dawn yells, brutally slapping Buffy's ass until the blonde does as she's told, Dawn laying a couple of extra hard smacks to teach Buffy a lesson before adding, "Don't forget your place bitch! Next time I tell you to do something, you do it."

"I'm sorry Dawn." Buffy weeps, "I didn't mean to forget my place."

"You better not." Dawn growls, "And don't think your ass isn't getting spanked for this, but for now I want to hear you beg to cum for me, and you better make it good."

Buffy pauses for a moment to try to pull herself together before pleading, “Please Dawn, let me cum. Please let me cum for you. Let me cum for my sister.”

"That’s not nearly good enough." Dawn says, her eyes locking with Buffy's, “I want to really hear you beg. I want to hear you beg me, your little sister, to let you cum. To a submissive slut like you cumming is a privilege, not a right, and since this week I own not just your ass hole but every little part of you you're going to have to earn your privilege. But the good news is that all you have to do is tell me what deep down you know to be true. That you, Buffy Anne Summers are nothing more than an anal lesbian slut. You're an anal lesbian whore who is addicted to getting fucked in the ass by other girls, and you especially love it when your little sister is the one giving you your fix, because you love being my anal slave. You know your ass belongs to me and you love it. You love the fact that your little sister now owns your ass hole and that I can use it whenever and wherever I please. You want nothing more than for me to fuck your ass like it deserves to be fucked everyday. Like it needs to be fucked everyday. But most of all you want to make me happy. You now think of your ass as your little sister pleaser and that your ass hole is your little sister pleasuring hole and that you hate using your ass or ass hole for any other purpose than pleasing and pleasuring me. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me all of that. Tell me and make me believe it Buffy or I swear I'll fuck you all night and never let you cum!”

Tears flow and then fall from Buffy's eyes as she momentarily tries to convince herself to stay strong and deny Dawn what she wants before the slayer ultimately breaks down, looks deep into Dawn's eyes and in the most sincere tone she can possibly manage pleads, “Please Dawn... allow me, Buffy Anne Summers, the privilege of cumming for you. I need it so bad because... because everything you just said is true. I'm an anal lesbian slut. I'm an anal lesbian whore who is addicted to getting fucked in the ass by other girls, and... I especially love it when my little sister is the one giving me my fix, because I love being your anal slave Dawn. I know my ass belongs to you and I love it. I love the fact that my little sister now owns my ass hole and that she can use it whenever and wherever she pleases. I want nothing more than for you to fuck my ass like it deserves to be fucked everyday. Like it needs to be fucked everyday. But most of all I want to make you happy. I now think of my ass as my little sister pleaser and my ass hole is my little sister pleasuring hole and I hate using my ass or ass hole for any other purpose than pleasing and pleasuring you. Now please let me cum Dawnie, let me cum for you.”

Dawn looks thoughtful for a few moments and then says, "Ok, you can cum for me, but only if you keep telling me how much you love it."

"Ok." Buffy quickly agrees, re-starting the fucking and taking the time at all to increase the speed to the point where she's viciously sodomising herself again, "I love it. I love it so much. Ooooohhhhhhh, I love taking my little sister's dick in my ass. I, mmmmmmm, I can't get enough. I... I love using my little sister pleaser and my little sister pleasuring hole to please and pleasure you Dawnie. I, ohhhhhhh, I felt so guilty today when I was sitting down because it hurt and that pain reminded me that my ass's main purpose isn't for sitting and, mmmmmmm, oooooh it's even worse for, aaaaaahhhhhh, I, oooooohhhhhh yeeeesssss I, aaaaaahhhhhh, I love being your anal slave!"

Any further words from Buffy were a lot less coherent, the slayer often repeating over and over that she was her sister's anal slut or her sister's anal whore, not that Dawn seemed to care. She was too busy taking Buffy’s hips in her hands and slamming upwards, repeating the process, moving her hips back and forth at the same time Buffy bounced up and down, the strap on going as deep and as hard into Buffy's ass as possible.

As a result of this rapidly increased pace Buffy cries out in shameless pleasure which causes Dawn to fuck her harder which in turn makes Buffy cry out louder which then makes Dawn fuck her harder and so on and so on until the two women are fucking so brutally that they become completely lost in the anal sex.

Buffy doesn’t care that she is in her best friend Willow’s hotel room or that she is naked on her best friend’s hotel room bed along with an equally naked Dawn who she is sitting on top of with the only thing separating they’re two bodies being her best friend or her best friend’s girlfriend’s strap on which is currently being forced in and out of her ass. Buffy doesn’t even care that this same strap on has been used either by her best friend on her best friend’s girlfriend or by her best friend’s girlfriend on her best friend all she cares about is that it is currently being used on her ass and that the user is her sister and she doesn’t want it to stop.

Which is a good thing because Dawn has no intention of stopping until both she and Buffy have reached the point of no return and gone past it.

Despite loving every aspect of what she has done to Buffy over the past couple of days butt fucking her big sister is defiantly Dawn’s favourite part of the whole week. Not just this time but each and every time she has fucked Buffy’s ass she has loved it and she knows that each and every time she fucks it in the future she is going to love doing it. Weather Buffy marries Riley or not Dawn can’t wait to have her big sister bouncing on her dick like the anal slut and whore they both know she is deep down back in Sunnydale. Not only will she have her do it in her bed but she is going to have Buffy do it in her and Riley’s bed as well as Willow's and Tara’s bed. Hell if she can she is going to have Buffy bounce her ass up and down on her strap on in the dining room, sitting room, and kitchen as well as they’re bathroom. Basically Dawn intends on butt fucking her big sister in every room in they’re house when they get home.

Buffy meanwhile isn’t thinking about anything except how good it is going to feel when she cums. The pleasure she is receiving is far outweighing any discomfort she might have been feeling and yet despite still wanting to cum so badly it hurts she now finds herself trying to prevent her climax simply so she can feel more heavenly pleasure from Dawn and the strap on which joins them.

For a while the pleasure remains heavenly but soon the build up begins taking its toll on Buffy. She fights it off for as long as she can even as it slowly becomes too painful to hold off until finally it becomes too painful not to cum than it does to hold off at which point Buffy stops holding back and allows herself to cum.

Dawn grins widely as she feels Buffy hit the point of no return and pass it and while she does that Dawn continues to hammer into Buffy’s ass with all her might.

Buffy cries out in pleasure and throws all her weight behind some thrusts of her own which are perfectly in time with Dawn's, the two sisters rutting like animals in heat.

For a few wonderful moments Buffy reaches the sexual high she can only seem to get from being with her sister or taking it in the ass, the combination of the two sending her to what feels like the highest place in heaven.

The whole time Dawn continues to pound into her pooper with what can only be described as the determination of a Slayer and Buffy is loving every minute of it, acting like a total anal slut and whore and not caring until she feels her whole body shake as a third orgasm of the night hits her and she screams out loud as she cums.

The powerful climax is quickly followed by another and another and another. Buffy feels like she is being fucked into a happy vegetable state by Dawn who continues pounding her ass as the slayer uses every ounce of her enhanced strength and stamina to keep the brutal rectum wrecking going, the greedy blonde craving more climaxes while Dawn just wants to experience her first.

After giving Buffy half a dozen orgasms Dawn gets what she wants and while her climax isn't as powerful as the ones Buffy has had and is continuing to experience it is still powerful enough to force her to stop, the littlest Summers lay gasping for breath as she watched Buffy brutalise her own ass hole over and over again until finally after who knows how many orgasms she finally collapsed onto the brunette in a sweaty heap.

For a while Dawn lets Buffy get her strength back, which didn't take too long thanks to the blonde’s slayer abilities, Buffy soon lifts herself up blushing in embarrassment as she realises once again she's acted like a total anal whore.

"That was good." Dawn says, demanding Buffy's attention, "Now reach back and spread your ass cheeks, and then very slowly pull your ass off my cock."

Buffy does as she is told without thinking, which makes Dawn grin.

"Is your ass gaping Buffy?" Dawn asks. Buffy blushes and then nods, after which Dawn smiles, "Good. Now, keep spreading that ass. Show off that gaping, red ringed butt hole. Show what your butt hole looks like every time I'm done using it for my pleasure. Show it off because our guests are going to want to see it."

Buffy's eyes widen in horror. She slowly turns her head, a blush immediately covering her face...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS), nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Willow and Tara were standing in the doorway, the expressions on their faces almost impossible to read. There is shock, sure, but there seems to be a billion other emotions they were experiencing all at once. Not that Buffy spent a lot of time trying to find out what those emotions were because she could imagine just fine. What the two Witches must be thinking. What they must be thinking of her. The disgust, the revulsion, the horror, and the same emotions being reflected back in the Slayer as she is frozen in terror at being discovered.

After a minute Buffy finally takes her hands off her ass cheeks and tries to move away from her little sister. She gets a smack to her ass for her trouble.

“I didn’t tell you to move! Or to take your hands off your ass cheeks!” Dawn says causing Buffy to turn her head around from looking at Willow and Tara to looking at her sister who looks back at her.

After another minute of the Summers sisters staring into one and other’s eyes Buffy hangs her head in shame and then slowly spreads her cheeks again, the humiliated blonde taking comfort in the fact she doesn't have to see the look on the two Wicca’s faces anymore. Turning her attention from Buffy to the Witches Dawn is unable to stop herself from smiling due to the fact that since she spotted them their facial expressions have not changed in the last fifteen to twenty minutes.

Willow and Tara meanwhile continue to stare at the scene before them. Neither one of them able to speak or think until finally Willow manages to break herself out of the state of shock that she has been in since she first spotted the two figures on her bed.

“What in the name of the Goddess is going on here?” Willow exclaims softly, her tone one of confusion and shock more than anything else. This made Dawn smile.

“Well Willow, Tara, you remember how I told you I was planning on stopping Buffy from marrying Riley? And I told you both that I was going to make Buffy happy?” Dawn asks Willow and Tara, both slowly nod their heads. “I probably should have told you how I intended on doing it.”

Willow turns her head and looks at her girlfriend who turns her head and looks back at her neither of them understanding what Dawn has just said as they both slowly turn and look back at the scene before them.

“Why don't you guys close the door and come closer, and I'll tell you everything.” Dawn says before turning her attention from the two Wicca’s to her big sister, “Buffy, you can get off me now and clean my cock.”

The way Dawn said that made it sound like a treat instead of yet another humiliation, the young sibling practically beaming at the blonde as Buffy opened her mouth to protest then thought better of it. Arguing would only get her another spanking, and Buffy was so very tired of fighting Dawn. So, trying to ignore the fact that her friends were behind her, the Slayer fell to her knees, closed her eyes, lent forward and took the head of the brunette's strap on into her mouth. She heard a few gasps of shock and probably disgust behind her but the blonde did her best to block them out, and that she was currently tasting the deepest part of her own butt, and concentrated on sucking the dildo.

Soon the Slayer had settled into a steady rhythm, Willow and Tara barely having time to close the door before they become transfixed on watching Buffy beginning to bob her head on that ass flavoured dildo. Dawn allows a few minutes for the Witches to enjoy this new show then she starts to tell them how what they have just seen came about, telling them everything that has happened in detail from Buffy's relationship with Faith to the blackmail, the blonde continuing to be grateful she doesn't have to look at her friends faces and for the distraction of the tasty toy.

Willow and Tara meanwhile are focusing their attention on Dawn, both of them trying not to look at Buffy despite the fact that they both want to watch the bizarre sight of the mighty Slayer sucking her little sister's strap on. The things lil Dawnie were saying was pretty good at keeping the Witches attention, especially when she told them she is a top whereas her older sister is a bottom which shocks both of the Wiccas due to them both having thought that if either of the two Summers sisters were lesbian then Buffy would have been a top and Dawn would have been a bottom. Another thing which particularly grabs their attention is the brunette explaining her true feelings for Buffy and the agreement that they made 6 days ago and what the two of them have been doing both to one and other as well as what Dawn’s ultimate goal is.

“And then you guys came in and found Buffy riding my dick with her hot little Slayer ass.” Dawn says having brought both Willow and Tara up to speed. After she has finished telling the two witches her story she simply sits were she is and waits to see what either one or both of the two ladies before her do.

By now Buffy has taken the entire length of Dawn's strap on down her throat half a dozen times and has thoroughly cleaned the dildo of all her own ass juices yet she is still slowly sucking away at that fake cock because she still wants to avoid looking at her friends. The blow job ceased being a decent distraction once every drop of her butt juice was gone and Buffy's cheeks flushed with humiliation with Dawn's words, yet what choice did she have but to continue obeying her dominant sister and take comfort in the fact that sucking that big dick is still a minor distraction.

For a several long moments silence completely falls over the room, both Witches still dumbfounded and what they've seen/heard. They also can't believe how proud Dawn looks, the brunette who up until a few moments ago they had seen as innocent sitting there with her big sister sucking her strap on cock, the look on her face as well as her body language telling them she is not at all ashamed of anything that she has just told either of them much less does she appear to be ashamed of showing off her body to the two of them.

“Ok.” Willow says finally doing her best to try and focus on making sense of what she has been told and not focus on how attractive her best friend’s little sister looks with their strap on attached to her. “So… you’re a lesbian?”

Dawn nods her head doing her best not to smile at the question.

“And... and you too?” Willow asks turning her attention from Dawn back to her best friend for over half a decade.

Buffy ignores the question, hoping Dawn will answer it for her.

“Answer her!” Dawn snaps in a demanding tone of voice causing both Willow and Tara to look at the brunette in shock having never heard lil Dawnie talk to her older sister like that, equally shocked when Dawn smirks and adds, "Take my cock out of your mouth, turn around and answer the question."

Quickly doing as she is told Buffy looks at her friends and then lowers her head, the Slayer embarrassed about what she has just done and what she now has to do. Buffy really doesn't want to tell them that she is a lesbian because she still isn't sure she is one. However she is unable to deny that she has been with a woman. Well, two women.

“I‘ve… experimented.” Buffy says finally, feeling that this is an acceptable answer due to it allowing her to admit that she has been with a woman or two however that does not make her a lesbian.

“Yes Willow!” Dawn snaps making Buffy close her eyes due to the tone with which her younger sister is talking being one of anger and despite herself the Slayer can‘t help but hate making her sister angry.

Dawn turns her attention from Buffy to Willow who is looking at her.

“Yes Willow.” Dawn says a little bit calmer, “Buffy is a lesbian. She's just… in the closet right now. And she's not quite ready to come out. Are you sis?”

Buffy doesn't say anything she simply keeps her head hung and her eyes shut hating her sister for what she is doing to her.

Willow looks at Buffy unable to help but feel sorry for her due to the fact she knows what it is like to be as Dawn put it 'in the closet' and afraid to come out due to her having been in the same position during their first year together at UC Sunnydale. Although Willow wasn’t so much afraid to come out as she was afraid to come out to her friends like Buffy. While she feels sorry for her best friend at the same time Willow can’t believe that her best friend who she has known for almost seven years is or rather could be a lesbian.

“And she's a bottom?” Tara asks causing Willow to turn her attention to her girlfriend rather shocked by the question that she has just asked.

Dawn also turns her attention from Buffy to Tara not shocked by the question however she is shocked that it is the first thing that Tara has said since she entered the room and saw her and her sister on the bed. Then Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile.

“Buffy is the biggest bottom I have ever had the pleasure of dominating.” Dawn says honestly and proudly, "In fact she is not just a bottom, she's a Sub. A total pain slut who loves getting her hot ass spanked. Mmmmm, and fucked. I mean, I know you wouldn't think it considering how bossy she is but there's nothing my stuck up big sister loves more than being bossed around and fucked in the ass, the big tough Slayer whimpering like a little bitch at first but soon enough she's always begging for more, just like she was a few moments ago when you saw her taking it up her Slayer butt."

Tara turns her attention from Dawn who is smiling like the Cheshire cat out of Alice In Wonderland to Buffy and can’t help but smile a small smile due to how ironic she finds the fact that Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a submissive. She always thought that in the bedroom Buffy would have been a top and yet it turns out that the Slayer is a total bottom. Meanwhile Tara assumed lil Dawnie would be submissive when actually she's the dominant one out of the Summers sisters. And as Tara turns her attention from Buffy back to Dawn Tara can't help but look at the youngest of the two sister's with admiration and respect.

Dawn looks at Tara who is looking at her with a small smile on her face however she is also looking at her with a look of admiration and respect both on her face and in her eyes which causes Dawn to smile a small smile back as she thinks about all of the times she heard the blonde and redhead who are now in front of her fucking each other’s brains out like they're lives depended on it. And how while they weren’t the definition of Dom and Sub it was obvious one of them was and is definitely the aggressive and the other was and is definitely the submissive.

“So, back when we were in Sunnydale and you both obviously thought I was asleep just like Faith and Buffy did. I heard you two fucking each other’s brains out like your lives depended on it.” Dawn says looking between Willow and Tara, “And while it is obvious you two aren’t the definition of a Dom and a Sub. It is obvious from the sounds I heard one of you is the aggressive one and one of you the submissive... so I am just curious... who is the Dom and who is the Sub?”

Buffy lifts her head and looks at Dawn unable to believe what she has just said even though what she has just said is true as far as her and Faith having always thought before they started that they thought her little sister was sound asleep. She is also unable to believe what Dawn has just asked Willow and Tara as far as their sexual relationship is concerned.

Dawn can feel her sister’s eyes on her however she ignores her and keeps her focus on the two women in front of her already having a feeling she knows which one of the two Wicca’s is the Dom and which one is the Sub.

“Well Dawn… if you really must know.” Tara says both thinking and feeling that there is no choice in lying to the youngest Summer’s sister or Buffy since Dawn just confessed to having heard her and Willow who Tara at that moment turns her head and looks at before slowly turning her head back around to look at Dawn, “I am the Dom. And Willow is the sub.”

Buffy stares at Willow and Tara in unable to believe what she has just heard focusing her attention more on Willow due to her being her best friend.

Dawn meanwhile is focusing her attention on Tara looking at her with the same admiration and respect that Tara was looking at her with earlier, “I had a feeling you were the Dom.”

Tara looks half surprised and half either happy or impressed.

“What gave me away?” Tara asks curiously unable to believe that she is actually having this conversation with her girlfriend’s best friend’s sister and yet unable to deny the fact that she is enjoying it.

“Remember when I asked you about Doms and Subs?” Dawn asks, “Tops and Bottoms?”

Tara slowly nods her head remembering that conversation very well due to that having been when she started to suspect that the youngest of the Summers sisters may not be what everybody probably assumed she was and that is a submissive/bottom in the bedroom.

“You seemed to know a lot more about Tops and Doms than you did Subs and Bottoms.” Dawn says letting Tara know when she started to wonder if the quite shy reserved Wicca was hiding a secret in the bedroom.

Buffy looks at Dawn in shock at what she has just heard while Willow looks at Tara with the same look of shock on her face as Buffy has on her’s neither Buffy nor Willow are able to believe that Tara and Dawn had a conversation about this.

Dawn looks between Willow and Tara deciding to find out more about the two Wiccas.

“Since tonight seems to be a night for revelations.” She says with a smirk as she continues to look between both Tara and Willow. “Have either of you ever fantasised about me or Buffy?”

Buffy continues to stare at Dawn unable to believe that she is actually asking Willow and Tara these questions and despite part of her not wanting to she can’t help but turn her head and look at Willow and Tara wondering if they will answer the question that Dawn has just asked them.

Dawn looks or rather stares at Willow and Tara as well wondering if they will answer her question and yet despite not being sure she can’t help but feel that they will.

“Yes.” Tara says finally once again breaking the silence and causing all eyes in the room including Willow’s to turn on her. She smiles an ear to ear smile due to her being able to feel her girlfriend’s eyes on her however she focuses her attention to the Summers sisters. “I have fantasised about both you and Buffy.”

Tara knows that she should not be confessing this especially not in front of her girlfriend due to her having never told Willow this and yet unable to help but want to confess this due to it having been something that she has always wanted to tell somebody and yet having always felt as though she had to keep it a secret.

Dawn looks at Tara with a smile while Buffy looks at Tara in complete and utter shock and disbelief.

“What about you Willow?” Dawn asks turning her attention from Tara to Willow.

Willow slowly turns her attention from Tara unable to believe what she has just confessed due to her having never told her that she had the hots for her best friend or her best friend’s sister. As she looks at Dawn and then looks at Buffy Willow can’t help but turn her head and look at Tara feeling nervous and scared.

“Answer her Willow.” Tara says unable to help but wonder if maybe her girlfriend was looking at her in order to get her permission or to find out whether or not she could tell them due to her normally looking at her when they are alone like she is when she wants to know whether or not she can do something.

Willow slowly turns her attention from Tara back to Buffy and Dawn unable to believe that she is about to admit what she is and yet feeling a little bit better about it due to the fact that she knows she has Tara’s permission to do it.

“Yes.” Willow says finally having wanted to simply nod her head and yet knowing or able to imagine either Dawn or Tara or both would not accept that as an answer.

“Yes what?” Dawn asks focusing her attention on Willow having noticed the Dom and Sub type of exchange between the two Witches and having liked it as well as hoping to get Buffy to the point where she will do what Willow just did when she either wants to ask something or do something as far as in the bedroom is concerned.

Willow looks at Dawn swallowing hard. "Yes... I have fantasised about both you and Buffy."

“Buffy.” Dawn says causing her big sister to turn her attention from Willow to her. “Have you ever fancied Willow or Tara?”

Buffy looks at Dawn her first thought is to lie and say that she has never thought of either of her two friends. However she knows she can’t do this because if she does Dawn will no doubt either ask her if that is the truth or know that she is lying and force her to tell the truth.

“Well?” Dawn asks looking her older sister in the eye able to see the desire to lie to her there and yet also able to see that Buffy knows what will happen to her if she does lie which causes Dawn to smile due to this being a sign that she is finally starting to get through to Buffy who is in charge as she watches her big sister turn her head and look from her to Willow.

“I’ve never fantasised about Willow.” Buffy says, “The reason being because… well because she was the first friend I made when I arrived in Sunnydale. And… I just never saw her in that way.”

Dawn looks from Buffy to Willow able to see that the red headed Wicca is hurt by this although she is doing her best to hide it. However as she continues to look at the redhead she can’t help but wonder why Buffy never fancied Willow considering how close the two were and are and leaving the whole Dom/Sub etc aside if there was anybody Dawn would have expected her sister to go with apart from Faith or herself it was or would have been Willow due to how close the two of them were and are due to how well they knew each other etc.

“And Tara?” Dawn asks having noticed Buffy having gone awfully quiet as well as her keeping her focus on Willow almost as if she is afraid to look at Tara.

Buffy slowly turns her attention from her best friend to her best friend’s girlfriend who is looking back at her curiously. Buffy swallows hard hoping that what she is about to say does not damage ruin or destroy her friendship with Willow or Tara.

“I have fantasised about Tara.” Buffy admits.

Dawn looks at Buffy unable to hide her surprise at this as she slowly looks from her sister to Tara who seems to be staring at Buffy the same way that Buffy is staring at her there is no shock on Tara’s face or in her eyes almost as if she either knew or suspected or expected Buffy’s answer. As Dawn thinks about it a possible explanation for this slowly starts to form in her mind as to why Buffy fancied Tara and not Willow. As well as why Tara is not or does not seem shocked by her sister’s confession. An the reason might be due to the fact that subconsciously Buffy either had a feeling like she herself did or maybe Buffy knew subconsciously that Tara was and is a Dom and it was the fact that she is a Sub and Tara is a Dom that caused the attraction.

“What is it about Tara that caused you to fantasise about her?” Dawn asks wanting to hear Buffy’s reason for sexually fantasising about her best friend’s girlfriend and not her best friend.

Buffy thinks about the question that Dawn has just asked her and as she slowly turns her attention from Tara to Willow and back again she can’t seem to come up with an answer. There is no denying her best friend is attractive in her own way but for some reason Willow just doesn’t seem to do it for her despite the fact that Willow knows her the best out of all her friends in the Scooby Gang. Almost as well as Dawn and she knows the redhead almost as well as Xander does and the two of them are very close almost like sisters.

“Willow is my best friend.” Buffy says wondering if maybe it is because she and the red head Wicca are so close that she has never seen her in that way, “And that is all I have ever seen her as... but Tara... in the beginning I didn‘t know her all of that well. And obviously I didn’t know she was… into women.”

“You mean a lesbian!” Dawn snaps causing Willow, Tara and Buffy to turn and look at her.

“Yes.” Buffy says having had a feeling Dawn wouldn’t let her get away with not saying the word.

“Well then say it!” Dawn snaps again hating her sister’s refusal to say/use the word.

“I didn’t know she was a lesbian.” Buffy says turning her attention from Dawn back to Tara feeling a tad angry at her sister for insisting she use the word 'lesbian' all of the time and yet at the same time not liking or understanding why she is so against saying the word. “And I didn't know that she and Willow were together. And besides… I had Faith… and because of all of those things. I didn’t see it as a bad thing for me to be attracted to her.”

“You mean you didn’t feel as guilty being attracted to Tara as you would have done had you been attracted to Willow?” Dawn asks looking at her sister, not buying her reasons or explanation for her attraction to Tara at all. In point of fact hearing Buffy’s explanation for being attracted to Tara only confirm and reinforce her theory as to the real reason why Buffy was attracted to her best friend’s girlfriend.

Buffy nods her head in answer to Dawn’s question.

Dawn smiles a small smile as she remembers what Buffy had said earlier when Willow asked her if she was a lesbian.

“But I thought what you and Faith did together was just… what was the word you used… experimentation.” Dawn says, looking at her big sister to see how she reacts to this. Buffy turns her head and looks at her little sister who’s smile turns from a small smile into an ear to ear smile as she looks back at her, “Are you saying you wanted to… experiment with Tara?”

Buffy looks or rather stares at her little sister slowly turning her head away not looking at her or Willow or Tara but letting all three of them know the answer to Dawn’s question by her actions.

Dawn turns her attention from Buffy to Tara.

“Tell me something Tara when you thought about being with Buffy.” Dawn says causing Tara to turn her attention from Buffy to her, “How did you imagine it happening?”

Tara looks back at Dawn a tad surprised by this question due to the fact that the brunette now knows for sure that she is a Dom and since Buffy is a Sub she would have thought that was obvious.

“Well... being a top... I used to imagine myself… fucking Buffy.” Tara says turning to look at Willow who looks back at her with a look of shock on her face.

“What else?” Dawn asks knowing or rather confident that that is not the only thing Tara imagined doing to her older sister, "What exactly do you think of when you fantasise about fucking my big sister?"

Tara turns her head and looks at Dawn who looks right back at her with a small smirk on her face.

“I’ve imagined fucking her pussy with my tongue. And fingers. And strap-on. I've also imagined having her eat my pussy, having her lick my ass, spanking her and fucking her ass with my strap-on.” Tara says.

“And did you imagine doing the same to me?” Dawn asks a plan starting to form in her head.

“Well... sometimes I did.” Tara says hanging her head briefly before lifting it to look at Dawn, “But it was only because I thought you were a bottom.”

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile as she nods her head to show Tara that she understands.

“What about you Willow?” Dawn asks turning her attention from Tara to Willow who turns her attention from Tara to her, “When you thought about being with Buffy. How did you imagine it happening?”

Willow slowly turns her attention from Dawn to Buffy who is looking back at her with a curious expression on her face.

“I imagined… basically everything Tara did.” Willow says as she slowly hangs her head not ashamed of her fantasies however she is ashamed that she has just told Buffy, Dawn and Tara, “Only because I am a bottom and I thought Buffy was a top I imagined her doing those things to me.”

“You mean you imagined Buffy fucking you?” Dawn asks smiling an ear to ear smile at Willow even though she has her head hung, “And you imagined her fucking your pussy with her tongue, fingers, and strap-on? And you imagined her making you eat her pussy, and making you lick her back hole, and spanking your butt, and fucking your ass with a strap-on?”

Willow keeps her head hung as she slowly nods.

“And what about me?” Dawn asks causing Willow to lift her head and look at her, “How did you imagine it happening when you thought about me?”

Willow hangs her head now feeling ashamed due to her fantasies and thoughts when it came to her best friend’s sister, “I imagined you doing the same thing I imagined Buffy doing.”

Dawn looks at Willow a tad surprised having expected the red headed Wicca to tell her that when she imagined them together she imagined dominating her not being dominated by her. However this information also works its way into her slowly forming plan as she slowly turns her head and looks at Tara who looks just as shocked and surprised as she herself is. As she slowly gets over her shock a rather naughty dirty and disgusting at least disgusting in some people’s eyes thought or rather question pops into Dawn’s head and despite how wrong it is or maybe because it is so wrong of her to ask this question she can’t help but want to ask it.

“Ok, so you have both imagined being with either myself or Buffy. But... have either of you… ever imagined… me and Buffy together?” Dawn asks feeling nervous and wondering if maybe she has just gone too far with her questions and yet at the same time unable to help but wonder.

Willow and Tara both look at Dawn in shock and disbelief at what she has just asked them. Buffy is also in a state of shock at what her little sister has just asked her best friend and her best friend’s girlfriend and expects to hear both the Witches to yell at her telling her how disgusting what she has just asked them is as well as how disgusting what they saw them doing is etc. However neither Willow or Tara make a noise causing Buffy to turn her attention from her sister to the two Wicca’s sitting across from her. The Witches two both slowly turn their attention from Dawn to Buffy and the look on their faces although is still one of shock as well as the fact that they have both been silent for over a minute if not longer causes Buffy to start to wonder if maybe they have as she watches Willow and Tara turn their attention from herself and Dawn to each other.

Willow and Tara look into each other’s eyes as they have a telepathic conversation.

“Have you?” Willow asks her girlfriend.

Tara slowly nods her head. “Have you?”

Willow unable to believe that Tara has just admitted to imagining Buffy and Dawn together slowly nods her head back unable to believe that she has just told her girlfriend the truth and Tara has just told her the truth back. How she knows that it is the truth is due to the fact she can feel it as well as see it in Tara’s eyes just as she is sure Tara can see it in her own eyes. With that the two Witches turn their heads and look back at Buffy and Dawn.

Buffy stares at Tara and Willow having a feeling she knows the answer the two Wiccas are about to give her sister and yet she unable to believe it.

“Yes.” Tara says.

“We have.” Willow adds.

Buffy closes her eyes feeling as though this must be a dream and that it is not real and that she did not just hear her best friend of seven years almost confess to having imagined her with her sister and not only that but also heard her best friend of seven year’s girlfriend admit or rather confess to the same thing.

Dawn meanwhile is looking or rather staring at both Willow and Tara feeling shocked and yet at the same time unable to stop the ear to ear smile that spreads across her face.

“Well.” Dawn says feeling that taking into consideration everything they have all said as well as what they have seen tonight the two Wicca’s will be or should be open to the idea she is about to suggest, “Since you have already seen me and Buffy together. How would you like to make a few other fantasies come true?”

Both Willow and Tara look at Dawn and swallow hard unable to believe what she has just said or what they both think she is suggesting.

“What do you mean?” Willow asks finally breaking the silence.

Dawn smiles even more at Willow’s question.

“I mean, how would Tara like for us to swap Subs? She has mine. And I’ll have her’s” Dawn says turning her attention from Buffy to Willow who is looking back at her with the same expression on her face as the Slayer has before turning her attention back to Tara to see what her answer is, “Provided that she is willing to accept a few conditions.”

Tara looks at Dawn unable to believe what she has just suggested and yet able to tell from looking into her eyes she means what she says and as she thinks about this Tara turns her attention from Dawn to Buffy. The Slayer is still kneeling in front of Dawn in all her glory, the sight making Tara think back to when Buffy was riding that strap on and how much she seemed to enjoy it. Which causes the Wicca to wonder how Buffy would feel if it was her that was fucking her with the strap on and liking the idea of her being able to for fill one of her all time deepest darkest fantasies.

“What would be the conditions Dawn?” Tara asks swallowing hard due to the fact that although she is willing to go through with this that doesn’t stop her still being nervous.

“It's simple.” Dawn says her eyes lighting up due to Tara having more or less accepted her idea or rather suggestion/offer, “One, all four of us stay in here and after one couple has finished they have to watch the other couple. And two, you can do whatever you want to Buffy, except fuck her in the ass.”

Tara looks at Dawn unable to help but feel a little disappointed that she can’t fuck Buffy in the ass due to that having been one of her fantasies involving the Slayer however she can tell from the look on the Slayer’s little sister’s face that these conditions are non-negotiable. She either accepts them or there is no deal.

“Ok, I accept your conditions.” Tara says after a brief silence, “But just out of curiosity... why can’t I fuck her in the ass?”

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile at Tara‘s question.

“Well Tara.” She starts off by saying however stops suddenly getting a much better idea than answering Tara's question herself, “Why don't you ask Buffy why you can't fuck her in the ass?”

Tara looks at Dawn with a slight frown wondering why she doesn't want or won't answer the question herself however she slowly turns her attention from Dawn to Buffy.

“Why can't I fuck you in the ass Buffy?” She asks the blonde haired Slayer feeling weird asking her this question.

Buffy hangs her head.

“You can’t fuck me in the ass.” Buffy starts off by saying.

“Stop!” Dawn snaps causing both Tara and Buffy to turn their attention to her while Dawn focuses her attention on Buffy, “You will look Tara in the eye as you answer this question.”

Buffy looks at Dawn as she slowly turns her head and looks at Tara forcing herself to look the blonde haired Wicca in her blue eyes. "You can’t fuck me in the ass... because… my sister.”

“Dawn!” Buffy‘s sister snaps wanting her older sister to say her name.

“Dawn.” Buffy says doing her best not to give her little sister an evil look as she continues to force herself to focus on keeping her eyes locked with Tara‘s, “Owns my ass hole.”

“An how long do I own your ass hole for?” Dawn asks her.

“Forever.” Buffy says.

“So your ass is my property?” Dawn asks.

“Yes.” Buffy answers, “My ass is now my sister Dawn Summer’s property. She owns it. And I will bend over for her whenever she wants for the rest of my life.”

“So if I want your ass on your wedding night.” Dawn starts off saying.

“Then I will leave Riley with blue balls so I can spread my butt cheeks for you Dawnie.” Buffy says for some reason feeling the desire to turn and look at her sister as she says this however resisting this desire and doing what she has been told and that is keeping her eyes locked with Tara’s, “I'll do the same on my honeymoon or any other moment of any other day that Dawn wants it after that. I'm going to give her my ass so that she can make sure it will not be wasted on Riley or worse go unused. I will let her fuck my ass every single day from now on.”

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile having both watched and listened to Buffy this whole time. After a few minutes she slowly turns her attention from her big sister to Tara who is staring back at Buffy in shock and disbelief.

“Are there any conditions that you have as far as me having Willow?” Dawn asks doing her best to try and help get Tara over her state of shock.

Tara slowly turns her head and looks from Buffy to Dawn.

“What do you mean?” Tara asks the tone of her voice letting all those around her know that she is still getting over what she has just heard the blonde haired vampire slayer declare.

“Well.” Dawn says with an ear to ear smile. “Are there any parts of Willow that you own and as such are off limits to others?”

Tara for some reason can’t help but smile due to what Dawn has just said or the way she has just said what she has.

“No.” Tara says doing her best to try and stop herself from smiling. “You are free to do whatever you want to Willow. Use any part of her you wish. The only rule that we have is no marks.”

Dawn meanwhile is busy milling over what Tara said before she turned her attention to Willow. “The only rule that you have... does that mean that this will not be the first… Sub swap you have done Tara?”

Tara looks at Dawn unable to believe how she could have let what she just has slip so easily as she turns and looks at Willow who looks back at her with an expression on her face which makes Tara think that she doesn’t care that Buffy and Dawn now know their secret. A secret that they have not told anybody except for the third parties that have been involved. Slowly Tara turns her attention from Willow back to Dawn feeling as though she has no choice but to come clean as far as what she meant when she said that ‘they’ only have one rule.

“You remember how me and Willow first met?” Tara starts off by asking, turning her attention from Dawn to Buffy and back again letting both of the Summers sisters know that she is talking to both of them.

Both Buffy and Dawn nod their heads.

“You met at a Wicca’s meeting.”  Dawn says.

“Right.” Tara says smiling a small smile. “Well after we moved into our own place together we decided to see if we could find another group like the one that led us to finding each other. We found one. And we went to one of their meetings. However when we got their we found out that the meeting was just a cover for members of the group all of whom were witches and all of whom were of the… lesbian persuasion to partake in an all-girl orgy. After going to a few of the ‘meetings’. We found out that some of the couples there invited some of the single ladies back to their houses etc for 'meetings' outside of group meeting times… Eventually me and Willow decided to do the same and ever since the first time we did it we have… occasionally invited another girl into our bed.”

Dawn looks between Tara and Willow unable to believe what the two Wiccas, or rather what the Dominant Wicca, has just revealed to both her and Buffy and yet unable to help but admire and respect the two of them for being so comfortable with the way that they are and so open with one and other and willing to share themselves with each other but also with a third person.

“This other girl… or girls.” Dawn says, “Where they Doms, Subs or switches?”

Tara lifts her head and looks at Dawnie, “Sometimes the other girl was a Dom, sometimes she was a Sub, and sometimes she was a switch. It depended on who we met and... who we were in the mood to play with.”

Dawn slowly nods her head to show that she understands, “Is that the wildest thing you’ve ever done?”

Tara smiles back and nods her head, “And the wildest thing we have ever seen.”

“Until we saw you two go at it.” Willow says causing all eyes in the room to turn and look at her which causes her to hang her head due to the redhead not being able to believe what she has just said.

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile deciding to let Willow off and get the rooms focus back on what she had suggested that she and Tara do.

“Alright then Tara.” Dawn says causing the blonde haired Wicca to turn her attention from Willow to her. “Since you’re willing to accept my conditions. Buffy is all yours.”

Tara looks at Dawn still finding it hard to believe what she both has said and is doing as she slowly turns her attention from Dawn to Buffy who has her head hung. As she looks at the blonde Slayer Tara can’t help but think about all the dirty little fantasies she has had that have involved the woman in front of her who has saved not just her life but the world countless times. And although she is feeling nervous about what she is about to do the blonde haired Wicca can’t help but also feel excited as she tries to think which one of the naughty things she has been given permission to do to Buffy she will do to her first.

After having made up her mind what she is going to do to Buffy first Tara grabs a nearby chair and places it not too far away from the bed making it possible for everybody on the bed to see what she is about to do. Once she is happy with the position of the chair Tara sits down on the chair and turns her attention back to the bed specifically to Buffy.

“Come here Buffy.” Tara tells the blonde haired slayer doing her best to sound both commanding and authoritive and hide her nervousness and excitement.

Buffy slowly turns her attention from Tara to Dawn who turns her head and looks back at her.

“You heard what she said Buffy.” Dawn says emotionlessly.

Buffy slowly turns her head back around from looking at Dawn to looking at Willow who is looking back at her. Buffy secretly hopes that Willow will say something or do something to stop what is about to happen however as she looks into her best friend’s eyes she sees no hint of willingness or desire to stop what is about to happen. This shocks the blonde haired Slayer however she does her best to try and convince herself the reason her friend is refusing to do anything is because she is a Sub and it is not her place to say or do anything against her Dom even if she wants too. Yet despite doing her best to convince herself that this is why Willow is going to allow this to happen she can’t help but keep thinking about the fact that there was no desire to either help her or stop this and even if she was a Sub and had accepted the fact that she could not stop or it was not her place to stop what is about to happen Buffy is sure she would have at least seen the desire to want to help or want to stop this from happening.

Doing her best to not think about this Buffy moves to the end of the bed where Tara was sat a short while ago and gets up off of the bed and takes a step toward where Tara is sitting.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tara asks looking at Buffy who looks back at her.

“You told me to come to you.” Buffy says a tad confused by Tara’s question although doing her best to hide it.

“I didn’t say you could walk.” Tara says.

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile as she watches what is going on between her sister and Tara.

“Get down on your hands and knees and crawl to me.” Tara tells the Slayer.

Buffy looks at Tara unable to believe what she has just told her or the commanding and domineering tone which the blonde haired Wicca has just used. It is completely different from how she normally talks even if Tara has got over some of her initial shyness. Slowly Buffy gets down on her hands and knees and starts to make her way over to where Tara is sitting. Once she reaches the Witch’s feet Buffy stays on all fours and looks up at Tara waiting for her to give her the next instruction.

“Stand up.” Tara says, looking down at the blonde Slayer unable to believe that Buffy is actually doing what she is telling her and yet at the same time loving every minute of it.

Buffy does as she is told and slowly gets to her feet.

“Now lay across my lap.” Tara says, “Face down.”

Buffy immediately knows what is coming as does Willow who smiles a small smile and Dawn who watches as the blonde Slayer slowly positions herself face down across Tara’s lap unable to help but notice how quickly Buffy is doing everything Tara tells her to do with a lot less resistance then when she herself tells her older sister to do something.

Tara meanwhile smiles as she looks down at Buffy’s well rounded backside and runs her hand over both cheeks gently loving the feel of them underneath her hand.

Buffy does her best not to let Tara’s gentle caress fool her due to the fact she is sure that any minute now Tara will start to give her a really hard spanking just like Dawn and Faith and she does her best to mentally and physically prepare herself for what she is sure is about to come. Despite being a little bit afraid of what is about to happen to her there is a small part of Buffy that can’t help but also be turned on and want to get spanked by Tara and as things go on the blonde Slayer’s desire to have Tara do whatever she wants to her slowly starts to out weigh her fear and nervousness. She also secretly wonders how hard the blonde haired Wicca can hit due to her being a Wicca and looking forward in a weird way to mentally comparing a spanking from a Witch to a spanking from a Slayer and a magic paddle/crop.

Suddenly Buffy feels Tara remove her hand from her ass and is sure that the spanking is about to begin and so she does her best to really mentally and physically prepare herself. However much to her surprise the first hit from the blonde Witch’s hand to her ass isn’t hard at all in fact it is very gentle and almost playful as is the second one and the third and the fourth and the fifth. With each strike that Tara gives her Buffy can't help but slowly start to relax and enjoy the spanking.

Dawn watches this with a disapproving look on her face, “Come on Tara, put some effort into it and spank the bitch!”

Tara looks up at Dawn and smiles, “I'm working up to it.”

“Well, work harder?” Dawn huffs, “She's a Slayer. She can take the best you've got. Besides, she didn't ask you how you wanted her to come to you. Doesn't that earn her a serious butt beating?”

“And Buffy disobeyed Dawn earlier.” Willow suddenly interjects causing both Dawn and Tara to look at her. Willow feels both embarrassed and nervous for having just said what she did due to the fact that this was a conversation between the two Doms and she was not asked her opinion, but now they are looking at her she can't help but reply, "Well it’s true isn’t it? You told her not to cum which meant that she had to stop fucking her ass with the strap on until you told her otherwise. You also told her not to forget her place and that the next time you told her to do something she was to do it.”

Dawn smiles a small smile at Willow as she slowly turns her attention from the redhead to Tara, “Your sub is right. So now you have two reasons to give Buffy a good hard spanking.”

Tara looks at Dawn and Willow able to tell that Willow wants to see her give the Slayer a hard spanking. Tara had wanted to build up to it as she wanted to see how much or how hard a spanking a Slayer can take. But since both Dawnie and Will wanted her to dish out the rough stuff right from the start Tara figures she might as well go for it. So she turns her attention from Willow and Dawn to Buffy’s backside and starts to hit that hot Slayer ass a little harder.

“That’s better.” Dawn says with a smile.

Tara does her best to ignore Dawn’s praise even though being praised by another Dom causes her to smile. As she continues the spanking she looks at Buffy’s ass having always wondered what it looked like underneath the clothes she wore nearly all of which showed her ass off to anybody who either was looking or wanted to look and Tara could not deny she both had looked and had wanted to look on many occasions and now here she is quite literally getting a front row seat look at Buffy’s naked butt that from the blonde Witch’s point of view looks as though it was made to be spanked. Or fucked. It's so round, not fat by any stretch of the imagination, but it is toned and tanned and yet still has just enough flesh on it so that when she hits it Buffy's ass cheeks rippled a little for about a second or two almost hypnotic and very hot. Also Buffy’s cheeks are making a lovely noise when her hand makes contact with it and the harder she smacks it the louder and the smacking sound becomes.

Buffy closes her eyes and does her best to stop herself from shivering in response to the blonde Witch’s strikes and how much she is enjoying them especially due to the fact that they are getting harder and harder. She feels that she should be angry with Tara for doing what Willow and Dawn tell her due to the fact that Tara is supposed to be a Dom and do what she wants not be told by another Dom much less her own Sub what to do. If she wants to give her a gentle spanking she should be allowed to do so.

And although she is a bit angry with Dawn for having told Tara to do what she is doing and that is giving her a harder spanking there is a part of her that also wants to thank her little sister for having told Tara to do this due to the fact that there is a part of her that doesn’t want to be spanked gently she wants to be spanked hard. She wants to see if Tara can spank her as well as Faith or as well as Dawn because although this spanking is a good spanking it doesn’t compare to the spankings she has been getting from her baby sister.

Part of Buffy wants to ask or beg Tara to spank her harder but her pride won’t allow her to do so also due to the fact that if she was to do this it would be a sign of submission to her best friend’s girlfriend. And so she lays were she is waiting for the spanking to end and yet at the same time enjoying and hoping for it to continue on.

“Ok that’s enough,” Tara says finally as she stops the spanking, “Get back onto your knees in front of me Slayer.”

Dawn watches Buffy slowly slide off of Tara’s lap and onto her knees facing the blonde haired Witch who looks down at her.

“Move back a little.” Tara tells the blonde haired Slayer.

Buffy does as she is told scooting back while keeping her eyes locked with Tara’s

Once Buffy is far enough way for Tara to do what she wants she stands up in front of Buffy and Willow and Dawn doing her best to ignore the fact that Buffy’s little sister is about to see her naked as she slowly starts to undress keeping her eyes and focus on the Slayer who is looking up at her the way a little puppy dog would look up at its owner.

Buffy watches as Tara takes off her long black sleeve shirt to show that she is not wearing anything underneath it not even a bra which shock her however she does her best to focus as the blonde Witch then takes off the brown pants to reveal that she is not wearing anything underneath them either which again shocks Buffy as Tara takes off her black shoes. Once she is completely nude in front of the Slayer Tara sits herself back down in the chair with her legs spread apart so that Buffy can see her well shaven pussy. Buffy stares at Tara’s pussy knowing what is coming next however for right now she is trying to get her head around the fact that she is currently looking at her best friend’s girlfriend’s pussy.

Tara looks down at Buffy with an ear to ear smile on her face able to imagine what she is thinking due to the fact she is thinking or rather trying to get her head around the same thing the fact that her girlfriend's best friend is currently on her knees in front of her completely nude looking or rather staring at her pussy.

“Buffy, show me what a good little pussy pleasing Sub you can be and eat my cunt.” Tara tells her getting a perverted thrill out of telling Buffy the Vampire Slayer what to do.

Buffy slowly turns her attention from Tara’s face and eyes back down to her pussy feeling both nervous and excited in equal measure as she slowly moves forward until she is as close as she physically can get to the blonde Witch’s pussy.

Once she is as close as she can physically be to the Wicca Dom’s pussy Buffy moves her face as close as she can get it to be able to smell Tara’s scent, a scent Buffy instantly likes. She then takes a deep breath doing her best to ignore any thoughts or feelings of doubt and nervousness as well as doing her best to ignore the fact that she knows both Willow and Dawn are watching her as she slowly sticks her tongue out and gives Tara’s pussy a long, slow lick.

Dawn eagerly watches Buffy stick her tongue out and lick Tara's cunt again and again and again. It's incredibly hot watching her stuck up older sister lick another woman’s pussy, and Dawn is so incredibly turned on right now. She's literally dripping, Dawn reaching down to rub her pussy at the beautiful sight before her. The beautiful sight she's really, really enjoying. But... as much as she likes it Dawn can't help being a little jealous. She knows that's crazy, knows that she suggested this, knows that this is what she wanted.

She wanted to give the Slayer the chance to experience the difference between serving another woman and serving her. Sure, Buffy had plenty of experience being dominated by Faith, but besides her fellow Slayer and her own sister Buffy hadn't been dominated by another girl yet so this would be an important learning experience for her. Give the Slayer something else to compare Dawn and Faith too, and hopefully help her reach the conclusion that Dawn is the only one for her. Plus watching Buffy with another girl is so hot. But... there is part of Dawn which wants her big sister all to herself, that thinks the slayer should be licking her pussy and ONLY her pussy.

Concentrating on her sister licking Tara’s pussy Dawn notices Buffy has managed to find a good rhythm, Tara moaning softly with the look of bliss on her face as the Slayer hungrily laps away at her cunt. This causes the youngest of the two sisters to grin and to wonder if her older sibling likes the taste of Wicca Dom pussy.

“How does Tara’s pussy taste Buffy?” Dawn asks, feeling the need to remind Buffy that she is being watched. Tara too. Yes, Dawn wanted remind them that she and Willow are watching from the bed which they are both sitting on enjoying the show.

Buffy closes her eyes for a moment, hating the sound of her sister’s voice due to it bringing her back to reality and reminding her that she is being watched by not only her younger sister but also her best friend who’s girlfriend she currently has her tongue inside of.

“Does her pussy taste as good as mine does?” Dawn adds.

Deciding to do her best to ignore her little sister and concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing Buffy continues to run her tongue up and down the outer lips of the other blonde, enjoying the soft moans that are coming from Tara. Not just because it lets her know that she is doing a good job but she knows both Willow and Dawn can hear the moans just as well as she can which means Dawn also knows that she is pleasing Tara and with this thought in mind the blonde haired Slayer pushes her tongue slowly into the blonde Witch’s pussy.

"Answer me!" Dawn yells, clearly having enough of Buffy ignoring her.

Quickly pulling away from the blonde Witch's twat Buffy answers the questions, "It tastes good Dawnie. Tara's pussy tastes good. I love the taste of Tara's pussy. It's almost as yummy as yours."

Even though she's pretty sure her big sister was sucking up to her with that last comment Dawn is pleased with Buffy's answers overall and she rewards the blonde with a beaming smile. She is also smiling because of the pussy juice covering Buffy's chin, but Dawn chooses not to point that out.

Instead she just tells Buffy, "Good answers. Now, get back to work. Lick Tara's pussy real good. Make her cum all over your pretty face."

"Yes Dawnie." Buffy says, burying her face in Tara's cunt and lapping away twice as eagerly as she was before.

Meanwhile Tara smiles, "You really do have her a short leash, don't you Dawnie?"

Dawn replies with a smile and a nod as she, along with Willow, focuses on Buffy going down on Tara. Or at least Dawn thinks that they focused on Buffy. In reality Willow can't help glancing at the littlest Summers because Dawnie looks a little jealous.

For her part Willow is not feeling any jealousy but it's still hard for her to get her head around what she is seeing. Sure, she has seen other women eat her girlfriend’s pussy before however this time is different. This time it isn't a stranger, it's somebody she has known for nearly seven years, her best friend who until tonight she thought was straight and if she had known or suspected that Buffy was a lesbian she would have thought that she would have been a top like her girlfriend not a bottom like her. As she looks at her Dom Willow can tell that despite Tara also having her eyes closed like Buffy does there is no denying from the look on Tara’s face that she is enjoying what Buffy is doing to her. Which causes Willow to turn her head and look at Dawn again.

Dawn was leaning forward, a slight frown on her face but mostly she was in rapture, the younger girl practically salivating over what was happening. Yes, Willow thinks, Dawnie was definitely a little jealous but she was also enjoying it as much as she was.

Meanwhile Buffy’s fears, uncertainties and doubts have gone and have been replaced by a burning desire for Tara to cum in her mouth. With this intention in mind she starts to explore as far inside of Tara’s pussy as she can get her tongue feeling a pair of hands on the back of her head not forcing her further but simply holding her in place. With this show of encouragement Buffy starts to speed up her licking moving her tongue in every direction not caring where her tongue touches simply focusing on making her temporary mistress cum.

“Buffy use your tongue on my clit and use your fingers on my cunt.” Tara says wanting to feel Buffy’s fingers inside of her and feel her tongue on her clit.

Buffy does as she is told without a second thought or minutes hesitation removing her tongue from Tara’s cunt and replacing it with one and then two of her fingers, which causes the Witch to moan in pleasure. Tara’s moans make Buffy happy and knowing that what she is doing makes the blonde Witch happy causes the Slayer to start thrusting her fingers in and out of the other blonde's cunt as hard and as fast as she can while she focuses her tongue on Tara’s clit causing her to let out a louder moan than when she first slid her fingers inside of her.

Tara continues to hold Buffy’s head to her pussy not that she is meeting much if any resistance. In fact from Tara’s point of view Buffy is taking to being her temporary sub like a duck to water, this woman who has had to deal with all sorts of unbelievable nasties from an Ancient Vampire to her Soulless Vampire lover to a half monster half man to a Hell Goddess is now kneeling before her and passionately pleasuring her pussy like a good little sub that is desperate to please her Dom.

Tara is brought out of her thoughts by Buffy suddenly stopping and removing her fingers from her pussy and replacing them with her tongue only this time Buffy doesn’t simply lick her pussy instead she slides it as deep into the blonde haired Wicca’s wet and willing pussy as it will go. Then without a seconds hesitation starts to fuck Tara's cunt with her tongue gently at first however getting faster and faster and faster with each and every thrust.

Buffy continues to pound Tara's pussy with her tongue feeling for some reason like she needs to make Tara cum for reasons she can't even begin to understand or analyse but reasons which burn inside her like a fire. The hands gripping tightly to the back of her head lets Buffy know she's doing exactly what she needs to do as do the moans of pleasure falling from the blonde Witch's mouth.

Suddenly Buffy, Willow and Dawn all hear Tara let out a loud scream of pleasure before the Slayer's mouth is filled with a heavenly flavour. Instantly recognising it as girl cum Buffy starts noisily gulping it down, the slayer pushing her face as deep as it will go into the other girl's cunt as she tries to swallow all the yummy liquid. While she is slurping down this heavenly treat Buffy thinks about the taste of the Witch’s cum and how it compares to the two other women’s cum that she has tasted, focusing more specifically on how Tara’s cum tastes compared to her sister’s. As she thinks about it Buffy realises while she enjoys the taste of Tara's cum… it doesn't compare to the taste of her sister's cum.

Buffy screwed up her face as she thinks about this not understanding how she can think this and yet unable to deny it as she tastes more and more of Tara's cum and as she does she slowly mentally starts to both wish and imagine that it was her sister’s cum that she is tasting as she feels Tara start to thrust her hips into her mouth.

For Willow and Dawn it looks as though Tara is actually face fucking Buffy which turns Willow on while making the brunette wish it was her that was face fucking her sister.

Buffy meanwhile doesn’t care what she looks like or what it looks as though is happening due to the fact she is lost in the thought and fantasy that it is her sister she is eating and who’s cum she is tasting which is causing her to swallowing every drop of Tara’s come she can get into her mouth thinking that it is Dawn’s.

Finally Tara calms down and her cum stops flowing however due to her enjoying the feeling of the Slayer's tongue inside her the Witch doesn’t move. She continues to face fuck Buffy while looking down at her watching her hungrily suck at her pussy until there is no more cum. However this doesn’t stop Buffy from continuing to suck Tara’s pussy juice replacing her cum, further bringing the blonde Witch pleasure. If her pussy wasn't so tender after that powerful orgasm and if she wasn't so eager to move onto other things Tara would have been happy to allow the blonde between her legs to spend the rest of the night or however long she has with her in between her thighs but there are other things that she wants to do to the slayer .

“Ok Buffy, that was good.” Tara says, gently pushing Buffy's face away from her pussy, “But I think that's enough of you eating my pussy.”

With Tara's encouragement Buffy slowly moves her face away from the Witch’s pussy, feeling guilty for what she has just done.

Tara looks down at the other blonde and smiles an ear to ear smile as she watches Buffy lick her lips evidently making sure that no cum escapes her grasp.

“Buffy.” Tara says causing the other blonde to turn her attention from Dawn back to her. “I want you to lay down on the rug looking up at the ceiling for me.”

Buffy smiles a small smile grateful to Tara for the distraction from her thoughts as she does as she is told and goes from kneeling before Tara to laying down on her back looking up at the ceiling.

Tara, Willow and Dawn watch as Buffy lays down on her back and looks up at the ceiling just like the blonde haired Witch told her too. Tara smiles as she stands up and walks over and stands before Dawn who turns her attention from Buffy to the blonde Witch.

“I’m going to need that strap on.” Tara says looking into Dawn’s eyes and being able to see two emotions that she didn’t expect to see one of them being anger and the other being jealousy.

“Willow, take off my strap on and give it to Tara.” Dawn tells Willow who turns her attention from Dawn back to Tara who turns her head and looks at the redhead and slowly nods her head before turning her head back to the brunette. Willow moves over to where Dawn is kneeling and proceeds to remove the strap on from around the brunette and once she has done that she gives it to the blonde Witch.

“Thank you Willow.” Tara says as she turns around and walks back over to where Buffy is still laying and looking up at the ceiling totally unaware of the rather tense situation that had just unfolded.

Buffy looks down at her feet to see Tara standing there with the strap on that Dawn had used on her earlier in her hand. She then watches as Tara gets down onto her knees in front of her feet.

“Open up your legs for me Buffy.” Tara says watching as Buffy does as she is told and spreads her legs as wide as she can.

After staring down at the blonde haired Slayer’s pussy for a long time Tara lifts her head and looks up at Buffy who is once again looking up at the ceiling. As she continues to look at her girlfriend’s best friend Tara can’t help but smile even more as she thinks about the woman currently between her legs being with the woman who less than five minutes ago was giving her evil’s the likes of which she had never seen her give before. And as she thinks about this Tara can’t help but imagine the two Summers sisters as wrong as it might be etc she can imagine both Buffy and Dawn being happy together and she can imagine Buffy being a lot happier with her sister than she would be with Riley.

Buffy slowly looks down at Tara who is looking or rather staring at her with a strange little smile on her face, “Tara, is everything ok?”

Tara smiles an ear to ear smile at Buffy, “Everything’s fine. I’m just savouring the moment. I’ve fantasised about this quite a few times.”

Buffy smiles a small, nervous and embarrassed smile back having never thought or imagined that the woman that is now positioned in between her legs would fantasised about doing this to her.

Tara puts the strap on that is still in her hand down on the floor next to her and then turns her attention back to Buffy and slowly bends down and blows on the other blonde’s pussy causing Buffy to shiver with pleasure.

Tara stops blowing on the other blonde’s pussy smiling an ear to ear smile as she sticking her tongue as far into Buffy wet moist cunt as she can get it on the first strike.

Buffy moans uncontrollably due to this invasion, the Slayer only feeling pure pleasure as she was very much ready for this thanks to everything that had happened earlier. Just as she starts to get used to the feeling of Tara’s tongue inside of her she experiences another sensation as the other blonde glues her lips to her pussy and starts to gently suck at her pussy lips for the first time. Much to Buffy’s surprise it doesn’t take long for Tara to get into a rhythm of switching between sucking her pussy lips and thrusting her tongue in and out of her in a way which drives the blonde Slayer closer to the orgasm she can feel building.

Tara meanwhile is busy using all of the skills she has obtained from being with Willow and the sub or switch orientated girls that she and Willow have taken into their bed, the blonde Witch hoping to make Buffy cum so that it will easy for her to slide the strap on inside of the Slayer and she can fuck her cunt. Despite herself she also can't help focuses on the yummy taste of her girlfriend’s best friend’s pussy. Willow has confessed to being a breast girl, and she knew others preferred asses, or legs, or feet, but Tara's favourite part of a woman was her pussy. She loved everything about it, the look, the smell, the feel of it against her tongue and fingers, but most of all Tara loved the taste. She craved it. She craved the intoxicating flavour which is pure woman.

She is certainly getting to enjoy the flavour now as the other blonde's cunt cream is flowing straight from the source into her mouth and down her throat. The entire time Buffy is moaning, that and the juice flowing out of the other blonde's twat letting Tara know she is achieving both of her goal. She quickly gets an idea how to continue achieving her goal as she slowly and rather reluctantly removes her mouth from Buffy’s cunt. This causes Buffy to look down at her, obviously worried that either there is something wrong or she has done something wrong.

“Buffy.” Tara says loving the look on the blonde haired slayer’s face due to it being very rare to see a look of fear or concern on her face due to her more often than not either being confident or hiding her fears and concerns from her and her other friends, “I want you to wrap your legs around my head.”

Buffy smiles a small rather relived looking smile as she both happily and willingly does as she is told and wraps her legs around Tara’s head.

“Good girl.” Tara says as she returns her mouth to Buffy’s cunt.

Buffy wraps her legs around Tara’s head rather loosely due to her knowing that if she applied too much pressure what with her Slayer healing she could hurt Tara very badly and this is something she doesn’t want to do however as she watches the blonde haired Wicca go back to what she is doing only now she is doing it with more intensity and determination and is making it very hard for Buffy to resist the desire to tighten her grip around Tara's head due to her wanting to make sure that her girlfriend's best friend doesn't move from where she is until she has cum.

Tara smiles as she continues to eat the other blonde’s pussy able to tell that Buffy is intentionally trying to keep her hold on her head loose as well as knowing or able to imagine why due to her having seen what Slayer strength can do and the fact that Buffy is doing her best not to tighten her hold on her makes Tara increase the speed of her oral assault.

Dawn watches eagerly as Tara presses her face deeper in between her older sister’s legs, those legs wrapped around her head tightening ever so slightly as Buffy moans with pleasure. Although Dawn is mostly loving the show there is part of her that wishes it was her in Tara's place. Or maybe Buffy's.

Willow meanwhile is enjoying also the view although she can’t help but feel jealous of Buffy due to it normally being her wrapping her legs around Tara’s head so that she can eat her and it being her who moans and groans and who’s pussy juice is flowing into Tara’s mouth. Something she is sure Buffy’s pussy juices are currently doing, not just because of the moans and groans that she is making but due to the fact she knows from personal experience how good Tara is at eating her pussy and having a woman's thighs wrapped around her head just adds to Tara’s enjoyment.

It is something that Willow has gotten used to since she and Tara have been together and from the look of things it is one thing that Buffy doesn’t seem to mind doing for her.

Willow doesn’t know it but she is right Buffy doesn't mind having to wrap her legs around Tara’s head. In fact if she had known that Tara would respond the way that she has she would have wrapped her legs around Tara’s head as soon as she started eating her pussy if it meant she would get to feel this extraordinary pleasure. 'It doesn’t compare to the kind of pleasure Dawn has given me though does it?' Buffy mentally asks herself. She does her best to ignore this question and focus on what Tara is doing to her pussy loving the fact that she is getting one of the best tongue fuckings of her life. 'She’s not fucking me as good as Dawn has.' She mentally tells herself. Buffy continues to try and ignore this part of her brain and focus on what Tara is doing with her tongue. And not just her tongue her mouth is working wonders as well.

All of a sudden Buffy feel’s Tara’s hands make their way up her body until they reach her breasts which she immediately grabs on to and starts to tweak the nipples of  hard to some women this might hurt however for she this just adds to her pleasure and enjoyment of what is happening to her. 'Why hasn’t Dawn done this to me?' She mentally asks herself and starts to imagine that it is Dawn who’s hands and mouth are working her upper and lower body over. The thought of her little sister doing this to her instead of the blonde haired Wicca is too much for Buffy and causes her to explode with a roar of a cry of pleasure that easily rivals any scream or cry she has made with Dawn the past six days.

Buffy’s orgasm is so intense that it causes her to go as stiff as a board however this doesn’t stop Tara from greedily and noisily sucking the cum from her cunt.

The reason Tara is being extra noisy is she can't resist taunting Dawn a little while the reason she is being greedy is due to the fact that she loves the taste of girl cum even more than regular pussy cream, Tara swallowing every drop of Buffy's cum making sure she gets every last little bit of it with her tongue and lips.

Once Buffy’s orgasm subsides and she has gotten as much of the cum she can get out of her Tara removes her head causing the Slayer to unlock her legs from around her head as she does so she and Buffy lock eyes as Tara slowly repositions herself so that she is once again in between the blonde haired Slayer’s legs on her knees licking her lips as she gets back into this position.

Tara once her lips are clean of Slayer cum breaks the eye contact that she has with Buffy and turns her attention to the strap on which is resting on the floor on the right side of her and slowly turns her attention back to the woman who she has just made cum who is still looking at her obviously waiting to see what happens next.

“Sit up Buffy.” Tara says, watching as Buffy forces herself into a sitting position with her legs spread to make room for Tara who is kneeling in front of her, “You see that strap on Buffy? I want you to pick it up and put it on me.”

Buffy without saying a word quickly moves and picks the strap on up and wraps it around Tara’s legs moving it up her legs until it is in position at which point she straps it to her.

“Good girl Buffy.” Tara says with an ear to ear smile on her face once Buffy has finished securing the strap on into place, “Now I want you to suck it. Get it nice and wet for your pussy.”

Buffy takes a deep breath and swallows hard having had a feeling that this would come once she had secured the strap on into place she is also a little nervous due to the fact that although she hasn’t looked in their direction she has not forgotten that Willow and Dawn are watching her and Tara. As she continues to look or rather stare at the fake cock in front of her Buffy can’t help but compare it to the strap on Dawn has used on her since their picnic and how while this strap on is big Dawn’s strap on is a lot bigger and even though she knows that this strap on is going in her pussy and not her ass she can’t help but wish that it was her sister’s strap on and that it was attached to her sister even though there is a part of her that is curious to see how well Tara fucks her.

“Come on Buffy.” Tara snaps causing Buffy to look up at the Witch her focus on the strap on between the blonde haired Wicca’s legs having been broken, “I gave you an order.”

Buffy slowly turns her attention from Tara back down to the strap on which she takes in her hand and does her best to try and focus on the present as she takes the head of the strap on into her mouth and starts to gently but firmly suck on it.

Tara smiles an ear to ear smile as she watches Buffy continue to suck the fake cock between her legs. Then she slowly turns her attention from the other blonde to Dawn who looks a little jealous. This causes a wicked smile to cross Tara's face. Clearly Dawnie wishes it was her getting a blow job from her sister instead. Although from the sounds of it Dawn would have plenty of chances to get Buffy's lips wrapped around a strap on again, Tara still unable to believe just how dominant lil Dawnie has turned out to be.

Turning her attention back to the Slayer Tara licks her lips. Buffy has gotten into the blow job more, the submissive blonde going lower on the cock with every bob of her head until she has over half of the large fake dick in her mouth.

Buffy continues to bob her head up and down on the strap on determined to get the whole thing in her mouth and finally accomplishing her goal as she feels the shaft not only hitting the back of her throat but beginning to slide down it.

She continues to deep throat the big fake cock as she closes her eyes doing her best to try and imagine that it is her sister’s strap on that she is currently deep throating. As she does this Buffy thinks about where the strap on in her mouth will be going and imagines that it is her sister’s strap on that she is preparing. She imagines the giant head of the thing slowly making its way down her windpipe as she continues to move her head up and down on it as Buffy feels her lips touch the base of the actual strap on that she has in her mouth and not the one that she is imagining it is.

After a few minutes Buffy pulls back until only the tip is in her mouth so she can get some much needed air into her lungs before going all the way back down and repeats this process keeping her eyes firmly shut as she does so continuing to imagine it is her sister and her sister’s strap on that she is doing this to and not Tara's. After a few times of doing this Buffy changes tactics and instead of going all the way down on the strap on she starts bobbing her head at random lengths, sometimes going down all the way, sometimes halfway, sometimes a third of the way, and sometimes just down a few inches constantly keeping Tara, Willow and Dawn guessing how much cock she will take next.

As Buffy becomes lost in the blow job Dawn continues to watch her sister feeling as though she is doing what she is doing intentionally not just to get the strap on between Tara’s legs wet so that she can fuck her with it but that she is doing this because she knows her little sister is watching her and she is intentionally trying to make her jealous and that that is why she is doing what she is doing with the strap on. “Two can play that game Buffy.” She mentally says to herself as she slowly turns her head and looks at Willow slowly starting to think how and in what way she can make her older sister jealous when the time comes for her and Willow to have their fun.

Tara continues to watch the other blonde unable to believe how much enjoyment she is getting from watching Buffy suck her fake cock nor can she believe how much the Slayer seems to be enjoying what she is doing from the look on her face. It is an amazing thrill for the blonde haired Wicca to have the blonde haired slayer in between her legs worshipping her strap on cock. It makes her feel even more powerful than she normally does when Willow is in the position that Buffy is in due to the fact that Willow is a very powerful witch, more powerful than Tara, is hence the reason why having her girlfriend in between her legs or on her knee’s before her doing what Buffy is currently doing is such a thrill for her. However right now Tara is experiencing an even greater thrill than having a more powerful witch between her legs because she has a Slayer in between her legs. A Slayer down on her knee’s worshiping her strap on and not just any Slayer but her girlfriend’s best friend which just makes this even more of a thrill for her.

As she continues to stare at Buffy Tara can’t help but notice how in a strange way sexy and beautiful Buffy looks being where she is and as she watches her Tara gets another idea as to how she can continue to make Dawn jealous “That's it Buffy suck that cock. That's it. You're doing great. Keep sucking my cock Buffy suck my cock just like that. I can't believe how much you're taking down your throat. You're so good at this and you look so sexy doing it. Sexy and beautiful. My sexy and beautiful little cock sucking sub.”

Dawn looks at Tara when she says “My sexy and beautiful little cock sucking sub” feeling like saying or rather telling Tara My sexy and beautiful little sub as she slowly turns her attention to Buffy who is continuing to suck the strap on between Willow’s girlfriend’s legs

After a few minutes of watching Buffy suck Tara’s fake cock Dawn turns her attention to Willow who seems transfixed by the sight of her best friend sucking Tara’s strap on.

As she continues to watch her sister’s best friend she can’t help but wonder if Willow is feeling as jealous of the situation as she is. She is also wondering if the redhead will submit to her as easily as Buffy seems to have submitted to Tara.

Willow feels a set of eyes on her and turns to see Dawn looking or rather watching her.

“What’s wrong?” Willow whispers just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

“Nothing. I’m just thinking.” Dawn shakes her head, not wanting Willow to know what she is thinking about at least not yet.

“Thinking about what?” Willow asks again in a whisper.

Dawn smiles a small smile at her, “You’ll have to wait and see.”

This causes Willow to turn and look at Tara and Buffy unable to help but wonder what Dawn means by what she has just said.

“Ok Buffy that's wet enough.” Tara says causing Dawn to also turn her attention to the Wicca and the Slayer as Tara removes her fake cock from Buffy’s mouth and smiles as she as well as both Willow and Dawn see the dildo is now coated from base to tip in Buffy’s saliva.

Buffy looks at the fake cock which is now covered in her saliva unable to help but smile due to the saliva showing Tara and herself what a good job as she turns her attention from the strap on before her to Tara.

“Lay back down on your back Buffy.” Tara says looking at Buffy with an ear to ear smile of her own as she watches the slayer do as she is told without question. Once she is laying back down on her back Buffy looks down and see’s Tara kneel down in between her legs again, “Are you ready for me to fuck your pussy Buffy?”

Buffy swallows hard unable to believe what has happened to her thus far tonight as well as what is about to happen to her however she slowly nods her head in response to Tara's question.

“What?” Tara asks wanting Buffy to verbally answer her not just so that she can hear her but so that Willow and specifically Dawn can hear her as well.

“Yes Tara, I'm ready for you to fuck my pussy.” Buffy says swallowing hard, unable to believe how much she wants what is about to happen to her to happen to her.

Tara nods her head to show Buffy that was the right answer and that she did the right thing by answering her verbally as she positions the strap on so that the tip is aiming at the entrance to the Slayer’s cunt and pushes her fake cock into her pussy causing Buffy to moan through gritted teeth as the head of the shaft enters her. For some reason Buffy is evidently trying to stop her moans from being too loud maybe it is because she knows who that her little sister is watching and listening. Maybe it’s because she doesn’t want to admit how much she is enjoying being with her either way for right now Tara doesn't mind as she starts to slide the dildo into her.

Although she is sure Buffy is not a virgin taking into consideration the way Dawn was fucking her earlier and the way she can imagine Faith fucked her from what Dawn told them about Faith and Buffy’s relationship Tara can’t believe how tight Buffy’s pussy is. No doubt it is thanks to her Slayer healing. Whatever the reason for her tightness Tara likes it because it gives her a thrill knowing that although this isn’t Buffy’s first time she can imagine that it is due to one of her fantasies having been that she is Buffy’s first.

With each thrust Tara slides another inch inside of Buffy until they are both able to feel that the base of the fake cock is up against her pussy much to both girls surprise and delight. Knowing that she is balls deep inside of her girlfriend's best friend is a thrill beyond anything Tara can imagine and she cannot believe that she has not come just from the thought or the knowledge that she is balls deep inside of the vampire slayer instead of making her cum this knowledge just turns her on more.

Buffy looks down and sees her body is now practically joined with the strap on that Dawn had used on her earlier and that Tara is now using on her having completely disappeared inside of herself. She slowly turns her attention from her’s and the other girl’s almost joined bodies up to Tara who looks down at Buffy and slowly starts to remove the strap on from inside of her and once it is all the way out she slowly and gently pushes it back in.

Dawn and Willow watch as Tara quickly finds a rhythm of slowly fucking Buffy as the two stare into one and other’s eyes. As she watches her sister take the strap on she used on her earlier and is now taking it from her best friend’s girlfriend who is using it on her very slowly. Too slow for Dawn’s liking. And while there is a part of her that thinks she is simply doing her best not to hurt Buffy another part of her can’t help but think that Tara is doing this on purpose to tease her.

Buffy meanwhile is thinking about everything that has happened since she and Tara started and realises that nothing that has happened between them has happened the way she expected it too. Then again she never imagined she would end up being with her best friend’s girlfriend and while when this first started she had felt guilty about what was happening now she no longer feels any guilt. She is simply enjoying what is happening and as she thinks about everything that has happened and how nothing that has happened has happened the way she expected it too.

She realises that while she has imagined or fantasised what it would be like to be with Tara she has never really thought about what sort of lover much less what sort of Dom Tara would be. And as she thinks about it more Buffy realises that everything Tara has done to her has been nice and gentle almost loving in a weird way. And while she has enjoyed it there is a small part of her that hasn’t liked it and as she thinks or tries to think why she has not liked it she quickly comes up with the answer even though she doesn’t want to accept it as the answer. That answer or rather the reason why part of her has not liked what Tara has done to her is because it hasn’t been her sister Dawn doing it too her.

Buffy closes her eyes and does her best to try and imagine the other blonde being like Dawn has been with her and yet despite how hard she tries she just can’t imagine Tara being like Dawn due to the way she has treated her since they started. She doubts the Witch would or rather could ever treat her the way she needs to be treated or be rough with her even if she asked her to be because that is what she needs or needed her to be with her. And the reason she can’t imagine Tara being this way is because it is just not in the blonde haired Wicca’s nature.

Which is weird because up until this week Buffy wouldn’t have thought it would have been in Dawn’s nature or that she would be capable of being rough with anybody either least of all in the bedroom and yet that is exacterly how she has been when she has needed to be that way. However at the same time she has also been the way that Tara has been to her tonight, nice and gentle and loving. All in all Dawn has been the perfect mix of what Buffy both wants in a partner which is for them to nice and gentle and loving and yet she has also been what Buffy needs in a partner which is for them to be rough with her.

As she thinks about this Buffy can’t help but feel the same way she felt when she looked over her shoulder at Dawn while she was laying across the tree stump when Dawn first took her ass. She remembers how when she turned her head she lost the ability to speak due to her having seen a dominant top pounding into it's bottom's bottom and proving their dominance over their bottom and how she had felt lucky to be the dominant top's bitch. An how at that moment she realised she could be happy with Dawn. Not pretend to be happy for the sake of getting the normal life she had always told herself she wanted like it was with Riley, she could be truly happy.

Just like then Buffy is now thinking about how she could be happy with her sister due to her sister it seems being the perfect partner for her.

Buffy closes her eyes doing her best not to think about what she is and has been thinking about and instead doing her best to try and focus on the present and in an attempt to try and help block out any and all thoughts about her and Dawn being together she starts to thrust herself back against the dildo that is slowly plowing her pussy making it move even deeper inside of her.

Buffy’s actions do not go unnoticed by Tara who turns her attention from looking at Buffy to looking down at their joined bodies when she feels the slayer start to move back against her which causes her to smile an ear to ear smile.

“If you want me to go faster Buffy.” Tara says causing Buffy to open her eyes and look at her. “You have to tell me.”

Buffy looks at Tara knowing what she means by what she has just said. “Fuck me Tara. Please fuck me faster.”

Tara smiles as she slowly removes the strap on from Buffy’s pussy until only the head is inside of her. After a few seconds of making Buffy wait she slams the dildo back inside her as hard as she cannot so hard that it hurts her even though she is sure taking into consideration the fact that she is the Slayer she could handle more than what Willow could.

Buffy moans in pleasure defiantly able to tell now that she has the whole cock inside of her and loving the fact that she has something to distract her as Tara starts to fuck her, pressing on faster and going deeper while maintaining the force of her thrusts.

Tara doubts she can fuck Buffy as well as Faith did due to the fact she is not a Slayer. However she is fairly certain she can fuck her just as well as Dawn did earlier and she is intent on doing so working as hard as she can and using all of her skills she has. As she continues to pound Buffy’s pussy the blonde haired slayer starts to cry out in pleasure letting Tara know that her skills are evidently good enough.

Not only do Buffy’s cries of pleasure let Tara know that her skills are good enough to please or pleasure a Slayer they also encourage her to slam into her as hard and as fast as she can.

“I want more! Ohhhhhhh God Tara, more!” Buffy moans all thoughts of Dawn at least for the time being having gone from her mind as she focuses on the pleasure she is feeling, “Oooooooh shit, ooooohhhhhh fuck, please, give me more. Please give me more Tara. Please, I need it."

Tara smiles an ear to ear smile wanting to look up and over at Dawn however managing to keep her focus on the Summers sister that is between her legs and as she continues to look down at Buffy a thought pops into her head as she removes the dildo from the other girl’s pussy causing Buffy to look at her.

“If you want more Buffy turn over and get on all fours.” Tara tells the Slayer in a tone of voice letting Buffy know she isn’t asking.

Buffy looks at Tara in shock and she isn’t the only one in shock. Dawn also stares at Tara in shock at what she has just told her big sister to do and immediately figures what the blonde haired Wicca is planning on doing to her big sister.

“I told you Buffy’s ass was off limits Tara!” Dawn says in a warning tone.

Tara smiles a small smile having expected what she told Buffy to do to get to Dawn, “I know Dawn and I am going to continue to agree to your two conditions. I just want to fuck Buffy's pussy from behind.”

"Oh... ok." Dawn says a tad suspiciously.

Tara turns her head from looking at Dawn to looking at Buffy who turns her attention from Dawn to Tara and slowly rolls over onto her stomach and gets up onto all fours turning her head around to look back at the blonde Witch.

“Face forward Buffy.” Tara tells her causing Buffy to turn her head back around.

Dawn watches Tara like a hawk as the blonde haired Wicca positions her fake cock at the entrance to Buffy's pussy and slowly presses it until it starts to slowly slide in which causes Dawn to relax a little.

Buffy meanwhile is able to feel the fake cock slowly start to get pressed back into her pussy. As Tara slowly but firmly slides more and more of the fake cock into her Buffy softly mews as every inch of the strap on makes it’s self once again comfortable inside of her cunt. It isn’t long until she feels Tara’s thighs pressing against her ass cheeks announcing that she once again has the whole strap on inside of her.

Buffy waits wanting to feel that fake cock do the same thing it did to her pussy while she was laying on her back now that she is on all fours only this time she wants Tara to do it until she cums however Tara doesn’t move. Although she wants to look back and see what Tara is doing Buffy does her best not to do that due to her having been told by the other blonde to face forward and so she simply waits.

The wait seems endless with Tara seemingly doing nothing for a long time before Buffy finally starts to feel her move her hips side to side and up and down and then in a circular motion causing Buffy to groan and moan each time as every movement causes the dildo to move around inside her.

“You said you wanted more Buffy.” Tara says playfully after a while continuing to move her dildo around inside Buffy's cunt, “I'll give it to you... but first there is something I want from you.”

“What?” Buffy asks wanting to turn her head around and look back at Tara however keeping her head facing forward.

Tara slowly starts to speed up her movements, “I want you to tell me out loud how good what I am doing to you feels. I want you to tell me so that both your best friend my girlfriend Willow and your sister Dawn can hear.”

Buffy closes her eyes unable to believe what Tara both wants and is telling her to do.

Tara waits patiently however Buffy doesn’t say anything. “Not willing to do as I ask? Well maybe this will help convince you to do it.”

Tara then takes a firm grip of Buffy’s hips and slowly pulls the strap on out almost all the way before she slams the dildo back inside with all her might and proceeds to slowly but both firmly and forcefully fuck Buffy’s cunt waiting to hear Buffy’s decision as she continues her slow and steady pace.

Dawn watches her sister’s best friend’s girlfriend and her sister now no longer under any delusion that Tara is doing what she is doing with the specific intent of making her jealous which confuses her slightly due her not understanding why Tara would be or is doing this unless she is trying to show her who the better top is or who would be the better top for Buffy to be a sub too. “If that is the case then I will show Tara just exacterly who the better top is and who is the perfect top for Buffy to be a sub too and I will do it by using Willow.” She mentally says to herself as she continues to watch the two women in front of her.

From the moans falling from Buffy's mouth Tara is sure that the blonde haired slayer is not too far away from doing what she wants and that is telling Dawn and Willow how much she likes what she is doing to her but first she needs a little bit more convincing. Although there is a part of Tara that can’t believe what she wants Buffy to say aloud there is another part of the blonde haired Wicca that craves to hear those words fall from the Slayer's mouth. However the temptation not to slam fuck Buffy’s pussy as hard and fast and deep as she can is becoming unbearable. In fact with every thrust into the other blonde's cunt Tara's desire to pound Buffy's cunt increases with she desperately wanting to go faster but refusing to allow herself to until Buffy has said what she wants her to say and what she wants not only herself but Willow and more specifically Dawn to hear.

Buffy closes her eyes unable to believe how good the other blonde's pussy fucking feels it‘s not as good as a pussy pounding by Dawn but it still good and with each thrust from the dildo Buffy finds herself wanting more and the more time passes the more desperate she is getting for Tara to go faster deeper and harder and yet she knows what she has to do in order for that to happen however she still isn’t willing to do what Tara wants her to do.

After fighting for as long as she can doing what Tara wants or rather saying what Tara wants her to say seems like nothing due to the fact that while she wouldn’t be lying about how good what the other blonde is doing to her feels at the same time she wouldn't be telling the truth either due to what Tara is doing to her doesn't feel as good as what Dawn has done to her.

“You want me to fuck your pussy harder Buffy?” Tara says breaking Buffy from her thoughts, “Then say what I want to hear you say and I will fuck you harder. I’ll go as hard and as fast and as deep as I can.”

After hearing Tara say this Buffy decides to do what Tara wants.

“I, I want you to fuck me Tara. I want you to fuck me hard. Please? I love what you’re doing to me, it feels amazing, but I want more. Mmmmmmm, I need more.” Buffy says aloud making sure all three of the other people in the room with her can hear what she is saying, “Ohhhhhhh God, oh Tara, please, I need it. I need you to fuck me! Please? Please, please, please, mmmmmm, fuck me harder! Pound my slutty pussy! Slam it as hard as you can! Please Tara, mmmmmm, give it to me, ooooooooh fuck me, please fuck me harder ooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk! Ahhhhhh, aaaaaahhhhhhh, oooooooh God!”

Tara smiles the biggest smile of the night as she pulls the dildo almost completely out of the Slayer's pussy and then slams it back in, this time using every ounce of strength she has to bury every single inch inside of the Vampire Slayer. She keeps up that punishing pace, Tara going harder and faster and deeper with each stroke hearing Buffy moan as she does so. Tara loves those sounds that Buffy is making, and the fact that she knows Willow and Dawn can also hear the Slayer moan.

Buffy can’t help but moan as Tara fucks her pussy the way she promised harder deeper and faster and yet despite how much she is loving what the blonde Witch is doing to her in the back of her mind she can’t help but compare what Tara is doing to her to what Dawn has done and would be doing to her if she where in the blonde haired Wicca’s position and despite how good what Tara is doing to her it doesn’t really compare to what Dawn has and would be doing to her. Once again Buffy does her best not to think about this or compare her sister with her best friend’s girlfriend and simply enjoy what is happening to her. She is also doing her best not to think about the fact that she knows Willow and Dawn are watching her get fucked by Tara and that they have both heard her say or rather tell Tara and them how good what Tara is doing to her feels.

Despite a part of her not wanting to Buffy turns her head and looks over at Willow who is watching what is going on with a look of lust on her face. Buffy blushes and then looks at Dawn, who has the same look on her face and then finally at Tara. The look on the blonde haired Wicca's sends Buffy's horniness into overdrive due to it causing her to remember when she looked back over her shoulder when she was laying across the tree stump and saw Dawn and remembers what she thought. This causes her to turn her head around and face the front once again as she starts thrusting herself backward impaling her horny pussy on Tara’s fake cock wanting to get all the pleasure she can.

As she continues to pound into Buffy’s pussy Tara smiles as she sees Buffy start to respond by forcing herself back on her fake cock. As she continues to go as hard and as fast and as deep inside of the blonde haired Slayer’s pussy as she can Tara turns her attention to the one hole that is off limits to her, that being Buffy’s ass. As she looks at the soft cheeks of Buffy’s butt she can’t help but wish that she was fucking that whole if only to see how tight it is. All of a sudden Tara gets an idea as she continues to look at the Slayer’s ass doing her best to get a good picture of it in her mind and when she has she closes her eyes and does her best to imagine that she is fucking Buffy’s ass instead of her pussy.

Buffy also has her eyes closed and is imagining something different to what is really happening only she is imagining that instead of Tara fucking her pussy it is her sister Dawn and the image of her sister being where Tara is causes Buffy to moans and cry out even louder.

Dawn watches her big sister start to fuck herself on Tara’s cock without permission. If this had happened earlier she would have probably told the blonde haired Witch to punish her sister for doing this. However right now all Dawn can think about is how this shows her how much her big sister is loving what Tara is doing to her.

Despite being glad and grateful to Tara for having kept to their agreement and not having allowed the temptation to fuck Buffy's ass to become irresistible Dawn can’t help but hate having to watch Tara fuck her sister’s pussy a little due to the fact that despite how hard fast and deep the blonde haired Wicca is going Dawn can’t help but think about how if she was in the blonde haired Witch’s position she would be going harder faster and deeper especially if she had her strap on on instead of the one that Tara is using. Note to self always carry around your riding crop, paddle AND strap on in future. Dawn mentally tells herself wishing she had brought at the very least the strap on with her because if she had she could have used that on Buffy before they got caught and then had the blonde Witch use the strap on she is currently using and if she had asked if she could use her strap on she could have refused and in doing so maybe Buffy would not be enjoying the pussy fucking that she is currently receiving from Tara as much as she is due to the strap on that is being used not being her sister’s.

Even though she knows that Buffy’s ass is still her’s it isn’t enough. Dawn doesn’t just want her sister’s ass she wants her sister. She wants her mouth and pussy. She wants her whole body, and what has happened and is happening right now if anything has proven this to Dawn. And that is not the only thing the youngest Summers sister wants, because she also wants her older sister to want her to want her the way that she does. She wants Buffy to want her to own her completely. Own her mouth, pussy and ass. Heart, mind, body, and soul.  
   
“Fuck me.” Dawn suddenly hears Buffy say causing her to refocus her attention on the present.

“Fuck me harder… deeper… faster!” Buffy moans as she continues to shamelessly throw herself back against Tara’s thrusts keeping her eyes closed and focusing on the image of her sister being the one fucking her as she repeats the words harder, deeper, faster.

Tara smiles as she too keeps her eyes closed and continues to imagine that it is Buffy’s ass she is fucking instead of her pussy knowing that no matter how good her fantasies of what Buffy’s ass are like nor how good her fantasies of having and being with the Slayer are from now they are not going to be as good as actually having and being with the Slayer is as she fucks Buffy as she is asking to be fucked... harder, deeper and faster.

“Oh my god… I'm going to… oh my god I'm going to cum!” Buffy moans.

An with that Tara Dawn and Willow watch as Buffy’s body starts to shake and shiver. Seeing this and feeling Buffy’s orgasm take a hold of her is too much for Tara as she screams almost as loud as Buffy and explodes along with her.

Despite both of them now being in the throws of orgasm neither Buffy nor Tara miss a beat and continue to fuck the other or themselves with Tara impaling her clit on the little nub inside the strap on while Buffy is impaling her cunt on the fake cock both women looking like they're working together to when in reality they are both lost in their own separate fantasies. However at the same time they are both savouring their orgasm which eventually leads to the both of them having a second and then a third. However instead of causing the two women to stop each orgasm seems to drive both women on relentless pushing themselves to the next orgasm until exhaustion forces Tara to slowly stop fucking the Slayer until the dildo is just inside of Buffy’s pussy and both she and Buffy are doing their best to get their breath back.

Tara finally gets enough strength back in her body to slowly pull her fake cock out of Buffy’s pussy. Once the strap on is out of Buffy’s cunt Tara slowly starts to undo the straps. Once she has taken the strap on off she feels tempted to have Buffy lick the strap on clean however decides to once again taste the Slayer’s pussy juice as she sucks the toy clean, loving the taste of her girlfriend’s best friend’s pussy on her cock.

Tara smiles widely around the cock in her mouth as she looks down to see Buffy still on her hands and knees. Once she has gotten every little bit of Buffy's pussy juice Tara puts the dildo down on the floor next to her and turns to look at Dawn and Willow.

Willow is staring at Tara with a small smile on her face while Dawn is staring at Buffy who is still on all fours and looking at the floor.

“Did you enjoy that Buffy?” Dawn asks both wanting and yet at the same time not wanting to know the answer to this question.

Buffy turns her head and looks over at Dawn who is looking at her with an unreadable expression. She slowly turns her attention from looking at Dawn to looking at Tara who turns her attention from Dawn to Buffy and slowly nods her head giving her permission to answer her sister’s question. Buffy slowly turns her attention from Tara back to Dawn having been given permission to answer the question.

“Yes.” Buffy says, feeling guilty for admitting what she is admitting, “I did enjoy it.”

Despite herself Buffy feels tempted to add that the reason she enjoyed what just happened wasn’t because it was Tara doing it to her but rather it was because of what or rather who she was imagining doing it to her. However she manages to keep this to herself due to her feeling both confused and ashamed to admit that she was imagining thinking about and wishing that it had been Dawn fucking her pussy to orgasm after orgasm.

Tara smiles as she turns her attention from Buffy to Willow and Dawn.

Dawn immediately gets off of the bed and walks over to the seat Tara used earlier. As she does so Tara, Buffy and Willow all watch her as she walks over to the seat and sits down and looks at Willow who is looking back at her.

“Willow.” Dawn says keeping her focus on the redhead on the bed even though she can feel both Buffy and Tara’s eyes on her as well, “I want you to crawl over here on your hands and knees.”

Willow slowly gets down onto her hands and knees and slowly makes her way over to Dawn. As she does Buffy and Tara slowly make their way over to the bed and sit down next to one and other as they both watch Dawn and Willow.

“Stop!” Dawn snaps causing Willow to stop halfway in between the bed and the chair that Willow is sitting on. “Stand up.”

Willow slowly gets to her feet keeping her eyes locked with Dawn’s.

“Now. I want you to strip for me.” Dawn says looking Willow up and down, smiling a small smile as she thought about how this was so similar to her first night together with Buffy, the brunette confident that Buffy will remember this.

Willow rather stares at Dawn a tad stunned by what she has just been told to do due to the fact that Tara has never asked her to strip for her normally depending on what sort of mood their in they normally magic the clothes off one and other if they can’t be bothered to physically strip each other or if they are in the mood to take things slow then they strip each other however Tara asked Willow to strip for her while she watches. And the thought of stripping for another woman and that woman being her best friend’s sister while both her girlfriend and her best friend watch actually turns the redhead on and she slowly starts to do as she has been told by taking off the black shirt.

“Do it slowly Willow.” Dawn tells Willow with a smile as she continues to watch her sister’s best friend slowly start to remove the light green top which covered her tits completely and had been covered by the long sleeved black shirt over.

“Stop there.” Dawn says intent on taking her time and making not only Willow wait or herself but also Tara and especially Buffy who she knows is watching what she is doing to her best friend.

However right now the fact that her sister and her sister’s best friend’s girlfriend are watching her and Willow are the last things on her mind. Right now the main thing on Dawn’s mind is enjoying the view of Willow’s now that the light green top is gone uncovered rack which while not as impressive as her sister's is still very impressive compared to some of the flat chested women Dawn has been with.

“Ok.” Dawn says finally deciding to move on a little, “Now very slowly and as seductively as you can I want you to take those black leather pants shoes off.”

Willow takes a deep breath and swallows hard due to the sight of Dawn licking her lips the way she just has sends a chill, or rush of excitement... she isn't sure which, down her body as she bends over slowly and starts to undo the shoes that she is wearing.

“Stop!” Dawn says suddenly getting an idea due to the position Willow is in.

Willow stops halfway through undoing the first of the shoes and looks up at Dawn while remaining bent over.

“Turn around.” Dawn tells her with an ear to ear smile.

Willow looks at Dawn in shock and slight confusion.

“I said turn around!” Dawn tells her the smile having gone from her face.

Willow slowly stands back up straight.

“I didn’t tell you to stand up did I!” Dawn snaps.

Willow quickly shakes her head having never heard Dawn snap at her before.

“Well then re-assume the position you were just in.” Dawn tells her and Willow does as she is told bending back over, “That’s better. Now turn around and face Buffy and Tara. So that they can watch you undo and take off your shoes and your pants. And I get to watch you take off your pants from the back and see your fuck-able little ass.”

Buffy swallows hard as she continues to watch the scene before her unable to believe that Dawn has just told Willow what to do and why she has just told her to do it.

Willow keeping herself bent over turns around until she is facing or rather she is in the direction of the bed and her ass is facing Dawn.

“Now.” Dawn says keeping her focus on Willow’s ass having noticed while she and Buffy were walking behind Willow and Tara on their way to the club that the redhead’s ass looked rather tight in the black leather pants. Although the pants weren’t as tight fitting as the ones Faith wore or wears they still showed off the redheaded Wicca’s backside nicely to anybody who wanted to look.

Willow keep’s her head hung feeling embarrassed that she is doing what she is doing not just because her best friend’s sister is currently watching her ass which while embarrasses her gives her a bit of a thrill knowing that another woman likes her ass however she is also embarrassed because she is currently facing the direction of the bed on which she is sure Buffy and Tara are currently sat watching her as she undresses for Dawn which both embarrasses her and at the same time also gives her a bit of a weird thrill.

Dawn meanwhile has her eyes glued to the view that she is currently getting to enjoy which is of Willow’s backside in the black leather pants. However as soon as she has undone her shoes and take them off Willow stands back up straight and looks behind her. Why she does this Dawn isn’t sure however she slowly turns her attention from the redheads butt to her face.

“After you have taken them off I want you to give me a little wiggle.” Dawn says and tells Willow able to imagine how much this must be driving Buffy insane. Or at least she hopes it is.

As she watches Dawn turns her head back around and not look at the bed but rather the wall in front of her as she unbuttons and then slowly starts to take the black leather bottoms that she has had on all night off once they are down past her ass she does as Dawn has told her to and gives the brunette a little wiggle as she then continues to take them down and off.

Dawn licks her lips as she watches Willow wiggle her ass for her and then finishes taking off the pants and stands still continuing to face away from her and allow Dawn to enjoy the view of her now equally uncovered ass which again doesn’t compare to her older sister’s but is more than good enough for what Dawn has in mind for it.

“I see both you and Tara like to go o’natural when it comes to underwear.” Dawn says having noticed how just like Tara Willow isn’t wearing a bra or panties or thong etc.

“Tara is the one who likes to do that.” Willow says as she continues to look at the wall behind the bed.

“And she makes you do it?” Dawn asks sensing a hint of discomfort from Willow.

Willow nods her head.

“Mmmmmmmmmm.” Dawn says seeing a golden opportunity to make Buffy jealous, “Well I can see why Tara doesn’t like you wearing underwear underneath clothes. Although I have to say Willow... if you were my Sub… I don’t think I would let you wear clothes… at least not in private.”

Buffy looks at Dawn feeling herself physically shake at what she has just heard her little sister say.

“You mean… you like the way I look… in my birthday suit?” Willow asks partly wondering if Dawn means what she is saying and at the same time wondering if she is saying this to get back at either Tara or Buffy or both for the show they put on a short while ago and how it made the youngest Summers girl feel.

“Very much.” Dawn says able to feel her big sister’s eyes on her however keeping her focus on Willow, “Especially your ass.”

Willow can’t help but like the fact that Dawn is commenting her on the way she looks even though she can’t help but feel that she might simply be using her as a way of getting back at Buffy and or Tara for making her jealous. If that is the case while there is a part of her that doesn’t like it there is another part of her that sees no harm in enjoying it.

“Thank you.” Willow says loud enough for everybody in the room to hear not just Dawn and Buffy but also Tara due to the fact that although she did enjoy watching Tara and Buffy together she can't deny that seeing her girlfriend with another woman did annoy her a bit and decides to use this opportunity the same way that Dawn is and that is to make her girlfriend jealous.

“You’re welcome.” Dawn says having not expected Willow to thank her although she can’t help but like the fact that she did The sign of a good Sub. She mentally says to herself. “Now, first I want you to turn around and face me.”

Buffy watches the redhead turn back around and face Dawn giving her the chance to inspect Willow’s ass for herself and while she won’t deny that her best friend does have a fairly cute looking backside she is sure that it is not as 'fuck-able' as hers. At least not when she thinks about what Dawn has been saying about her ass the past couple of days. Which causes Buffy to wonder weather her sister is simply teasing her or weather she is trying to make her jealous.

“Good girl.” Dawn says to Willow once she is once again facing her noticing out of the corner of her eye how her big sister’s attention turns from her to Willow’s ass, a clear sign to Dawn that what she said about her sister’s best friend’s behind worked, “Now I want you to get back down on your hands and knee’s and come over here. When you get here climb up and lay yourself face down across my lap. Do you understand?”

“Yes Dawnie.” Willow says.

“Good.” Dawn says back, “Then do it.”

Willow once again gets down onto her hands and knees and crawls the rest of the way over to where Dawn is sitting giving both Tara and Buffy the chance to get a really good view of her ass as she does so which Buffy is sure had been her little sister’s intention. Once she reaches where Dawn is sitting Willow climbs up and lays face down across the youngest Summers sister’s lap and awaits what she knows is coming and that is a spanking at the hands of her best friend's little sister.

Once Willow is laying face down across her lap Dawn begins to run her hand all over Willow’s ass enjoying the feel of it underneath her hand and enjoying the fact that she is getting to see her sister’s best friend’s rather well rounded backside up close and personal as she continues to run her hand over both cheeks gently.

Willow does her best not to let Dawn’s gentle caress of her backside fool her due to the fact she is sure that any minute now her best friend’s little sister will start to give her a really hard spanking. Although she isn’t sure why unless she is simply doing this because it is either something Tara did to Buffy and Dawn didn’t approve of the way she spanked her older sister so she is either going to show Tara how a Dom should spank their Sub or she is going to show Tara that she is just as good at spanking as she is or she has always wanted to spank her.

Either way the redheaded Wicca does her best to mentally and physically prepare herself for what she is sure is about to come. And despite being a little bit nervous Willow can’t help but also be turned on at the thought of getting spanked by her best friend’s little sister. And a part of her wants to get spanked by Dawn regardless of the reason due to it having been a secret fantasy of her’s for this to happen and yet having never imagined it would ever happen even on the Hellmouth where it seems like anything can happen.

Willow suddenly feels Dawn remove her hand from her ass and is sure that the spanking is about to begin and so she does her best to really mentally and physically prepare herself. However much to her surprise the first hit from Dawn’s hand to her ass isn’t hard at all neither is the second or the third or the fourth or the fifth. With each strike that the brunette is giving her Willow can’t help but slowly start to relax and enjoy the ‘spanking’.

Tara watches Dawn toy with Willow’s ass turning to look at Buffy who’s focus seems to be locked on what is happening in the chair. Tara slowly turns back around to face the scene herself.

“Dawn what in the name of the Goddess are you doing?” Tara asks curiously.

Dawn turns her attention from what she is doing to Tara, “Getting Willow ready for her spanking.”

Tara is surprised to hear Dawn say this, “Getting her ready for her spanking?”

Dawn nods her head.

“Well… what do you call what you’re doing right now?” Tara asks curiously.

“I call it warming her up.” Dawn says in response.

“But she hasn’t done anything to earn a really hard spanking.” Buffy suddenly interjects causing both Dawn and Tara to look at her in surprise. She feels nervous for having just said what she has as she turns her attention from Dawn to Tara, “Well it’s true isn’t it?”

Tara looks at Buffy slowly turning her attention from the blonde haired Slayer back to her little sister. “She is right, Willow hasn’t done anything to earn a really hard spanking.”

Dawn looks at Tara and slowly looks back at Buffy before turning her attention to the woman laying across her lap, “Well Willow? Have you done anything to earn a really hard spanking?”

Willow lays across Dawnie's lap not sure weather the question she has just been asked was rhetorical or weather Dawn wants her to answer her. Weather it was rhetorical or not the redhead thinks about everything that has happens since she and Tara walked in on the two sisters going at it and despite a small part of her actually wanting to find something Dawn can use as an excuseto spank her she can't find anything.

“No Dawn.” She says finally deciding to answer the question she was asked figuring that if the question Dawn has just asked her was rhetorical then she has just given the youngest Summers sister a reason to give her a hard spanking. “There is nothing I can think of that I have done to earn a hard spanking.”

“Oh really. Don't you remember saying 'not to mention the fact she is owed a hard spanking for having not done what Dawn wanted her to do earlier'.” Dawn says quoting what Willow had interjected into the conversation Dawn and Tara had been having concerning the fact that Tara wasn’t giving Buffy a hard spanking. “You told her not to cum which meant that she had to stop fucking her ass with the strap on until you told her otherwise. You also told her not to forget her place and that the next time you told her to do something she was to do it.”

Willow closes her eyes doing her best not to smile even though there is a part of her that wants to her due to her knowing why Dawn has brought this up or rather able to imagine why Dawn has brought this up.

“Do you remember saying this?” Dawn asks.

Willow nods her head.

“I can’t hear you.” Dawn tells her.

“Yes.” Willow says, “I do remember saying that.”

“Now why did you say that?” Dawn asks Willow rhetorically, “Was it because you thought I would forget about Buffy having not done what I told her to do? Or was it because you thought I wouldn’t punish her?”

“It was neither of those reasons.” Willow says feeling both nervous and excited at the thought of getting spanked by Dawn. “I was simply trying to help you.”

“Did I ask for your help?” Dawn asks back.

Willow shakes her head.

“I can’t hear you!” Dawn snaps.

“No.” Willow says, “You didn’t ask me to help you.”

“Did either me or Tara give you permission to speak? Or ask for your opinion or for your help?” Dawn asks.

“No you didn’t.” Willow says.

“So not only did you tell me something that I already knew and didn’t need for you to tell me nor did I ask for you to remind me about you also spoke out of turn and interrupted a conversation between myself and Tara that not only had nothing to do with you but neither of us had asked you to join.” Dawn says, summing up all the reasons for her to now give the redhead a hard spanking, “So tell me Willow. Taking all of this into consideration do you still think you have done nothing that would earn you a hard spanking?”

Willow swallows hard and takes a deep breath her excitement now outweighing her nervousness, “Yes, I have earned a hard spanking.”

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile as she turns her attention from Willow to Tara, “What about you Tara? Do you think she has earned a hard spanking?”

Tara looks back at Dawn partly wanting to smile due to the fact that even though Dawnie's ‘reasons’ for giving Willow a spanking are minor things and things that she could tell Willow off with she can’t help but like how she is using these things as reasons to give her girlfriend a hard spanking due to the blonde wanting to see how good Dawn is at being a Dom.

“Yes she has.” Tara says nodding her head.

Dawn turns her attention from Tara to Buffy, “What do you think sis? Has Willow earned a hard spanking?”

Buffy looks back at Dawn and slowly turns her attention from her little sister to her best friend and thinks about the reasons for Dawn giving Willow the hard spanking that she has a feeling weather she agrees with it or not she is still going to give her. As Buffy does she remembers what her little sister said to her Good girls should get soft spankings. Bad girls should get hard spankings. As she thinks about this and despite part of her not wanting to watch her best friend get spanked by her sister Buffy can’t help but feel that Willow should get a hard spanking as she slowly nods her head.

“I can’t hear you Buffy.” Dawn says wanting not only herself and Tara to hear Buffy say the words but also wanting Willow to hear her best friend say that she deserves a hard spanking.

“Yes.” Buffy says doing her best to hide her slight anger at what Dawn is about to do, “Willow deserve a hard spanking.”

Dawn looks at her big sister and smiles at her as she turns her attention back to Willow, “Now that we are all in agreement... I think it is time for the spanking to begin.”

Before Willow has the chance to mentally or physically prepare herself for the first strike she cries out as she feels Dawn’s hand come down hard on her backside.

Dawn smiles as she hears Willow cry out in pain and continues to smack her ass with her hand again and again enjoying the sound that the redheaded Witch is making with each connection of her hand to her ass and as she continues to do this she looks over at Buffy who turns her attention from looking at Willow to looking at Dawn.

“Don’t think just because Tara gave you a hard spanking I’m not going to still give you one.” Dawn tells her older sister, “You didn’t do as I told you and you forgot your place. You will learn to do as I tell you when I tell you to do it. And you will know your place.”

Buffy swallows hard knowing that she should be scared and yet instead of being scared she is actually excited or rather looking forward to getting spanked by her little sister partly because she feels as though she does deserve to be spanked for not having done as she was told and for having forgotten her place but also for another reason which Buffy can’t figure out.

Dawn meanwhile turns her attention back to Willow and gives her another hard slap to her ass.

Comparing the spanking Willow is now receiving to the 'warm up' she received earlier is like night and day so much so she now is starting to wish that her girlfriend hadn’t opened her mouth and asked Dawn what she was doing due to the fact that if Tara hadn’t said anything she may have gotten away with a “warm up” spanking instead of this.

Despite all the screaming she is doing Willow can’t help but feel deep down as though she does deserve this because while the reason she gave for having interjected what she did into the conversation that Dawn and Tara were having as far as reasons why the blonde Witch should give Buffy a hard spanking is true and that she was as she put it simply trying to help Dawnie when she had not asked for her help. Nor had either she nor the blonde Witch given her permission to speak or asked for her opinion or for her help and she had told Dawn something that she already knew and didn’t need or ask for her to remind her about but she also spoke out of turn and interrupted a conversation between Dawn and Tara that like the brunette said had nothing to do with her and neither of them had asked her to join in. All of these facts causes Willow to stop screaming and simply lay across Dawnie’s lap and take her spanking.

Dawn’s smile widens as she notices Willow has stopped screaming and is now only moaning and groaning in response to her spanking.

“So Willow, will you ever tell a Dom something that she already knows again?” Dawn asks waiting a minute or two for Willow to answer which she doesn’t which causes Dawn to react, “Answer me!”

Dawn hits Willow’s ass extra hard causing Willow to cry out, “No! I will never tell a Dom something that she already knows.”

“And will you ever offer a Dom help when they have not asked for your help?” Dawn asks.

“No I will not.” Willow says almost immediately in response.

“Will you ever speak or give your opinion or offer help when you have not been given permission to or asked for your opinion or asked for your help?“ Dawn asks.

“No I will never speak out of turn again.” Willow says, “Nor will I ever interrupt a conversation that has nothing to do with me ever again.”

Dawn looks up at Tara able to see the shock both on the woman who is currently laying across her lap’s girlfriend’s face and in her eyes. Why she is shocked Dawnie isn’t sure. It might be due to how hard she is spanking Willow or the fact that the redhead seems to have cracked so quickly to her. Either way whatever the reason Dawn can’t help but feel a sense of pride as she turns her attention from Tara to Buffy who is looking at Willow and doesn’t look shocked but rather she looks jealous which shocks Dawn a little. However it also makes her smile as she turns her attention back to Willow and continues to roughly beat the redhead’s butt not caring which cheek she hits so long as her hand makes contact with the redhead’s ass due to her wanting to show Buffy not only what she is going to get when she does spank her for what she did earlier but also what she is currently missing.

Buffy and Tara both continue to watch as Willow’s ass turns from its normal colour to a light pink.

“That’s enough!” Tara snaps causing both Buffy and Dawn to turn their attention to her.

“You said no conditions.” Dawn points out to Tara.

Tara looks at her girlfriend’s backside having never smacked her ass so hard that it started to change colour her spankings have always been a 'warm up' to them doing other things.

“Yes.” Tara says finally turning her attention from Willow’s now pink coloured ass to Dawn, “But I didn’t think you would do that.”

“You mean you didn’t think I could do that.” Dawn says, being able to read between the lines as to what the blonde haired Wicca means and what she is saying.

“No I didn’t.” Tara admits feeling guilty for having underestimated Dawn’s ability as a Dom.

Dawn smiles, “If you think this is bad you should see what I can do to Buffy with a paddle and a crop.”

Buffy turns her head from Dawn to Tara and slowly hangs her head feeling as though she should point out what her sister failed to and that was the fact that at least the paddle and maybe the crop are magical. However despite feeling a desire to do this she can’t help but not do it for one reason and that is due to the fact that Dawn has just told her best friend and best friend’s girlfriend that she has spanked her using a riding crop and a paddle. And while she is embarrassed there is a small part of her that can’t help but be proud that she can take a spanking from the brunette with the riding crop and or paddle even if they are magic due to the fact that she doubts Willow could take a spanking from either or both of those two things considering that her ass has turned a light shade of pink just from Dawn using her bare hand.

“Because you were willing to adhere to my conditions I will stop the spanking.” Dawn says causing Buffy to lift her head and look at her sister who’s focus is on Tara who is looking back at Dawn and slowly nods her head.

Dawn turns her attention from Tara back down to Willow’s still light pink ass and starts to run her hand over the redhead’s beaten cheeks admiring her work and wishing that she had brought the paddle and crop although she wonders if she had weather or not either Willow or Tara or both would have been able to tell that they were magical tools as she stops simply running her hand over the redhead’s ass and starts to rub it however she soon stops that and slips her hand farther down the redhead’s ass cheeks and starts to feel her sister’s best friend’s pussy.

Willow closes her eyes knowing that there is no way to stop or hide what Dawn has no doubt found running in between as well as down her legs and the reason she is wet down there is because she was starting to get turned on by the spanking.

“You have a real Sub here Tara.” Dawn says turning her attention from Willow to her girlfriend, “She enjoyed the spanking so much she started to get wet from it. Didn't you Willow?”

“Yes Dawn I did.” Willow says knowing that if she doesn't answer her Dawn will no doubt make her pay for it with another hard spanking and while she is not sure she could take another round there is a part of her that wants to see if she could.

Suddenly and without warning Dawn pushes Willow off of her lap and onto the floor.

Willow quickly gets onto her knees and turns to face Dawn to see what is wrong.

Dawn looks down at Willow she knows that what she has just done was a bit mean and rough however she is intent on showing Willow and Tara and especially Buffy that not only is she a good Dom/Top but she is the best. Far better than Tara.

“Lay down on your back Willow.” Dawn says doing her best not to let any emotion into her tone of voice even though deep down she does feel a bit guilty for treating Willow so poorly although she does her best to try and comfort herself with the thought that she is trying to prove a point and will by the end of the evening and that point will be that Buffy should be not only with her but hers period.

Willow does as she is told and lays down on her back and stays there waiting to see what Dawn is going to have her do or do to her next. After a few minutes of waiting she looks down and see’s that the brunette hasn’t moved from her spot she is still sat in the chair looking back at her. All of a sudden the brunette stands up and makes her way over to Willow once she reaches her feet the redhead expects Dawn to kneel down like Tara did with Buffy. However instead of doing this she watches as Dawn puts one foot on one side of her leg and the other foot on the other side of her other leg and then walks up until she is standing directly over her and she is looking up at the brunette who is looking down at her. Willow now knows what is going to happen next and does her best to prepare for it as she sees Dawn slowly get down onto her knees with her pussy a short distance away from her face.

Dawn waits expecting for Willow to start doing what is expected of her however Willow doesn't move a muscle.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Dawn asks finally having had enough of waiting.

Willow swallows hard and slowly sticks her tongue as far out as she can get it and runs it up and down Dawn’s outer pussy lips.

Dawn smiles as she feels Willow’s tongue come into contact with her pussy and feels Willow follow her first lick up with a second lick and then a third and a fourth. Much to her surprise and delight it doesn't take the redheaded Wicca long to get into a rhythm and Dawn closes her eyes and allows herself the pleasure of enjoying what her sister's best friend is doing to her.

Willow meanwhile is focused on her task having not expected Dawn’s pussy to taste so good. Although there is a part of her that wants to take her time and enjoy the taste of her best friend’s sister’s pussy there is another part of her that wants to see what the youngest of the two Summers sister’s cum tastes like. So with the intention of making Dawn cum as fast as she can Willow puts everything she has into eating the brown haired Summers pussy and is soon rewarded by the taste of her pussy juice which starts to pour out of Dawn’s cunt and into her mouth.

As soon as she tastes Dawn’s pussy juice Willow immediately changes her tactic going from lapping at the brunette’s cunt to tongue fucking it for all she is worth not caring if she gets a bit rough considering how rough Dawn was being with Buffy and with her earlier she is sure the brunette can take a little roughness and might even like it considering who her sister is. While she continues to tongue fuck Dawn’s pussy Willow also does her best to lick Dawnie's pussy's lips and clit in between the tongue fucking willing to do anything to make Dawn cum.

Dawn moans in pleasure as she feels Willow increase the speed and power behind her thrusts which causes her to smile as she looks at Tara and Buffy as she feels Willow wrap her lips tightly around her pussy, evidently trying to stop any of her juices from escaping her mouth.

“That’s it Willow lick my pussy.” Dawn says intentionally encouraging Willow on not just because she can feel herself heading towards orgasm but also to continue the torture of her older sister, “Dam Will, you're a natural pussy licker. Maybe the best pussy licker I’ve ever had in between my legs.”

Buffy feels a mix of jealousy and anger shoot through her when she hears her little sister say this hoping that she is just saying this to either make her jealous or anger. If that is what she is trying to do she is succeeding as she turns her attention from her sister down to her best friend who’s head is in between Dawn's legs. Where I should be. Buffy mentally thinks to herself hating herself for thinking this and yet wanting nothing more than to either push Dawn off Willow or pull Willow away from her sister’s cunt so that she can get at it herself and show her that the redhead is not as good at eating her pussy as her older sister is which makes her even angrier with herself.

Dawn closes her eyes and allows herself to enjoy the feeling of having Willow’s tongue and mouth on and inside of her pussy due to her having been able to see the jealousy and anger in her sister’s eyes which just adds to her pleasure due to the fact her sister now knows what it was like for her to watch her big sister lick another woman’s cunt.

Willow meanwhile is completely oblivious to what is going on around her and only focused on what she has her tongue inside of and her lips attached too as she starts to greedily suck Dawn’s cunt while her tongue touches every part of her that it can.

Dawn’s moans and groans slowly get louder as she starts to move her body back and forth in response to Willow’s actions while imagining that it is Buffy in between her legs rather than Willow. “Ooooohhhhh that’s it… eat my pussy. Mmmmmmmmmm yeah that’s it… you like eating my pussy don’t you… you certainly seem to… my good little sub.”

Despite herself hearing Dawn say these things turns Willow on more and makes her more determined to make her have an orgasm.

While Dawn’s words of encouragement turn Willow on more they hurt Buffy just as much and cause her to hang her head in shame and disgust. Not just disgust at herself for feeling the way she does about what is happening but disgust towards her sister for saying what she is due to her having said what she has about the way she feels about her, which Buffy is sure if Dawn meant what she said she would not be saying these things due to her knowing how much they are hurting her.

Dawn’s verbal encouragement soon turns into moans and groans but it is enough for Willow to do whatever she can to make sure the brunette’s pussy gets the best tongue fucking it’s ever had.

The moans and groans coming out of Dawn's mouth are even louder than the moans and groans which had been falling out of Tara’s mouth when Buffy was eating her pussy.

Dawn continues to moan and they get louder and louder as she feels her orgasm building as she feels Willow stop tongue fucking her and concentrates on her clit going from licking it one minute to tongue fucking it the next. However Willow soon stops tongue fucking it and focuses souly on just licking it. And she doesn’t just lick it one way she alters the way she does it going from licking it up and down to licking it down and up left to right and left or left to right.

“Oh that's it you little muff diving slut! Eat my pussy just like that you rug munching little whore! Mmmmmmm such a good little sub! Such a good little cunt lapper!” Dawn moans through gritted teeth before she suddenly yells at the top of her voice, “Oh I’m about to cum! OH FUCK ME I'M CUMMING!”

As she yells this she grabs the back of Willow’s head for support as her orgasm hits her and it is so powerful it actually makes her entire body shake which makes Dawn smile as she rides the waves of pleasure.

Willow meanwhile is busy trying to get as much of the brunette’s cum in her mouth as possible not wanting to miss any of the new delicious juice which is gushing out of her best friend’s sister’s cunt and into her mouth. The greedy redhead continues to gobble up as much of the brunette’s cream as she can. While her best friend watches her sister continue to ride the waves of her orgasm and her best friend focuses on cleaning her sister’s pussy completely of any and all cum until Dawn comes down from her orgasm at which point Willow immediately goes on cleaning duty with her tongue until she can’t find any and so she simply lays there and waits for Dawn to make the next move.

After she has come down from her orgasm and Willow has finished cleaning her pussy of any and all remaining juice, and she has gotten her body back under control, Dawn slowly stands up and walks over to the chair and sits down causing Willow, Buffy and Tara to look at her in confusion as to what she is doing.

Dawn is able to feel the three sets of eyes on her and this causes her to smile due to her being able to imagine what all three sets of eyes are thinking as she looks down at Willow who is still laying on her back.

“Willow.” Dawn says quite calmly and naturally, “I want you to get up on all fours and position yourself so that you’re facing the chair and your ass is facing the bed.”

Willow continues to stare at Dawn for a second or two wondering as well as trying to figure out what the youngest Summers sister is planning on doing as she slowly gets up onto all fours and positions herself so that she is facing the chair which Dawn is sitting on and her ass is facing the bed which her best friend and girlfriend are sitting on.

After watching Willow do as she is told Dawn turns her attention to her sister, “Buffy, I want you to remove the strap on from around Tara. Then I want you to go over and kneel down behind Willow with the strap on in hand.”

Buffy looks at her younger sister having had a feeling she knew what she was planning on doing when she told her to remove the strap on from around Tara however after having heard the second instruction that she is then to kneel down behind Willow she is now once again confused as to what her sister both wants and is planning.

Dawn looks at Buffy expecting her to do what she has just told her without hesitation, “Well what are you waiting for?”

“Don’t move a muscle Buffy!” Tara says causing both Summers sisters to turn their attention to the blonde haired Wicca who‘s focus is on Dawn, “Unless I am very much mistaken Dawn. Until you’re finished with Willow Buffy is still MY sub which means I am the only one who can tell her what to do.”

“I apologise Tara.” Dawn says a small smile crossing her face, “Your right, until I am finished with Willow Buffy is still your sub. Would you mind asking your sub to do what I have just said?”

“Buffy” Tara says turning her attention from Dawn to the blonde haired slayer, “I want you to remove the strap on from around me. Then I want you to go over and kneel down behind Willow with the strap on in hand. Do you understand?”

“Yes Tara.” Buffy says with a nod of her head and with that she moves over to where Tara is sitting as the blonde Witch gets up into a standing position on the bed enabling Buffy to remove the strap on from around her waist and lower it down to her feet waiting a minute for Tara to step out of it. Once the strap on is removed from around the blonde Witch Buffy gets off of the bed and goes over and positions herself behind Willow on her knees with the strap on in her right hand. Once she has done this Buffy turns her attention to Tara although she feels tempted to focus her attention on Dawn due to the fact it is her little sister that is really in control here even though the blonde Witch is the one giving her the instructions on what to do.

Tara slowly turns her attention from Buffy to Dawn realising the same thing that Buffy has realised and while partly hating it she can't help but find it funny considering how everybody including herself and probably her girlfriend and Dawn's sister consider or rather considered her to be… weak… harmless… insignificant at least when compared to the powers that she and Willow and her older sister possess and yet this seemingly weak harmless and insignificant teenager has two witches and a Slayer doing what she both wants and tells them to do.

“Now Tara.” Dawn says having watched Buffy remove the strap on from the blonde haired Wicca and move over and kneel down behind Willow, “If you would be good enough to tell Buffy to put the strap on down on the ground and then lay down on her stomach with her face directed towards Willow's ass.”

Tara looks at Dawn now knowing or rather having a feeling she knows what the brunette is going to have her older sister do to Willow. Knowing this causes her to swallow hard as she slowly turns her attention from Dawn to Buffy who is looking at the blonde Witch the look on her face and in her eyes letting the Wicca know that she also knows or has an idea what the brunette is going to make her do due to the look on the Slayer's face being one of shock and horror. While there is a part of Tara that feels tempted or rather that doesn't want to have to make Buffy do what they both know she is about to she can't think of a way to stop it from happening due to the fact that Dawn has asked her to ask the blonde Slayer to do it. Also there is a part of Tara which very much wants to see it.

“Buffy.” Tara says, “Will you please do what Dawn has just said.”

“No Tara.” Dawn says causing Tara to turn her head and look at her, “That is not good enough. She’s YOUR sub. There for she has to follow YOUR instructions. So tell her exacterly what you want her to do.”

Tara looks at Dawn, finding it amusing the younger top is using what she had said earlier against her but now seeing a way out of having to tell Buffy what she is sure the brunette wants her to do as she slowly turns her attention from Dawn to Buffy.

“Buffy.” Tara says taking a deep breath and swallowing hard due to the look on Buffy’s face having changed from a look of shock and horror to one in which the blonde haired slayer is looking at her or to her for help almost as if she is asking or rather begging her not to make her go through with this, “Buffy for the rest of the night you will also take orders from Dawn as well as myself. Understood?”

Buffy looks at Tara having hoped that she would have stopped her from having to do what she is sure Dawn wants her to do and yet able to tell from what she has just said that the blonde haired Wicca either can’t or isn’t willing to stop it for some reason, “Yes.”

Tara slowly turns her head from Buffy to Dawn.

Dawn looks back at Tara with an ear to ear smile on her face due to the fact the look the blonde Witch is giving her is basically telling her 'You want her to do it, you tell her to do it yourself'. Something Dawn doesn’t have a problem doing as she turns her attention from Tara to Buffy. “Buffy, look at me.”

Buffy takes a deep breath and slowly turns her attention from Tara who she can’t help but feel betrayed by due to the fact she is a Dom just like Dawn and as such she is sure she could have thought of something or someway to stop Dawn from making her do what she is sure her little sister is about to make her do.

“That’s a good girl.” Dawn says with an ear to ear smile on her face. “Now. I want you to put the strap on down on the ground and then lay down on your stomach with your face directed towards Willow's ass. Is that understood?”

“Yes.” Buffy says as she slowly nods her head.

“Yes what?” Dawn asks.

“Yes it is understood.” Buffy says doing her best to keep her tone emotionless even though she can’t help but hate or at the very least dislike her sister for what she is about to make her do.

“Not the answer I was looking for.” Dawn says having secretly both wanted and expected Buffy to say 'Yes Dawn', “But it will do.” She adds hoping to get that answer or response from her sister before the end of the night as she watches her big sister put the strap on down on the ground next to her and then lays down on her stomach with her face directed towards Willow’s ass. “Now Willow, I want you to move backwards until you feel Buffy’s face in your ass.”

Willow who has kept her head facing the front while the conversation between Dawn, Tara and Buffy has gone on slowly and rather reluctantly moves herself back on all fours until she can feel Buffy’s face is in her ass.

Both Buffy and Willow squeeze their eyes shut.

“Open your eyes Willow.” Dawn says and tells her sister’s best friend causing Willow to slowly and rather reluctantly open her eyes and look at Dawn who is sitting on the chair in front of her. “That’s a good girl. I can’t see Buffy’s pretty face because it is full of your ample ass. However I want to be able to see your pretty face as my sister does what I tell her too.”

Willow looks at Dawn unable to believe how she can do this to her own sister her own flesh and blood and not understanding why she is doing this to her and yet knowing she can't ask the youngest Summers these questions nor is she sure if she could she would want to due to the fact she isn't sure she would like the answers.

“Well don't just lay there and take it Buffy.” Dawn says having turned her attention from Willow's face to her sister's, “Start kissing Willow’s ass! I want to see your lips covering her ass!”

Keeping her eyes closed and deciding to just try and get this over with as quickly as possible Buffy puckers up and starts to kiss her best friend’s ass, hoping that Willow will be able to find it within her heart to forgive her for what she is being forced to do. Physically being forced to kiss Willow’s ass isn’t that bad of an experience despite the fact her best friend's ass is a little sweaty probably from being in the jeans and her and Tara dancing at the club etc but leaving that aside the taste isn’t that unpleasant. For Buffy the unpleasantness is the mental knowledge that she is literally kissing the ass of her best friend in front of not only her sister but her best friend’s girlfriend. Despite being tempted to kiss Willow’s ass once and hoping that that will please Dawn she knows that it won’t and so with great reluctance she lays pecks all over Willow’s ass.

Dawn watching her sister slowly start to get into some serious best friend ass kissing decides to give Willow an instruction.

“Shake your ass Willow.” Dawn says with an ear to ear smile keeping her focus on both Buffy’s head and Willow’s ass.

Willow does as she is told shaking her ass in her best friend’s face able to feel that what she is doing makes it harder for Buffy to do what her big sister has told her to do and forces her to try and keep up with her motions something the redhead is sure Dawn not only knew would happen but intended for it too.

“Now Buffy I want you to stick out your tongue and lick the flesh of Willow’s backside.” Dawn says and tells her older sister.

Buffy freezes momentarily at hearing her sister tell her to do this feeling tempted to refuse and yet knowing that she doesn’t have any protection against Dawn as far as being punished for disobeying her is concerned and so she slowly does as she is told.

Willow’s facial expression turns from expressionless to one of shock as she feels her best friend’s tongue touch her ass cheeks.

Dawn sees this, “Willow, stop shaking your ass so it's easier for my sister to lick and kiss her best friend's butt.”

Willow does as she is told doing her best not to think about what Buffy is doing to her back end and how it is actually starting to feel nice.

"That's it Buffy. Lick your best friend’s ass. Lick her ass just like I licked yours during our picnic.” Dawn says, causing both Wicca’s to turn their attention to her in shock at what she has just said however Dawn ignores both Willow and Tara and keep’s her focus on Buffy and what she is doing. “You remember that don’t you sis? When I licked your asshole while you were laying bent over that tree stump.”

Buffy closes her eyes doing her best to block out what her sister is saying while at the same time doing her best not to think back to the picnic she and Dawn had and how having her little sister give her first ever ass licking and yet unable to stop herself from remembering that and how it felt. She remembers how part of her had been glad that Dawn was the first woman to ever show her what having her ass licked out felt like and was grateful to her for doing it. She also remembers how much she enjoyed having her ass licked. Enjoyed it! She thinks to herself. That’s an understatement I fucking loved it and it got me so wet and turned on.

Willow meanwhile is fighting her own mental battle and that is trying to deny how much she is liking what Buffy is doing to her. Hell she isn’t liking it any longer what Buffy is doing to her the more she is slowly starting to fall in love with it due to the fact that despite all of the things she and Tara have done together and with others neither of them have ever licked the other’s asshole or kissed one and other’s ass. And as she thinks about it Willow can’t think why they have never even tried it and hoping that after tonight and how good it feels she can convince Tara to try it.

“Alright Buffy that is enough attention on the outside.” Dawn says having grown tired of seeing her sister kiss and lick the outside of Willow’s ass now wanting to see or rather watch her big sister lick the inside not just because she knows how humiliating it will be for her but also because it will prepare Willow for the butt fucking she intends on giving her, “Willow reach back and pull your ass cheeks apart for your best friend.”

Willow looks over at Dawn her mind racing for a way to get out of this not because she doesn’t want to feel her best friend’s tongue inside of her there is a part of her that does but simply due to the fact she knows or rather can imagine how humiliating this will be for Buffy and not wanting to do that to her.

“Willow I can either fuck your ass with the strap on raw.” Dawn says intent on making the redhead choose how she fucks her, “Or I can fuck your ass with the strap on after Buffy has prepared it. It’s your choice.”

Willow looks back at Dawn feeling tempted to tell her that she would rather have her fuck her ass raw and yet remembering how good or rather well she fucked Buffy before when she and Tara walked in. And while there is a part of her that hopes the brunette will fuck her just as good she isn’t sure she will be able to take that type of fucking without it first being 'prepared' as Dawn put it and so with her mind having been made up she slowly positions herself so that the upper half of her body is laying down on the ground and reaches back with both hands and spreads her ass cheeks for her best friend.

Buffy watches with disgust and horror as her best friend pulls her ass cheek’s apart for her letting her, Tara and Dawn know what she has decided as far as weather her little sister fucks her ass with the strap on raw or not. Not looking at Dawn because she knows what she will tell her Buffy simply sticks her tongue out and moves it inside of Willow’s ass causing her best friend to moan uncontrollably.

Willow moans uncontrollably in pleasure as she feels her best friend’s tongue enter her ass.

“Move your ass back and forward Willow.” Dawn says and tells her which Willow does able to feel Buffy’s tongue move further up her ass.

Dawn sits in the chair watching as her big sister lays on her stomach on the floor of her best friend’s hotel room naked with her tongue up her equally naked best friend’s ass while both she and her sister’s best friend’s girlfriend watch.

Part of Buffy doesn’t want to be here. She wants to be saved. She wants to go back in time and try and convince her sister that they go either to her hotel room or her sister’s rather than them come into her best friend’s. That is how part of the blonde haired Slayer feels and yet there is another part of her that can feel Willow’s ass pushing back into her face forcing her tongue further up her ass and there is a part of Buffy that actually wants to push more of her tongue up her best friend’s ass.

There is a part of Buffy that likes hearing the moans that are coming from her best friend because she knows that she is causing them which means that she is doing a good job. Which means that while she may not be in the same class of ass licking as her little sister she is a good ass licker. This along with the moans and the fact that she is being forced to do this not just by anybody but her own sister by Dawn is causing her pussy to start to get moist again even though the other part of her is trying to tell her that what she is doing is disgusting and it is her best friend and her best friend’s girlfriend is watching etc despite this it doesn’t stop her pussy from continuing to get wetter.

Willow meanwhile is fighting the same battle as Buffy, she is trying to convince herself that she is not enjoying every second of this and that the only reason she is grinding her ass on her best friend Buffy's tongue is because she has been told too by her best friend’s sister Dawn.

"Yeah, that's it Buffy lick your best friend’s ass hole get it nice and wet so that I can slide that dildo that both myself and Tara used on you on her and fuck her like I have been fucking you. How does it feel Buffy?” Dawn asks, “How does it feel licking your best friend Willow’s ass? Knowing that your little sister and your best friend’s girlfriend are watching? Do you like it? I bet you do! I bet you love licking your best friend’s ass while knowing that both me and Tara are watching you do it. I bet it turns you on you dirty little dyke slut. Come on Willow what sort of friend are you? Encourage Buffy to keep going.”

Willow looks at Dawn unable to believe that the woman she is looking at is the same one she has known for the past years.

“Encourage her Willow!” Dawn says looking or rather staring back at Willow the smile having gone from her face and having been replaced by a look of deadly seriousness.

Willow slowly hangs her head hating Dawn for what she is making both herself and Buffy do at least in part but also hating herself for what she is about to do.

"That's good Buffy.” Willow says loud enough for everybody in the room to hear. “That's real good. Your lips feel great on my ass. Ohhhhh, that's it, right there. Ooooohhhhh fuck yeah, that's it, just like that.”

Buffy obeys Willow’s commands doing her best to try and convince herself that her best friend is only doing this because she has been told too by Dawn just like the only reason she is devoting herself to the redhead's ass hole is because she has too.

"Oh yeah Buffy, you're really worshipping Willow’s ass now. And might I add you’re doing a good job. If I didn't know better I would think that my ass wasn't the first you’ve serviced.” Dawn says again deciding to simply enjoy the view form now on and as she does so she can’t help but think or imagine that it is her ass Buffy is servicing and as she thinks about and imagines it she can’t help but like the idea of having her sister service her ass on a regular basis.

“Alright Buffy that is enough.” She says finally as she gets to her feet and walks over to where Buffy is laying.

Buffy stops licking Willow’s ass when she hears Dawn tell her that is enough and pulls her head out of her best friend’s ass doing her best to try and convince herself that she is glad that that is finished although there is a part of her that could have and wishes she could have continued tonguing her best friend’s backside. However she does her best to try and ignore this part of herself as she turns her head and looks at Dawn who is now standing a short distance away from her looking down at her.

“That was really good Buffy.” Dawn says looking down at her sister with an ear to ear grin on her face, “I’m going to have to teach you how to become a first class ass kisser. Now I want you to get up onto your knee’s in front of me and strap the dildo on me.”

Buffy slowly moves so that she is on her knee’s in front of Dawn, picks up the strap on that is in between the two of them and proceeds to put it on her younger sister.

"Good.” Dawn says watching her big sister like a hawk, “Now I want you to suck it and get it nice and wet for me so that I can butt fuck your best friend.”

Buffy slowly parts her lips and takes the head of the dildo into her mouth and starts to gently suck on it as she takes a hold of the base with one of her hands and closes her eyes.

“Eyes open Buffy.” Dawn says causing Buffy to open her eyes and look up at her, “That’s good. Now suck my cock. Take it deep into your mouth.”

Buffy slowly lowers her eyes from looking up at Dawn to looking directly in front of her as she does as she is told slowly taking more and more of the fake cock in her mouth sucking and slobbering on it the blow job becoming more wet and sloppy with every bob of the blonde's head. Buffy is soon sucking the strap on like a pro even though there is a part of her that doesn’t want to be doing this due to the fact she knows both why she is doing this and what Dawn intends on doing after she has gotten the dildo nice and lubricated just like she lubricated her best friend’s ass hole.

Despite hating idea that she is getting the strap on in her mouth ready to go in her best friend’s ass Buffy does her best to try and focus on the strap on as she feels it slide to the back of her throat and down to the point where her lips are actually touching her hand which is wrapped around the base of the thing in her mouth.

Dawn smiles an ear to ear smile as she looks down at her sister very impressed at how good of a job she is doing and only wishing that the job that she was doing was not to the strap on she has attached to her right now but rather it was her strap on.

After a few more minutes Buffy removes her hand from the base of the dildo and actually lowers her mouth all the way down until she is deep throating the entire thing. This impresses Dawn even more and makes her wish even more that she had brought her strap on and was using it. Although she is glad she didn’t due to the fact that if she had she would have to use it on Willow and while she is sure a part of her would have enjoyed doing that and she is sure Willow would have enjoyed her using her strap on dick on her there is another part of Dawn that only wants to ever use the strap on cock on her sister as she watches her sister continue her relentless oral assault on the dildo, slobbering all over it getting it ready for her best friend’s ass which also makes Dawn a bit sad due to her preferring that after her sister has finished getting the strap on ready it was Buffy's ass she was going to be using it on.

Buffy meanwhile is engrossed in what she is doing having managed to block out the thought of what is going to happen after she has finished sucking the strap on in her mouth and simply focusing on sucking it.

“Alright that’s enough.” Dawn says suddenly causing Buffy to look up at her little sister not wanting to stop what she is doing partly because she was enjoying it and partly due to her knowing what is going to happen now. Despite not wanting to stop the look her little sister gives her let’s her know that she is going to do what she has planned one way or another and so slowly and very reluctantly Buffy removes the fake cock from her mouth.

“You can go back and sit on the bed now Buffy.” Dawn says doing her best not to let her emotions get the better of her.

Buffy slowly nods her head as she moves in the direction of the bed while Dawn turns her attention to Willow who is still on all fours facing the chair and moves into position behind the redhead. Once Dawn is in position she positions the well lubricated strap on at the entrance to Willow's ass.

After taking a few seconds to remind herself why she is doing this Dawn goes to press forward however she stops and suddenly gets an idea which causes her to smile an ear to ear smile as she gets up onto her feet and walks around until she is standing in front of the redhead, “Willow.”

“Yes Dawn.” Willow says in response as she looks up at the brunette.

“I want you to turn around and face the bed.” Dawn tells her.

Willow looks at Dawn a tad surprised by this instruction.

“Turn around and face the bed!” Dawn says now in a commanding tone of voice.

Willow slowly moves around still on all fours until she is facing the bed.

“Good girl.” Dawn says as she slowly gets back down onto her knee’s behind the redhead and once again positions the strap on at the entrance to Willow’s butt.

This time Dawn doesn’t hesitate to slowly start to push the head of the strap on into Willow’s back hole which to her delight slowly stretches around the strap on showing Dawn how well Buffy lubricated her best friend’s ass and the dildo as she continues to watch the redheaded Wicca’s hole swallow the head of the strap on.

Dawn looks up and over at her sister who is watching her sodomising Willow with a look of pure jealousy on her face. This makes the brunette smile as that's the exact reaction she wanted out of Buffy, the Slayer clearly wishing it was her butt currently getting stretched. Oh yeah, Dawn knows how much Buffy loves being fucked in the ass so having to watch her little sister take another woman's ass will be torturous.

With these thoughts in mind Dawn leaves the tip of the fake cock buried inside Willow’s ass hole for a few minutes. After a while she slowly starts to push her way further inside of Willow’s back passage, moving very slowly and carefully, giving the redhead plenty of time to relax with each additional inch she slides into her butt. Although from the feel of her she doesn’t have to do this, her big sister obviously having done such a good job getting the redhead's ass ready for Dawn's use. Also, it's clear this isn’t the first time Willow has taken this big dildo inside her backside. Still, Dawn is intent on continuing to go slowly because she knows that not only will it drive Buffy insane watching but hopefully it will drive the redhead insane and make her beg for more.

Buffy looks at Dawn feeling tempted to look at Willow and yet not being able too due to her not wanting to see the look on her best friend’s face as her little sister continues to slowly butt fuck her.

Willow meanwhile is in heaven and at the same time hell due to the fact that the feeling of the strap on inside of her is heavenly and yet the speed at which Dawn is moving is hell because she is going so slowly. However with each thrust she can feel her best friend’s little sister slowly picking up speed much to her pleasure and delight.

Dawn continues to pick up speed with every thrust while keeping her eyes on her big sister, her face an expression of stone as she starts fucking hard and fast and going deep. Dawn all of a sudden notices something out of the corner of her eye which causes her to look down at where she and Willow are joined and notices that the redhead is starting to move her hips in response to her thrusts. Despite being tempted to stop and make Willow beg for her to fuck her ass the brunette decides to use a different tactic, one that she is sure will torture Buffy just as much as if she was to make her sister’s best friend beg for her to ass fuck her.

“That’s very good Willow.” She says as she lifts her head and looks back at Buffy now smiling a small smile, “Give me that ass! Give me your hot ass!”

“Oh yes Dawnie, take my ass!” Willow cries out surprising everybody else in the room although Dawn does her best to hide her surprise, “Oh God Dawn harder please. Mmmmmmmm fuck my ass harder! Fuck it as hard as you can! Oooooooooh Gawwwwd fucking take it! Take it! Take my ass! Please pound it! Pound it hard and deep! Ahhhhhh shit, fucking ass fuck me Dawnie! Ohhhhhhhh Dawnie! Mmmmmm I want you to fuck my ass Dawnie, oooooooh, fuck it harder! Please It feels so good! Oh my God!”

Dawn turns her attention from Buffy to Tara who is looking down at Willow with a look of shock and disbelief on her face which causes the brunette to smile even more due to what she is doing obviously getting a hell of a reaction out of Willow. Then Dawn slowly turns her attention back to Buffy as she starts to savagely thrust into the redhead giving her what she wants and much to her delight Willow just as savagely thrusts her ass down impaling herself on the dildo.

“Are you sure you want it harder Willow?” Dawn asks simply to add to her sister's torture.

“Yes!” Willow begs, “Fuck me Dawnie! Fuck my ass! Fuck it as hard as you can!”

Dawn decides to give her sister’s best friend exacterly what she wants and so she takes a firm hold of Willow’s hips and starts to give her the hardest butt fucking she can and the only response Willow gives is cries of pleasure and moans begging Dawn to fuck her even harder which is something she is only too happy to do and does.

As skilled as Dawn is when it comes to ass stretching and as skilled as she is when it comes to ass pounding she isn’t as strong as a Slayer and the difference between her own strap on back in her room and this strap on is evident due to her having to use a lot more of her own strength. Even though when she butt fucked Buffy all those times with her own strap on she put her heart and soul into it and she is doing her best to give Willow the best butt fucking she can. However despite how much she wants to torture her big sister for earlier she can’t put her heart and soul into it due to the fact that despite wanting to torture her sister there is a part of her that doesn’t like butt fucking Willow as much as she loved butt fucking her sister and there is a part of her that hopes or rather is looking forward too butt fucking her sister’s ass again.

However that doesn’t stop Dawn from continuing the torture as she decides to use the fact that if she had her strap on with her right now she could give Willow a much better ass fucking against her big sister, “How does this feel Willow? How does it feel having your best friend’s sister fuck your ass?”

“It feels good.” Willow moans, “It feels really good.”

“I bet it does, mmmmmmm, but I wish I had brought MY strap on with me. It's bigger, mmmmmm, and thicker, oooooooh, and really stretches an ass out nice and wide. Mmmmmm you would be feeling twice as much pleasure if I had it right now, isn't that right Buffy?” Dawn grins, glancing over at her sister, “You remember, don't you sis? You taking my dick in your ass, mmmmmm yeah, that huge strap on stretching your shitter wide and deep, ooooooooh yes, touching places inside you that no one else has, mmmmmm, truly making you my bitch? You remember don't you Buffy? Bending over that fallen tree and giving me your hot slayer ass, mmmmmm, and then taking it in all those other positions when we got back to the hotel, ahhhhhhhh fuck, you cumming over and over again when I took your ass in all those different positions, shit yeah, when I fucking took my sister's ass and made it mine! When I made my big sister's butt hole my own personal fuck hole! You remember that, don't you sis? Becoming my anal slave? Mmmmmmm, do you think the same would happen to Willow if I ass fucked her with my strap on? Do you think she'd give me her ass?”

"She wouldn't because she is mine." Tara interrupts firmly.

"I know that." Dawn says dismissively, "I just want her to imagine it. Mmmmmm, I want my big sister to imagine her best friend being ass fucked by my strap on and begging to be my bitch. Mmmmmm, her best friend suffering the same fate. Being butt fucked by little old me and becoming my anal slave. Well, permanent anal slave, because you are my anal slave right now, aren't you Will?"

"Yes Dawnie, I'm your anal slave!" Willow moaned, mostly trying to tell Dawn what she wanted to hear so that she would let her cum, "I love you Tara, mmmmmmm, and I'd never leave you, oooooooooh fuck, but right now I'm Dawn's anal slave! I'm lil Dawnie's anal slave just like my best friend is! Ohhhhhhh God, we're both her bitches right now Buffy, mmmmmm, Dawnie owns our ass holes! Mmmmmmm because she's so fucking good at pounding ass! Ooooooohhhhhhh lil Dawnie's a lil ass pounder! A butt buster! A rectum wrecker! A total stud who's fucking my ass sooooooooo gooooooddddddd!"

Buffy looks at Dawn in shock and disbelief at what she has just said, unable to believe that she would want to use her strap on, the same strap on she used to fuck her sister, on Willow. And then there is the fact that Dawn is once again talking about her surrendering her ass to her sister for the first time, the brunette having already told the story but telling it again and in detail as she continues to moan while pounding Willow's butt.

As if the fact that Dawn said this wasn’t bad enough the look on her face and in her eyes as well as her smile makes this whole thing ten times worse. But the very worst thing was what Willow was saying about being Dawn's anal slave, Buffy forced to imagine sharing her anal slave duties with her best friend, and actually feeling jealous. Being jealous of having to share her kid sister. Wanting to have Dawn all to herself, the Slayer wanting to be her baby sister's one and only butt slut, the shame of it causing Buffy to hang her head, unable to look at her baby sister any more.

However that doesn’t stop her listening to her best friend’s moans and groans as Dawn and Willow continue to brutally pound against one and other until they both explode at the same time which causes Buffy to lift her head and watch as her sister and her best friend cum. As she watches them both explode Buffy can’t help but notice than despite both of them being in throws of an orgasm they both manage to keep up the pace as their orgasms continue to hit them.

Despite feeling tempted to continue to fuck Willow’s ass to another orgasm Dawn feels from the fact that her sister hung her head and the fact that she was able to make Willow cum which in turn caused her to cum she has more than achieved her goal. Besides, that last climax almost knocked Dawn out and she's afraid another one might do the trick, which wouldn't help her maintain the image of being a dominant top in Buffy's eyes. So she slows down as the redhead also gets over her orgasm until they both eventually stop moving completely and Dawn slowly pulls the fake cock out of Willow’s now well fucked ass.

As soon as the strap on is out of her asshole Willow falls forward onto the floor due to the orgasm she just experienced having practically completely sapped her of strength and the only thing keeping her up was the strap on which joined her to Dawn.

Dawn smiles as she watches Willow collapse in a heap on the floor in front of her, taking a couple of long seconds to admire just how widely Willow's ass hole is gaping open, Dawn able to see deep into the redhead's bowels and grinning as she knows the two blondes can do the same. Turning her attention to them she sees an impressed look on Tara's face while Buffy's look is hard to read.

Doing her best to try and ignore the guilt she is now feeling for what she has done Dawn stands up and calls out, "Buffy, get over here and clean my cock!"

This gets everybody's attention but Dawn is only focused on one of the other girls, that being Buffy who is looking at her in horror. She looks like she is about to complain but a stern glare from Dawn soon has the mighty Slayer lowering her head in shame and slowly crawling over to kneel at her sister's feet. Buffy then looks up briefly, silently begging for pity. Dawn shows her none and the blonde lets out a pitiful whimper before swallowing the head of the brunette's cock and then beginning to bob her head up and down on it, Buffy slowly but surely cleaning the dildo of Willow's anal juices.

Of course the whole time she is doing this Dawn is helpfully guiding her up and down, the younger sister having a firm hold of the older sister's blonde locks as she taunts her, "That's it sis, clean my cock! Clean it of all your best friend's butt juices! Mmmmmmmmm yeah, clean your baby sister's strap on cock of all your best friend's butt juices. I mean, clean your best friend's girlfriend's strap on cock of your best friend's butt juices. Make sure this dildo is nice and clean for the next time Tara wants to fuck Willow with it. Mmmmmm, good little ATM whore."

Buffy's only response was a few whimpers while the watching Witch looks completely captivated by the sight of the mighty Buffy the Vampire Slayer slowly but surely deep throating every inch of a strap on dildo which had just been up her best friend's ass.

When she finally decides it is clean enough Dawn pushes Buffy away and slowly removes the strap on from herself and puts it down on the floor. Then she slowly gets to her feet and looks around the room and finds her scattered clothes which she picks up before turning her attention to Buffy.

“If it’s alright with you Tara we're going to get dressed and leave. We'd love to stay and talk, and maybe have a little more fun, but Buffy has a big day tomorrow and needs to get some sleep." Dawn explains, "I'm even going to stay away from her for the rest of the night because, well, whenever we're together I just can't keep my hands off her."

Tara smiles, "I understand Dawnie. Good luck with Buffy's training."

"Thanks Tara." Dawn beams, looking at a nervous Buffy and licking her lips, "Tomorrow should be an extra fun session."


End file.
